To Be Broken, Only To Heal Again
by tshapo-chi
Summary: When his past catches up with him, Zoro's emotions are put to the test. The crew is left to pick up the pieces when he breaks. New love is found, and old love returns. A bad decision in his past could be his undoing. MF,MM,OC,Violence
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first time I've submitted a fic. Please don't be too harsh. I know that the One Piece characters will probably be a bit out of character and its probably not going to follow the anime too close, but I hope you enjoy it as much I am enjoying writing it. Yes there is a OC in here. I made her up. Pulled bits and pieces of anime characters I liked together and came up with... well, her. I do have a vague plan of action, but any suggestions and/or comments will be appreciated. I do accept constructive criticism well, but tend to cry easy at rants.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters (unless you count the one I made up in here)

CHAPTER 1

He felt it. Ever since he stepped off the ship, he felt it. Somewhere there was someone watching him. And it was driving him crazy. The villagers were going about their business like normal. No one seemed to be paying attention to him, but still he felt eyes continuing to bore into his skull.

In frustration, he calls out, "OK I know you're out there. Come out and face me like a man."

The rest of the group stops and looks at the green haired swordsman in confusion.

"Who ya talking to, Zolo?" asked Luffy. The captain of the Merry was clearly amused that his first mate was so flustered.

"I've felt someone's stare since we got here. I just wish they'd come out and tell me what they want," stated Zolo.

"Probably just someone amazed to see an idiot like you in the company of such beautiful women," the blond cook replied. Hearts were in his eyes as he looked at Nami and Robin. "Such lovely flowers shouldn't be accompanied by weeds such as yourself."

"Shut it ero-cook. I've had it with you. One more word and I'll shove those precious cooking knives somewhere you can only imagine."

"You keep telling yourself that baka-marimo. I'll take you on anytime." Sanji planted his feet firmly apart on the ground.

"That's enough you two!!!" shouted Nami, knocking them both in the back of the head. "I was planning on getting us all rooms at the inn, but if this is the way you're going to act I'll let you sleep on the beach."

"'S fine with me." Zoro could sleep anywhere. The more time he spent away from the cook, the better as far as he was concerned.

"Forgive me my sweet Nami-chan. I would be honored to share a room with you and the lovely Robin-chan." Sanji was practically falling over himself trying to apologize to her.

As the small party moved forward into the village, the pair of watching eyes retreated into the shadows. 'That was close,' he thought. 'I was sure I had been caught.' A small boy stepped into the alley and began the journey back home. Hands hooked behind his head, he began to whistle a simple tune.

Zolo stood in shock. He had doubled back to investigate the watcher in hopes of finding their identity. Amazed as he was that the person turned out to be a small boy, nothing compared to image he was seeing. There walking down the street was his personal nightmare. Smug little grin, bright blue eyes, green hair, and golden necklace. This had to be a trick. Someone's sick, twisted trick.

flashback

Hooded blue eyes looked up at him. Passion was clearly written on her face. Her silver hair flowed loose down her back. His hands tangled in the silky tresses. The small moans driving him wild as he kissed her neck. A small cry escaped her lips when he bit down on her pulse. He would mark her as his tonight.

"Zoro… please" she begged.

The heat building her body was unbearable. A shudder went through her body as his hands caressed her shoulders, slipping off her dress. He followed the path his hands took with his lips, licking and nipping along her collarbone.

Her hands went to work on his hakama. Easing the swords to the floor, she removed the offending green sash. He smiled down at her. A silent thank you for the care she took in his most valued possessions. Working the fabric of his shirt out of his pants, her soft hands glided up over his defined stomach. His breath hitched as she applied more pressure. She grasped the edges of his shirt and searched his face. Understanding what she wanted, he helped to pull the shirt over his head. Soft hand became more confident, caressing the rigid lines of muscle.

She smiled at him and turned around holding up her hair. "Help me out of this," she whispered.

Quickly his hands unlaced her bodice and the gown fell to the floor. His arm went around her, hands cupping her breast from behind. She leaned her head back into his shoulder and moaned. His pinched her nipples, watching them grow into hard pebbles. Not content with using his hands, he spun her around and latched onto a breast with his mouth. She cried out, unable to keep quiet.

"Shhh, love. We'll be found" he told her.

She bit her bottom lip to try to contain the noise. Her hands went to grab into his short green hair. It always looked so coarse, but was soft as down. He snickered and continued his abuse to the other nipple. She whimpered and he took pity. Kissing her passionately, he bent to grasp her upper thighs, effectively pulling her up and wrapping her legs around him. She tightened her hold on his hair, unbalanced by the sudden act. He continued his attach on her mouth. Sucking her bottom lip in and nibbling on it. She gasped and he took it as an invitation. His tongue dove into and began to explore. He ran it over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, her lips, everywhere. Her taste was intoxicating. Almost as much as the rum he had been drinking earlier.

Walking across the room he deposited her on the king size bed. Kicking off his boots, he hesitated at the fastening of his pants.

"Are you sure? If you want to stop, you need to tell me now." Knowing that if he went any further he wouldn't be able to stop, he waited for her answer.

The site before him was heaven. Love bites adorned her neck and shoulders. Lips bruised and swollen. Lightly tanned skin on her arms, legs, and stomach leading to paler skin around her breast and panty area. Nipples hard and erect from his treatment. The patch between her legs neatly trimmed. She was a goddess. She had to be. There was no other explanation for her beauty, her perfection.

She reached up and pulled him into a soft sweet kiss. Her hands caressed his face as she slowly moved her lips over his.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you to be my first, my last, my forever. I love you, Zoro."

He saw the truth and conviction in every word, reflected in her eyes. This was it. The point of no return.

His pants fell to the floor and he stood before her. He was huge! Well to her he was. She had never seen a naked man before. It worried her how he was going to fit. He took her hand and gently placed it on his hardened member. She was amazed how smooth it felt. Her eyes widened as it grew even more as her hand closed around it. She could barely make her fingers touch. Unknowingly she gave him a gentle squeeze. He growled low, almost animalistic. She let go immediately, giving him a worried glance.

He shook his head. "Don't be afraid. It likes you." A mischievous grin on his face caused her to giggle.

He pushed her back on the bed gently. They shifted to the center to make each other more comfortable. Slowly they began to explore each other again. Her hands went to his arousal more confident this time. Long slow strokes followed by gentle pressure were causing him to begin to lose control. He stoked her sides from thigh to ribs and over to her breast giving the nipple a tweak. Her hips jerked and caused her thigh to rub against him. He lowered his mouth to her neck and began to lick and kiss. He made his way to her mouth and immediately thrust his tongue in. While distracting with kisses, his hand made its way between her thighs. She was already dripping wet. His fingers slipped in with ease despite how tight she was.

When she tensed he murmured comforting words to her, helping her relax and get use to the intrusion. "I don't want to hurt you. I want this to be a wonderful experience for both of us."

He kissed her again adding a third finger, stretching her for what would come. Slowly he rubbed his thumb across the small bundle of nerves he knew would bring her pleasure. He might have been a virgin, but he had plenty of buddies boast (in detail) about their sexual encounters. He knew what he needed to do to make it easier on her. Her first climax hit her and coated his fingers even more. He used this to lube his own cock hoping to make everything go smooth.

He positioned himself between her legs. Nervousness began to take a hold of her. Fear reflected in her eyes behind the desire. He kissed her softly.

"I'll be as gentle as I can. But the pain will be over sooner if I enter quickly. Are you ready?" He stilled, waiting for her answer. Slowly she nodded. He positioned his head at her entrance and bent to kiss her. Quickly he thrust into her, breaking her maidenhead. His mouth muffled her scream.

His kiss turned soft as he whispered to her. "I love you, Saya." Tears trickled down her cheeks. He wiped them with his tongue. "Tell me when you're ready."

Only a moment passed when she moved her hips against him. He took it as a sign and began to thrust into her slowly.

"Zoro…. Oh god." It was amazing. The pain was gone and it left behind nothing but pleasure. "Faster, please."

Immediately the pace quickened. Sweat glistened on both of their bodies. Both trying hard to keep quiet as possible. Only the fear of discovery kept them quiet when their bodies were screaming in ecstasy. Nothing could be better than this. Why had they waited so long? How could her parents say that sex was evil? That it would be nothing but pain?

"Zoro, I..." She felt pressure building in her, waiting to be released.

"Saya." His breathing ragged and uneven. The strain of keeping quiet evident in his voice. "My love, my everything."

And with a cry she came. Her body shook and tightened around his cock sending him over the edge with her.

He collapsed onto his elbows above her. Careful not to crush her. Resting his forehead on hers, he waited for their breathing to even. Slowly he eased himself to her side, gathering here in his arms. She reached down to gather the blanket at the end of the bed and toss it over them both. For the first time in years, Zoro slept in peace. The nightmare kept away by the goddess in his arms.

Before dawn he had crept away, leaving a small token on her stand next to the bed. The gold necklace he had always worn, adorned with the symbol of his childhood dojo, lay reflecting the morning light. A sign that he would return to her as soon as possible.

It was two days later that he went to sneak into her room. He paused beneath the parlor window when he heard her voice.

"Yes, Lord Fanton. I would be honored to be your wife."

Zoro didn't even try to hide as he walked away from the house. His heart broken to pieces and the box containing his own mother's wedding ring fell to the ground. He vowed to never trust another woman. Never to love again.

end flashback

It had been over 6 years ago. But the pain was as strong as if it had just happened. Zoro turned and began to blindly walk down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really not happy with the way this chapter turned out. I've gone over it several times and I just cant seem to figure out what it is that is bothering me. I do know that I'm having problems with my keyboard. It keeps double and sometimes triple spacing and key entry. I've tried to correct all of it, but at the moment, I have no BETA to help me out. I hope at least someone enjoys this. I'm already working on my next chapter. Hopefully it will be posted quicker than this one was. Constructive criticism is alway welcomed. Flames will be put out with tears.

CHAPTER 2

"Hey Usopp, what happened to Zoro?" Luffy looked around for their green-haired swordsman. "He said he was gonna check out the person hiding in the bushes and then he'd be right back. It's been a long time. Do you think he got lost again? Maybe one of us should have gone with him."

"You're right, Luffy. It has been a long time. I wonder if he got into trouble. Maybe it was a vicious monster with fangs and bad breath and snakes for hair wanting to challenge him. I would have challenged it myself, but we need to get to the inn and secure rooms before all of them are taken." Usopp stood, feet apart and hands on his hips, trying to look very important. Chopper's eyes grew large, brimming with tears.

"Do you think he's ok? What if he's hurt? What if he needs a doctor? Oh, no! We need to find a doctor! HELP! Does anyone know a doctor?" Chopper was running around frantic.

"Chopper you're our doctor. Besides, if the marimo gets himself injured, he'll make sure to come to you to get patched up again." Sanji tried to comfort the poor reindeer. Calming down to sniffling, Chopper looked up at Sanji with hopeful eyes.

"I told you that letting him go was a bad idea." Nami shook her head. That idiot couldn't find his way out of a box without help. Seriously, who in their right mind thinks that north is up?

"I'm sure he'll be just fine. Zoro-san can take care of himself. If he gets lost he'll just head for the dock." Robin was always the level headed one. Leave it to her to bring logic into everything.

"I'm not waiting for him this time. If he doesn't show at the ship when it's time to leave, I'm setting sail without him." Nami stalked off in a huff.

"I'm sure we can find a better swordsman on another island. Maybe one with manners and a personality. Don't you worry your beautiful self, my sweet, we'll be better off without him." Sanji danced around Nami with hearts in his eyes. He'd bash the shitty-swordsman in the head for making her wait. Nothing but the best for "his Nami". Oh, if only that were true.

"Don't worry, Zoro will show up. And if he doesn't, Sanji will find him like he always does." Luffy tucked his hands behind his head and gave a huge grin. Laughing at the expression on Sanji's face, he turned and began the walk down the street to the inn. "I'm hungry. Meat!! We need to find lots and lots of MEAT!"

The group laughed at their Captain's actions. Each one thinking their own thoughts, no one noticed the group being watched again. Pristine white uniforms hid just out of their view. This just isn't their day.

Sanji had been looking for Zoro about an hour when he finally got a lead. An old woman selling flowers had seen him go into a nearby pub. He should have known. The guy couldn't go without alcohol very long it seemed.

Sanji entered the shady establishment on edge. The tension in the room was thick. At the end of the bar sat a lone figure slumped over a glass. Bottles were scattered in front of him. There were several customers huddled against the far wall. A small group of seedy looking men were directly behind the man at the bar.

"I asked you a question there," said the first man. He was short in stature. The clothing on his back might have been a Marine uniform at one time, but now it was barely held together with the dirt clinging to it. His hair was greasy and uncombed. The stench wafting off him said he hadn't seen a bathhouse in weeks, maybe months. Snickers were heard from the others. The three men beside him were in a similar state, with old uniforms barely recognizable under filth. None of them seemed to have eaten properly in some time.

One of the men decided to try to speed things up. He took his sword, still in the sheath, and prodded the lone figure in the back. Sanji shook his head and sighed. Idiots.

"Hey, shit-head. We're talking to you." The guy had a cocky smile, showing off his missing teeth. Little did he realize, a dark scowl had formed on the figure's face. "I wouldn't ignore the Sergeant if I was you. He doesn't take it well when someone doesn't follow orders." This brought more snickering among the doomed group.

Another brave soul decided to knock the glass out of his hand.

Before anyone could blink, the green-haired swordsman had stood up and launched himself at the unsuspecting men.

"AAAGGGHHHH!!!!!"

Four men lay unconscious on the floor. Zoro stood over them, eyes glassed over with liquor and a slight sway in his stance. The fact that all three swords remained at his side did not go unnoticed by Sanji. Blood dripped from Zoro's fists. It was unknown if it was from the men on the floor or the nails digging into the palms of his hands now.

"Come on, I think its time to leave." Sanji put his arm around the shoulders of the drunken man. Zoro's head fell to Sanji's shoulder and a broken sigh escaped his lips. "Oi, what are we gonna do with you, huh? Can't leave you alone for a minute without you getting in trouble. What were you doin' on this side of town. There's much nicer pubs on the other side where we were. Besides, Nami is payin' for all our drinks since you aren't there. It's not the same drinking without someone who can hold their own. Everyone is probably already passed out, happy and full. Here I am looking for your sorry ass. Besides, without you there, Chopper and I will have to drag them all up there ourselves."

"So, 's just me 'n you, eh?" Zoro rolled his head to glance up at the cook. When he received the affirmative nod he asked, "So you gonna just stand there and look at me all night or are you gonna take me to the room and fuck me?"

"Wha…?" Sanji about dropped him on the ground.

"Watch it! Shitty-cook! What de hell's rong wi ya?" Zoro pushed himself off and stood against the wall. "S'not like 'm declarin my love fer ya or some'n. 'Sides, s'not unheard 'f. Were pirates 'n all."

"Yah! But that was when there is no other option. You know, between ports and stuff. Not to mention I'm a ladies man. Besides, you can't just say shit like that out of the blue. I mean, fuck! What if someone heard you? What the hell is goin' on? You've been acting weird since we got here. Wait….." Sanji stopped and gave Zoro a questioning glare. "Did you find the guy that was stalking you earlier?"

Zoro's head snapped up at that. "Did you see 'em? Did you?!? M'be I 'as dreamin." Zoro looked panicked. He started wandering down the alley, holding his head between his hands. "I had t' 've been dreamin. Couldn't 've been real. No way. Gone. Left me. Said so. Couldn't be real. HE isn't real. She'd 've told me." By this time Zoro had gotten several yards away from Sanji. The thoughts of sex completely driven from his mind

"Oi, marimo. Hold up. Where you going? Shit, this can't be good. DAMNIT! COME BACK HERE!"

Giggling, Nami made her way up the stairs to her room. Everyone, having their fill of rum and food, were trying to get up the stairs to their rooms. Luffy and Nami were holding onto each other singing equally off tune. Robin looked to be the only human able to hold themselves up. Usopp leaned heavily onto Chopper, who had resigned to growing his form to support his friend.

"Chopper,hic have I ever told you about hic the time I rescued the lovely hic Princess Kaya?" Usopp thrust his fist into the air. "I hic single-handedly hic took on the entire fleet myself." At this, he proceeded to pass out.

Luffy stopped singing to look back. His eyes got large. "Nami, I thought Zoro and I did that."

"You did, hun. You did." Nami kissed him noisily on the cheek. "And I was so proud of you. You're the greatest." She threw both arms around him and pressed her body firmly against his. "Have I told you how sexy I find you when you're fighting? Hmmm… very sexy."

Luffy grinned, his entire face lighting up. "Really? You think so? I always thought Sanji and Zoro would be the ones to look sexy when fighting. I guess I'm finally catching up to them." He gave her a quick hug and began walking down the hall again humming.

Robin giggled at the shocked look on Nami's face. "I guess Captain-san needs a more subtle hint, Nami-san. Maybe you should offer to tuck him in. I will make sure that there are enough beds for the men to sleep tonight. You go and catch up with him."

Nami gave her an exasperated look. "Wha.. What do you mean? I don't… I mean, I…. sighs Is it that obvious? I guess I should drop the drunk-act, too then."

"Hurry, before he gets away." Robin gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze, and pointed down the hall.

"Thanks." Nami hurried down the hall to Luffy. He was trying to get the door open but the key didn't seem to be working. "Let me help you with that."

The ship's navigator and captain entered the room and closed the door.

Robin noticed that Chopper had finally gotten Usopp into their room. She went back down the stairs to inform the management that Zoro and Sanji would be arriving sometime later in the evening and they would need the key to the last room they had paid for. When arrangements were made, she went to her room to find some much needed rest.

"Captain, the men have reported that a small group of pirates have landed on the island. There are two women, three men and a strange furry creature. We think they are the Straw Hat Pirate crew. Currently, they are resting at the inn. What do you wish us to do?" The marine stood trembling in the doorway, cautiously waiting for his orders.

An angry growl was heard from behind the desk "So he's come at last, has he? Well he's in for a surprise." The captain smiled. "Bring me the captain and his first mate."

"But, sir. The Pirate Hunter, Zoro, was not with them. We heard them talking about him going off on his own. They were worried that he would get lost."

"Perrrrfect." The captain began laughing evilly. "Absolutely, perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I finally got my computer back from the "doctor" and can start updating again. I keep going back to the first chapter and frowning over it. My original thought was to show how much emotion Zoro was capable of by writing the lemon. I am begining to wonder if it came across that way or if it was a big turn off for most readers. I'm thinking of re-writing it without all the sex. I'm still thinking about it. I'm also not too happy with the summary, but then again, its hard to write those sometimes before the story is complete.

I also have the story planned two different ways. Story A has Zoro reunite with Saya. Story B has him avenge her death. Let me know what you think. I'm starting on the next chapter now. I think there will be one more chapter before I have to make that decision.

CHAPTER 3

Sanji followed Zoro with uneasy steps. 'What the hell is he talking about? Dreaming? What guy? I guess there was really someone watching him. I haven't seen him this worked up in years. The last time was when he saw Tashigi for the first time. He had nightmares about someone named Kuina after that. Luffy said she was his childhood friend that he made a promise to about becoming the greatest swordsman. He never seemed to want to talk about her. I wonder if this has anything to do with whatever happened to her.'

As they walked along, Zoro's steps seemed to even out. The sounds of the village grew distant behind them. He stopped at the edge of the docks to let Sanji catch up. Zoro's head hung low with the weight of his worries. They stood shoulder to shoulder staring at the sea. Sanji lit a cigarette and took a long, slow drag. Blowing smoke rings into the sky, he remained quiet. Time passed slowly for the two. Each lost in their own thoughts. The silence was oddly comfortable.

"I remember the first time I saw you," began Zoro. Sanji's only visible eyebrow raised in question. "I thought you were nothing. Just a pretty boy in a flashy suit there to entertain the ladies. I thought you were weak. You got all mushy with one little look from Nami. You're a fool to be chasing her. All she thinks about is money. I'd be surprised if she could ever think of someone than herself. Women are all the same." Zoro's brow furrowed and you could tell he was lost in thought again.

"You didn't seem like much to me either, ya know." Sanji took another drag and began to make heart shaped smoke rings. "You were a buffoon, an uncouth sorry excuse of a human. Your ideas were illogical and stupid. I wanted to have the same courage, the same conviction you had. You had your dream and you were working toward it. When Mihawk struck you down, I thought you were a goner. Luffy had faith in you, though. Still does."

Silence fell over the pair again. The only sounds were the waves crashing against the ships and beach. Sanji contemplated the information he had received this evening. 'What the hell is going on? And, what am I suppose to do about it.' Sanji began to worry for him. Now he and Zoro might fight constantly, but when it came down to it, there wasn't anyone he would rather have at his side. Their relationship was in no way romantic, but he had to admit that there was a bond between them that went beyond nakama. Maybe Zoro was his best friend. Not exactly a brother, but someone close. He would admit that if he did swing that way, Zoro would definitely be at the top of the list of guys he found attractive. Sanji had an eye for beautiful things, and the image of Zoro bare-chested on the deck of the ship, swinging his weights, would easily fall under that category.

Maybe Zoro was attracted to that kind of lover. He never did see him with a woman. Even when they docked in port, he never saw Zoro go to any brothel or pleasure house, never picked up a woman at the bars, never even seemed to notice the lustful looks of the vendors in the markets. Could Zoro be asexual? The mens quarters were considered a "safe place" on the ship since the beginning. What happened there, stayed there. It was common for someone to be relieving themselves of some tension on the long nights at sea. Sanji himself had fallen to the basic desires on occasion. He'd heard Usopp a few times, and Luffy was never quiet about anything. But, Zoro? He could never remember hearing anything of that sort from the emotionally challenged man. Sanji chalked it up to Zoro's training. Maybe he conditioned himself to be that detached.

A small movement brought him out of his musings.

Zoro sighed. "We should probably go check on them. Luffy is quite a handful if he has too much to drink."

Sanji nodded in agreement and turned back toward the village. "This way, marimo. Don't want you getting lost again. Luffy'd be pretty upset if I didn't bring you back tonight."

"He'd only be upset because you wouldn't be able to cook for him because you'd be lookin' for me." Zoro growled.

Sanji laughed and put his arm around Zoro's shoulder. "Come on. We could both use a good night's sleep." Zoro couldn't help but agree. The stress of the day was catching up with him.

* * *

Nami closed the door behind her. A shy smile on her face. 'He's just so innocent it's cute,' she thought.

There on the bed in the middle of the room was Luffy, spread-eagle and grinning like an idiot. He was humming an unknown tune and tapping his feet along with the rhythm. Now, Luffy isn't the smartest person in the world, but he does have a strange instinct that allows him to have a keen insight into things that a normal person might not see.

For instance, he knew that something was off with Zoro the moment they stepped on the island. He didn't do anything about it because he had faith that Zoro would handle it or ask him for help. He also knew that Robin would always stay a step behind everyone on the ship. Not because she was slow by any means, but because she could always be counted on to watch everyone's back. She and Zoro may never get along, but they did respect each other's abilities. Sanji seemed to always go out of his way to flirt with any woman he could, but was never far from the rest of the crew. Whiskey Peak always seemed to be on his mind. Luffy knew Sanji would never let him down like that again. Usopp could always be counted on to run at the first sign of trouble, but he would come back and fight in his own way when things got out of hand. The ship's doctor never liked to be complimented or cuddled, but somehow Luffy always got away with it in the end. He knew that it was just the way Chopper was raised and that deep down inside the little reindeer was eating up all the attention.

Now we have Nami. Lately she'd been behaving odd toward Luffy. She would yell at him more when he didn't do anything, and less when he really needed to be scolded. She would give him more smiles, and even a quick hug before she departed for the night. Then there were the things she would say to him. And now, here she was in his room, acting drunk and very touchy. Luffy knew that Nami was flirting with him, he just didn't know what to do about it. He jumped off the bed and began to walk around the room. He knew he shouldn't have had so much to drink.

"Oi, Nami. Didn't we get enough rooms? I thought you were sharing a room with Robin. Did you two have a fight? You should go apologize. Everything will be OK then. How long do we have to stay here? Did you find out how long it will take for the log to set? Can we have an adventure while we are here? I wonder what kind of meat Sanji will buy for us at the market. Do you think it will rain while we're here? I wonder if Gold Roger stopped at this island while he was still alive. Can we…? Um, Nami?"

Nami had gotten tired of waiting for Luffy to quit rambling. She walked up to the captain and placed her hands, one on each side of his face, forcing him to look down at her.

"Do you know how angry you make me?" she began. Luffy's eyes got large and he shook his head. "I try and try to get your attention, but you always want to play and have fun instead. Well, tonight I'm not letting you out of this room without getting something straight." At this, Nami brought her face up to his and the distance between their lips began to close.

CRASH!!

"By order of the Captain, I'm placing you under arrest, Monkey D. Luffy!" Marine guards burst into the room surrounding the couple. Nami was ripped away from Luffy and thrown against a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Keep your hands off her" screamed Luffy. He began to draw his arms back. "Gomu Gomu no…"

A net made of sea-stone was tossed over Luffy's head rendering him defenseless.

Across the hall the ships gunner and doctor slept peacefully. Robin stood just inside her door down the hall listening and waiting. 'Cook-san, please hurry.'

* * *

As Sanji and Zoro approached the inn, they noticed the Marines stationed on both sides of the entrance. Unlike the ones from earlier, these were alert and ready, uniforms white and pressed. The men kept watch of the road. They seemed to be waiting for something. Guns were in hand and fingers ticked nervously at the triggers. The inn's desk attendant stood nearby, his body visibly shaking in fear. His eyes large and brimming with tears. This was not good. Why did no one inform them that there were Marines stationed here? Oh shit! Luffy! Nami! Everyone was in there.

Sanji and Zoro ducked into an alcove to assess the situation. "Oi, Zoro, how many do you see?"

"Just the two outside, but the way they're guarding the door I'd bet there are more inside." Zoro swore under his breath. His mind clearing of the alcohol he consumed earlier, he began to think. "Do you think we can get in another way? We need to get the rest of them out of there."

"Yah, but it needs to be done quietly. I don't know the condition of any of them. Like I said, when I left they were already quite happy."

Just then the doors opened and a group of Marines exited carrying a large bundle with bare feet dangling out the end. The pirates looked at each other with determination. A silent plan formed between them. Sanji darted out into the road and caught the first man by surprise. Flipping gracefully to his hands, he took out half of the group with his powerful legs.

"Sergeant! We've got Roronoa. Fall back!"

Sanji paused to look back and deadpanned. There was Zoro being drug unconscious into the open. Sanji could see the blood dripping from a wound to the back of the head. A fist came from nowhere and sent him flying. Before he lost consciousness he tried to memorize their faces.

"The Captain will surely reward us for getting them both," stated the marine. Echos of agreement floated through the men.


	4. Chapter 4

Please read A/N at bottom.

Chapter 4

He scampered quietly through the alleyways, making his way back to the place he called home. The sky had taken on the pink and purple hues of late evening. Merchants were making their way home, having closed shop long ago. Mothers called for their children to come in for bed. The village was preparing for night. Streets were empty of the normal daily bustle. The small child went unnoticed by passersby.

He was in trouble. He should have been home long ago. His grandfather would probably beat him good. Why did he have to go down to the docks today? But if he didn't go, then he wouldn't have seen him, now would he? Could it be? He'd heard the stories, seen the wanted posters, and saw the way people would flinch at just his name. It had to be a sign. He had prayed to the gods every night that they would send help. This had to be his help. No other man would do. And with the nakama he kept with him, he could be nothing but the best. Just like in the stories. He stopped to wonder.

A shadow fell across the boy and he looked up. Fear filled his eyes. 'Oh no!' He stumbled as he tried to back up, falling on his rear. He continued shuffling backward till his back met resistance. He was trapped. Tears began to leak from his eyes. His body stiffening in anticipation of the pain that would soon follow.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A cold voice mused. Laughter rang out in the street making the boy cower. Night had fallen. He shouldn't be here. The man's face was shadowed but the child could make out the strange outline of spiky hair and the man's plump frame.

"That's enough, Taro. You should know better than to be out scaring children. Go amuse yourself somewhere else." The voice was firm, holding no room for argument.

"Old man, you sure pick the shittiest times to show up. We were just about to have some fun here, weren't we kid?" Taro snickered. The sound more like nails on a chalkboard than anything.

The boy sat there shivering from fright. Only the increase of tears running down his face showed he heard them at all.

"Feh, I've got better things to do than mess with some pansy-assed sissy-boy that can't do anything but cry." Taro turned and practically waddled down the street. When he turned back, the light showed his face. Beady black eyes set too close together were almost swallowed by his rather fat face. A small pig-like nose sat just barely between them, over a large mouth. Thin lips pulled back into what one might consider a type of smirk, although it was hard to distinguish. "I'll be seein' ya!"

"Hurry home now, son. You're running later than usual today." Kin, one of the local merchants, smiled kindly down at the boy. A large commotion was heard from a pub a few stores down. Kin sighed. "Someone's getting rowdy. Get going now, before the Marines show up and it gets ugly around here."

"Th-th-thank you." The boy wiped the tears from his face and ran as fast as he could. He just wanted to get home now. The thoughts of the pirates at the docks were now far from his mind.

Sanji woke up to voices yelling and arguing. There was movement all around him. The voices were familiar so he didn't panic right away. Slowly, he opened his eyes to take into account his surroundings. He had been laid on a bed with an icepack placed on the left side of his face. Chopper danced around helplessly trying to get Nami to calm down so he could check her head. Robin stood to the left of the bed talking to Usopp who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I can't believe that baka let himself get captured. I mean how stupid can he be! If he couldn't hold his drink any better than that he shouldn't have started drinking in the first place." Nami ranted as she paced. Sanji had to wonder if she was speaking of Luffy or Zoro. Either one would fit that description. "And then that other one! OOOHHH!!! He makes me so mad!" Still no clue.

"Nami, please calm down. Here, sit on this chair so I can look at where you hit your head. Please I need to look at you. I'm the doctor here. You should be listening to me." Chopper hopped up and down trying to get Nami's attention to no avail. The poor reindeer looked to be on the verge of panic.

"Just go take care of Sanji so we can find out what happened outside." Nami collapsed in the chair. Her head held in the palm of her hand, elbow propped on her knee. She was worried. First Luffy had been taken right in front of her and she was helpless. Then Zoro, ZORO, got taken while with Sanji. A single tear fell.

"We'll get them back." Sanji said. His voice was rough, like he'd be asleep for a while.

Nami's head jerked up and surprise filled her face. "Sanji! You're awake! Oh, my gods what happened? How could you let them take Luffy? What the hell was that baka Zoro thinking? He was probably drunk off his ass and couldn't even walk straight let alone hold a sword. I knew we should have just left him to himself. Then you could have been here and Luffy wouldn't have been taken and Zoro would probably be in an alley sleeping it off. Maybe we should have just stayed on the ship." Nami slumped back in the chair, defeated. She looked like she had been through hell herself. Sanji decided to choose his words carefully.

"Cook-san, could you please tell us what happened after you left here? I'll fill you in on what happened here when you are done." Robin asked softly. Sanji's gaze shifted to her. She appeared calm to the average eye, but, after traveling with her for a while, Sanji learned to recognize some of her expressions. She was as worried as the rest of them. The small twitch of her fingers, and the slightly saddened look in her eyes said it all.

"Man, I can't believe we didn't hear anything. I, Captain Usopp, vow to never drink that much again. As a leader I cannot take the chance of being unable to come to the rescue of my nakama."

"Or unable to run away." Nami retorted.

Usopp started to open his mouth to answer back, but the look on her face told him it would be a bad idea.

"I found the marimo in a pub down on Burning Street. He was toast. A couple of thugs tried to pick a fight and he took them out. We paid the tab and left." Sanji reached for his jacket lying next to the bed and drew out his pack of smokes and matches. He placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it, slowly taking a drag. He blew out a long stream of smoke and continued. "I made him walk around a bit to sober up. When we got to the inn, we noticed guards outside. Then they came out carrying Luffy. We moved to attack. I remember going for the guy holding Luffy and then hearing them calling to withdraw. They must have come up behind us somehow when we were in the alley trying to make a plan. I saw Zoro bleeding from the head being drug by two goons. Then something came out of nowhere and hit me. I saw the guy who hit me and the one giving orders. I made sure to memorize their faces. They'll get what's coming to them for sure." By the time he was done, Sanji had finished his first cigarette and lit another. As stressed as he was, he'd probably go through a whole pack this night.

"Did you hear any names? Or any reason as to why they only took those two. There's a bounty on almost all of us now." Robin pulled up a chair next to the bed where Sanji still reclined. "It doesn't make much sense now does it? To only take those two when the rest of us are right here as well. What are we missing?"

Everyone sat in silence. The atmosphere heavy. You could almost hear the gears turning in each one of their heads.

"Oi, Sanji. Did you find out what had spooked Zoro earlier?" Usopp asked. "Do you think it might have anything to do with this? He said something about being watched. I wonder if there is someone out there with a personal vendetta against him." There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

"He just kept saying something about his past and ghosts or dreams. Something like that. I never got a straight answer out of him. I just let it drop thinking we could talk about it in the morning. I wish I'd pressed him more about it now. It might give us a clue about what is going on. But then that only explains him. What about Luffy?" More murmurs were sounded.

"G-g-ghost!?!" Usopp screeched and passed out.

"What happened here? I saw the guards outside and them carrying Luffy out in a bag of some sort. I assume he was captured with the sea-stone."

"Doctor-san helped Usopp-san up the stairs and they went to their own room to sleep. I went to my room and bid goodnight to Captain-san and Navigator-san. I remembered that there were not enough beds for the two of you so I went back downstairs to get one more room. I returned to my own room and retired for the night. It was a short time later that I heard footsteps in the hall. At first I thought it was the two of you returning. Then I heard them speaking of our captain and one of them gave instructions to toss the net on him as soon as possible. They said something about Devil Fruit power so I assumed they were using the sea-stone. Then there was shouting. I looked out my window and noticed the two of you in the alley. I should have kept my eye on you, but I went back to the door to look in the hallway to see what was going on. I saw them dragging Captain-san down the stairs. I assumed that you and Bushido-san would take care of things so I went to check on Nami-san."

"I walked to his room with him. We went in and were talking. The door busted in and they started shouting. I remember this guy with gold teeth, and a hand came out of nowhere." Nami shuddered in disgust remembering the look on the man's face. "The next thing I know Robin is over me, waking me up."

"That bastard!!!" Shouted Sanji. He stood up, but quickly fell to the bed again. A wave of dizziness washing over him.

Sanji! You need to take it easy. You have a concussion. Standing up like that will cause you to get dizzy and fall again. The same goes for you Nami." Concern filled his voice as he helped Sanji into a reclined position on the bed. "Maybe we should go back to where this person was stalking Zoro and see if we can get some answers. I can always try to pick up a scent." Chopper offered.

"That sounds like a good plan. Unfortunately we all need some sleep. I'll have the innkeeper wake us at dawn." Robin stood from her chair and walked to the door. "Nami-san, you are welcome to stay with me if you wish. I am not sure how much was damaged in your room during the struggle."

"Thanks, I don't want to be alone right now." Nami sighed. Robin had thought that she would protest to the delay in searching for their captain, but it seemed that exhaustion had won. "Good night, boys. We'll get an early start in the morning."

"Goodnight." "Goodnight, Robin-chwan, Nami-swan. Have beautiful dreams." "Ghosts are scary."

"Sanji, do you want me to stay with you. You have a nasty bruise there and I'm sure you hurt." Chopper had climbed onto the bed and was currently inspecting Sanji's face.

"I'll be fine. You go get some sleep yourself. We need your nose in top shape for tomorrow's hunt. Besides Usopp needs someone to look after him." He gave the small reindeer an affectionate pat on the head, well hat.

"OK. If you're sure." Chopper hopped down from the bed and grew to his human form. He grabbed their long-nosed crewmate and returned to their own room.

Sanji leaned his head back. 'Shit.' Two of their nakama were missing now. The captain and their first mate. Zoro. He closed his eyes. The image of Zoro, being dragged unconscious and bleeding from the head, popped into his mind. Pain erupted in his chest. Sanji jerked up swiftly to a sitting position. He looked around. 'Where the hell did that come from?' His head reminded him that sudden movements were bad and he fell back into the bed to let the dizziness pass. That must have been one hell of a hit. He closed his eyes again and drew up the images of the one they called Sergeant and the one who hit him. "The fuckers will pay." For taking his nakama and for striking a lady.

He played back the conversation he had with Zoro while he lit another cigarette. It seemed like nonsense at the time so he really hadn't paid that much attention. There was something about a girl, because he was saying 'her'. Then something about someone not being real. The one time that he really should have been paying attention and he chalked it up to drunken babbling. Sanji sighed and put out his spent cigarette. He needed to have his wits about him tomorrow so he needed to get some sleep.

The young boy peered into the window of his bedroom. No one seemed to be there. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was safe. He lifted the glass and crept quietly into the room. He closed the window and turned to crawl into bed, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He let out a small squeak and looked up. Above him was the always formidable guardian of his miserable life.

"J-j-ji-chan. W-w-why are you still up?" He asked, trying to act as innocent as possible until he knew just how much his grandfather knew about his doings of the day.

"Just where have you been? Do you know how worried you had me? There was a pirate ship that landed here today! Kin stopped by a moment ago and told me you were down on Burning Street. Of all places for you to wander, you have to be there. And after dark too. Do you know that there was a huge fight just down from where you were? Four marine soldiers were beaten to a pulp by a single man. You could have been killed." It was then that the boy noticed that there were tears on his grandfather's face. The old man dropped to his knees in front of him and enveloped him in a bone-crushing embrace. "You're all I have left. I can't lose you too. I wouldn't be able to go on if that happened." Ji-chan pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I'm too old for this, Muteki. You have to be more careful. Promise me!" The intense look that he gave his grandson left no room for any other answer.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Ji-chan. I promise! I promise I'll be better," cried Muteki. They embraced each other and let their tears of sorrow and frustration seal their words.

His grandfather made a small dinner and then helped Muteki into bed. Just before he drifted off to sleep he spoke. "Oi, Ji-chan? Do you know who my Daddy is? I know it's not the man Mommy is married to. He's told me so. I think I saw him today."

The glass fell from Ji-chan's hands, shattering on the floor. Muteki didn't stir, having already fallen into a deep slumber. Could it be? Had he really come? Would he even help? So much had happened. The old man bent down and picked up the pieces of glass. He would search him out tomorrow. He'd beg if he had to. He had nothing else to lose now, save his grandson. He would even offer his own life if it would get the man to help.

That night, as the moon rose to its zenith, three men lay awake with their thoughts circling around a certain green-haired swordsman. One's thoughts murderous, one's thoughts in prayer, and one trying to figure out why the hell his chest hurt so bad at the thought of the baka being dead.

A/N: OK. I have to admit that I'm pretty bummed about this piece. I had most of it planned out before I started writing it. Now my own insecurities have caused me to rethink even posting this to the site. How am I suppose to know if I'm doing well if you guys don't tell me anything. AAAARRRGGGHHH!!! It's so frustrating. So, guys, please review. I need at least 5 reviews before I feel comfortable posting the next chapter. Of course, if they're bad (negative) reviews, I'll know to quit anyway.

Oh, and to those of you out there that are offended by Yaoi (guy/guy) you might want to re-think reading this story. I did put the warning on there, but I do visit the profiles of the people who review me (I like to get a feel for who reads my stuff) and I've noticed that some of you dont like that type of thing. All I can say is that I gave you fair warning. There will be both Het and Gay relations described.

Thank you's to jbcBlank and santoryuu-zoro just because they cared enough to check up on my progress.

If you like ZoSan check out jbcBlank's story posted on my LJ. You can get the link on my profile page.


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Chi!!! Very Bad Chi!!! I had this chapter loaded 3 weeks ago and I never uploaded it. I'm so sorry to you guys!!! Please forgive me!!

I"m actually not really sure if I like this chapter. I worked on it all weekend. A few minute here and there, but I couldnt figure out what it was that bothered me. Maybe I should look into getting a beta. That might help. Anyway. Hope this chap meets you guy's expectations. If not, well then just... I dunno. Read something else :)

This chap is dedicated to my new friend over at "niteslayer". So, here's to you kiddo. Thanks for keeping me amused.

Chapter 5

Zoro woke up slowly. He was hanging between two posts, feet barely touching the ground and chained at the wrists. He lifted his head to take in the surroundings. It was dark out still. Lights shone from somewhere behind him illuminating the figures ahead. Lined in front of him were Marine soldiers; ten to be exact. All looked to be in pristine condition for fighting. Their muscular frames were obvious through their snug fitting uniforms. It was clear that escape wouldn't come easily. The Marines trailed him with their eyes, but didn't make any move. They seemed to be waiting for something. Turning his head to the side he finished surveying the area. High walls surrounded the yard. There was a gate in the center of the wall in front of him, just behind the line of soldiers. He had a feeling that there was a large building behind him, but he didn't risk turning his head.

"Well, well. Now ain't dis a perty sight." A slightly familiar voice sounded out. Others joined in with laughter. "I'd say this'd be my lucky day, huh boys? What d' ya think?"

"You bet!" "Damn lucky." "Hell, yah!"

"N jest what d' ya think we shud do with dis gift 'ere? M'be we shud give em our thanks."

Zoro could make out four different footsteps approaching him on the right from behind his field of vision. Soon the stench of the men caught up with their voices. It took all his willpower to not bring back up the little that was left in his stomach. Something nagged at him in the back of his mind. He tried to identify it, but it was just out of his grasp. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he slowly turned his head to find its owner. Zoro felt he should know the man, but couldn't place from where. A busted upper and lower lip surrounded a grimace (what that man was doing was far from being considered a smile) missing many teeth. One eye was swollen shut, while the other was bloodshot and twitching. The man's clothing was ripped in many places. Dirt and blood seemed to be the only things holding it together. The three men behind him didn't seem to be in much better condition. One with a casted arm, another limping heavily, and the third had no shirt, just a tightly bandaged torso. All were sporting busted and bruised faces. Why did this seem important? Again, there was a tug at his memory.

"We told you not to mess with us, Pirate! Now, let us return the favor." The man disappeared from Zoro's vision once more. The remaining three backed away slightly. The line of Marine soldiers seemed to lose a bit of their stiffness. They seemed almost… dare he think, amused?

The sound of leather sliding against cloth made his head snap up. His vision darkened as a heavy throb reminded him that he had been hit in the head earlier in the evening. SNAP Before Zoro could register the sound, pain erupted from his back. SNAP It felt like his flesh was being torn from him. His eyes widened in realization. He was being whipped. SNAP Laughter burst forth from the men surrounding him.

"We told you not to ignore the Sergeant, didn't we? Serves you right." The man with the broken arm almost fell over in his fit of giggles. "Care to hand over your drink now?" The men were doubled over, slapping each other on the backs. Some even sat on the ground to prevent falling.

SNAP "The great Roronoa Zoro, r'duced to a mere whippin boy. I musta done sumptin right 'n my past life fer dis." Sergeant seemed to be encouraged by the laughter. He doubled his force behind each blow. SNAP

Zoro yanked at the chains on his arms. The way he was strung up gave him almost no slack. There was no leverage with his feet barely touching the ground. His legs wouldn't even reach the posts due to the length of chain between his wrists and them. It was as if they were trying to crucify him without the cross. SNAP He was weak from lack of food, too much alcohol, and probably blood loss. He knew the wound to the back of his head was bad. SNAP His vision began to fade again. Between the pain in his head, and the ripping of flesh on his back, Zoro feared that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. SNAP Sanji's face appeared before him in his mind. 'Tch, shitty-swordsman.' Yah if only he were really there, he'd kick all these guys asses and get Zoro out down. Then Zoro could beat the living hell out of him for not getting caught with him. SNAP The darkness won.

Zoro came to face down on the ground. The first thing he noticed was the throbbing in his head, then the pain in his back. He reached up to feel the size of the bump and noticed his hands shackled behind him. The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. He could hear shuffling coming from a few feet in front of him. Slowly he opened his eyes to evaluate his surroundings. 'Oh, so that's who that was.' Luffy was sprawled out on the floor; drool soaked the shoulder of his vest where his mouth lay. Zoro shifted his eyes to look around more. Great. A cell. It actually reminded him of when they were caught by Crocodile. A cage like cell in the middle of a large room. The bars were probably made with that damned sea-stone as well. No one else seemed to be in the area. Zoro tried to sit up. He was sure that the damage to his back would heal, but for now it served to be a hindrance to his movements. After careful maneuvering, he managed to get to his knees. He crawled over to the bars and used the muscles of his jaw to help pull himself to a standing position. The few windows at the top of the walls provided minimal light. It must be just past dawn judging the color of the sky. A table was set up in one corner with several chairs surrounding it. If he strained his neck he could see the base of a stone staircase to the right. That seemed to be the only exit. He turned at the movement behind him. Luffy seemed to be waking up.

"Ugh. My head." Whined the childish captain. "What happened last night? Zoro? When did you get back? We missed you! What did they do to you" Luffy jumped up and ran to his first mate.

"Oi, Luffy. Take it easy. I'll heal. There's more to worry about here than just a few cuts. We're not exactly fine here." Zoro indicated over his shoulder to the cage bars. "It wouldn't surprise me to find out its sea-stone, too. Just what happened at the inn last night?"

Luffy looked lost for a moment. Then recognition filter though and he jumped up shaking his fists. "They hit Nami! You bastards!!! Show yourself! Come out here so I can kick you ass!" Luffy grabbed the bars of the cell and immediately fell to his knees. "Sea-stone." He said wearily.

"Baka. I tried to warn you. They even took my swords." Zoro frowned at this finding. "Looks like we'll be here a while." Zoro leaned his head against the iron door and frowned.

"Oh I wouldn't say you'd be here too long." A man with slicked back black hair and glasses descended the stairs. He wore a tailored black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath adorned with a thin black tie. The growing light from the windows only served to shadow the man's face as he walked up to stand before them. His head was slightly bowed forward, reflecting light off his glasses and making it harder to distinguish his face. It was at this time that Luffy noticed the man's shoes. Black and grey stripped.

"Kuro! You son of a bitch! Let us out." Shouted the enraged straw hat captain.

"You! I should have known that you would show up again. What is it you want?" The hatred could be heard just dripping off Zoro's voice. "I'm sure you didn't ask us here for tea. State your business."

"My, my. Aren't you the anxious one?" The heel of his hand was used to push his glasses back on his face as he raised his head and glared at Zoro. It was indeed the Captain of the Black Cat Pirates, also known as Klahador. Why was he here of all places, and with the Marines? "I'm merely a pawn in this game just as you are. My satisfaction comes from the fact that you will go down knowing it was I who captured you. Your fate lies in the hands of another. Now," his gaze shifted to Luffy, "unfortunately for the captain, I'm afraid the stakes are a bit different. You will be handed over to the Marine Headquarters for execution. I of course will collect the bounty and the fame of being the one to take down the so called invincible Monkey D Luffy."

"Wait! What do you mean my fate lies in the hands of someone else? Just who the hell are you working for? My bounty is higher than most out there and you're willing to just let that go? What the fuck is going on?" Zoro was livid now. He'd been captured, first off. Then the fact that that his head was busted open, he'd been whipped, and they took his swords. He was not in the mood to be messed with. He couldn't even reach out to grab the man with his hands behind him like they were. "Damnit! Answer me you piece of shit excuse of a pirate!"

"Pirate?" Scoffed Kuro. "I think not. I, my good man, am a Captain of the Marines. A ranking officer. You are nothing compared to me. As for your fate. Let's just say that you will receive a surprise visit from your past, ex-Pirate Hunter. Ku, ku, ku." Kuro stepped up to the bars and peered at Luffy. "You're a lot quieter than I remember. Last time we met you continued to shout the entire time. Perhaps a cat got your tongue?" His voice laced with malicious humor.

Luffy raised his head to meet Kuro's eyes. "Where's hat?"

The ex-pirate, now Marine officer, actually looked puzzled. Then, as if a light had turned on, his expression turned gleeful. "Oh, yes. I remember. That silly straw hat that you are so widely known for. Hmmm. I'm actually not sure what happened to it. I'll be sure to burn it when it's found."

Luffy lunged at the bars trying to reach through to grab the man's coat. He held out as long as possible before his knees gave way and he fell to the floor completely weakened. "You bastard! If you do I swear I'll make you regret every moment you breathe." Even in his powerless state, somehow the straw hat captain made his voice carry the depth of his threat.

"And before you even ask, Roronoa, your swords are now mine. You will no longer need them where you are going." He began to laugh a hauntingly wicked laugh as he made his way back to the stairs. "Make yourselves comfortable gentlemen. I'll even have supplies brought to tend to your injuries. Everything will be clear soon enough. I expect you to meet your fate by sundown tomorrow. Even your long-nosed friend will find his end." The sound of a door closing barely muffled the laughter of the wicked man.

"We have to get out of here. Let's just hope that none of the others get captured as well." Zoro sat down and started to think. He hated to think. It gave him horrible headaches. "Fucking ero-cook. What the hell was he thinking rushing out like that? That damn asshole better not damage my swords." The grumbling continued as Zoro became lost in thought.

Luffy stood at the front of the cell, staring into nothingness. The thought of Kuro burning his hat had him so mad he couldn't see straight. He turned to Zoro with a serious expression gracing his features. "We'll just have to wait for the others to get here."

The door at the top of the stairs opened again. A young boy in a marine uniform appeared with a basin of water and other supplies the supposed were for Zoro's injuries. A small panel in the bottom of the cell door was opened and the items were pushed in. The boy quickly shut closed the opening and ran out of the room.

"We need to get you taken care of Zoro. I'm not as good as Chopper, but I promise we'll get back to him soon so you can get treated properly." Luffy helped Zoro over to the bench lined on the back wall.

When Zoro was laid on his stomach, Luffy began to peal away the torn shirt from the wounds. It was a good thing that Zoro's pain tolerance was high. Bits of dried flesh and blood came with the tattered material. The cuts were not clean like a blade would make. They were jagged and swollen. Fortunately, they were not too deep. Luffy took a clean rag and soaked it in the water. He began to clean the wounds to the best of his ability. His hands shook with rage as he took in what they had done to his nakama. Zoro was like a big brother to him. He cheered Luffy up when he was bummed, helped distract Sanji so he could get a snack, and he backed him up in a fight. He always looked out for him, even if it was Zoro that got him in trouble in the first place. The idea that someone out there wanted Zoro to be in this much pain made Luffy see red. Unfortunately, the true red he was seeing was Zoro's wounds at the moment. Luffy applied the salve to the battered flesh and helped Zoro sit up. The remaining cloth was used to wrap around Zoro's torso to keep the dirt out of the open wounds. A few minutes later and Zoro's head was cleaned and bandaged as well. It was the best that could be done until they could get to Chopper.

Zoro turned and looked at the distressed face of his captain. "Oi, Luffy. Don't worry about it. I've had much worse. If it hadn't been for the blow to the head, I wouldn't be like this now. And if I hadn't been drinking so much, I wouldn't have gotten hit in the head. Damn, I fucked up. All because my stupid mind is playing tricks on me. I let you guys down. It's my fault we're in here." Shame was a feeling that was unfamiliar to Zoro, but he knew it when he felt it. Because of his actions, he put the entire crew at risk. He dropped to his knees in front of his Captain and bowed his head to the floor. "Gomen nasai." He sighed. "Sumimasen." He had failed one of the few people left in this world that mattered to him.

There was a loud snap of wood, a slight pain in his wrists, and his arms were free. Zoro looked up to see Luffy over him.

"We make mistakes. All of us do. I wouldn't have you as first mate if I didn't trust and believe in you." Luffy held his hand out. "Doo itashimashite."

Zoro nodded and took the offered hand. He made a silent vow to never drink like that again. "Let's just hope that the others know where we are and show up soon. We need to warn Usopp that Kuro's here. He mentioned that Usopp would be meeting his end too."

"Yah and Sanji needs to cook me breakfast. I'm starved." As if on cue, his stomach protested loudly.

Zoro sighed. "Soon, Luffy. He just needs to get some sleep so he can kick us out of here. I suggest we do the same." Zoro sat down on the bench and leaned his shoulder against the wall. He closed his eyes and was soon snoring lightly. Luffy tucked his arms across his chest and pouted. The sun was now shining directly through one of the windows and into their cell. He was hungry and bored. Not a good mix in any circumstance, but stick him in a tiny space and that just spells disaster.

It was early morning and the sun had risen just enough to shine directly in the eyes of the beloved cook of the Going Merry. Sanji squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the covers up over his head to block out the intrusion. He groaned, remembering the events of the night before. 'Zoro. Luffy. You guys had better be ok.'

He gently lifted his hand to his face to check the damage. Chopper was a great doctor. But then Luffy always had to have the best of everything. Sanji knew that there would be some bruising and tenderness still, but he would heal much faster than the average man.

Sanji sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. He fished in his jacket pocket for his favorite bad habit. Placing the slender object between his lips he struck a match. He took a long drag and held it in for a moment before exhaling slowly. Sanji placed it back between his lips and stood up. He needed to get ready and meet the others downstairs. They were going looking for the guys today. He needed to get going.

The remaining crew of the Going Merry met him in the girl's room. Robin was there reading the morning paper and drinking her coffee. Nami sat on the bed with a distant look on her face. Luffy's hat was clutched in her grasp. She seemed to be taking things very hard. Usopp and chopper were talking quietly between themselves. Usopp appeared to be showing him something hidden in his bag.

"Good morning, cook-san." Robin greeted Sanji with a smile as she opened the door. "Your injuries look much better this morning. I trust you slept well?"

"As well as to be expected, Robin-chwan, and you?" He did his best to put as much happiness as he could in to his voice, but even a stranger could tell it was strained. Robin only smiled and nodded to him. Sanji looked to Nami's stricken face and began to worry. "How is she doing? Is there something else going on that we don't know about?"

"It is for her to tell. Nothing serious, just bad timing I suppose." Sadness hinted at the edge of Robin's voice. She shook her head and motioned Sanji into the room. "Please have a seat. We should be discussing the best way to go about finding Captain-san and Bushido-san." At the mention of their captain, Nami got up from the bed and joined the crew at the table. Chopper and Usopp also put away their private discussion and drew up their chairs.

Nami drew in a deep breath. "There are Marines stationed here. That much we know for sure. What we do not know is why they took Luffy and Zoro, but not the rest of us. I think it would be best if we split into groups to find more information." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We need to find out the extent of the Marine forces on this island, and where the boys are being held. I have a feeling if we find out more about the Marines, we might have a better knowledge of why they were taken. Something fishy is going on here. We should also try to find out who it was that had an eye on Zoro. He mentioned it not long after we left the docks, so I think we should start there. Usopp, Robin and I will see what we can find out about the Marines here. Chopper, you and Sanji should head down toward the Merry. See if you can find out where Zoro went after he left us yesterday." The more she handed out instructions, the calmer she seemed to get.

"Hai, Nami-swan. We'll start with where he left us and work our way back to Burning Street where I found him last night." Sanji got up to leave, motioning to Chopper to follow him.

"Hai! Don't worry, Nami. I'm sure they'll be just fine. This is Luffy we're talking about here. Just wait 'till he gets hungry. Nothing will hold him back then." Chopper threw his hand up in the air, showing his confidence. "And with Zoro at his side, I don't think any cell in the Grand Line could keep them very long." A large smile crept up on his face.

Nami relaxed visibly. Her shoulders slumped forward, but a small smile appeared on her face easing the frown lines. "You're right, Chopper. We just have to believe in them, like they do us. They know we will come for them and they will hang on until then. It's what they would do, right?"

"Right." They all chorused.

Nami walked to the window to gaze at the sun, rising in the sky. 'Be safe, my love. I promise I'll tell you the moment I see you. I won't let you be taken away again. I'll grow stronger, so I can help protect you like you do us.'

Chopper and Sanji had been wandering the market area for about half an hour when an old man approached them. Most of his hair had been lost with age. His skin withered and spotted with the many years apparent that he had seen. The clothing adorning the elder spoke of his high place in the village. It was apparent that he was well respected by the way people bowed slightly to him with warm smiles. "Good morning, good morning." He said quickly but politely. The poor man almost tripped over his robes in his hurry to greet the pirates. "Pl-pl-…" the man gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Slow down, ojiisan. You'll hurt yourself." Sanji placed a hand on the old man's shoulder. "What seems to be the rush?"

The old man took a moment to catch his breath before looking up to the cook. "Please, you have to help me." He had tears in his eyes and it was obvious that they were barely being held back. "They're all in great danger. You must follow me." With this said, he turned and walked away quickly. He paused only a moment to look back and motion the two to hurry along.

"Well, what do you think? Should we go?"

"Do we have any other choice?" Chopper asked. "Maybe he knows something about what's going on."

They followed the hunched figure thru the crowd, and soon found themselves in a residential area. The homes were simple, but well maintained. Wooden shutters hung neatly by the windows, letting in the morning light and a small breeze. The smells of breakfast floated from many of the said windows, reminding Sanji of the provisions he still needed to purchase. 'If it hadn't been for that baka-Marimo, I would have been doing that now instead of looking for his ass.'

They stopped in front of a blue house with a beautiful cherry wood door. A rainbow of flowers graced each side of the walkway leading to it. The door was pushed open to reveal a stylish sitting room. The furniture was elegant, and sophisticated. A plush burgundy colored couch was placed in front of the large fireplace. Two chocolate brown chairs sat to the right separated by small table. A beautifully sculpted coffee table was the centerpiece of it all. Made of the same cherry wood as the front door, the surface was polished so that one could see its reflection perfectly. Intricate carvings of tigers adorned the legs. To the side, against the wall, a curio cabinet was filled with photos and trinkets from unknown lands. A young girl in a maids outfit came into the room carrying a tray with tea and biscuits.

"Thank-you Mia. That will be all. Please, have a seat, young man. Your pet is welcome as well."

"I'm not a pet!!" Shouted Chopper. Highly offended that, once again, he was thought to be only an object, he turned up his nose and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Chopper here is our ship's doctor, ojiisan. He's a reindeer, but he's also our nakama. Now you said something about everyone being in trouble?" Sanji patted the pouting young companion on the top of his hat and made his way to the offered seat.

"Oh, my, a doctor you say. How very rude of me. I do apologize. My name is Takuya. I am an advisor to the Marines stationed here." At this Chopper screams and puts his hands over his face.

Sanji jumps up and grabs Takuya by the front of his robes. "Look old man, what kind of game are you playing here? You seem to know who we are, but yet you bring us to your home and tell us you work for the very people we despise the most. What is it that you think you're doing?" Sanji was pissed. Here he was searching for his nakama and this old fart decides to invite them in for tea? He'd had it. He tossed the man back into the couch. "That's it, we're leaving. Chopper let's go."

"Please!!" Shouted Takuya. "You're the only ones who can fix this. I need your help. I'll pay you anything I can, just hear me out." At this the man finally started to cry. He fell to the floor pleading and sobbing. "You have to save them. You have to!"

'Ok, this is weird. Now what.' Sanji looked to the man on the floor and back to Chopper. The little reindeer only shrugged his shoulders in response. Sanji stood over the man and leered down. "You have five minutes. If this is a trap, you'd better start praying to whatever gods you believe in while you're down there that they save you before I get my hands on you."

Hope shone in the old man's eyes as he sniffled and nodded vigorously. He stood up and brushed himself off before sitting down on the couch. "Tea?" he asked nervously. When the pirates shook their heads 'no' he poured only a cup for himself. "Please sit. I will tell you what I know about your captured friends."

He took a deep breath as if to settle himself as they settled into the chairs offered. Sanji pulled a cigarette from his jacket and struck a match on the heel of his shoe. He took a long drag and squared his eyes on the old man before him. Takuya seemed to shrink under the stare. He cleared his throat and began.

"They are being held at the moment in the interrogation room. It's located in the bottom of the central tower. The only access to it is from the Captain's office on the second floor. The room itself is almost completely underground. There are a few windows just above ground level, but they are very small. There would be no way to enter through there. Escape will be impossible without inside help. I will make some inquiries and talk to the few people that I can still trust. All of this needs to be done soon. Your Captain is due for execution tomorrow at sundown. As for Roronoa, I have not found out what will happen to him. It can not be good. I do know that he is injured. To what extent I do not know. There were rumors that Sergeant Tajimaru and his men were let to deal out his punishment. If that is true, then we have a whole new set of problems. Those men are known for their cruelty. Apparently Roronoa attacked them earlier in the day yesterday. Tajimaru and his men had just gotten back from a mission that went poorly."

"Let me guess, somewhere over on Burning Street, right?" Sanji asked. Takuya nodded. "Yah, I was there. Bastards got what they deserved if you ask me."

"Um, why are you telling us all this? What do you get from helping us?" Chopper asked. "You are one of them. You can't expect us to just trust you without a reason. Too many weird things have happened for us to just take your word on it."

"Oh my, of course." Takuya seemed to shake himself out of thought. "Come. I want you to meet my grandson. I think things will be much clearer then." Takuya sat his tea back on the tray and rose from the couch. "This way. He's studying in his room." They were led down a hallway to a closed door. Looks of curiosity were exchanged between the visitors. Takuya knocked softly. "Teki-chan, there's some people here I want you to meet." He called out sweetly. He turned the knob on the door only to find it locked. "That's odd. He never locks the door. Teki? What are you doing in there? I know you're dressed, now open the door. Muteki?" Takuya began to bang on the door. "Young man, open the door this instant! I will not stand for this!" He turned to Sanji, "I apologize, he usually isn't this stubborn. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Stand back." Sanji lifted his foot off the floor and gave a sharp kick to the door next to the latch. The wood splintered and the door swung open to reveal a small bedroom. There was no one in the room and the window stood open wide. "So where is he?"


	6. Chapter 6

Special dedication to **Firpi** for giving me a review with an opinion. Thanks.

Chapter 6

Sanji and Chopper sat with their jaws dropped and eyes open wide. Before them, on the beautiful coffee table, lay a photo album. One page was adorned with a picture of a beautiful woman with silver-white hair and bright blue eyes. But, that was not what had the pair so stupefied. No the cause of this was on the mirroring page. A young boy with the same blue eyes stared at the camera. He wore a black uniform from a local dojo and carried a wooden katana. More specifically, he had soft green hair and a smirk that just screamed arrogance.

Sanji blinked. And then blinked again. The image remained. He even rubbed his eyes, yet the image stayed the same. He wasn't seeing things. All at once the pieces from the past day seemed to fall into place.

flashback

_Sanji stopped and gave Zoro a questioning glare. "Did you find the guy that was stalking you earlier?"_

_Zoro's head snapped up at that. "Did you see 'em? Did you?!? M'be I 'as dreamin." Zoro looked panicked. He started wandering down the alley, holding his head between his hands. "I had t' 've been dreamin. Couldn't 've been real. No way. Gone. Left me. Said so. Couldn't be real. HE isn't real. She'd 've told me." _

end flashback

"He saw him. Yesterday in the market. Zoro felt someone watching him. He went back to check on it." Sanji sat somewhat in a daze. What did this mean? Was there a woman in Zoro's life? Why did none of the crew know about it? What happened to her? So many questions.

"I feared as much. Muteki mentioned last night that he had seen the man he felt was his father. When I heard, I immediately started asking questions. That's how I found you two in the market this morning. From the descriptions I had received at the docks I knew you had to be his nakama."

"This is your fault!" Sanji jumped up shaking his fist at the man. After finding the room empty, the trio had returned to the main room. It was then that the old man showed them the pictures. "Because you didn't keep an eye on your grandson, my nakama are going to be butchered by some unknown assailant. Here you are sitting in your fancy home drinking tea while they are being tortured and locked away. What the hell are you doing? Why bring this picture up? I don't give a damn about some kid, I want my nakama back safe. I need him." Sanji was screaming by this time. His entire body shaking in fury.

"Sanji, calm down. It's not his fault." Chopper tugged on Sanji's jacket sleeve trying to get the cook to sit back down. The 'him' part of Sanji's statement concerned him. There were two people missing. Which one of them was he so concerned about?

Sanji shook him off. "This bastard here is every bit to blame. If for nothing else, he's to blame for this kid. If Zoro hadn't seen him, he wouldn't have freaked like that and then he wouldn't have been at that bar and he would have been able to fend off those lousy Marines and keep Luffy safe." Tears began to fall from Sanji's visible eye. Angrily he wiped them away. Again that strange pain returned in his chest. His mind kept flashing from images of Zoro, to the girl, then to the child. What if she was Zoro's lover? What if he loved her? Why did that even matter? He didn't care. Did he? Sanji shook his head to get rid of the idea that somehow he might be remotely interested in the ship's overbearing, uncouth, barbaric, self centered, lazy, good for nothing, well built, dark skinned, strong jawed, sexy….. Shit. Fucking Marimo.

"I think we need to know what is going on here. Obviously there's a reason that only Zoro and Luffy were targeted and you are going to tell us why right now." Chopper saw that Sanji was not in his right frame of thinking, so he stepped up. "Please Takuya-san. You said we don't have much time, so any information you could give us would help."

"Just who the fuck are you, old man? I don't mean who do you work for. You seem to know Zoro from before. How do you know him? What had Zoro so spooked? I want to know about the kid. Why does he look like Zoro? Who the fuck is the girl? What are they to Zoro? What does this have to do with Luffy?" Sanji had lowered his voice, but the strain could be heard as he tried to keep from lashing out at the frightened old man.

Takuya cringed. The bond between this man and the captives was strong. If he wanted to gain their trust he needed to be as honest as possible. He only hoped that the answers he had would satisfy their need for knowledge. "None of this has to do with Luffy-san. He was taken for reasons I do not know. As for the girl in the photos…. She is my daughter. Her name is Saya, wife of Admiral Fanton of the Marines. She is Muteki's mother. She and Zoro knew each other many years ago. Their friendship was frowned upon. The daughter of the Mayor and a vagabond bounty hunter would never set well in society. I am afraid that I cannot confirm much else. Saya refused to answer many questions. It is unknown if Zoro is actually Muteki's father. She never said who it was." Sadness shown in his face. Years of pain and suffering surfaced as he continued. "It is for my daughter's sake that I need you to rescue your friends. I need you to find her. You're the best there is out there. If anyone can rescue her, I know it is your crew. To think that your swordsman might be the father of my grandson is an added blessing. We always knew that the Admiral was not his father. Anyone could tell that just from looking at them. I think that is what angered him the most." Takuya met Sanji's still hardened glare with effort. It took everything he had to not falter. "Fanton is an evil man. He lives off the misery of others. I had no idea what he was when I promised my little girl to him. He needs to be stopped. I will give anything for her to be safe again."

There was silence. Even the heartbeats seemed shy to be heard. Tension filled the air as Takuya waited for a response. "I want my nakama. After that, we'll talk." Sanji spoke with finality. He left no room for arguments. The old man sighed but nodded in defeat. "You mentioned informants on the inside. What else can you help with?"

Nami and Robin made their way to the Marine base roughly an hour after parting ways with Sanji and Chopper. Usopp's long nose made him easily identifiable, so they decided he should pick up what supplies he could and head back to Merry in case they needed to make a quick get-away. Currently Nami and Robin were dressed in Marine uniforms and trying to decide the next plan of action.

"We need to find out who's in charge here without drawing attention to ourselves. There doesn't seem to be any new regiments lately, so we need to be careful. I suggest that we split up here and meet back in an hour." Robin looked around the courtyard. A few squads were doing training off to the right. Groups to the left were working with weapons. They appeared to be learning how to clean and disassemble them.

"Nami, please remember that we are here for information only. If you find out where they are being held, you need to come back here immediately. Do you understand?" Robin's voice was soft, but stern. Concern filled her eyes as she scrutinized Nami's appearance. "You're uniform is of a low rank, so maybe you should start in the kitchens. Many times you can get more information out of people while they are eating. I'll head to the infirmary and then the Marine docks. Meet me here in the courtyard in an hour. OK?" Robin looked to Nami for confirmation. Upon seeing her nod her head they parted ways.

Robin made her way to the medical wing of the base. Sanji mentioned a struggle with some men in old uniforms. Maybe they were being treated here. It would be a start at the very least. Head held high, she slowed her gait to match that of a marine exiting one of the rooms. He seemed to be absorbed in the file he held, not watching where he was going. Robin drew upon the power of her devil's fruit and tripped the man, making his paperwork scatter all around. Quickly she gathered several of the documents and whisked them away to a dark corner for later observation.

"Oh, my. Are you alright there?" She reached down to help the dazed man gather the papers back into the file. "You should really watch where you are going. Do you have it all?" Robin carefully guided the man away from the corner she had hidden some of the papers in.

"Shit! How stupid of me! Damn it, now I have to sort all these out again. And what the hell do you mean 'watch where you're going?' You obviously ran into….. Oh, excuse me Lieutenant. I'm so sorry. I really should pay attention to what's going on around me. I'll just get going now. No need to speak of this. No harm done. I'll go back and fix this right away. Captain will be wanting the report to be perfect so I need to hurry. You go and have a nice day now. I'll just hurry a long." The man stammered and backed away. He fell once again in his hurry, trying to run and turn around at the same time.

Robin chuckled to herself as the marine practically killed himself running and stumbling down the corridor. When he was out of sight, she went to the corner and gathered the 'appropriated' paperwork. Glancing through it, she found nothing of use. It merely stated the outcome of a group's recent mission to an outlaying town on the island. The group received various injuries, but nothing tied it to the disappearance of her nakama. Tossing the papers back into the corner, she continued on to the infirmary.

Some nurses exited the triage room giggling. "Did you hear about Sergeant Tajimaru and his men?" The young blond asked her collogues. The others shook their heads, faces full of curiosity.

"I heard that he had just come back from the other side of the island on a mission gone wrong, when he smarted off to the wrong person in a bar. Apparently the single man beat the lot of them to a pulp." Laughter rang in the halls. "Not only that, but the man was falling down drunk to boot! I mean, he could barely stand up. He even had one of his friends help him walk out of the bar. Oh I wish I could have seen that." The others echoed this as they disappeared around a corner.

The name Tajimaru was filed away in Robin's mind. It seemed that the men from Zoro's fight the previous night were in fact marines. Now, to find out if they were released or not from the infirmary. A few doors down she found the sign for the room she wanted and entered.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Sergeant Tajimaru. Has he been released yet?" Robin oozed power from her being. She could be a very domineering person and used that to her advantage. If you only believed you had power, you could make those around you assume that you do. "I need to speak with him regarding last night's events. If you could point me in his direction, I would appreciate it."

One of the nurses stepped forward. "I'm sorry do you have authorization to be here? And what events are you speaking of? The Sergeant only returned from his duty late last night." This appeared to be the head nurse. Her uniform, while basically the same as the others, had three blue arrow bars on the shoulder. Her dress was a deeper shade of magenta rather than the pale pink of the normal uniform. Long brown hair was pulled back into an impossibly tight bun at the nape of her neck. Stern dark eyes were narrowed in contempt at the archeologist. "I don't believe you should be in here. If you really are looking for him, you would have already known that he was treated and discharged. Just who are you?"

Robin smiled slightly. This woman was good. She thought carefully before answering the angry authority figure. "It appears that some people claim to have seen the elusive Sergeant on Burning Street late yesterday afternoon. Supposedly, he and his group were attacked. I am merely trying to find him and ask a few questions. I already have a description of the attacker from the witnesses, I just need to have a few details filled in by he and his men. Now, do you know where I could find him? I would like to wrap up this investigation as soon as possible. I do not want the attacker to have time to purchase passage on a ship before I can apprehend him." There, that should suffice.

"I guessed that lout was lying out his ass when he said that he got the injuries on his way back from that town. Baka! He probably started it as well." The disgust clear in the woman's voice. She shook her head and turned to one of the desktops. After rummaging around for a moment she pulled out a file. "Here it is. You be sure to ask old Tommy over there at the pottery shop what he saw. He's known to sit outside his shop after closing time and watch the people on their way home. He's a good man, not bought by bribes like some of the merchants. He'll tell you straight what he saw. I don't believe for a moment that that no good Tajimaru was just minding his own business in any way. OK, here's the barracks and room number." The woman handed Robin a slip of paper with an address. "You go and do what you have to, and clear your friend's name." She added with an all knowing smirk. "Now get, before they find you."

Robin's eyes widened for a brief moment before she too began to smile. The woman was more than good. Robin contemplated asking more questions of the nurse, but figured it would be putting the woman in a bad position to do so. With a nod of her head she took the paper and left the room

The head nurse sat down at her desk. 'I hope the poor thing finds him in time. That bastard can be so cruel.' A frown appeared as she thought of the victims she had treated since Tajimaru had been appointed to his position of authority.

Meanwhile, Nami had made her way to the galley. Unfortunately for her, she was immediately shoved into carrying the platters of food to the dining area. Trying to take advantage of being able to move freely for the moment, she slowed her pace and plotted a haphazard route through the room. She listened in to as many conversations as she could, trying to pick up on any mention of the green haired swordsman or the fun loving captain. After 30 minutes of "You should have seen the woman last night' and "If I have to do one more push-up I'm gonna" Nami was about to pull her hair out. Then she caught the end of a remark that made her blood turn cold. "… talk to Captain Kuro, so I gotta hurry."

Kuro. The name sent chills down her spine, but it took a few minutes to place why.

Usopp. Kaya. The Black Cat Pirates. Klahador. 'Shit.' Was he here on the island? Had they captured him? Was he working for them? She needed out of here quick. Someone needed to warn Usopp. She was suddenly glad that the cowardly marksman begged to stay on the Merry-Go. If that man was in the area they were going to have to hurry. Nothing good would come of this. She needed to find Robin and quick.

Nami practically threw the last of the plates she carried at an unsuspecting cadet and ran from the room as fast as she possibly could. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran. The few Marines she passed took note of her distress and figured it to be better left alone. She probably got bad news from her lover was the popular thought. Nami paused at the outside door to catch her breath and tried to compose herself. Suddenly a hand appeared beside her and tugged at her pant leg. The hand pointed to the gate leaving the base and she understood. Quickly and quietly she made her way away from the main cause of her distress. Unknown to her, a pair of bright blue eyes followed her movement with concern.

Robin guided Nami to a remote shop by use of occasional hands pointing the way. Nami noticed a bundle at Robin's feet.

"Laundry day?" Nami asked, her eyebrow raised in question. "Or did you find something interesting?"

"Let's just say I wanted him to have a very attentive audience before the real questioning began, so I brought him with me." Robin replied with a flip of her hand. "He didn't seem to want to say anything to me, so I decided to see if maybe Doctor-san had any more of that rare poison he found at the last island." At this statement the package began to jerk violently. "Now of course if we find out what we want, maybe we can forego the pain of that route." The gleam in Robin's eye was matched equally by Nami. It clearly stated 'malicious intent' to anyone who may have noticed. The two decided to keep the uniforms on for the moment and borrowed a cart from one of the merchants to haul their 'purchase' back to the ship.

Zoro woke to the sound of….. well he wasn't sure but it reminded him of a dieing cow. The sound continued and seemed to echo off the walls of the cell and surrounding room. Not only that, but the sound was coming from somewhere close. He sat up and abruptly looked around to find the source and kill it. Suddenly the noise stopped. Zoro would have thanked God if he believed in him.

"Zoro you're awake! Hey do you want to hear the new song I made up? I think that Usopp would like it. You can sing it too." Luffy was almost bouncing with his happiness.

'So that's what that noise was.' Zoro cautiously stretched to ease the muscles in his shoulders and neck. The pain in his head seemed to dissipate now that Luffy had stopped singing. His back was still tended, but the salve made the scabs a bit more flexible so they didn't pull every time he moved. "Luffy, what time is it?"

"No idea. They brought some food in right after you fell asleep. I didn't want it to go bad so I ate it. I did save you some water though." He handed Zoro a cup filled with liquid. "Do you think they know where we are yet?" Luffy looked at him with concern.

"They'll come, Luffy. They always come thru in the end. You know that." Zoro's words seemed to pacify the hyperactive captain. "And as soon as that kuso-cook gets here I'm gonna kick his scrawny ass to hell and back. Fucker didn't have my back this time. What the hell was he thinking?" Zoro sighed. "So, what happened back at the inn? Do you remember any of it? When we got there you were being hauled outside."

Luffy seemed to think for a moment. At least it appeared he was thinking. His sat still and his face went blank. "I remember being down in the dining hall with everyone. Sanji left to go get you. It just didn't feel right without you there. Then we started drinking. I remember Robin saying something and everyone started going upstairs. Nami was acting really weird. It was almost like Sanji does sometimes. She was about to tell me something when the door got smashed in. I wonder what it was. Oh, well. Then there was yelling, one of the guys hit Nami and then they threw that stupid sea-stone net on me. After that I woke up here." Luffy stood up and began pacing. He turned to Zoro with a very serious expression. "Zoro what does it mean when a girl starts rubbing her chest on you?"

Zoro had just taken the last of the water in the cup into his mouth. At Luffy's innocent question, it was sprayed across the room. "What!?! Why are you asking me this?" Zoro's face was beat red. Of all the things Luffy would ask, he never expected to be facing this. Just how in the world do you explain 'the birds and the bees' to someone who has the brain capacity of a three year old? "I think that you better ask someone else to explain that to you. Maybe Sanji would be a better person. That love-cook always has women around him. Yah, ask him. Not me. This really isn't my concern." Zoro stammered and continued to blush as he walked away from his clueless captain.

"But Zoro," he whined, "you are here and Sanji isn't. Besides, Sanji would just use big words I don't understand and then try to get Nami to help him show me. Then Nami would hit him and I still wouldn't have any answers. Come on, please? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I command you as my first mate to tell me immediately." Luffy stomped his foot and crossed his arms. He didn't like being confused, and Nami was definitely confusing him.

Zoro groaned and hid his face in his hands. 'Why me?' That kuso-cook would surely get his ass kicked after this. Damn him for not being here. If he had been captured too then he could be explaining all this. Zoro contemplated banging his head on the wall and knocking himself out for a moment.

"I'm waiting." Luffy sang out.

No, he's not going to kick his ass, he's gonna kill him. Pure and simple. And then maybe Luffy too.

"What exactly do you want to know?" If he had to do this, he would only answer exactly what he needed and no more. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"How do you kiss someone? Is it hard? Do you have to practice with someone to get it right?" Luffy had sat down on the stone floor in front of Zoro. His eyes were wide and innocent.

OK he can handle this. "Kissing isn't hard. It's different for each person. Most girls like to be kissed softly. The more you do it, the better you get, so yah I guess you need to practice."

"Oh. Will you kiss me? That way I know if I'm doing it right."

"What! No, I mean, you should find someone that you like that way and practice with them." This is bad. Nothing good will come of this. He should have just ignored him and let it go.

"Please!! I do like you. You're my nakama. I trust you. If you show me how then I know I won't mess up when she tries to kiss me again. I want to do it right. You have to help me." Tears started to fill his eyes. He pouted and gave his best 'kicked puppy' look to the swordsman.

"Damn it. Why me? Why can't you just go and kiss Nami, or even Robin. Hell, Usopp could probably be conned into doing it too. Why does it have to be me?"

"Because I know you will be honest with me."

Now how can you argue with logic like that? Zoro felt a twinge of pride fill his chest. Luffy could be an idiot, but he was truthful if nothing else. "Fine, but if you tell anyone about this I'll leave the ship. Understand?"

Luffy nodded his head so fast Zoro was sure it would fall off.

"Come here." Luffy scrambled to Zoro as quick as he could and sat down beside him on the bench. "Just relax. You don't want to be stiff, but you don't want to be limp either. Keep your mouth closed for now. You can figure out the rest. Try to do what I do." Kami I hope that no one walks in right now.

Zoro cupped Luffy's cheek in the palm of his hand and leaned forward. Immediately Luffy's hand went to Zoro's face as well. 'At least he was listening.' Thought Zoro. Their lips touched lightly at first. Luffy pulled back and gasped.

"Is it supposed to tingle like that?" Luffy asked.

Zoro chuckled and nodded. He leaned back in to put their lips together more firmly this time. His eyes slowly closed and he began to slowly move his lips against the smaller ones of his captain. Luffy responded eagerly. The hand on Zoro's cheek moved to his neck. He in turn threaded his fingers in Luffy's hair. A gentle nip at Luffy's lower lip made the young man gasp. Zoro took advantage of the opening and slid his tongue in to lightly brush against its opposing mate. Luffy quickly brought his own lax muscle to life and met with Zoro's before the man could retract. They took their time exploring each other's mouths with long slow licks. The sound of Luffy's lustful moan brought Zoro to his senses. He pulled away quickly from Luffy and blushed heavily. "You'll do just fine. No need to practice."

Luffy beamed, clearly proud of himself.

"Ok. So. Anything else?" Zoro prayed that was all he wanted to know. He felt that if he had to deal with any more embarrassment he would explode. Unfortunately for him, the gods were bored.

"Why does Mr. Pee-pee grow when you rub on it?"

All color drained from his face and Zoro's mind went blank.

AN: A bit more humor this time. I hated myself for all the depressing stuff last chapter. I had to re-write this one a couple times. I had trouble getting the conversation with Zoro and Luffy to go the way I wanted. But I'm fairly pleased with the outcome. Sorry for the delay in posting. My LJ says it all. I wont go into the boring drama here. Just please be patient with me. I'm getting ready to move so there may be another delay in my posting. I'll try to keep writing even if I cannot post it that way I can post several chapters at once when things get right again.

Love to all those who are reading and reviewing. Drop me a line at my LJ if you have any suggestions or comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here u guys go. I had this written a week ago when I posted Ch 6. but I wanted to wait until after my trip to MI to post it. I'm moving up there soon, so please be patient with me. I have absolutely no artistic talent when it comes to drawing. If anyone is interested in doing a sketch of Zoro and Muteki for me I'd love it. Can't say I'd really be able to do anything for you, except maybe give you sneak peaks or early viewing of chapters. Yah! I think I'll do that. I'll post the pic's on my LJ postings and see which one is best received and then that person will from now on receive my chapters earlier than everyone else. So happy drawing!

Love u guys, Chi

Chapter 7

Usopp had managed to secure most of the list of good Nami had provided. The only thing he had left was to have it delivered. He made the necessary arrangements with the merchants and happily walked down the street to the docks. Now, like Luffy, Usopp isn't the brightest, but he knows enough to pay attention when the hair on the back of his neck stands up. He was a chicken of course. And being a chicken, he began to panic. He was being watched. Moreover, it was in the same area that Zoro disappeared yesterday. Usopp's knees began to shake as he made his way through the throngs of people.

Villagers were smiling and cheerful, giving him small greetings as he walked by. The aroma of freshly baked bread wafted from one store while the smell of baked fish came from another. The chink of coins could be heard as transactions were completed and both customer and businessman were pleased. Women in brightly colored dresses with silken scarves haggled over the price of bolts of fabric and lace. A few old men sat around a game board contemplating the best move to make next. No one seemed to stand out as suspicious in the crowd. They all nodded and smiled when they caught his eye.

Usopp shook his head and sighed. The stress of losing the others must be getting to him. He was supposed to be the bravest man of the sea, and here he is scared of his own shadow. A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Usopp screamed, high pitched and loud, and tried to run away. The person kept a strong hold on him and was drug behind as Usopp continued to run.

He came to a fork in the road. If he went right, he would continue down to the docks. Left would take him on the outskirts of the village and down to the beach. He took the chance and glance at the person so valiantly hanging onto him. Usopp came to a halt in the middle of the intersection. There hanging from his arm was a small child, the hat on his head almost completely covering his face. He had on a loose white t-shirt with a black dragon imprinted on the front and black shorts.

"He-Hey!! Where did you come from?" Usopp tried to loosen the grip on his arm. "Look kid, you gotta let go. I don't know who you think I am, but I'll have you know I'm the great Captain Usopp, Great Warrior of the Seas. You should fear and respect me. Now unhand me this instant."

The child lifted the hat enough to send a look to Usopp that screamed 'Liar.' Still he held tight to the older man's arm.

"Come on now. You need to let go. I can't go walking around with you attached to me. Ok, let go now. Please. Oh, come on! Give me my arm back. Little leach! Get off me kid!" By this time, a few of the passing villagers stopped to laugh at the comical situation. Usopp was dancing around shaking his arm in the air, trying his best to detach the child from his person. The boy's grip seemed to only get tighter as he hung on for dear life. "AAAGGHHH! You guys quit laughing and help me out here. Does anyone know who this thing belongs to? This isn't funny now. Someone help." The more Usopp pleaded the louder the laughter grew. Eventually the poor marksman decided to give up. He drug himself and the firmly attached parasite, as he now called it, over under the shade of a nearby tree. The villagers shook their heads snickering all the while. People gradually went back to what they had been doing previous to the comical show. Most of them still had smiles lingering on their faces well into the day.

"I give up." Usopp panted trying to catch his breath. "Just who are you? And what do you want with me? Are you some new military tactic?" He straightened up quickly. A look of panic crossed his face. "The Marines are using children to apprehend the enemy. Or maybe you're a crazed pirate who got shrunk down to a child. You've come to infiltrate our ranks and capture us one by one. Who can resist a cute kid? Of course, we would take pity on one and let him in our mists. We're doomed!" He fell back to lay on the ground taking the boy with him. The small one struggled to a sitting position and questioningly looked at the funny looking man. "What?"

"I want to see your ship."

Usopp blinked in confusion. All of this for a tour of the ship? "Why do you want to see the Merry-Go? There's bound to be tons of Marine ships here that you could go look at. Why mine?"

"Because yours is a pirate ship." The child stated matter of factly. "I wanna see it now! Are you gonna show it to me or not?"

"Look kid, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just go up to people and demand they do something. It's called manners. You should learn them. Didn't your mother and father teach you better? Do they even know where you are? You really shouldn't wander away from them. I'm sure they're worried sick about you. Where do you live, I'll walk you back home?" Usopp turned his wrist, grabbed the boy this time, and hauled him up. He began walking back toward town. Suddenly the boy started jerking away from him.

"NO! I want to see the ship. I don't have a mom or dad to go home to. Please don't take me back. I just wanna see the ship. Please Captain Usopp, I wanna see the Merry." By this time, the tears were flowing freely down the stricken face of the child.

Usopp stopped and looked down at the boy. How could he say no to such a heartbreaking image? He had even called him 'Captain Usopp' just now. Usopp drew himself up to stand tall, sticking out his chest. It was almost like being back home with the Veggie Pirates for a brief moment. His grip on the boy loosened to a gentle hold. "Well since you have gone to such great trouble to track down the Great Captain Usopp, I guess I could grant you this one request. But you have to promise me that you will go home and let whoever takes care of you know where you are as soon as we are done, ok?" The boy wiped his eyes and beamed up at the long-nose member of the Merry-Go. His nodded his head and slid his hand from Usopp's wrist to settle in the palm of his newfound friend.

"So what's your name? I can't just keep calling you kid, ya know." Usopp smiled down at the small figure.

"My name is Muteki. It means invincible. But you can call me 'Teki. That's what most people call me." Teki stated. He was so happy that this strange man decided to let him see the infamous ship of the Straw Hat Pirates. He just needed to talk to one particular crewmate, but if this could get him on the ship, then that was good enough for the moment. "Where are all your crew? Are there lots of them? Do they all look like you? Why do you have that big nose? Do you have cannons on the ship? Can I see them? Where do you sleep? How did you get your flag? Did you make it yourself? Why….." The questions continued to come out of his mouth so fast that Usopp couldn't help but laugh as they made their way to the docks.

"Slow down Teki-kun. I can only answer one question at a time," Usopp laughed. "Now what do you want to know first?"

"Oh, gomen." Teki put his finger to his chin and tilted his head in thought for a moment. "How many pirates are on your ship?" This would help him find out if he really had the right person or not now. It sure looked like one of the men from the market the day before, but one could never be too sure.

"Well, there's not many of us. We are all so strong that most people are afraid of us so they stay far away. I of course am the strongest of them all." Teki rolled his eyes at this, but made sure that he wasn't seen. "Then we have Nami. She's our navigator. Nobody knows the sea better than her. And Robin is our archeologist. She can be a bit scary sometimes. Sanji is our cook. He is constantly kicking Luffy in the head for stealing food. Chopper is our doctor. He's a bit different, but he's great. Then we have Zoro. He's the first mate and the muscles of the group. Of course, he and Sanji are fighting all the time. If not with the enemy, then with each other. You put those two together and there's nothing they can't defeat. They know each other like best friends. As much as they fight, I think it's just because they're bored. Oh and there's Luffy the Captain of the Straw Hat crew."

"But I thought you were the captain? Didn't you say you were?" Teki was confused now. How could there be two captains on a ship so small.

"Um, oh yah, well, you see, I am a captain, just not the captain of this ship. I am just serving Luffy for now because he begged me to help them. Yah, that's it. He heard of my great adventures and searched me out begging me to join his crew. And me being such a great guy, I couldn't say no." Usopp sweat dropped. That was close. Here was this kid looking at him with such hero-worship that he couldn't bear to let him down. Of course, he didn't know that he was being played, but that wasn't the point.

"So are they on the ship? Can I meet them? Do they have swords and guns and stuff?" Teki plastered a smile on his face as big as he could muster. He was never one for being patient.

"You see, they are all very busy right now…. Out gathering supplies and such…. Doing errands and…. Well I don't know when they will be back, you know. They might be gone for a couple days and…" Usopp stammered around the answer. He avoided eye contact with the boy hoping to pull off the lie. He couldn't just tell this new admirer that some of the crew was lost.

"Captain Usopp? Did something happen to the crew? Is someone in trouble? I know people at the base. Maybe I could help? Please let me help."

"The base! No, no definitely not the base. They want to kill us there. Teki, I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do. We'll get them back soon. Sanji and the others are working on it. Besides, there's no cell that can hold our Zoro…." Usopp looked down as Teki yanked his hand away from him.

The small boy stared at the marksman with fear and horror in his eyes. "You lie!! Zoro's a great swordsman. He wouldn't get caught. He's too good for that. He can't be captured. What happened? I thought that you said Sanji always fought with him. Why aren't they together? I don't believe you!" Teki turned and ran down the street toward the center of the marketplace.

Usopp stood staring in disbelief. What was going on? First, the kid grabs him and won't let go, then he demands a tour of the ship, and now he's running away because Zoro was captured. He shook his head and resumed his way down the wooden dock. They were only mere yards from Merry when Teki took off. He needed to get the supplies stored and make the ship ready for a quick departure.

Teki was crying again. He had to be strong. He may be just a kid, but he had a mission. He needed to find out if the powerful swordsman was really his father or not. This was the first person that he had ever seen with the same color hair as himself. It had to be him. There was no other answer. All his hopes, all his dreams, everything rested on this famous hunter being the one to… He shook his head to clear it. He could think later, but right now, he had to hurry.

He reached the entrance of the base and hid in the small space between the gate and the wall. He crept up the wall using the jagged rocks as footholds. His small frame hid easily in the shadows. He was thankful that he wore the grey hat today. It helped blend him in with the rock of the wall he was currently peering over. Sweat gathered on his brow. A child his age shouldn't even be here. He should go back and tell Jii-chan. He could help him. Fear took hold of him, as tears began to cascade down his dirt-covered cheeks. He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, smearing the grime even more. He looked like a lost homeless orphan all alone on the rock he so precariously stood on.

The weapons groups seemed to be cleaning up from the morning drills. The combat training groups were running laps now. A single marine exited from a side door. She looked like she had been crying. Suddenly an arm sprung from the earth and motioned to the gate. He held his breath. There was no way he had been caught so soon. Quickly she made her way out the gate and down the street. At a corner store, another arm sprouted and pointed her in another direction. She was soon lost from sight. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and turned his attention back to the courtyard before him.

All he needed was a diversion. Something to draw attention away from him while he made his way to the door the woman had just exited. Then it happened. An explosion from one of the weapons groups. Apparently, one of the new cadets didn't realize that the cannon was still loaded from the earlier exercise. All the Marines ran to the site to assist in helping the injured out from under the rubble of rock broken from the cannonball impact to the outer wall.

Teki jumped over the wall and landed in a pile of sand bags. He peaked over the edge and saw it clear to run. Quickly he made it over to the door and slipped in. Now for the hard part. He needed to make his way to the Captain's office and get the keys to the prison cells. Ducking in and out of doorways along the route, Teki slowly closed in on the Captain's area. He waited for a group to pass before he darted up the staircase to the second level. So far, so good. He knew he would be beaten severely if he were found. He tried to keep focused on what he needed to do. His small feet carried him to the final hallway. The sound increased behind one of the doors so he decided to hide. Opening a door marked 'Supply Closet' he quickly ducked inside.

Tears threatened to start again as he thought about where he was. He suddenly didn't feel very strong anymore. He needed to find this man. This 'Zoro.' If he wasn't his father, maybe he was an uncle, or even a cousin. There couldn't be any other explanation. He had to be family. How else could you explain the same odd color hair? Teki looked around and spotted a small sink to the back of the 'closet'. He turned on the cold water and washed away the traces of his tears. He could not be a coward before this man. He had to make the legendary swordsman proud of him.

With a little more faith in himself, Teki peered out the door to see the surroundings. Suddenly doors opened on both sides. It seemed to be lunchtime for the officers. The hallway was filling with lieutenants, majors, and such. He held his breath as he hid silently in the closet. Soon he heard the voice of the feared Captain coming down the corridor.

"See that the prisoners are fed. Place guards outside my office at all times. I don't want them to be given any chance to escape." Kuro's voice was cold and commanding.

"Hai, Captain. We'll send one of the errand boys down with food. No use sending a Marine to serve those two." One of the Marines snickered.

"Very well. See that it's done."

Teki waited until the footsteps could no longer be heard before he crept out of his hiding place. He needed to move quickly before the guard got to the Captain's office. He hurried down the hall and slowly opened the door leading to Kuro's office.

It was a very elegant office. Dark mahogany chairs sat before an equally dark desk. Behind the desk was a large leather chair that just screamed 'I am too good for you.' A gold lamp adorned with jade carved ships and a crystal light shade sat to one corner. An exotic plush rug cushioned his feet as he made his way further in to the room. Paintings of landscapes from worlds unknown adorned the walls. Red velvet curtains framed the large picture window on the right. He noticed none of this, for setting in the middle of the desk were three swords. One black, one red, and a white one that seemed to call to him. He reached out to touch it and jerked back when the door opened.

"What are you doin here?" A young boy of maybe 10 years entered the room with a large tray of food. He wore a pair of plain blue pants that came several inches above his black shoes, and a white T-shirt. He struggled to keep the tray balanced and hold on to the bottle of water.

Teki thought quickly. "I'm here to help you carry stuff." He took the water from the older boy so the tray could be carried properly.

"Oh, good." There was a look of relief that flashed across his face. "I'm supposed to be in the kitchens helping today. The head chef is gonna kill me for bein late." The errand boy's look turned worried.

"Well, you could leave the tray here and I can take it all down. It will take me a couple of trips, but I can do it for you." He looked up in the others eyes trying to give his best innocent impression.

"Oh, man would you? That'd be great! I owe you one. Here's the key to the door. Just leave the key over there in the base of that plant. I have to come back at dinner time to bring food also." The boy handed Teki a key and turned to leave. "Hey thanks again." He closed the door behind him and once again, Teki was alone.

He knew he couldn't carry all three swords down the stairs. He just needed to carry one. The white one. For some reason it called to him. He knew that was the one to carry. He took an empty rucksack from one of the side tables and placed the water and food it in. There was only meat, bread and fruit. He slung the pack over his shoulder and turned to the desk where the sword lay. He took the white sword from the desk and walked to the blank door at the far side of the room. With a deep breath, he placed the key in the lock and turned. Remembering his promise to the other boy, he turned and tossed the key into the plant. As the door swung open, he was able to make out a voice. He prayed that it was one of the two captives and not a Marine down there.

"Oi, are you ok? You don't look so good. Can you hear me? Oi! Oh no! He's dead! I killed him! Help! Chopper! I need a doctor! Help! Wake up! Zo-owwww! … Why did you hit me? You're mean!" The first voice began to cry.

"Baka! The hell are you thinking asking me things like that? Seriously! Did your mother not teach you anything before you left? I am not going to answer that. No way, no how. You can wait until Sanji gets here… Shhh. Somebody's coming." The second voice quieted.

Teki made it to the bottom of the stairs carefully. The large bag made moving difficult. He gulped and looked over to the cell. A young guy with messy black hair and a red vest stood next to the bench lining the back wall. The other figure had his back to the front of the cell. His shirt was missing, showing off the bandaged torso. He had black pants and boots. Nevertheless, more importantly, he had green hair. The same green as was hidden under Teki's hat.

"Food! I smell meat! Did you bring us something to eat? Hey isn't that your sword Zoro?" Luffy asked.

Zoro's head snapped to the side at this statement and his eyes narrowed. "Where did you get that?"

Teki stepped forward so he was not hidden in the shadows. He carefully sat down Wado on the floor. "I need to know who you are." The bag of food was sat down as well. "And I need to know why you look like me." With that, he removed his hat and looked the older version of himself in the eye.

"Hey Zoro it's a mini-you! Well except for the eyes you guys look exactly alike." Luffy was clearly amused. However, it never takes much to do that. "Hey Mini-Zoro, did you bring us food? Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie! Agh, sea-stone." Luffy, in his haste to gain food, had grabbed a hold of the bars of the cell.

Zoro picked the fallen captain up off the floor and threw him aside. "I have no idea who you are, but if you do not hand over that sword immediately there will be trouble." Zoro held his hand out.

Teardrops began to fall from crystal blue eyes. You could almost hear the child's heart break across the room. He had been rejected. The man didn't know him or even appear to want to know why they looked alike. The immortal image of the hero his mind had created began to crumble. Suddenly the child began to wail. Loud gut wrenching sobs echoed in the large room.

Luffy bashed Zoro in the head sending the swordsman to the ground. "You meanie! You made that poor little kid cry. How could you do something so heartless? That's just wrong. Hey kid, what's your name?" Thru the sobbing, Luffy was able to discern the child's name was Muteki. "Hey, Muteki, can you give us the food?" Teki nodded, the sobbing reduced to hiccups and sniffling. He grabbed the bag and approached the cell door.

"How do I give it to you?" Teki asked. He looked at the cell door. "I only had a key for the door at the top of the stairs." Teki hung his and stared at his feet. He felt useless. He was before his hero and there was nothing he could do. The man probably hated him. That had to be why he looked at him that way. 'He looked as if he hates me already. Even if he is… He doesn't want me.'

"Give me the sword. The door won't be a problem after that." Zoro's voice had softened. He knew he shouldn't have been so hard on the boy, but damn it was eerie seeing him face to face. His mind was full of questions, but he didn't know if he really wanted any of the answers.

Teki never took his eyes off the ground, but made his way back to where the precious sword had been set down. He carefully picked it up and walked back to the cell. Holding Zoro's treasured sword Wado horizontally in front on him, he offered the sword up to the would-be hero of his dreams. When the weight was not immediately lifted, he looked up to see the infamous swordsman staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Muteki." He mumbled and took the sword from the child's hands. It took a moment to maneuver the sword through the bars. "Why did you bring me this one? Why not one of the others?"

"It called to me. It told me to take it." He shifted his feet nervously. "The red one scared me. The black one was silent." Teki looked up at Zoro with hope. He broke out in a grin at the pleased look on Zoro's face. "The others are in the room at the top of the stairs. I can go get them if you need them." Teki turned to run up the stairs.

"No, we'll get them in a minute. Just stand back. I'll cut through the bars and we'll be right out." Zoro unsheathed his sword and began to focus. A moment later, the bars fell apart and clattered to the ground. "Be careful Luffy. Don't step…."

"GOMU-GOMU NO ROCKET! FOOD!" Luffy launched himself across the room to where Teki had drug the bag and himself a moment ago. Immediately he began to inhale everything. "Hey Zoro, you want some? You didn't get to eat breakfast because you were sleeping." Luffy handed Zoro a loaf of bread and a slab of salted pork.

Zoro took the offered food and quickly consumed it. His body was weak from blood loss and stress. When he was done, he turned his attention to the little boy staring at him with wide eyes. A frown made its way onto Zoro's features. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? He again scanned the room. The windows were high and small. Luffy could probably squeeze out of one, but there was no was he could make it. He needed a plan. His back was stiff, but he had lived though much worse. If he concentrated, he didn't even feel it.

"Luffy, I need you to take the kid and get out though the windows. Make your way to the Inn to see if anyone is there. If they are, hurry up and go back to Merry. If not, make your way back to the front gates of the base. I may need a distraction to get us out of here. We need to get Usopp out of sight."

Teki jumped up at Usopp's name. "I know where Captain Usopp is." He shouted. Maybe going to the docks was a good thing this morning after all. "I met him this morning. He was shopping for supplies. He'll be at the Merry for sure." He was proud that he could help them with the information.

"Way to go Muteki!" shouted Luffy. The captain was clearly impressed. Even Zoro gave him a small nod.

"Did 'Captain' Usopp say where the others were?" inquired Zoro. So the baka was calling himself Captain again, huh. I wonder if the information is really any good.

"He said that Sami was looking for you and the others were running errands."

"You mean Sanji?"

"Yah, that's it. Captain Usopp said he's your best friend. Is that true?" Teki wondered how a cook and a swordsman became friends. He wondered how a cook could really be that good of a fighter either. "He said that you guys always fought each other because you were bored. Is he really good at fighting? I didn't know that cooks could fight."

Luffy and Zoro both let out a laugh at this. "Sanji kicks ass. He's the best there is. He could have broken us out of here with one kick. Even Zoro gets banged up fighting with him." Luffy continued laughing at Zoro's scowl.

"I can beat that shitty-cook any day of the week. Pansy ass doesn't even use his hands. Too afraid he'll injure them and not be able to continue fawning after those damn women." Zoro continued to frown; well it was more like a pout. "That's beside the point. If Sanji is out looking for us then we need to hurry. He'll probably get himself caught in the process of trying to get in here."

Teki shifted his feet nervously.

"Was there something else?" Zoro noticed the boy's discomfort and decided to call him on it.

"Um, I know about devil's fruit powers and stuff."

"Yes, so."

"Do you know someone who can grow arms out of the ground? I saw a woman leaving here earlier following these arms that just appeared out of nowhere."

"Robin!" Shouted Luffy. "She's our arca…. Archi…arkie…. Our treasure hunter. I bet she was leading someone out to get information."

Teki looked solemn. "The woman was crying. She had orange hair, and was wearing a Marine uniform."

"Nami." Zoro sighed. "Looks like she's just fine Luffy. She's tougher than you think. OK. Well that accounts for everyone except Chopper. I'm guessing he's with the love-cook." Teki giggled at this. "So let's get out of here. Luffy, take Teki to the ship. Leave him with Usopp. Not 'Captain' Usopp, just Usopp. Then make your way back to the gates. Look for Sanji and the others on the way. Do not enter the base for any reason."

"What about you? How are you going to get out?" Luffy asked his first mate.

"Right through the front." Zoro smiled evilly. "I can't go without saying farewell to our old friend now, can I?" Zoro looked at the pile of rags that use to be his shirt. It was useless. At some point, he'd need to find another one. For now, he retrieved his black bandanna and tied it to his head. He looked down at his likeness and then back to Luffy. "Keep him safe." It was somewhere between a question and an order. The boy was important. He just didn't know how much yet.

"Hurry up and get out." Luffy clasped Zoro's shoulder and looked the swordsman in the eye. "I still need you. We all do."

Zoro nodded and took off up the staircase.

"Don't go! Not when I just found you. Please don't leave me too. No!" Teki started crying.

Zoro's footsteps halted halfway up the stairs. He turned to look at him.

"That," Zoro pointed at Teki's chest where the necklace lay hidden, "is mine. I expect you to return it when I get done here."

Teki reached up and clenched the pendant through his shirt. 'How did he know it was there?'

Zoro continued up the stairs in the blink of an eye and disappeared.

Luffy picked Teki up and shot up to the small window. After placing the struggling child through, Luffy squeezed out the opening behind him. They were in the back of the building, but patrols would still be around. Luffy placed a hand over Teki's mouth to silence him.

"I have faith in him. You should too." That statement alone caused Teki to go still. He nodded his understanding and Luffy released him. "Climb on. We've gotta run."


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, yes, I know that this chapter is significantly shorter than my last few, but I had to cut it off there due to the next part. I'm not finished with the next section and I wanted to make sure that I could post at least one this week. So here it is. Please forgive me for my fight scene. I really wish I could write those better.

This chap is for my good friend niteslayer (who broke his leg in an accident) and to santoryuu-zoro who actually gives me constructive criticism. Thanks guys.

Chapter 8

Alone at his desk, a dark figure sat, contemplating the near future. His hands were joined in front of his face. Long dark fingers came together as his chin rested on his thumbs. His black eyes shone with power beneath the dark locks framing his face. He was a handsome man. Black hair that just barely touched the collar of his shirt, feathered in front with faint hints of grey throughout. High cheekbones, almond shaped eyes, and full lips complemented by a strong jaw and broad forehead. His skin was dark, almost the color of the milk chocolate he loved to eat. While his height was only average, his demeanor made him stand well above anyone else in the room.

The middle aged man rose from the seat behind the massive desk and strode to the window. He stood in thought, staring out across the ship's deck to the ocean. In only a few hours he would arrive. In only a few short hours, he could exact his revenge. How ironic it was that 'he' just happened to land on that particular island. After all these years of searching for him, playing tag with rumors, coming up short… Finally it would pay off. He could almost taste the victory, and it was sweet.

He calmly walked back to his desk and reached for a photo. His eyes hardened and his brow became creased in anger. "I will avenge you. I swear this on my life."

Zoro did his best to erase the look of hope in Teki's eyes from his mind. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Since the windows were too small for his bulky frame to squeeze through, he had to take the longer route. Said route just happened to carry a more exciting atmosphere as well. He had way too much tension in his back and shoulders. He needed to work the kinks out. Yes, that's why he didn't just make the window bigger. He needed to stretch, or something. Mentally he nodded to his logic. It sounded good to him.

The first objective on his mind was a new shirt. He couldn't go around topless showing off the areas he was injured. Speaking of which, he removed his bandanna and tore off the dressing wrapped around his head. He could do without it now that the bleeding stopped and the swelling had gone down. When done, he retied the black cloth. He was almost back to normal. Only a few things remained unaccounted for. A red and a black sword lay waiting on the desktop, eager to be reclaimed by their master. Zoro was not one to make any sword, or man carrying a sword, wait. His whole body twitched with anticipation of the fighting to come. When all three swords were securely at his side, he made his way to the door.

It seemed quiet at the moment, but he would remedy that soon. An evil grin crossed his handsome features. If that damn Cat thinks he can get away with this easy this time, he's in for a rude awakening. Zoro could handle being threatened. Hell, he asked for it most of the time. But when you involved his nakama, things rose to another level. Kuro was planning on killing his captain. A public execution similar to what Gol D. Roger had. He could picture it. The execution platform in the middle of the village square, or maybe built right here in the courtyard where he was tortured last night. Military from all over were probably headed this way. That must be why he wasn't executed immediately. Then there was Usopp. That poor kid, yes Zoro still considered him a kid, didn't stand a chance. He was a major participant in foiling Kuro's plans back on Usopp's home island. Nami was there, too, but she didn't do much. So little that she may not even be remembered by Kuro at all. Sanji, Robin and Copper were not with the crew yet, so all Kuro had was what the Marines had told him in their reports. They were all stronger now. And they were united in their fight to protect their captain. As brain-dead as he was, the crew loved and respected him.

A noise outside the door brought Zoro out of his musings. Marines were entering the hallway. From the looks of it, they had just finished lunch. One of the men just happened to be roughly the same size as Zoro. The evil grin returned. 'Oh, why not?'

"..and then she said 'What cow?" The group of men were laughing so hard they didn't hear the door open to their right.

"Good one Pete. Hey you guys ready for the execution tomorrow? I still can't believe that they caught him. Finally that filthy pirate will get what's coming to him. Ain't nobody out there that can beat Captain Kuro. Not even that idiot swordsman was able to stand up to him." The Marine speaking happened to be the smallest in the group. He had greasy yellow hair and odd little square glasses. His eyes were so small and squinted that he almost appeared to be walking with his eyes shut. His laugh cut through Zoro like nails on a chalkboard. It was high pitched and almost hyena like. He would have hated him even if he wasn't a Marine.

"I know you guys aren't referring to me, now are you?" Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. His eyes narrowed into slits yet the maniacal grin stayed in place. His ego jumped for joy when the men turned around and could do nothing but stutter many semblances of his name. "How about you guys join me in here for a little chat? You can come willingly, or I can….." a hand went to the swords at his side.

The men visibly swallowed and nodded their heads. Fear guided their shuffling feat toward him, and he stepped back into the room to allow them to pass. The door shut with a deafening click. Each of the poor souls jumped visibly.

"You have something I need." Zoro pointed to the largest of the men. "Strip."

"Like Hell I will!" Shouted the blushing man. He'd be damned if he was going to let a Pirate take him. "No way I'd let scum like you take me. I'd rather die!"

The others paled at the man's refusal. If he refused, then one of them would be next.

"Please, just do it. You're more likely to survive than any of the rest of us" said one.

"We promise to never tell" said another.

"Shut up the lot of you! He'll probably come after us when he's done with him anyway so what does it matter?" The stupid blond regarded Zoro with disgust.

Suddenly Zoro busted out laughing. "Y-y-you morons! What makes you think I'd even _want_ to touch you?" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I just need the baka's uniform to get out of here. Kami, you guys are stupid!" His eyes hardened again, his mouth thinning into a frown. "Now do you need to be told again?" Zoro drew his sword and pointed it at the man's throat.

Sweat appeared on the man's brow, and he shook his head. With fumbling fingers and even more shaking hands, he began to remove his clothing. First he tossed down his hat, followed by his shirt. Next he kicked off his boots as he tried to work the buckle on his belt. Finally the pants joined everything else and he stood in only a pair of pink boxers with little white kittens on them. Zoro couldn't help but snicker. Apparently neither could the others.

"Let's go downstairs." Zoro gestured to the door at the rear of the office.

The men were making their way to their destination when the idiot of the group, Blondie, decided to make a run for it. Deftly, Zoro brought down the butt of his sword on the back of the man's head sending him crashing to the floor. His movements were fluid and quick. With his eyes still downcast at the fallen man, he raised his sword.

"Anyone else?"

Dust clouds came up behind them as they ran down the stairs into the now destroyed holding cell.

Absently mindedly, he picked up the irritating man. He tossed him down the stairs after his fellow comrades. It must be something about the hair color that makes them so irritating. A flash of another annoying blond filled his mind. Zoro sighed as he barricaded the door. He really needed to let off some steam, but he couldn't risk ruining the man's uniform _before_ he got into it. Now he didn't have to hold back. It was just in time. More voices were beginning to fill the hallway just outside.

Quickly Zoro changed clothes. He opted for his own boots, not liking the idea of trying to break in another pair. He took his harkama, folded it and tucked it away inside the uniform shirt. He didn't have another on the ship and it was part of his signature look, damnit. Adjusting the swords in an unfamiliar belt, he stood ready to face the challenges awaiting him. His bandanna hid most of his hair, but just in case, he dusted off the cap and placed it on his head. Hopefully he could make it to the courtyard before he needed to draw his sword. He hated fighting in cramped areas.

With a deep breath, he opened the door and walked out into enemy territory.

He walked swiftly down the hall, nodding in greeting to a few of the Marines standing idly in the corridor. No one seemed to take notice of the fact that he had _three_ swords hanging at his side and none of them were military issued. So far, so good. He rounded the corner and began to descend the stairs. A Lieutenant brushed shoulders with him. Thinking nothing of the contact, Zoro continued on without a word. Until he felt the man turn around and stare after him. 'Shit.'

Zoro hurried down the flight and swiftly ducked into another corridor. He continued walking briskly. He heard someone calling from behind, trying to get his attention. Other Marines began to turn their attention toward him. 'Shit, shit, shit. Not good. I at least wanted to make it out of this building first.'

"Hey! You, there!" One of the Marines had come out of the stairwell and spotted Zoro. Zoro cursed his luck and took off running. He dashed into one of the long corridors and skidded to a halt.

A dozen burly pissed-off Marines with swords drawn blocked the way.

Zoro sighed, drew two blades, and met them head on. No use trying to run now. He'd just have to make the best of the cramped quarters.

He caught the nearest blade on its downswing between the two of his own. He twisted his wrists, and knocked the sword out of the Marine's hand. Tightening his hand around the hilt and sliced cleanly through the now unarmed man. Steel clanged against steel as he blocked, parried, and disarmed the other men.

More armed Marines poured into the narrow space from behind him, as the last of the twelve fell. Zoro sprinted up the corridor. Another Marine stepped suddenly into his path from a side-door and he rebounded against the huge man's belly. Cracked, crooked teeth filled the Marine's mouth, exposed when he leered at Zoro's fallen form.

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he sliced up between the Marine's legs. The Marine howled.

Driving the Marine back, Zoro hacked his way down the corridor. He had no idea where he was in relation to where he'd been. Darting forward, he careened against the intersecting archway and tripped over a sprawl of bodies in the next corridor. Bloody boot prints walked a path on their heads.

The roar of angry Marines sent him running up the corridor desperately wanting to fight in a clear space. He turned on his pursuers suddenly, swinging his sword in a full, high arc. The sword tip got stuck in the ceiling.

"Shit." Zoro yanked on the sword and the ceiling came crumbling down, burying everyone, including himself, under the rubble.

Slowly Zoro dug himself out from beneath the wood and stone. He could see light from a window, or maybe an open door just ahead. With a burst of energy, he pushed toward it.

Marines patrolled the courtyard, having being brought to attention with the ruckus inside. Zoro counted more than fifty, a high number for guarding such a small space, and figured they'd gathered specifically to intercept him. Zoro grinned wolfishly. It wouldn't do to keep them waiting.

Trying to get a hold of the adrenaline pumping through his body, Zoro drew a katana and charged.

Being out in the open, the Marines had seen him coming and had their swords drawn long before Zoro met them. It didn't save them. Zoro twisted and spun, his blade flashing in the sunlight. He blocked and parried fluidly, dancing surefooted over the well beaten earth of the Marine practice ground. Blood spattered and flowed from fatal wounds. Death cries rattled in the air.

"Enough." A voice shouted from behind. How it carried over the screams of the fallen was beyond him. Maybe it was because he had been searching for just that voice among all the others.

"I see the mouse has been let out of his cage. I'll have to remedy that. No matter. You were supposed to be delivered alive, but accidents do happen." Kuro stepped out into the open, dusting off imaginary flecks from his shoulders as if to say 'You aren't worth my time.'

Kuro signaled to the men flanking Zoro and they charged.

Zoro had expected this, and even if he hadn't been, the men were no match for him. He turned and impaled two of the men who'd charged on the tips of his blades. He went into a backwards roll with the impact and rose to his feet in one smooth movement. He pulled his katanas free and swung in a sharp circle as the two men collapsed. The blades whizzed over their heads, slicing the air with enough force to send a shockwave bowling over the others. Kuro stood alone before him.

Kuro threw his arm up, smacking Zoro's katana aside. The clink of metal against metal revealed Kuro's gloves were still his favored weapon. Zoro grinned gleefully and balanced on the balls of his feet for an attack.

Kuro flash stepped and Zoro leapt in the air before the attack hit him. He blocked with his katanas on his descent. It seemed that the Captain of the Black Cat Pirates hadn't gained much strength or technique since their last fight. Zoro's brow furrowed in disappointment. Kuro's neatly pressed suit was shredded under the sharpness of Zoro's blades and the metal clashing together caught the sunlight. Zoro jabbed, sliced, and parried until Kuro was backed against the wall, bladed gloves broken yet again.

"You made a mistake telling me what you were going to do to Luffy. A big one. You see, we Straw Hat's tend to be a bit protective of our nakama. When you threaten one of us, especially our Captain, the rest take care of the problem." With each word Zoro inched closer, bringing his two swords together in a scissor-like manner against the Marine Captain's neck. "Luffy is safe now. For your sake, Usopp better be the same. Tell whoever it was looking for me that you failed. I suggest you forget the execution. We'll be leaving the island now." Zoro closed his swords just enough to touch Kuro's neck. "Something to remember me by." The blades grazed the pale throat drawing lines of blood; lines that would forever mock the once proud man. "One for each time we have defeated you. The number of lines will only go up if you continue to pursue us." Zoro backed away wiping his blades on his pants.

Kuro fell to the ground in fear and humiliation, stunned that he had lost yet again to one of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates.

Kuro's remaining Marines roared in anger and charged. There were seven, brandishing swords and knives. Kuro's own personal guards so to speak. Zoro sheathed his katana, closed his eyes, and centered himself. He pulled Wadou from the loop on his borrowed. He could hear booted feet pounding on the courtyard.

With a sharp sweep of his arm, he unsheathed Wadou, dropped three opponents on his left, and resheathed her in her hilt. Slipping the sheath back in the loop on his waist, he jumped in the air, turning his body towards the four on his right, as he drew two new blades. He slashed downwards on his descent, taking out two more. Spinning as he landed, the last two were felled with clean slices across their chests.

Zoro straightened from his stance and resheathed his katanas. He stared challengingly at Kuro. Whimpers of pain came from the fallen men around him.

Clapping was heard from the direction of the gate. With one last glance at Kuro's fallen form, Zoro took note of the newcomer.


	9. Chapter 9

This chap goes out to my temporary beta **weenergord** at LJ. Thanks so much for all your great help. This chap is better because of you.

Chapters will be added once a week until its time for me to move.

Chapter 9

After gaining the small amount of information they could from Takuya, the Cook and the Doctor decided it would be in their best interest to allow the old man to proceed to the base and begin preparations. A note was left for the man's grandson, telling him to meet up with a merchant downtown for some menial tasks to be done. Takuya stated that this was the normal punishment given when the boy broke a rule. Nothing would seem off to the normal observer. They proceeded to the market and left another message with Tom, the local potter. It was there that they decided to part ways.

"Jii-san, do you think you can pull this off? Our entire plan depends on you getting the guards away from the holding cell. We can handle locked doors and such, I just don't want any unnecessary problems. The faster we get out of here the better." Sanji looked down on the old man.

"Hai, hai. I know that I can do this. It would be easier to just get you the keys, but I know of a few people there that will help me to keep the men busy. You just hurry and get your friends out of there." Takuya was hesitant to continue. He needed to ask them, but what if they said no? Wasn't this the whole reason for him helping them in the first place? After what they found out this morning there was no way they could possibly refuse.

Sanji noted the emotions passing over his face. Doubt, worry, hope and finally conviction. "Was there something else?"

"If we can find Muteki before you have to set sail, I want him to go with you. He is in danger here… and… he belongs with his father. I know in my heart that Roronoa is the man to whom my grandson belongs, even if he does not know it himself. I made a very wrong decision 6 years ago. All I can do now is risk my life to make it right. Muteki needs him, more than he could ever need me. Please take him with you. Tell his father how sorry I am, and give them this." Takuya handed over the knapsack he had been carrying. Tears ran down his face. "Tell my grandson I love him."

Watching the old man walk away, Sanji was torn between feeling sadness and pity. Pity because he knew that what the old man had done was of his own doing, yet sadness because he knew somehow that he would never see him again. He gripped the bag tightly. "I promise, Takuya-sama. We will protect him as one of our own, if…. No, not if, _when_, we find him." Sanji whispered his promise more to himself than anyone. Images of his own past filled his mind. Though Zeff wasn't the best father figure, he was the only thing Sanji had to look up to growing up. He vowed to at least give the boy that, if not more. The rest depended on a certain green-haired swordsman. Now if only they could find him, and Luffy of course.

Chopper's polite cough brought him back to reality. It was then that Sanji noticed a pair of beautiful young Marines leading a small cart. On closer inspection, said Marines turned out to be his very own lovely lady crewmembers.

"Robin-chwan! Nami-swan! My lovely doves. Allow me to help you with your burden. No one with such grace and beauty should stoop so low as to haul their own purchases. I would be honored if you would grant me the privilege of assisting you." Sanji danced around the two, now very red _Marines,_ with hearts in his eyes and a great big goofy smile to top it off.

Robin quickly took charge of the situation. "Why thank you, _Sir_. We greatly appreciate your offer, but we are just delivering this to the docks for transport. I'm sure we can handle this ourselves." She hoped that Sanji would catch the wording and play along. The twinkle in his eye said he did indeed notice, but it also said that he would not be 'playing' as she intended.

"Forgive me, but as a gentleman I cannot allow that to be. I will assist you to your destination and see that you arrive comfortably." Sanji made an extravagant bow and wiggled his eyebrows, well one could assume he did both, to show his amusement.

Nami placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. As much as Sanji annoyed her with the constant pampering and fawning, he could always brighten her spirits with his silly antics. "Thank you, kind sir. We would greatly appreciate your help. This _package_ is a bit more than we expected." She gave the bundle a few sharp pats.

Sanji had to control the shock on his face when he heard the small protest from the large, and oddly human shaped, bundle in the cart. 'Who do they have in there? I wonder just what they have been up to.'

Chopper stood nearby, playing the beast of burden once more. It had been fun picking Takuya up off the floor after watching the small animal transform. He noticed the subtle looks passed between the others and immediately knew to keep quiet and play along.

"Chopper, these lovely ladies were headed to the docks with this heavy delivery. Since we were on our way down there as well, I just had to offer to lend them a hand." He noticed the spark of humor in the reindeer's eyes. Sanji took Robin and Nami by the arm and led them away from the cart. "Ladies, give me a moment here to hook up my friend to your cart and we will be on our way." Sanji gave them a brilliant smile and attached the cart's handles to a harness on Chopper's back.

"Hi, Nami-san, Robin-san." The shy reindeer whispered as he walked by. He was rewarded with a gentle pat on the back by Nami and a small smile from Robin.

They made idle chit-chat and progressed toward the dock. The mast of the Merry seemed so odd without its trademark Jolly Roger flying. It, along with the main sail, had been taken down to help avoid detection. Usopp could be seen standing on the deck, scratching his head in confusion.

"Oi, Usopp. Something wrong?" Sanji called out to the marksman when they were within range.

"Oi, Sanji! Any luck? You find anything? Hey, what's up with the cart? I thought I had gotten all the supplies."

"Ahoy, Captain. We bring a shipment for you." Robin called out to the figure standing on the Merry-Go's deck.

Usopp was confused at the two uniformed soldiers standing along side Sanji. Robin winked at his startled expression. He took a second to realize who it was. When Nami met his gaze, she had to keep herself from laughing out loud. It was if the metaphorical light bulb turned on over his head.

"Hai, hai, one moment officer. I, Captain Usopp will be right with you." He hurried down the ladder to help carry the 'delivery' into the main cabin of the ship.

When they were all aboard, Nami finally spoke.

"Usopp, has anyone been here to the ship besides us?" She was trying to figure out how to tell him he was in danger without him freaking out.

"No, just the delivery guys from the merchants. Why, have you found out something?" Usopp began to panic. He could feel the tension thick in the air. Suddenly the bundle on the floor moved. "AAAHHHH! It's alive! Help! We're under attack! Sound the alarms!" He began running around in circles. A dark cloud rose over Nami and she knocked him in the head to quiet him down.

"I believe this man can give us some answers to the location of our Captain and First Mate. From what information I gathered, he saw at least Swordsman-san late last night."

Nami walked over and gave a swift kick to the bound figure. Swiftly she cut the bag away and revealed a tightly restrained, and very smelly, marine. The man looked horrible. He had a busted mouth, swollen eye, and many bruises. It seemed that someone had beaten the man severely. His hands and feet were tied hog style. A gag had been placed in his mouth and secured.

"Hey I know this scumbag. He's one of the guys that messed with Zoro last night. How'd you get him?" Sanji was pleased. He didn't really care how they got him, but more so how they got _him._ They didn't even know what the men looked like that attacked Zoro. How did they find this one?

"You will cooperate or you will die. Plain and simple. You have information we want. If we do not get it, we will attempt to force it from you. If you still refuse, you will probably die from repeated attempts. Do you understand your situation?" This man had information on Luffy and Nami had every intention of getting each and every word of it.

He nodded his head affirmative. Carefully, Nami removed the gag. She was afraid to touch the man for fear of smelling like him.

"F'kin bitch! Ya might as well kill me. I ain't gonna answer nothin."

"Oh really, Sergeant Tajimaru?" Robin raised her brow in question. "I was told that you had a meeting last night with Roronoa Zoro. I'd like you to tell us what went on, and what his current condition is."

Tajimaru looked at her with doubt. He knew something was off, but he couldn't quite place it yet. It would be better to bide his time and gather as much information for himself as well.

"Wait, this is the guy that was supposed to dish out Marimo's punishment? You gotta be kiddin' me. I was there at the bar; I saw how fast this guy went down. There's no way that this guy could even begin to do any harm to that muscle-head." Sanji's voice rose with each word. He was pissed.

Oh, yah. That's right. This was the piece of shit that helped Roronoa out of the bar last night. 'Probably his lover or something' he thought. 'Might as well have some fun with it.'

"Oh you bedder b'lieve it, perdy boy. I left y'r _friend_ bloody 'n torn, hangin unconscious in the yard las' night." Tajimaru laughed at the expression that crossed Sanji's face. That was, he laughed until a powerful foot collided with his chest in a sickening crunch. Bones broke as his body was hurled thru the air, across the room and into the wall.

Nami and Robin's faces paled in horror at the sight before them. They had never seen their cook at this level. Chopper hid behind Usopp, shivering at the demon that appeared before them. Takuya had sunk to the floor, his heart slamming in his chest with fear.

"Sanji, please stop. We need him alive. We still have questions for him." Nami cried. "He knows where they are. He can help us get them out. You need to calm down." Nami cautiously stepped toward Sanji and placed her hand gently on his arm. "I want revenge as bad as you do, but we need to get them back first. After that…" Nami trailed off as their eyes met. She saw for the first time all the pain and loneliness Sanji kept bottled up inside. Tears flowed down her face as she threw her arms around him and cried for the both of them. "Just want him back safe." He closed his eyes and held her tight against his body. The term 'him' and not 'them' went unnoticed. Any other time in his life he would be dancing for joy, with hearts in his eyes. Right now, they just comforted each other, neither knowing the real reason for the other's anguish.

Usopp hung his head and clutched his fists at his sides. He felt guilty for being asleep the entire time his nakama were in trouble. "What do we do now?" Someone had to ask. It might as well be him.

Robin decided to take charge. Several hands appeared around the sergeant and lifted him up the wall to eye level. He was alive and conscious, though he was struggling to breathe. He looked at the woman uneasily. "Whad'll ya do wi' me?"

"That all depends on how much you cooperate and help return what you took." Robin brought a chair before the man and sat down. "Now tell us the condition of each of our nakama and where they are being held. That should start us off for now."

"Each? Dunno nuttin' 'bout more den tha' fuckin pirate hunter. He's the one brought ta me last night. Ya say dey got another? Good fer 'em." Tajimaru tried to smirk around the bloody lip and swollen face he still sported from the fight with said pirate. He cried out in surprise when the arms holding him disappeared and he fell to the floor again.

He groaned in pain. At this rate, he would pass out before he could find out anything of use to help him back into good graces with the captain. He needed to do something quick. There was no way they could do anything to save their friends anyway, so what could telling them the truth hurt. "I dunno wher dey're bein' held. Roronoa's bein' given over ta some Marine. Didn' get his name. Your precious Straw Hat's gonna be executed t'morrow by Captain Kuro."

"What!" Usopp screamed and backed against the wall. He began to frantically run around the room. "He's here? What will we do? We have to get out of here. We need to leave immediately. We..." Nami threw her fist into his head as hard as she could manage.

"I am not leaving without Luffy. He wouldn't leave without one of us." She was angry. "I know you are a coward, and a liar, but I refuse to believe that you are that cold-hearted. Can you really say that you would leave them here? Especially now that we know what is going to happen to them… and by whom." Her voice drifted off. She leaned back into the arms that still circled her. Nami's shoulders shook in silent weeping.

"O-of course not. I-I…" Usopp hung his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I know I'm a coward, but you should know by now that I owe everything to Luffy, Zoro, and even to you too. You saved Kaya and my village once from Kuro and his pirates. Now it's my turn to help save them. I may want to run, but even I have pride. I will not leave without everyone. I just want to leave quickly." He was hurt by Nami's accusation. He didn't realize she thought so little of him. Sure he lied a lot, but it kept the atmosphere on the Merry a little lighter with his stories. He never realized just how damaging it was to his character.

"Well it seems that if you can't tell us more than we already know, you're of no use to us. Chopper, Usopp please take our _guest_ to the storeroom and secure him." Robin got up from her chair and walked over to the couple still embraced. "Cook-san, I'm sorry we couldn't find out any more than we have."

Chopper jumped up and advanced on the fallen marine. Tajimaru snickered, thinking how easy it would be to overpower these two wimps and escape. He might be in pain, but there was no way he would loose to a dumb pet. Usopp shook himself out of his despair and took one of the filthy arms and hefted him up over his shoulder. The smell about killed him. Chopper had put a clothespin on his nose, but his eyes were still watering. All thoughts Tajimaru had about trying to escape flew out the door when Chopper transformed to his human form.

Sanji led Nami to the table and helped her sit. He then proceeded to put on a pot of coffee and make lunch. It didn't take long for the prisoner to be secured, but the two smelly crewmembers decided to wash quickly before joining the others at the table. Chopper told them about Takuya, though leaving out the information about his grandson for the moment, and filled them in on what they knew about the location of the holding cell and the guards. He had no idea how to explain that one of their nakama might just be a father.

Sanji had just placed the last plate of food on the table when they heard the noise.

"MMMMEEEEEAAAATTTTT!"

Nami jumped up and ran to the door. "Luffy?! Luffy?! Oh thank Kami. Luffy!" She ran out on deck to greet the missing captain. Arms shot thru the crowd and attached to the main rail of the Merry. Soon following came a black head of hair, a red shirt, blue shorts and another small grey, black and white bundle. Nami screamed as Luffy shot over the rail and collided with her. His arms wrapped around her protectively as they rolled across the deck.

Sanji kicked the laughing boy in the head. "You baka! You could have seriously hurt Nami-swan. Be careful you oaf."

"Gomen, gomen, Sanji. I was just so happy to see you guys that I got a little excited" Luffy sat up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Nami sat up beside him and blushed brightly. Giggling from behind Luffy caught everyone's attention.

"Luffy ni-san, that was great! Can we do that again? It was almost like flying! Please, one more time!" A child's voice drifted up from the mass moving, and still laughing, behind the widely grinning captain.

"Hey guys look what I found! Now we have two Zoro's. One big and one little," the captain stated this as if he were showing off a new hat.

Gasps were heard from Nami and Robin as green hair emerged from under a large grey cap. Teki sat up and looked to see where he had landed. He had been clinging onto Luffy's neck the entire time and had no idea where they were. The ride had been fun, but it was over and now he had several people looking at him with very shocked expressions. These were the people that knew his father… well he hoped it was his father. He never really did answer that. Maybe these people could answer some questions for him.

"Teki-chan. What are you doing back here? And why do you have green hair?" Usopp asked. He recognized the boy from earlier this morning, but the hat he wore had covered any trace of green hair.

"Muteki!" A voice boomed from the galley doorway. Sanji stood in shock. It was one thing to see pictures, but to see the child in person was overwhelming. Suddenly he was angry. The look on Takuya's face when he found his grandson missing came to mind. "Young man, just where have your been. I… I mean your jii-san has been worried sick about you." The cook advanced on the small boy. He knelt down to look Muteki in the eyes and placed his hands on the small shoulders. He needed to learn not to worry people like that. "You locked your door, which I had to break down, and left thru the window to Kami knows where, now you show up on a pirate ship? Your jii-san would skin you alive if he knew what you were doing. He'll probably give you a good lashing for…" He stopped his lecture at just one word.

"No." Luffy stood up, his features dark and troubled. "There will be no more lashes given to my crew. I refuse to let it happen." Silence fell over the ship. There was so much behind that statement.

"Luffy, where's Zoro?" Sanji forced out. He had to know. His hands fell from Muteki's shoulders. The last statement had worried him. Was Zoro alright? Just how bad was he injured? Had he been whipped? Is that why Luffy was so upset by the comment? "Where is he?"

"We have to go back for him. He couldn't get out the way we did. He went through the base to the front gate. I told him I would bring Teki-kun here," Luffy looked down at the shaken boy and smiled, "then I would find you guys and go back. He said he might need a distraction."

"A distraction? Just what is he planning on doing?" Usopp asked.

"He's gonna visit an old friend. Or at least that's what he said. He said 'I can't leave without saying goodbye to an old friend.' Or something like that." Teki stood up and faced everyone. The woman with black hair gave him a small smile and he blushed. The one with orange hair looked at him like he was a ghost. The tall blond with the black suit placed a hand on his head and gave him a look he couldn't quite place. He couldn't meet his eyes, slightly ashamed that he had made his grandfather and this man worry so much. Could this be the cook that Usopp had told him about? Usopp stared off in the distance, a hand on his chin and looked deep in thought. It was then that Muteki noticed Chopper.

"Kawai!!! Can I play with him? What's his name? He's so cool." Chopper screamed and ran as Muteki charged at him.

"Get away from me! Help! I'm not a toy! Somebody stop him! Help!"

Teki laughed as he chased the poor reindeer around the deck. Soon the other joined in with small giggles. Chopper, having enough of this, turned and grew. "I SAID STOP!"

Teki did indeed stop, and looked at the now very large and upset beast before him. "Sugoi!!" If possible his smile grew even more. "You're the coolest! Who are you?"

"Huh?" Chopper was clearly confused. Normally when he towered over someone like this they grew frightened and ran away. This child only grew more interested in him with every passing moment. He sighed and gave in to fate. Assuming his normal form, Chopper stuck out his hand. "I'm Tony Tony Chopper. Who are you?"

"I'm Muteki. Pleased to meet you." Muteki shook the small hoofed hand. "Will you play with me? I know lots of games." Chopper nodded and the two ran off 'hand' in hand

"Who is he?" Nami whispered to Luffy. "Where did you find him?"

"He found us. Zoro and I were locked up and he rescued us."

"He what! That little guy?" Sanji was impressed. 'So Zoro had met him already, and sent him with Luffy to the ship. That's good. Now we don't have to go looking for him. I wonder how Usopp knows him.'

Apparently Luffy was thinking the same thing. "Hey Usopp, how come you know Teki-kun?"

"Oh, well, you see. It was really kinda funny. I was walking back from ordering supplies…"

Nami tuned him out. She stood just slightly apart from the group. She had promised to tell him how she felt, but now that he was here, she didn't know how to do it. At least he was ok. The way the sun fell on his face seemed to enhance his features. The high cheekbones, wide innocent eyes, full mouth, dark hair… Wait, dark hair?

"Luffy!" Everyone jumped at the sound of her urgent cry. A blush covered her face. "Um, gomen. I didn't mean to startle you. Luffy I have something for you. I think you'll be wanting this back." From under her borrowed Marine uniform jacket she produced a slightly crumpled…

"Hat! You have my hat! Oh thank you! Thank you, Nami. I thought it had gotten lost in the fight at the inn." Luffy grabbed his hat and placed it firmly on his head before catching his navigator up in a big hug. He pulled away just enough to look at her now very red face before placing his lips firmly on her own. Though the kiss was brief and chaste, it took his breath away. "Gomen, I should have asked first."

"No, you shouldn't." Nami placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him down to meet her for the second time. Encouraged by her initiative, he began to move his lips against her much fuller ones.

Usopp's jaw hit the deck. Robin smiled her secretive smile and turned away. Chopper and Teki were too busy playing to realize what happened. And Sanji… he felt his heart break into a million pieces. He had known for over a year that there was no hope of Nami returning his feelings. He knew he had zero chance with her. He knew that she and the captain would make a perfect match. He knew that someone else would be better suited to him. Yet knowing all this didn't stop it from hurting.

He was about to reach for a cigarette when a small hand found its way into his own. Bright blue eyes looked up at him. He wondered if Zoro ever looked this innocent as a child. The thought made him smile and earned him a smile in return from the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"You hungry?" Teki nodded. Indeed he was. He hadn't eaten since the previous day. "Let's see if we can go save what I put on the table before you guys got here." He turned to the rest of the crew. "We leave in 10 minutes to get Marimo. I suggest you eat what you can before Luffy realizes there's food on the table."

At this Luffy broke away from Nami. "Food!" He ran for the galley only to get interrupted by Sanji's foot to his midsection.

"Ladies first, you vulture. Just because you're on Nami's good side, doesn't mean you'll get special treatment from me. Same as always, ladies get their food first, the rest of you fight for what's left." With this Sanji turned to the still flustered navigator. "My beautiful flower, please allow me to escort you to the table." Nami laughed good heartedly and allowed herself to be led inside.

"Meanie." Luffy stuck his tongue out at the cooks retreating back. Teki giggled and went to _help_ the captain up.

As promised, when the allotted time was up, Sanji, Luffy and Chopper made ready to leave.

Luffy smiled at Nami and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, Muteki. We need Chopper to come with us, now. Zoro is still out there. He said he needed a distraction. That means Chopper, me and Sanji have to go back. You guys can play later. For right now, help Nami get the ship ready to leave quickly. Ok?"

"Hai, captain. You can count on me!" Teki stood tall and saluted. Luffy patted him on the head and jumped down to join the others already there.

"I want to know all about you when we get back, Ok?" Chopper waved to the boy.

"Hai, me too" came the reply.

Sanji had taken only a step when he heard a small voice call out.

"Sanji-san?"

He turned to look up.

"You're his best friend, and you always watch out for each other, right? So make sure you bring him back, please. He never answered my question. And…and I have something that belongs to him. He said I had to give it back when he got out of there. Please, promise me he'll be safe and bring him here." Teki put his heart into every word. He knew somehow that if this man made a promise, he would keep it.

"I promise." What else could he say? Besides, he had his own reasons for wanting his swordsman as well.

Wait. …_wanting_... _his_… Damn.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for the long wait for this update. You can read all about my excuses in my LJ, so I won't bore you with them here. I wanted to get this beta'ed before posting, but I feel you guys have waited long enough. Please excues any mistakes in here. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 10

Takuya hurried as fast as his little old legs would carry him. He had just left the home of a village official he knew he could trust. The man had provided him with the guard rosters for the day. One of the guards on the list was the official's son. This would help him greatly. Now, on to the base. There were several people he needed to speak with and not much time to find them. He had promised the extremely agitated Cook that the guards would be away from the door to the holding cell in two hours. His time was half over now. He needed to hurry. There were only a few others he knew he could count on. One would be that lovely head nurse. Oh how he wished she would accept his advances. She wasn't that much younger than he, she just aged better. He thought it best to find her as soon as he got to the base.

This brought him to thinking of his late wife. She was of albino descendant, somewhere in the past. It showed in her pale skin and flowing white hair. She died during the birth of their second child, a son he would never know. The babe died shortly after his wife, leaving only himself and his daughter. Maybe that is why he coddled her so much.

He introduced the young swordsman to her one night at the local tavern. Takuya had drunk way too much and the barmaid had sent word to Saya to come get him. Zoro had been keeping an eye on him until she got there. Even as drunk as he was, he could see the immediate attraction between the two. Zoro had been fresh out of the dojo, but he was brimming with loyalty and courage. These were traits that Takuya valued above all else. He had never seen his daughter's eyes light up like that. She seemed so alive in the presence of the bushido. Then _that_ man had come. Their worlds were torn apart in just one night.

The sound of fierce fighting brought him out of his reminiscing. The base was now in sight. The noise seemed to be coming from within the walls. 'Oh no, I hope I'm not too late. Please hang on, my son.'

As Takuya approached the gate, a soldier came flying through, bloody and broken. Screams of pain began to overtake the shouts of encouragement. He peered around the corner to view the scene. It was as if someone took a page out of one of the most bloody battles and placed it in the courtyard. Soldiers lay everywhere. No one had escaped unscathed.

"Enough." There was Captain Kuro in all his glory. Takuya could see Kuro speaking, but they were too far away to hear the conversation. Suddenly the former pirate signaled and men began to attack Zoro again. In no time the Marines were dispatched and only Zoro and Kuro stood facing each other. He could see Kuro's personal guards standing off to the side, awaiting orders. Everything happened so fast. Kuro was but a blur, moving faster than should be possible. Zoro was the epitome of grace and fluid motion. It almost seemed a dance, in a sinister and morbid way. Sunlight caught on the blades sending flashes like fireflies in the night. Angry shouts and the sound of metal against metal filled the air.

Then it was over. Zoro had Kuro backed against the wall, blades crossed at his throat. Words fell from Zoro's lips like venom. Though he could not distinguish the words, he felt the threat the tone of voice carried. Blood poured from two lines at Kuro's throat. The guards had enough of watching their Captain fail and decided to attack. If Takuya had blinked, he might have missed the entire battle. Seconds was all it took to gain victory. He couldn't help himself. He stepped out from behind the gate and began to clap. Zoro took one last look at the pitiful Pirate-turned-Marine Captain, and turned. The look on his face made Takuya pause. Anger. Whether it be at him or the Marines he just slaughtered, he didn't know. Zoro threw off the marine cap, oddly still on his head, and spoke. His words took him by surprise.

"What the Hell have you done?" Zoro growled at the old man. "First introduce us, then you prohibit us from seeing each other, and of course I can't forget that you married her off to some damn asshole." Zoro's voice died to almost a whisper. Pain, though not physical, forced its way into each word. "Now I find that I have a son. I trusted you, and you kept him from me. Just when were you planning on telling me? What happened to Saya? Where is she?"

Takuya bent his head. "Please, if you do nothing else, forgive her. It was my doing that betrayed you. She didn't know what was going on until too late. I should have confided in you both." The old man took a deep shaky breath. "Muteki needs you. Only you can keep him safe from that monster. As for Saya, she is…"

Suddenly, two broken blades appeared in the small chest. Blood flowed from the wounds and Takuya began to fall. Zoro ran to catch him. He cradled the frail body in his arms. Takuya had been father-like to him before the change of attitude. He could remember all the times they had sat drinking grog and telling stories. Blood gurgled in the elder's airway as he tried to speak.

"Take him. Help her." The life drained from old faded eyes. His body went limp and blood flowed from his mouth as his head rolled to the side. With a gentleness unknown to the muscled man, Zoro laid the body down and closed the blank eyes. He pulled the blades from the still chest, sharp metal cutting the palms of his hands. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. So many questions unanswered. Why had Takuya betrayed him? Aside from sharing drinks and stories, they didn't spend any time together. Yet, he was her father, and the grandfather of his own son. Zoro stood on shaky legs. Chuckling brought him from his thoughts. Turning he saw Kuro back on his feet, body still poised from the throw of the blades. An insane look had taken over his normally stoic face.

"Awww. Was he going to tell you something important? Did I interrupt? Old men just never seem to hurry up and say what they want, always telling stories instead. Oh, I see I hit a nerve. Maybe you'll understand this all better when your new master arrives. If the winds are kind, he should be pulling into the harbor soon. Why don't you come back inside and wait for him?" Kuro began trying to straighten up his suit. When he realized it was in vain, he looked up to meet eyes with a demon.

"You have taken my Captain and me captive. For that, I believe you have been adequately repaid. Now you have taken the father of a woman I loved, the grandfather of my son, a very kind man. For that you shall forfeit your life." Zoro charged the shocked man. He brought the broken blades, still clutched in his bleeding hands, in front of him and screamed, "DIE!"

"Zoro!"

In the back of his mind he registered the voice, but his actions had already been set in motion. The blades came down on the lithe body, slicing across the abdomen, nearly cutting the man in half. Kuro's body fell to the ground in a sickening thud.

Luffy reached the gates first, followed closely by Sanji. The small Doctor was a bit behind. The two young men stopped in shock and took in the scene before them. Carnage everywhere. The pristine white of the uniform Zoro had on was now almost completely crimson in the front. Blood flowed from the deep wounds on his hands, mixing with the blood of the fallen Black Cat Captain, and the beloved elder. Chopper arrived and immediately noticed the old man near the gate.

"Takuya Jii-san! What happened?" Chopper ran to the fallen figure. He began to cry at the knowledge that the man was already dead. Luffy stood in silence beside him. His fists clenched in anger at his sides. Sanji slowly approached the shaking swordsman.

He gently laid his hand on the larger man's shoulder. Zoro jumped at the contact. Haunted black eyes met a single blue one. A single tear slid down Zoro's face.

"He was about to tell me where she was." Zoro dropped the blades to the ground. "What do I do now?" Zoro looked at Sanji for the answers. "What do I tell Muteki?"

"I don't know, Zoro. I really don't know." The pull was too great. The look on Zoro's face combined with the stress of the last two days was too much. Sanji stepped forward and placed his arms around the man that haunted his every moment, both awake and asleep. He laid his head on Zoro's shoulder and tightened his hold. "I'm here for you… I mean, we all are. We'll get thru this. You're ok and that's what's important right now." Sanji felt him relax in his embrace, though he didn't return it. Reluctantly, Sanji released him and stepped back. "Come on, Marimo, there's someone waiting for you at the ship."

Luffy walked over and stood in front of his First Mate. "Can we leave now? I don't like this place. Besides, Chopper is gonna freak when he sees what you did to your hands." The Straw Hat Captain gave a mischievous look to Zoro and shouted, "Oi, Chopper. Zoro's hurt!" Then the rubber man took off.

"Zoro! How did this happen? What were you thinking? You have perfectly good swords at your sides and you go and do this? Baka-marimo. You really are stupid aren't you?" The cook smacked him across the back of his head, unfortunately right across the wound from the day before.

"Agh! Kuso-cook. Watch what you're doing!" Zoro went to swing at the blond, but was stopped by a very upset brown blur.

"Zoro, oh no! You've really damaged them. You're not going to be able to hold your swords let alone your weights for a while now." Chopper began to wrap the cuts on his hands. He would have to treat them properly back on the ship, but for now this would work.

"Zoro, what do you want us to do with him?" Luffy stood over Takuya's body.

"Leave him. I will make sure he is properly buried." A new voice drifted to the pirates from a doorway. A woman dressed in a magenta nurses' uniform exited the building. She was followed by four Marines, one wearing a uniform that was clearly too small for him. The men stopped short at the sight of Zoro.

"It's him."

"Kuso, did he do all this alone?"

"Kami, look at the Captain. He's dead."

"See, I told you we shouldn't mess with him."

Zoro approached the woman. "I have nothing to give you in return for this favor."

"He was a friend of mine. No payment is needed." She placed a hand on Zoro's arm. "I would offer to tend to your wounds, but from what I see, you have an excellent doctor aboard your ship. You need to hurry and leave this place. I don't know who it is that is coming, but I know that he has horrible things planned for you. Take Takuya's grandson with you. He has no one else now."

"Wait, what of his mother? Where is she?" Zoro grabbed her by the shoulders, a bit rough, and bent down nose to nose with her.

"I… I don't know. He never spoke of her. I assumed she had passed." Her voice softened at the pained look on his face. "You must hurry. The ship is due to arrive before sundown. I will take care of things here. Now, go."

Luffy grabbed Zoro's arm and began to pull.

"Wait." Zoro shook off Luffy's hold and walked to Takuya's still form. He took a knee and placed his hand on the cooling forehead. He kept his voice low, wanting his words for the dead man alone. "I forgive you, for whatever it was that you did. Just know that whoever this monster is that you mentioned, he will pay for bringing pain to my son." He stood and walked silently thru the gateway. Luffy and Chopper quickly followed. They didn't want to lose him again.

"Many thanks, my lady. We are grateful for your assistance." Sanji took her hand and kissed it lightly. "We will return the favor if ever in the area again."

"I'll consider it returned if you take that boy with you and keep him safe." She replied

"He's already aboard the ship. I promise on my life that he will be kept from harm." Sanji bowed and turned to leave.

"You should tell him." She called.

"… Tell who what?" Sanji was confused.

"The swordsman… that you love him." And with that she turned to the awaiting men and began to give orders.

After the guys had left, Nami and Robin went into the Women's Quarters. They were discussing what to do with the prisoner. Both thought it was a poor idea to take him with them, but neither one could decide just what to do.

"I still say that we should just tie him up and put him in a raft after we are out to sea. Some passing ship will find him and bring him back long after we are gone." Nami turned to look at Robin for confirmation. The older woman just shook her head.

"I think it would be in our best interest to be rid of him before the men come back. Cook-san's reaction earlier leads me to believe that things will go bad if Bushido-san is not in good health."

"I never thought of that. Maybe you're right." Nami stood from her seat at the desk and walked to look out the porthole. "Is it just me or is Sanji acting a bit odd lately? I mean, what was up with his reaction to what that Marine said? It's almost like he has a personal thing for Zoro." She gasped and began pacing. "Oh my, what if he really does? I never thought about it before. He always fawns over us, even when we continue to refuse his advances. He surrounds himself with beautiful women while in the villages, but I've never seen him take one to his room. What if he really doesn't like women? I mean is he just trying to play his part and all? Does he really prefer men? I bet he thinks we would be disgusted by the thought. It's really not that uncommon of a thing with pirates though. Oh, but what if Zoro isn't that way. That could be why he acts like such a fool around us. He's afraid that his advances would be refused. Not that I really blame him on that, either. I mean, Zoro can be so temperamental. He could have run Sanji thru just for mentioning something like that. But what if he was… Have you seen him with a woman? Apparently he has been. I'm pretty sure that's his son out there with Usopp. Oh, but if he was… The thought of the two of them together is just so… so hot! Don't you think, Robin?... Robin?"

The door clicked behind said woman as she exited the room. Nami's rambling had a point, but time was short and things needed to be done. Robin made her way down the stairs to the belly of the ship. She could hear Usopp telling another far fetched story to his new audience. Those two would get along nicely. But, if there really was something between the two fierce fighters of the ship, nothing good would happen to their prisoner. That was something that needed to be avoided in front of the child. He needed to be properly taken care of before they returned.

The lock clicked on the door to his _cell._ Maybe it would be the wimpy long nose freak. He could easily bowl that one over and make a run for it. He just needed to do it quickly and with little sound. Tajimaru braced himself against the wall. He prepared to lunge when a slender pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest and another around his waist, securing him to the wall.

The door swung in to reveal the raven haired female member of the pirate crew. The irate Marine cursed and spat at her. She deftly moved out of the way and raised a slender eyebrow.

"Is that any way to treat your parole warden? I had come here to release you, but maybe I've made a mistake." Robin turned to leave.

"Wait, wadda ya mean? Ya lettin me go? Wass da catch?" He glared at her skeptically.

"I mean we are considering releasing you from our hold. You would be placed in a boat in the harbor to be found by the next security watch. Either that or you will be handed over to Roronoa Zoro upon his return to the ship." Though her back faced him, she could practically see the thoughts process across his face.

"A'ight. I 'cept. Ya jess pramuss ta keep tha demon 'way fr'm me."

"Done."

A nerve cluster at the base of his neck received a sharp amount of pressure, then everything went black. When he came to, he was bound hand and foot, as well as gagged. He had been placed in a small boat of some sort and covered by a tarp. At least he was alive. Now to get out of this and report to the Captain. He began to struggle against his bindings.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This chap is kinda dark, I guess. If non-con sex makes you uncomfortable, you may not want to read this chap. But you may get confused later. It does contain important information. It has not been beta'ed. I really do need one. If anyone is interested, let me know.

Chapter 11

The Vice-Admiral of the Sanguine Blade left his quarters and strode down the long corridor of the ship. An impressive looking sword was strapped to his side. The sheath and hilt were pristine white with gold fittings, but it was the blade that caught everyone's attention. It was for that, that the ship was named. Rumor stated that the blade started out with normal steel, but changed in color with the amount of blood it spilled. Now it shimmered deep red, a testament to the dark man's brutality.

Men quickly scampered out of the way at the sound of his approach. They backed up stiff against the wall and saluted, standing at attention until he was out of sight. Uneasy breaths were released as the man turned the corner. It seemed strange to see the normally angry man with a slight smile on his face. Nothing good could come of it. To see him happy meant that someone else would be paying the price. They prayed it would not be one of them. He was known for his torturous methods. No one was above his wrath.

The commanding officer made his way to a locked room; the only room his men were not allowed in. It wasn't that they didn't know what was inside, they just weren't allowed entrance. Inside was his leverage, his way to make all his dreams come true. Inside was the one thing that could bring his enemy to his knees, or so he thought. Inside the locked room was his wife.

"Hello, my dear. And how are we today?" He approached the figure lying on the bed. His dark skin was in vast contrast with ivory as he placed his hand on a small shoulder. He sat down and ran his fingertips along the seams of the cotton nightgown. "Did you manage to eat yet? You know it's not good for you to not eat. You need all the energy you can get for when we reach the island. You do plan to meet your family again, do you not?" A sinister smile spread across his face. White teeth showing between slightly parted lips.

"My family is none of your business. I comply with your wishes, and you forget about them. That was our deal." She sat up, back to the larger man. She appeared almost doll-like with her petite frame so close to his larger one. "I still don't understand why we are coming back here. I thought our orders were to meet up with Captain Smoker. He is no where near here."

"My _orders_ are none of your business, love."

"Don't you dare call me that. Love has nothing to do with us."

He reached around her waist and pulled her against his chest, burying his nose in her hair. "Oh, but it does. The love is just not between the two of us." His hands began to caress her stomach and arms. She squirmed in his hold, clearly uncomfortable with his advances.

"Let me go."

"Hmm, I think not. We have a few hours before we reach the island. I can think of nothing better to occupy my time at this moment." He placed his lips upon her neck as he spoke. His hands slid across her body to land upon her breast. Gripping one in each hand, he began to rub her nipples into hardness between his thumb and finger. His lips placed featherlike kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Get you hands off me, you bastard." Her small hands gripped his wrists trying to pry him from her body. He gripped her tighter and pinched her swollen nipples painfully in retaliation. "Nooo! Please stop. Not again. Not just before I see my son." She pleaded helplessly.

He chuckled deep in his chest and moved his fingers to the neckline of her nightgown. Swiftly, he gripped the material and ripped it down the front. She cried out and futilely swung at him. He threw her down on the bed and moved his body over her. His lips came crashing down on hers, nipping and biting. He secured her flailing arms to the bed above her head with one hand. The other continued to rip the fabric from her slender frame. Her pleas and begging to stop only seemed to fuel his desire. Using a piece of the torn gown, he tied her wrists to the iron bars of the headboard. In a desperate attempt, she kicked out as hard as she could, nailing him in the groin. The back of his hand connected with her face, throwing her head to the side and busting her lip. Sucking on the blood flowing from her mouth, she spat in his face.

"You should know better than that, Saya."

She was a small woman. Her strength was no match for his, despite how hard she tried to train. He soon had her legs tied, one to each of the post at the foot of the bed. Naked, spread eagle, and bruised from the rough handling, she watched as he stripped from his uniform. Truthfully, he was a handsome man. The dark skin made him exotic. The black hair and eyes made him mysterious, almost. His body was beautiful, a gift from the gods, well defined and very well endowed. His large member was already erect and dripping with pre-cum. It would have been a welcome sight under different circumstances.

He crawled over her and began attacking her lips again. He was not gentle. His fingers dug into her sides leaving bruises in their wake. His teeth bit her neck and collarbone, marking her skin. He continued down her chest to her nipples. Taking them into his mouth and sucking hard, leaving off with a sharp bite. Her cries filled the room.

"That's it love, scream for me." He thrust into her without any warning. The dry passage tore with the force of his entry. She bit into her bottom lip trying to stifle the scream building within her. It only served to draw blood and annoy her captor. He drew out of her almost all the way and slammed back in. This time she did scream. He smiled and increased his pace, enthralled by her pain. His hands gripped her hips with crushing force and lifted her off the bed, changing the angle of impact. The louder her screams, the faster he seemed to move.

He came with a grunt. A light sheen of sweat gathered on his brow and back. The broken woman lay sobbing beneath him. He stood from the bed and used the remains of her gown to wipe the fluids from his now limp cock. Only the sounds of her sobs could be heard as he dressed himself. Using his sword, he cut her bindings loose, allowing her to curl up in a ball in the center of the bed. Blood and semen dripped from her abused vaginal opening. It would be a wonder if she could walk properly for days, or even be able to stand.

"Clean up and make yourself presentable for disembarking. We will be arriving soon. We wouldn't want your dear father to worry about his precious baby girl, now would we?" He stated as he slid his sword back at his side. "Or maybe you want that bastard son of yours to know the truth. That his mother is just a whore and cares nothing for him. I could always bring him back here with us. He would make a fine cabin boy. In a few years, maybe he could even learn to fill your place. Then you could go back to that treacherous father of yours."

"You promised you would stay away from him, you monster! I will die before I let you lay a hand on him." She lifted herself up to her elbows and glared at him. Fierce blue eyes held his jet black ones. She may be broken, but she wasn't dead just yet. She would fight for her son, her father, for the ones she loved.

"Well, now I did say that, didn't I? But I'll tell you a little secret." He leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "I lied. I've always planned on killing them." He stepped back and laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"Hurry and dress. I expect you on deck within the hour." With that, he left the room.

Fear and devastation took over and she fell back onto the bed. All was lost. There was no one left to save her. The only man that stood a chance was long gone from her life. He was a pirate now, the true enemy of her husband. Besides, if she ever saw him again, he would probably just turn his back on her anyway. Who could blame him after what she did. Granted, she only thought that her father was punishing her for seeing the swordsman behind his back. She had no idea Takuya was being blackmailed. Her only reason to agree to say she would marry the bastard was to buy time until she could escape. If he had only stayed around for her to explain what was going on, this could have all been avoided. He could have rescued her and killed the evil man right then and all of this would never have happened. But unfortunately, he came back to the house before she expected. He overheard her accept the marriage proposal. There was nothing she could do. If she called to him, he would have been killed on sight. She caught a glimpse of his face as he walked away from the window. It almost killed her, that look. Things could never be the same between them again. Even if she did explain what happened, there was little hope that they could have the same relationship as before. She'd give anything in the world to go back and change what happened.

The worst part was that she was forced to endure the pain and suffering. She couldn't even commit suicide. That homicidal maniac swore that if she did, he would torture her father, and later when he discovered her pregnant, her child. The things she had seen, since her marriage to him, had only helped to support his threat. The look on his face when the babe came out with green hair and lighter skin was frightening. No one had known that she was with another before marriage. Her petite frame, and the rough sex, had fooled her husband. What scared her was that he seemed to be almost happy about it. He made sure that the boy was taken care. Then when he grew old enough to ask questions, he was sent off with his grandfather to the island they were currently headed to. She still did not know the name of the island, only that they were on it.

The man she married was a murderous villain. He may be an officer in the Marines, but he was by no means honorable. He was widely known as Sanguine Kaname, both for the color of his blade, and his bloodthirsty ways. He was not a man to cross. She prayed that her father had done nothing to anger her husband. How she loathed calling him that. He was nothing more to her than a source of grief. One day it would end. One day her son would be free to find his real father. One day, Roronoa Zoro would know the truth. One day, Lord Kaname Fanton, Vice-Admiral of the Marine ship Sanguine Blade, would pay… even if it cost her, her own life.

Sanji stood frozen in place. 'Love him?' What the Hell? He did not in any shape form or fashion love that bastard. He cared about what happened to him because he was nakama. That's all. It's not like he had an interest in him otherwise, was it? Damn it. He had been thinking about him quite a bit lately. That needed to stop. He was in love with Nami. But now she was taken by their Captain. So, where does that leave him? Can he still fawn over Nami even though she and Luffy were an item? Would Luffy get mad? Probably not, just because it's Luffy. He rarely gets mad at anyone on the ship. He could always focus his attention on Robin. She was quite a bit older than he was, but still beautiful none the less. Yes that's what he would do. He would get the silly notion of sleeping with that baka-marimo out of his head by paying more attention to Robin. What?!?

"Oi, Sanji! Hurry up. We need to get back to the ship and get out of here." Luffy shouted.

Sanji jumped at his name being called. "Hai, Luffy. I'm coming." He quickly jogged to catch up with the others.

Zoro was in a daze, but they managed to prod him into a slight run. Well Luffy grabbed a hold of him and started pulling, which caused him to run or be drug along the ground. If what the nurse had said was true, they needed to be out of there quick. Nami, Robin, and Usopp were supposed to be readying the ship. Hopefully they had everything ready before they got there. Usopp appeared to have gotten all the supplies and food. Even so, they've survived on low rations before. They could do it again if needed.

Every one of the crew were lost in their own thought. Each seemed to be headed in different directions. Robin was on her way back from dropping off Tajimaru in a nearby boat. Her thoughts centered on getting back to the ship unnoticed. Usopp at the moment was torn between panicking because of Kuro, and trying to keep 'Teki from tangling himself up in the rigging. 'Teki was doing his best trying to get information about all the crewmembers from the not so reliable source. He wanted to know as much as he could about them. Nami tried to concentrate on the charts in front of her, planning the quickest route of escape. Her mind kept drifting back to the kiss she and Luffy shared on the deck, and her cheeks would flush.

Luffy was confused. He had no idea who the old man was that died, but he seemed very important to Zoro. Chopper and Sanji seemed to know him too. Also, Nami's smiling face kept popping into his mind. He was still not sure what she wanted from him. But Zoro was back and everyone was safe. All they needed to do was get out of there and all would be well.

Chopper sniffled slightly, still saddened at the death of such a kind old man. He was concerned about the amount of blood on Zoro, pretty sure that most of it was not his own. The cuts on his hands needed to be dealt with soon, but it was nothing life threatening. Sanji kept his eyes focused on the red shirt of his Captain. Looking at his back he remembered the comment Luffy had made about nakama being whipped. His eyes traveled the back of the green haired swordsman. Small amounts of blood dotted the back of the shirt. It was hard to tell from this distance if it was from splatter, or wounds beneath the material seeping through. Even if it was the swordsman's own blood, Chopper would fix him up. Then Zoro could talk to Muteki. Oh no. What would happen when the kid saw him like this? He's gonna freak. They'll have to figure out something.

The sails of the Going Merry came into view. Luffy's energetic pace increased. Zoro had a difficult time keeping up with him. Even Sanji and Chopper started to lag behind. Usopp saw the dust cloud arriving and shouted a warning to the girls below.

"Oi, they're coming! And fast! You'd better watch out." Usopp helped 'Teki down from the crow's nest. Their feet had barely hit the deck when Luffy sprang on board.

"We gotta go now! This really nice nurse at the base said that some mean guy was coming for Zoro, so we need to get out of here." Luffy's urgent tone got the crew scrambling. Nami ran up and threw her arms around him.

"Are you guys ok? We were worried." She leaned back to look him in the eyes. His sorrowful smile confirmed her suspicions that something had gone amiss. "What is it?"

"Zoro lost someone important," Luffy whispered. He gave her a half smile and briefly hugged her back. She let go of him and they began to work.

Muteki stood in silence, his eyes wide in fear. Zoro stood in the middle of the deck, blood-soaked and pale. The empty expression on his face told the boy that something very bad had happened. He was scared to ask what that bad thing was, but even more so, he was scared about the amount of blood the fighter had on his clothing. Slowly, he walked up to the tall man. He reached out and took one of the bandaged hands in his own pair of small ones. The contact made the swordsman jump slightly. It wasn't that the boy hurt him; he was just so out of it that he didn't know someone had even come near. Tears began to well up in the bright blue eyes. Zoro gave the little hands a slight squeeze of reassurance and turned to watch Sanji help Chopper up onto the ship. The little reindeer took one look at the two holding hands and burst into tears.

Confused, Muteki looked to Zoro for an explanation. "Why is Chopper-kun crying? Did something bad happen? Are you going to be ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine, but something bad did happen." Zoro placed his free hand on the soft green hair. "We need to get out of here right now, but there is something we need to talk about soon. You go into the galley and stay out of the way. I'll be there as soon as we get out to sea."

"Hai, Otousan." Muteki gave Zoro's lower body a quick hug, then turned and ran for the galley door, leaving Zoro to stare puzzled at his back.

'He called me father.' A surge of pride filled his chest. It was followed by a sharp stab of fear. 'Oh, Shit. I'm a father. I'm not ready to be a father. I still have so much to do. My dream is still out there. How will I achieve it now that I have him? How will I be able to raise him right on a ship full of pirates? Will he even want to be around me after what happened? I still have to tell him.' All the thoughts slammed into his mind at once.

"Baka-marimo."

Nicotine filled his senses. The blond had come up beside him. His presence was comforting. Just having him by his side somehow put him at ease.

Sanji took a moment before speaking. He wanted to word it right. Still confused about his own feelings, he didn't want to reveal anything to the swordsman. "You're not alone. We're nakama. We take care of each other. He'll be just fine." Sanji took another long drag off his cigarette. "So will you."

The Cook gave him a nod and turned to help Usopp with the sails. Zoro needed to pull up the anchor so they could be on their way. Slowly, as if in a haze, he walked to the anchor chain and began to haul it out of the murky waters below. That was the second time that day the blond had completely confused him. Being nice just wasn't in their demeanor when it came to the other. Bits of their conversation from a few nights before drifted to his mind. He remembered Sanji saying something about admiring him. He might have said something, too. Oh shit. What if he told him he wanted to completely fuck his brains out? No, if that had happened, the Love-Cook would have kicked his head in. Besides, he was sure that he kept that part of his lifestyle secret from the crew. Ever since his heart was trampled on, he stayed away from women. A growing, hormonal guy needs to release his sexual tension somehow, so that left only one choice. Well one choice provided you weren't into beastiality. Chopper flashed in his mind and the thought sent shivers down his spine. Shouts from the Captain brought him back to the situation at hand.

They were ready to pull away from the dock. The winds were strong, and in a favorable direction. The log pose had set that morning, so all they had to do was get to the open sea. Nami guided the ship thru the water swiftly. Truly there was no one out there with better skills at navigation than she. They were but a speck on the horizon when the Marine's entered the port. Jagged red lettering spelled out the name of the ship.

Sanguine Blade.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I finally got a beta for this. So everyone say thanks to **Ichigousagi** for her hard work. It might be a week or more for the next chap. Thanksgiving is coming up and I have yet to start baking. I still need to make the desserts, the rolls, and thaw the turkey. Man do I have my work cut out for me. Oh well, I do love to cook. Happy Thanksgiving to all. I hope you are getting to spend it with family and loved ones.

Chapter 12

Vice-Admiral Fanton stood on the deck of the Sanguine. The island was in sight. A vessel could be seen on the edge of the horizon, but the size was too small for him to take much concern over. What he wanted was a very elusive green haired swordsman locked away in the holding cell of the Marine Base. For seven years he had been after the man. That was a long time to wait for revenge.

He almost had him six years ago. Someone must have tipped him off and he escaped. This time there would be no escape. They locked him up before he could run. Maybe this Kuro wasn't such a worthless piece of shit like he originally thought. If Kuro turned out to be someone worthwhile, maybe he could even use him in his fleet. Very unlikely, but one never knows. First thing, first. He wanted his prisoner.

Saya cleaned herself to the best of her ability. Fortunately her monthly cycle was due soon, so she had plenty of feminine supplies to aid in the bleeding. From a hidden compartment in the floor, she produced a bottle of pills to aid with the pain. Her hour was almost up. She brushed her long hair and put it into a single braid, reaching past her hips. She wanted to look her best for seeing her father and child after two years. She paused in her dressing. Had it really been that long? Shaking her head, she picked out a sapphire blue dress and sandals.

The dress was simple in style; thin straps over the shoulders, an empire waistline, and nearly touching the floor. It was her perfect body that made the dress stand out. Motherhood had given her wider hips and a fuller chest. A long silk scarf had been wrapped around her neck to hide the teeth marks. Wide bracelets hid the raw marks on her wrists. She edged her eyes with dark liner and shadow. The effect drew away from the swelling in her cheek. Her lips were a deep red to help hide the split in the bottom one. The contrast of colors to her pale skin made her look painted. Her husband would be pleased. She was only for show anyway.

Gasps could be heard from the men on deck as Saya emerged. She looked like a porcelain doll; beautiful and untouchable. Fanton gave her an approving nod before turning around and looking back at the island. Something was bothering him. The docks were empty of people. There should have been a squadron there to meet him. Where were Captain Kuro and his men? Saya joined him to stand at his side.

"I thought that the commander of this base was supposed to be meeting you. Are we that early?" She questioned him.

"No. Something is very wrong. Even that pathetic father of yours is not present. I assumed at least he would be here." Fanton frowned. He did not like this at all. When things didn't go to his liking, he got angry. When he got angry, people tended to die. Today, he was very angry.

The Sanguine Blade pulled into port without the help of those on land. The men aboard the ship secured her in place and assisted their commanding officer and his wife to disembark. Each man made sure to perform each act perfectly. They could feel the fury radiating off the Vice-Admiral, and the concern in the petite woman's face.

"Where is everyone?" She whispered. She could only pray that her father and son were safe, whatever had happened. She noticed a single young cadet running down the street. He was out of breath and terrified. "Fanton, look."

He growled at the sight of the young man. Taking heavy strides, he met the cadet in the middle of the street yanking the small form off the ground to eye level. "What the Hell is going on here? Where is your Captain?"

The frightened cadet almost pissed himself in fear. "H-h-he's d-d-dead, Vice-Admiral."

"WHAT! By whom?" Someone had dared to attack a Marine. That was unforgivable. However, there was still one other important piece of business to attend to. "What happened to the prisoner? He is the main reason I'm here."

This time the man did soil his pants. How was he supposed to tell the Vice-Admiral the prisoner was the one who killed the Captain? Death seemed unavoidable at that point. "H-h-he es-ss-caped. He's the one who killed Captain Kuro, sir. He slaughtered most of the men. His ship just now disappeared on the horizon. Our radio was damaged in the fight. We were unable to call for help."

Fanton hoisted the cadet higher, rotated him and slammed him head first into the street. The unfortunate man's head cracked open on impact, splattering blood everywhere.

"He will pay!" Fanton's roar echoed off the surrounding buildings. With determined steps, he approached the base. It had to be another prisoner. It couldn't be the one he was after. Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to let him escape again.

Saya hurried as best her battered body would allow. She had no idea where to find her father right now. If he was working, there was a chance he had been caught in the fight. "Please, be safe, Tousan," she prayed.

Most of the severely injured had been moved to the infirmary. The dead were being placed in a corner of the courtyard to be returned to their families or buried. Surprisingly, the eight bodies present consisted of the elite, personal guards along with Kuro. The swordsman had been very meticulous with his cutting.

Fanton stormed into the yard demanding to know what happened. Those who were able to speak answered his questions as best they could. Many were sent flying. Saya quickly made her way to the infirmary. She had no desire to see any more men killed. Her concern was for her father and child.

Casualties lined the halls of the medical wing. Most of them had been treated and were now resting. Nurses tended those remaining as quickly as possible. There was no way that just one prisoner could have done this much damage. Saya estimated there had to be at least a hundred injured. The escapee had to be a very powerful demon to have done all this. Saya's heart ached as she took in the look on the men's faces. No one could meet her gaze. It was beginning to unnerve her. A hand was placed on her forearm and she turned to face its owner.

"Are you Saya?" The nurse asked. At the affirmative nod, the nurse's eyes began to tear. "Please come with me. Yumi-san is waiting for you. She is our Head Nurse." She turned and motioned Saya to follow.

The pain in Saya's chest increased. Something bad had happened. Call it woman's intuition, or maybe just a gut feeling but in that moment, Saya knew her father was gone. She prayed that her son was far away from all this and safe.

They entered the triage room and the nurse asked her to take a seat and wait. Saya could hear muffled voices on the other side of the closed door, but was unable to make out any of the conversation. She tugged nervously at the ends of her silk scarf. A moment later the nurse returned with an older woman in a dark magenta uniform, and a sorrowful look on her face.

"My name is Yumi. I'm a friend of your father's. I must say you're as beautiful as your pictures. He spoke of you often. He was a great man." Yumi walked up and placed her arms around Saya. "I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do. The Captain attacked when he turned his back. Please, know that he was avenged, though. The swordsman made sure of that."

"W-What?" Saya pushed away from her and stared with wide teary eyes. "What swordsman? What are you talking about? I thought some prisoner went wild here after he escaped."

"Well, yes and no. I mean, yes the prisoner did do all this damage, but he was a friend of your father's. Takuya was the one who helped him escape. It was Captain Kuro who killed him. He was lucky he died such a swift death. The look on Roronoa's face was demonic. I'm willing to bet the whole island could feel his anger."

"Roronoa? Do you mean Roronoa Zoro was here? Where is he now? Please tell me what's going on." Saya fell to her knees, hanging onto the nurse's skirt for support. Her head was spinning with information. Her father was dead, her lover returned, and the Captain of the base was to blame for the entire incident. If Zoro was the prisoner, then that meant that he was the one Fanton was after. What could he possibly want with Zoro? None of this made sense.

Yumi led her to the chairs and helped her sit. She took note of the pained look on the pale girl's face as she moved. A physical would be in order after all this was cleared up. "I'll tell you everything I know, even though it's not much."

Yumi informed Saya of the events of the past two years. The placement of Takuya in one of the village official positions was no surprise to her, nor was the frequent suspicious visitors to her father's house for meetings. She was pleased to know that Muteki was growing up well. Her father had enrolled him in a local dojo and he was excelling faster than should be possible. Then Yumi told her of the arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates. She spoke of the fight between Tajimaru and Zoro, and the capture of Zoro and Luffy. Yumi had no real details on the escape, but she recounted the events she had witnessed in the courtyard.

"Zoro forgave your father before he left. I don't think I was supposed to hear, but it was so touching." The older nurse took Saya's hands in her own. "Then that blonde man with them told me Muteki was already on their ship. I don't know the exact details, but apparently he also knew your father. He swore on his life that he would keep your son safe."

"I wonder why he would do that." Saya was truly confused. She didn't know who the blonde man could be that her father had trusted so much with her son.

"I think it has something to do with Muteki's father. I believe he cares for the man very much. I know who Roronoa is. Takuya spoke of him to me one night. He said he was a good man despite his current occupation." She tried to get Saya to meet her eyes. When the girl proved to be too stubborn, she sighed and continued. "Takuya told me about what happened. He tried to tell Roronoa, but that bastard Kuro interfered. I know you did it against your will, but he is still in the dark about it. What are you going to do? He has Muteki now. Even the boy won't be able to answer all the questions."

Saya shook her head, tears falling down her face. "I don't know. Everything is so confusing. Fanton came here for a prisoner. I wonder if it was Zoro. I just don't know what he would want with him. I know there is a high price on Zoro's head, but why him specifically? Or was he after the other prisoner? Luffy was it? Maybe that is the one he is after? Oh Tousan! I'm so sorry." She collapsed in sobs against the nurse's shoulder.

"Come now. Here take this." Yumi held two pills in her hand. This poor girl needed to clam down, and a sedative would make it easier to check her over as well. "You're in pain, and we need to get you fixed up."

Saya took the medicine and was led into an exam room. Her body grew lethargic and another nurse came in to help get her on the table. The damage revealed when her dress was lifted broke the hearts of everyone in the room. How could a woman be abused so horribly and still have the will to move?

TBB, OTHA

Outside there was mayhem. Men scattered as fast as possible to get away from the enraged officer. Two more were killed in his fury, and a dozen wounded. The man was pure evil. He was informed of the details of the escape to the best of everyone's knowledge. Yet, no one could tell him how they had gotten out of the cell in the first place. It appeared that someone had taken the prisoners a sword. The inspection of the holding area showed the food sent down was eaten out of the broken cell door, so that gave them an idea where to start questioning. The poor kitchen boy was scared out of his mind when the inquisition group came to the galley.

"I was on my way to deliver the food when another boy showed up. I've seen him here before doing errands, so I thought someone had sent him to help. He took the stuff down to the prisoners and left the keys in the plant just like he said he would. I went and checked for the keys a little while ago. They were right there." The boy looked up at the Lieutenant. He hoped that his answer would be to their liking.

"What did this 'boy' look like? Do you know his name?" The deep voice of the Vice-Admiral floated across the room. The marines parted to allow him to walk up to the boy.

"Y-y-yes, s-sir. He was really small, and had these bright blue eyes. I don't know what color hair he had, 'cause it was covered by this big gray hat. I think it's green. He delivers mail a lot. And he helps the nurses too. I think his jii-san works for the village." He was scared. This big black man stood over him with menacing eyes that seemed to get narrower with each word he spoke.

"I knew I should have killed that brat when I had the chance," he mumbled. "So where is he now? This _messenger_ boy. I want to have a word with him. Bring him to me."

Uneasy looks were passed around. No one dared to speak. They knew he would kill another one of them if he knew that the boy was seen on the deck of the Pirate ship just before it left.

"We'll look for him at once, sir." Several of the Marines took off out of the building in search of the boy.

"Sir? He might be in the medical wing. I believe his jii-san was killed in the attack." The kitchen boy spoke up softly.

The smirk returned to Fanton's face. "So, the swordsman killed the old man after all? I wouldn't have thought he had it in him. Very well. Lieutenant, lead the way. Let us see if our boy is there."

The Lieutenant decided to let the doctors correct the Vice-Admiral's ideas of how the old man died. Takuya was well known among the officers on the base, and liked by everyone. His grandson could always be seen around town, delivering messages and such. There was a rumor going around about how this boy could be the son of the great Roronoa Zoro. Now it seems that maybe the rumor was right after all. He prayed for the boy's safety.

Yumi was finishing up on her last patient when Vice-Admiral Fanton entered the office. She knew immediately that this was the person responsible for the maltreatment of the petite woman in the other room. She bowed politely to him and asked that he follow her to her private office. When they entered, she sat behind her neatly organized desk and gestured for him to sit as well.

"I am not here for an idle visit. I have come for the boy. Where is he?" Fanton demanded.

"I'm afraid I am unsure of whom you speak." Yumi held her ground, unfazed by the glare sent her way.

"The grandson of the dead village official. I have reason to believe that he may have been the one to help the prisoners escape. He is wanted for questioning."

"Do you not know the name of your own wife's son, my lord?" Yumi was treading on dangerous ground, but she was quite angry herself. In her mind, images flashed of the wounds she treated on the small woman.

Fanton emitted a growl. So she knew. If he got any useful information out of her, he might just let her live. "You must have been a friend of my late father-in-law. How nice. Now, where is the boy?"

"Gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone? Where?" Damn it! This was not supposed to be happening like this. Things were supposed to be going in his favor now. He had paid the price for years of not being able to catch that damn man. When were things going to turn his way?

"I believe he was taken by the Straw Hat Pirates. The blonde man spoke of Muteki being on their ship. He said the crew had vowed to protect him."

"I see. So this blonde, is he the Captain? Wait, no. The Captain is that buffoon rubber man. Monkey D. Luffy. Hmm, so who I wonder is this blonde?" He filtered through his mind of all known crewmembers currently listed for the Straw Hats. "Maybe he is that cook I've heard of. I could use a new cook on my ship. If he turns him over, I might let him live. Working for me, of course." Fanton had stood up and began pacing the room. He stopped to look down at the calm woman. Yes, he would not kill her today. His bloodlust had been satiated for the moment.

"Am I to assume my wife is here?" At her affirmative nod, he continued. "Send her back to the ship after she has seen her father. We will be leaving as soon as the tide comes in."

Yumi watched him leave. He needed to be stopped. She took out a piece of paper and went to work on a letter. If luck was with her, it would get to it's destination within the week.

Saya woke several hours later. Her body still aching from the brutal treatment, but she could tell it was on the mend. Yumi took her to see her father, and she again broke down in tears. The nurse joined her, and together they wept for a man that had meant so much to both of them. After care instructions were delivered to the Vice-Admiral in regards to his wife's stitches. A note was attached that assured him the nature of her injury would not be revealed. He merely scoffed at the message and tossed it into the bay. Saya arrived back on the ship and was immediately led to her room. The marines gave her sorrowful looks as she passed. Word had been received that her father had been slain in the ruckus. Rumors spread as to who actually did the killing, as Fanton still believed the green-haired swordsman to be the culprit. No one aboard the vessel knew of Saya's missing son, and her husband planned to keep it that way. He would not have his men know of his wife's little tryst before their marriage. Besides, if no one knew about the kid, no one would miss him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I had a hard time writing this chap. But, with much help from my beta (much love to my 'bunny') I am pleased with the way it turned out. Enjoy.

Chapter 13

The island was fading from sight when the crew started to gather again on the deck of the Merry Go. Each one came to stand in silence, waiting for their Captain to speak. Zoro took his place by Luffy's side. He was still wearing the Marine uniform drenched in blood. The wounds on his hands had soaked thru the wrappings, having been torn open again while lifting the anchor. Chopper shifted nervously. He knew he needed to be quiet and stay in place until this _meeting_ was over, but the doctor in him wanted to rush to his injured nakama immediately. Usopp waited with him, doing his best to calm the reindeer down. Robin and Nami came down from the helm together. Nami turned to walk to Luffy's side when she was stopped by a gentle hand from Robin. A slight shake of the raven head and a nod in the direction of the First Mate gave her reason to stop. Sanji emerged from the galley with Muteki. He placed a comforting hand on the boy's head and walked to join the others. He drew another cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it. Sensing that all were there, Luffy turned his head and looked at them.

"Is everyone ok? Good! So what's next? Did you hear anything good back there about another adventure?" His cheery smile broke the tension hanging in the air.

"No, Luffy, we didn't have any time to find out anything good. _You two_ went and got captured, so we spent our time trying to rescue you. Again." Nami shook her head. Why was it that she had fallen in love with this simpleton?

"He, he. Oh yah."

"There's a Marine ship headed to the island we just left. I'm assuming that is the bad man Luffy's talking about. As soon as they find out what we did there, they'll be right after us. Nami, I think we may want to find a place to lay low for a few days. This will give us time to get some more information on who this guy is. We don't want to face him unprepared or anything. Everyone back at the market was terrified at the mention of his arrival. The only name I got was Sanguine Kaname." Usopp hoped that Nami wouldn't think he was trying to run again.

Muteki visibly shivered at the name and scooted closer to the nearest figure. Sanji put his cigarette between his lips and pulled the boy against his legs. Teki looked up at him, fear shining in his eyes. The cook's brow furrowed in thought. He could tell the boy knew the name, but he was unsure if it was a good idea to ask him who it was at this moment. Robin also noticed the sudden change. She made sure to note it for future reference.

"Huh? I wonder who he is. Do you recognize the name Zoro?" Luffy looked at the solemn man.

Zoro shook his head. "It almost seems familiar, but I can't place it. Maybe after I rest it will come back. I just have a lot on my mind." He met the gaze of his Captain, only to drop it to the deck again. Luffy's face indicated he perhaps knew what Zoro meant.

"I can do it if you want." There was concern and pain in Zoro's eyes. Zoro was his First Mate as well as a good friend. Luffy wanted his nakama to be happy and not sad. He vowed to do everything he could to erase the distressed look from the swordsman's face.

"Iie, arigato." Zoro's voice was low and hoarse. He needed to get it over with. Zoro knew the longer he waited, the harder his task would be. He scowled, angry with himself for acting like a coward. Since when did he begin to be afraid of things like this? It was as if he had taken a page out of Usopp's book today. There was no way he was going to allow that to continue. His dark eyes lifted to meet the clear blue of his son. Pain grabbed at his chest again. He might be a stoic uncaring person to some, but to break a child's heart was something that he loathed to do. A child was an innocent. They were someone to be protected until they could protect themselves. The swordsman held a hand out to the boy. Teki quickly ran to accept it. He noticed the bandages and made sure to only grip the fingers this time. Zoro and Teki slowly walked to the front of the ship before stopping

"Gomen nasai." He spoke softly. His shame of not protecting Takuya caused him to turn his head away from the questioning and fearful eyes. "I couldn't save him. I tried, but Kuro was too quick. He threw the swords before I could react. Your jii-san was a good man. He didn't deserve that." Zoro shifted his eyes down to his bleeding hands. "I only wish I could have made that bastard pay more before I killed him."

Muteki's muffled sobs reached his ears. He looked at the boy so like himself, and wished it was he who died instead. He had no idea what to do. The boy fell to his knees and began wailing loudly. Zoro did the only thing he could think of. He removed his swords, propping them against the railing, and sat down on the deck, pulling the child into his lap. Muteki immediately curled into Zoro's chest. Both ignored blood soaking into Muteki's clothing. When the crying had been reduced to sniffling, Zoro dared to speak again.

"Onigai, Muteki. Sumimasen. I swear I will keep you safe. I only wish I had known about you sooner. Maybe I could have kept you all safe." Zoro hugged the child close. If he believed in God, he would have been praying to him that he would be forgiven. The boy had lost his mother, and now his grandfather. He had no one else. Everything Muteki had ever known had been left behind on the island. Zoro thought about what he had said to the boy in the base before they separated. "Why don't you hang onto that medallion a while longer for me? I gave it to your mother a long time ago. It's only right that you wear it."

Muteki slid his arms up around Zoro's neck and held on tight. It hurt so much that his jii-san was gone. First his mother was taken away, and now this. The good thing was that he now had his real father. He just wished the man would say so. Apparently, sometimes, when you wish hard enough, your wishes do come true.

"The _Merry_ is my home. As my son, she's now yours too." Zoro felt Teki shift and released his hold.

Muteki pulled away to look up. A big smile graced his dirty, tear streaked features. Zoro couldn't help but laugh at the smudges of blood all over the boy. Between his bloody hands on the boy's back and the boy sitting in his lap, Teki looked like he had been in the fight too. Chopper was going to kill them. A polite cough made them both look up.

"So you two ok?" Sanji was trying to hide a blush. The two of them sitting there holding each other was such an endearing sight. Sanji wanted nothing more than to join them. He decided then that Zoro had definitely looked that cute at some point. He had to have. Right now Zoro and Muteki had the same goofy grin adorning their face. The only difference was in the eyes. Thoughts of the beautiful pale woman brought a pain of longing to Sanji's heart. He wondered if Zoro still loved her and why it mattered.

"Hai, Sanji-san, we're ok." Muteki's grin grew to a full smile again.

"Oi, ero-cook," Muteki laughed at the name and Zoro's grin grew even bigger. He liked the blush that currently rested on the cook's face and neck. It was always fun getting a rise out of the blond firecracker. "So what's for lunch?"

"Cut the shit, Marimo. You're going straight to Chopper. Luffy told us some of what happened. You need to get looked at. Besides, you know the rules. You have to clean up before I let you sit at the table. There's no way you're setting foot in my kitchen like that. What the Hell did you do? Roll in it?" Every time he was around the swordsman he got all fired up. The bastard only had to say a few words and he'd be ready to kick the green-haired head right off of those broad shoulders

Luffy and Nami's laughing could be heard from another area of the ship. Zoro remembered a little conversation he had while locked up and narrowed his eyes at the cook. He slowly edged Muteki out of his lap before gathering his swords. His goofy grin faded into an evil smirk, and then his face went blank. It worried the blonde. That war-like look usually led them both to the ship's Doctor, trouble with Nami and increased interest rates.

"Um, Zoro?" Sanji was forced back by a bloody hand pushing at his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what I went thru in there? Do you have any idea of the torture I endured because YOU got away? If you had been in there with me, I wouldn't have had to go thru all that! YOU left me high and dry! YOU got to sleep in a soft bed and eat decent food. YOU missed all the fighting." Zoro took a step toward the uneasy man with each remark, accompanied with a push that had Sanji backing up in turn. By this time the blonde was ready to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. He felt like such an ass right now. How could he put his best friend through all that alone? He let him get captured and who knows what done to him. Luffy insinuated that he had been whipped, so Kami knows what else they did to the incapacitated man. Suddenly Zoro's tone of voice changed from irritated to an angry whisper.

"But what you didn't do… That is what really pisses me off. You _didn't_ wake up on the floor of a locked cell. You _didn't_ get to hear Luffy's new song. You _didn't_ get asked about the working of a woman's mind. And you _didn't _get to explain SEX to someone with the mental capacity of a three year old. Now I figure that as it stands… You. Owe. Me. BIG." The last four words were punctuated by a jabbing of the butt of Wado's hilt to the center of Sanji's chest.

Sanji stood in shock, a 'what the fuck?' look on his face. He shook his head in hopes of clearing out his muddled mind, because he didn't just hear what he thought he heard, did he? He started poking back at the stubborn swordsman.

"Oi, Marimo. YOU'RE the asshole that decided to see ghosts. YOU went off on your own and got lost. YOU drank enough fucking grog to float the _Merry_. YOU picked a fight with a group of Marines, and YOU ran out into action half cocked. I don't see where any of this shit is my damn fault at all." Sanji ended his tirade with a kick to the head.

Zoro spun with the impact and struck out with his sword still in the sheath. The attack was blocked by a shiny black dress shoe, and both retreated to face each other. Sanji loosened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket. He tapped the toes of his shoes on the ground to show he was ready. Zoro unsheathed Kitetsu and Yubashiri, laying Wado and the scabbards gently on the deck. The Marine cap was discarded showing the black bandanna tied to his head. He winced, almost unnoticeably, as he tightened his grip on the swords.

Zoro charged. The downward attack was dodged efficiently by a back flip. The Cook immediately retaliated with a low sweep of his left leg. Zoro drove Kitetsu into the deck, blocking the sweep. Unfortunately, he didn't see the right leg aimed at his chest until too late. He took the brunt of the impact on his shoulder as he made an attempt to duck. Zoro released his grip on the embedded sword and turned with Yubashiri in a sudden angled upward thrust. The sword grazed the front of the dress shirt and sliced the black silk tie halfway up to the knot. The cook changed his stance and executed a perfect roundhouse kick to the swordsman's jaw. Zoro smiled and spat blood on the deck. Things were just getting interesting.

Muteki thought it was funny the way the silly cook was being pushed back by his father. He really thought it was hilarious when the man's face kept getting redder. He couldn't hear what Zoro was saying, but apparently it was embarrassing. Suddenly, the blonde got upset and started yelling. Then the fight began. Teki wanted so bad to go and stop it. He was certain his father's friend was going to get hurt by the swords. When Sanji went on the offensive, the boy could only stand in awe. He would never again badmouth a cook or call them wimpy again. This guy could fight. He had so much power in his legs it was amazing. Teki found his second hero. He watched the performance continue. Each one gave as good as they received. His pride in his father continued to grow with each passing swing of the blade. His admiration for the Cook reaffirmed itself with every kick. This was the coolest thing he had ever witnessed.

A long black leg met with a solid stomach and sent the target flying into the galley wall. Zoro shook himself and got up to strike. Sanji's jacket had been discarded, and his dress shirt had many new holes, some tinged with spots of blood. Neither really had any injuries from their skirmish that were serious, but Zoro's prior injuries were starting to slow him down a bit. He hadn't recovered fully from the blood loss the day before and today's battle only caused him to shed more. He stumbled in his footwork and dropped to his knee. Sanji's leg was poised midair, waiting to attack. Zoro's vision blurred a moment as he stood up.

"Zoro! Sanji! What are you two doing?" A very mad reindeer ran up between them in an attempt to stop, well, whatever it was they were doing. "Have you lost your mind? You're still injured. I haven't treated your hands yet, and Luffy said you needed to have your back and head looked at."

A snicker could be heard from Usopp and Luffy at the last part. They had joined Muteki to watch the two pigheaded men. Luffy was betting that Zoro would win, while Usopp had his money on Sanji. Nami and Robin watched from the upper deck with secretive smiles. The crew knew of Zoro's ability to take massive amounts of damage and still get up and fight. The swordsman's condition didn't faze them much, with the exception of the ship's Doctor.

"What's wrong with Tousan's head?" The innocent child asked. The crewmates behind him lost it. The Captain and Gunner fell to the ground laughing. It didn't take Sanji long to join in. Even the irate Doctor had to fight the giggles rising up in his chest. Zoro sighed and shook his head, causing him to lose balance yet again. Sanji rushed forward to catch him before he hit the deck. The last thing Zoro registered in his mind before he lost consciousness was how soft Sanji's hair was against his cheek.

Muteki was inconsolable. Luffy finally had to bribe him with a catapult trip up to the crow's nest to get him to stop crying. Sanji carried the unconscious man into the men's quarters for Chopper to treat. Between the two of them they were able to peal away the blood soaked uniform and assess the damage. The gash in his head only took a few stitches. The ones in his hands took several more, along with a vast amount of gauze and tape to help immobilize the movement. Sanji and Chopper both froze at the sight of their nakama's back. Ten angry jagged lines were torn into previously unmarked flesh.

Sanji couldn't take it. He silently stood and climbed the ladder. He needed to get his mind clear. Though Zoro didn't blame him for his injuries, he did blame himself. He should have fought harder. He should have been stronger. He let his nakama down. Unsteady hands lit a cigarette. He drew in deep and held it. The shaking eased, and he exhaled.

"I blame myself too." The Straw Hat Captain appeared beside him. "We won't let him down again. That's a promise." They stood there looking out to sea. The silence only lasted a moment before something collided with the long black legs of the Cook.

"Sanji-san, you were awesome. With the way you kicked Tousan around and all, it was so cool. Usopp-san told me you guys fought each other all the time, but I didn't know you were that strong. Is he ok?" Muteki looked up at him with wide eyes full of admiration. He still hadn't cleaned up yet. Smears of blood, dirt and tears made him look as if he just returned from the front lines. Sanji decided to fix that.

"Your old man is tougher than you think. He'll be just fine. You, however, need to clean up. No one sits at my table dirty. You wanna eat, you gotta wash. Got it?" Sanji ruffled up the familiar green hair. He wondered idly if Zoro's was this soft.

Muteki groaned and mumbled but Robin had come up and offered to help him. He still didn't look too happy until two hands appeared behind him and tossed him to yet another waiting pair closer to the door. His squeals of laughter could be heard all over the ship.

Chopper came up from the men's quarters an hour later and headed straight for Sanji in the galley. The cook had cleaned up and changed his clothing, but it didn't deter the Doctor from checking him for injuries. The cuts were minor, and Chopper was satisfied with the Sanji's treatment of himself. Muteki watched from his seat at the table, pealing potatoes. Robin had helped clean him. She made quick work with an old pair of Chopper's shorts to give him something to wear. The t-shirt he currently had on was Nami's, but it would do until proper clothes could be found.

"Um, Chopper-san?" Muteki asked.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Teki. You can just call me Chopper." The little reindeer was glad to have someone his size, even if that someone kept trying to hug him. After all, Luffy and Usopp still did that on a regular basis.

"When can I go see him?"

Sanji paused in his cooking to listen to the response. He, too, wanted to know when to expect the muscle head to come barging in demanding booze. He found it odd that he was looking forward to it.

"He'll be up and around by morning I bet, but you can go down and see him now if you want. He's asleep, so don't disturb him."

"Hai, of course. Arigato!" The boy jumped down from the table and made for the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned to look up at the Cook. "Is it ok if I go down there for a while? I know I'm supposed to be helping you, but I want to see him."

Sanji took one look at those big blue eyes and mentally cursed himself. He was already wrapped around the kid's finger and they barely knew each other. Just how could one say 'no' to such an innocent face? Zeff might even find this one hard to turn down. He just sighed and nodded. This was bad. He had to get back into control. Long slender hands reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter and cigarettes. He didn't notice the face that the boy made at the action.

"You really smoke too much, Sanji-san. It's not good for you." Teki slipped out the door and was gone before a retort could be made.

Sanji paused, the flame an inch away from lighting the tip. He stood there froze in indecisiveness as to what to do. Slowly, the lighter was shut, and the cigarette returned to the pack in the pocket of his jacket. His shoulders slumped in defeat. Now he needed something else to keep his hands and mouth busy. A few crude images flashed thru his mind and he turned quickly back to the stove to hide his blush from the Doctor. Chopper didn't know what shocked him more; the fact that Sanji had let the boy out of the chore, or that he actually put away his favorite pastime in the world (next to doting on women, of course). Not knowing what to do, the baffled reindeer picked his jaw up off the floor and left.

Teki slowly climbed down the ladder to the dimly lit room. He saw someone lying on the couch and assumed it was who he'd been looking for. He crept up to the snoring figure as silently as he could. Zoro was on his stomach with his face to the back of the couch. Bandages covered his torso, head and hands. Tears formed in the sad blue eyes. They had said he was OK, but this sure didn't look OK to him. He was scared that he was about to lose everyone. A hiccupped sob escaped and the dam holding the tears broke.

Zoro's subconscious felt someone standing over him. When the sob was heard, his eyes opened. Slightly confused to his surroundings, he took a moment to assess the situation. He was on the couch in the men's quarters, and someone was crying behind him. He frowned as he took in the state of his hands. Another sob reached his ears and soft words could barely be made out.

"Onigai, don't leave me too. Onigai, I need you, Tousan. I don't want to be left alone again. Ai shiteru. Onigai." Muteki hid his face in his hands. He wanted to stop crying, he really did. He wanted to be strong for his father. He wanted him to be proud, and not ashamed like that mean man had said he would be. But, the tears kept coming.

Zoro turned his body so that he was lying on his side with his back against the back of the couch.

"Enough with the tears. It's time to be strong now." Teki jerked his head up and looked at Zoro's sleepy form. He wiped his face on his sleeves and nodded. "And part of getting stronger is sleeping, so you need to get out of here…" The boy's head slumped in rejection. "…or get over here and take a nap with me." Zoro held up the edge of the thin blanket he'd been covered with. Muteki's face lit up and he practically jumped onto the couch to join him.

"Am I going to hurt you? You have a whole bunch of bandages on you."

Zoro laughed and shook his head. He pulled the small child up against his chest tightly. "Feh, the only thing that's bothering me right now is these damn bandages on my hands. That pain in the ass reindeer made it to where I can't move them. How am I suppose to train like this?" He held his hands up in front of them so both could see.

"But you were bleeding so bad. He had to do it. The Doctor is suppose to take care of you isn't he? How will you get better if he doesn't fix you first?" Bright blue eyes looked up at dark ones with such sincerity. Zoro found himself being pulled in. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're right, now go to sleep." Zoro pulled the blanket up over them and Muteki closed his eyes as well.

The swordsman opened his eyes slightly to look down at the sleeping figure curled up next to him. Those eyes. They were so much like his mother's. Thinking of his former love still brought pain. He wished that Takuya had been able to tell him what happened. The old man had tried, but that _pirate_ had interrupted. Zoro let out a sound akin to a growl and the child stiffened in his arms. Muteki relaxed as a cloth covered hand gently stroked his back. Their lives would never be the same. Zoro still would strive to be the best swordsman in the world, but now he had another goal to keep with it. He had to learn how to be a father. A boy would also need a woman's influence as well. He tried to think of Robin or Nami in that roll. A shiver went down his spine. Robin may be ok with him now, but she was still a bit too mysterious for his taste. Nami just scared the shit out of him. She was all nice and sweet when things went her way, but as soon as they didn't… He'd rather face Mihawk a hundred times unprepared than have her as a mother figure to his son.

Maybe he would need to start looking for someone. He hadn't had a relationship since Saya. Even before that, there was never anyone he was interested in. They had gotten together so young. He started thinking of what he wanted in a companion. Well, the list of things he didn't want came easier. He didn't want someone who was clingy, or needy. They needed to be self sufficient. He didn't want someone who was more interested in spending money than earning it. They needed to be willing to work when needed. He didn't want someone who chattered all the time, but he did want someone who could hold a decent conversation. Oh, and they needed to be able to fight. Life aboard the Merry was dangerous. He didn't want to have to worry about more than just his son's life.

That brought forth another idea. He'd need to teach the boy as well. They would have to get a set of bokken to use. Or maybe two. They could work up to three later on. The person he chose would have to understand that the boy would grow up to be a fighter. That might be a problem. Most women didn't like fighting, or if they did, they wouldn't be great mother material. Zoro sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Would he _really_ need to find a mate? This was proving to be more trouble than it was worth.

What he needed was a woman that was more like a man. The image of a blond cook flashed thru his mind. He almost started laughing when he pictured the tall lean man in a dress, cleaning and washing clothes. Hmm, there's a thought. The man was awfully prissy. He always made sure his clothes were just right, he had this thing about his hair, and he bitched constantly to the swordsman about manners. Then he was honestly good at cooking. He'd probably never say it to the blonde's face, but he'd never eaten anything better in his life. Blasted ero-cook could also hold his own in a fight. Fondly, the swordsman thought of all the times the two had fought in a battle competing to see who could take out more opponents. They were even before he fought to escape from the base. Now he could shove it in the bastard's face that he was ahead again. Who knows, maybe he could teach Teki some of those moves of his.

Zoro shook his head to clear it of the happy thoughts of the man that irritated his very being. Here he was thinking of the guy again. He had to get that idea out of his head. The cook was obviously interested in women and not men. Look at the way he tripped over his own feet just to please the two on the ship. He always made them special meals. They got the best cuts and first servings of every meal. He never yelled at them, always apologizing for others behavior around them. Yup he was as straight as that stupid tie he always wore. One of these days he would burn every one of them, just to see him get all fired up.

Zoro loved getting him upset. It was the best part of the day. It always led to a fight, and a fight meant that he could get his hands on him at least once. It gave him something to think about when he found release up in the crow's nest on his watch. There might be a silent agreement between the guys that what happens in that room stays in that room, but that didn't mean he had to do it there. Besides, he tended to be a bit more vocal. What would happen if he happened to say the wrong name, or hell, any name out loud? They'd all know his preferences then. He didn't give a damn about what the women thought of him, but he did care about the feelings of his Captain. What would happen now, especially now that they had kissed? Would he be more understanding, or would he get more upset? He didn't want to admit it, but he also was worried about what Sanji would think of him. They weren't exactly friends, but then they were best friends according to Usopp. Or at least that was what the Gunner had told Muteki.

The swordsman put a padded hand to his head. It was beginning to hurt thinking so much. He decided that sleep was way past due. He shifted further back into the couch, making sure that they both had room. When he was comfortable, his eyes slid shut and exhaustion took over. He was sure that that damn cook would wake him to eat, or at least come get the boy. No one went hungry for long aboard the Merry with Sanji around. Well, no one but the bottomless Captain.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Well, I sure hope you guys find this worth the wait. I like it.

Chapter 14

Luffy sat on his special seat aboard Merry. He stared out at the horizon and thought about all that had happened during the past few days. He now had a new crewmate. Granted he was only as tall as Chopper, but he had great potential. Teki was the son of his First Mate, the man who would one day be the greatest swordsman in the world. The thought made him think about what it would be like to have a child of his own. He had asked Sanji earlier about how it happened and got lots of information.

_flashback_

"_Sanji, what is sex?" The innocent captain asked the cook._

"_What? You mean no one ever told you?" Sanji almost took off his own finger as he slipped in cutting the vegetables on the counter. He received a sad no and Sanji searched his pockets for cigarettes. He may have been swayed by Teki's comments but he was going to need them to get thru this nightmare. He was about to refuse an answer when he caught the disappointed look on the younger man's face. "Sit down. I'll get the alcohol."_

"_But you know I don't like to drink."_

"_It's not for you, it's for me." Sanji sat down at the table and pushed aside the unpeeled potatoes. He lit up the first of many smokes and thought back to Zoro's earlier comment about a talk with the childish man. He poured a stout shot and finished it quickly. "I know you and Marimo spoke earlier, so what did he tell you?"_

"_Well, I'm not supposed to tell you what we did but I guess I could tell you what he said." Luffy scratched his head and thought back to what the swordsman told him about kissing. "He said that I should ask you about it. But he told me about kissing. He's really good at it." Luffy beamed with pride at the thought of his First Mate's ability to kiss._

"_Is he now? I guess he told you that you have to take what you want by force, huh. And how do you know he's a good kisser?" The cook had a small inkling in his mind of how the Captain knew, but there was no way that would ever happen. Right?_

"_Nope. He said that most girls like to be kissed softly, and it just takes practice. He showed me how to do it. He was a great teacher, even thought he said I didn't need to learn in the first place. I guess he was right. Nami seemed to like it." Luffy smiled at the memory of his first real kiss with the Navigator. He hoped he could do that a lot more in the future._

_Sanji was in shock. The way Luffy was talking, he and Zoro might have kissed. Why would they have done that? He suddenly grew very jealous of the Straw Hat Captain. "Well, since he taught you so much, why are you coming to me?" Sanji's voice was bitter. He finished his first cigarette and lit another._

"_Well, we ran out of time. I asked him about other things, but we got interrupted. Besides, you are always around women. I bet you know lots more. That and he's asleep downstairs with Muteki. I want to know now." Luffy looked over the table at him with wide innocent eyes. _

_He was torn between jealousy and flattery. The fact that he knew more about women than the green-haired brute was obvious. Until recently, Sanji had thought the man a virgin. The presence of a child on the ship proved that theory completely wrong._

"_OK. You tell me what went on in the holding cell and I tell you about the pleasures of a woman's body."_

"_Deal!"_

_Over the next few hours, Sanji learned that Zoro had rough lips and liked to use his teeth. He tasted like alcohol and mint. Luffy learned just why Mr. Pee Pee grew, and what he was supposed to do with it when it did. Apparently the nights Luffy had relieved himself in the men's room, he had been asleep and unaware. He acted purely on instinct. Sanji prayed that Nami would forgive him if Luffy screwed up. It still pained him to think of her with someone other than himself, but knowing it was his Captain helped him cope. Besides, he had a pair of firm lips and a set of strong teeth to occupy his mind right now._

_end flashback_

Luffy thought back to all of Nami's odd actions over the last few months. The difference in her routine, the little touches, the way she spoke to him, and even the fact that she was letting her hair grow long. He really liked her hair. Sometimes she would stand close to him on the deck and the wind would carry the scent of her special soaps. He wondered if she smelled that way all over. He could feel himself starting to get hard. Sanji said that the best way to get rid of it was to think of bad thoughts or jump into cold water. Well the water thing was out, so he had to think of something disgusting.

Nami watched the different expressions cross Luffy's face. First it was his normal 'thinking' expression. Next he looked amused, then wistful, and finally uncertain. She couldn't help but think back to the kiss earlier. Everything happened so fast. It was exactly what she wanted, but now that it happened, what were they to do? Did she want a risk a relationship with him? He was, after all, planning on becoming the King of the Pirates. Would he even want to think of settling down with anyone? How could that work under these circumstances? She should have thought this through before she fell for him. Who would want to start a family out here, especially with her? A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Before she could wipe it away, a hand brushed her face, taking the lonely tear with it.

Luffy was sitting there trying to think of something bad when he caught a whiff of her floral scent. Seeing the tears well up in her eyes had to be the worst thing in the world for him. He feared he had done something wrong again. He was always doing something wrong according to her. He stretched out his arm and wiped the tear away. His head hung at the pained look in her eyes. He just knew it was because of him.

Nami grabbed his hand as he started to pull away. She held it tight as she walked toward him. When she reached the figurehead she stopped and looked up at Luffy.

"Luffy, I hope you're not upset about the kiss earlier. I've just wanted to do that for so long that I didn't think about how you might feel. I'm sure you don't want me like that. It was just an emotional response to finding your hat. If you don't want to, we won't do that again. We can pretend it neverrraahhh…"

Nami found herself being yanked into the air. Strong arms wrapped around her and she landed on her butt in front of a laughing Captain. He pulled her up tight against his chest and buried his nose in her hair.

"You're so silly. Of course I want to do it again. I really liked it. I just don't understand why you didn't just do it earlier. If this was what you wanted, why didn't you tell me? Then we could have been doing it all along." Luffy stated this matter-of-factly. He wondered how long he had missed out on her kisses. He felt her relax and lean back into his chest.

"I didn't think you looked at me like that. You never showed any interest in a girl, so I didn't know what to do. I thought maybe you were like Zoro." Nami was shocked. She couldn't believe he was upset because it didn't happen earlier. Oh how much time they had wasted. She wondered what else he was ready for. Maybe they could convert one of the store rooms into a private sleeping room. He was the captain after all. He needed his own room. She giggled as she realized he did have a personal room. It's just that she took it over when she joined and was currently residing in it with the only other female aboard the ship.

"What do you mean? What's Zoro like?"

"You know, he likes men instead of… Wait, you mean you didn't know? Oh please don't tell him I said anything. He doesn't realize we figured it out." Nami turned to look at him. Luffy couldn't keep a secret to save his life, so she had to figure out a way to keep him quiet. Kissing was the first thing to come to mind. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his just as he started to comment. He immediately shut up and deepened the kiss. Just as Zoro had done to him, he nibbled at her lower lip. She gasped at the forward action, and moaned when Luffy slid his tongue into her mouth. How could he be such an idiot and also such a great kisser at the same time? She eagerly met his tongue with her own.

The need for air made her pull back from his embrace. They smiled at each other and all their previous worries melted away. Luffy pulled her close against him again and together they sat in his special seat watching the sun set.

"I like kissing you much better than Zoro. Your lips are much softer, and you smell better too."

If Luffy hadn't been holding her, Nami would have fallen off the ship. Here she had just begun to wonder if Zoro liked men, and Luffy had already kissed him. She always prided herself in being able to read people, and now the man she had fallen in love with was turning out to be something she didn't know. Did this mean that Luffy was bi?

"Um, Luffy, why were you kissing Zoro? Were you two seeing each other?"

"What? Oh. No, he just agreed to teach me how to kiss. I wanted to make sure I did it right if you ever wanted to kiss me. So was I ok? He said I didn't need any more practice."

Nami couldn't decide if she was jealous that Zoro kissed Luffy first, or if she was just upset that she didn't get to see it. Her hopes that she could get the stoic swordsman and the flirtatious love-cook together just skyrocketed. She couldn't wait to tell Robin. There were so many things that they could do now that their suspicions were confirmed on Zoro's part. Now, they just had to work on Sanji. She brought her mouth to Luffy's in a quick, but deep kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She laughed at his victorious nod. She kissed him on the nose, and hopped down to the deck. Shyly she turned back around to face him. "Luffy. I love you."

They both blushed and she turned away to go find Robin. They had much to discuss.

The Captain's joyous shouts could be heard for miles. Zoro and Teki stirred in their sleep down in the men's quarters. Usopp and Chopper were working on a new exploding powder on deck. They dropped one of the glass containers and scrambled as black smoke filled the air. Sanji, who had been watching them cuddle, walked back into the galley with a sad cloud hanging over his head.

Depression was setting in for the Going Merry's Ero-Cook. His mood was reflected in his cooking. Dinner, while still better than most restaurants, seemed a bit bland. His blue eyes didn't shine as much as before when he served his two favorite ladies their portions first. Even his shoulders seemed to sag. He tried to focus his attention on the only free woman left. His hand would linger slightly longer than necessary on her hand as he handed her a drink, or her dessert. Her glass was always full, and her every wish was met immediately. Even Chopper noticed the unusually forced actions of the blonde.

Luffy sat at the head of the table as always. Nami sat to his right with Robin at her side. Usopp was to his left, where Zoro normally sat. Chopper sat next to the Marksman watching the cook intently. Everyone could tell that Nami's new relationship with the Captain was affecting him. The new couple tried to keep their flirting to a minimum in his presence. Every so often, Robin would lean in and say something. Nami would look to Sanji and nod in agreement. Toward the end of dinner, Usopp brought up their newest crewmate.

"So Teki is really his son, huh?" The long-nose pirate was still in shock about the discovery. If he had seen the boy's hair this morning he might have thought to ask him if they were related. To think of the unforgiving swordsman as a father was a hard feat.

"Yah, Sanji and I saw pictures of his mom back at the island. She was beautiful. I wonder what happened to her. Takuya never said she died, but he never said where she was either." Chopper sat there looking pensive as he remembered the exotic woman.

"A woman like that with a buffoon like him… it just doesn't make any sense to me. What in the world did she ever see in him?" Sanji scoffed at the image it brought to mind.

Luffy cocked his head to the side and sat for a moment in thought. Finally he came to a decision. "Oi, Sanji. Where is Teki? I thought he was helping you in the kitchen. Did he eat all the food too? I know that's why you won't let me help anymore."

Sanji shook his head and began to gather the empty dishes. "Chopper gave him the go ahead to see Marimo. My guess is that he woke up and they're talking. That or he has the moron's sense of direction and got lost or fell overboard." Everyone paused and then rushed out of the room in search of the missing boy.

Luffy searched the decks and Robin took the Crow's Nest. Nami headed to her quarters while Chopper and Usopp took the hold and store rooms. This left Sanji to head to the last place he wanted to be right now. The men's quarters. The first thing that struck him odd was that the room was quiet. Usually Zoro's snores could rattle the rafters, but tonight there was nothing. A small lamp was lit in the corner casting shadows everywhere. Even in the dim light, the shape of a body could be made out on the old worn couch.

Zoro lay on his side, back against the cushions of the couch. Teki was using his large bicep as a pillow and had his face buried in the white bindings covering the large man's torso. Zoro's other arm was securely wrapped around the boy, keeping him from falling to the floor. The peaceful expression on Zoro's face made him look like a totally different person. He no longer looked like a rough warrior with all the worries of the world on his shoulders. Lying on the couch now was a young father, affectionately taking a nap with his son.

Sanji approached the sleeping pair silently. As if in a trance, he kneeled down, reached out and touched his nakama's face. Zoro sighed in his sleep, and turned his head into the cook's hand. Sanji stilled, afraid he had woken the man up. Seeing his even breathing and still closed eyes, the blonde took liberty with the forbidden contact. He caressed the high cheekbones and ran his thumb over the rough chapped lips. He followed the strong jaw line up to the his ear and traced the shell lightly. The touch must have tickled, because the swordsman grunted and shifted away. Sanji continued his exploration a little more cautious this time. He ran his fingers through the short locks. He assumed they would be rough like straw because of the lack of hygiene the ill-mannered brute displayed. Oddly, his hair was almost soft. He imagined it would be like silk right after it was washed.

His gaze drifted to the sleeping child. A pair of bright blue eyes stared back at him, wide and curious. Sanji jumped back and landed ungracefully on his ass. He blushed furiously in embarrassment at being caught in such an intimate act with the man. Teki giggled and put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. He eased himself out of the cocoon of blankets and arms, and stood before the very red cook.

Teki had opened his eyes the moment Sanji had kneeled beside him. He saw the look on the man's face as he touched his father in what could only be thought of as a loving way. Sanji must care for his father very much. He knew they were best friends, but he had no idea that they were more than that. His mother explained to him a long time ago, that it didn't matter what gender you were when your heart was concerned. He never really understood it until now. This man before him loved his father. Now he had to figure out if his father loved him back.

Teki knew that his mother had hurt the swordsman. She said that he would probably never forgive her for the very bad things she did. She would always love him, but he knew that they would never be together. She was married to that evil man, anyway. You couldn't be with anyone else when you were married. His Jii-chan had taught him that. But then, Jii-chan also said that only a man and a woman could get married. Did that mean that he would never have another mother? He thought that Sanji would make a great Mom. He was strict, but kind. He was an awesome cook and he cared about his father. He did look a little like a woman, too with always fixing his hair and clothes. This made Teki giggle again, louder than before.

Zoro groaned and rolled over to his stomach. They froze, thinking they had woke him up. When a loud snore echoed in the room they relaxed. Teki reached out a hand in order to help the cook up, and together they left the room.

Sanji was mortified. He had just been caught fondling the boy's father, and here they were walking hand in hand back to the galley. He wondered what the boy thought of him now. What if he misunderstood? What if he understood too much? What if he told? Oh, shit. That was a problem. If he said anything to the green-haired bastard, he would be needing more stitches than Chopper had ever given previously. Zoro would definitely run him through with all three swords… several times.

"Sorry for waking you up. I just came down to check on you since you never came up for dinner." Sanji figured if he distracted him, maybe he would forget. "Are you hungry?"

"Hai, very much. That's why I woke up. I thought I smelled food. Did Captain Luffy eat it all? Usopp-san said that he eats a lot, and you have to fight him for food. But I never know when he's telling the truth. Does he always lie?"

Sanji laughed whole heartedly at this. "We don't know, Teki. We really don't know. Usopp was right about having to fight Luffy. Don't worry about food, though. If that bottomless pit of a Captain did eat it all, I'll make you something else. No one goes hungry on my ship."

Teki's eyes grew as he tried to imagine fighting the man for his dinner. He wondered if everyone had to do that. The sounds of a heated discussion reached their ears as they approached the galley door. Nami and Usopp were yelling while Luffy was laughing joyously.

"That's not true! I just can't believe it! You're making it up." The long-nose member of the ship was practically standing in his seat pointing at their redheaded navigator.

"You wanna make a bet? How about 500 beli I'm telling the truth?" Nami yelled back at him.

"Teki! We thought you got lost! I'm so glad you're safe." The little reindeer ran up and threw his arms around his new friend. Teki gave him a big hug in return.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Sanji grabbed Usopp by the back of his coveralls and shoved him back onto the bench.

"Nami just bet Usopp that Zoro's gmmphhh." Luffy was tackled by Nami with her hand over his mouth. He looked up at her completely confused.

"Don't worry about it, Sanji-kun. Just a little wager between friends. Nothing you'd want to get in on." She looked up at him with her charming smile. Instantly Sanji was swooning over her, more so out of habit than anything. Nami made the mistake of letting her hand slip from Luffy's very loud mouth.

"But you said that he and Sanji would bmmpphh." Luffy's mouth was yet again covered. A mischievous thought came to mind and he licked her palm.

"Aaahhh! What was that for?" Nami pulled her hand back and wiped it on his red vest. Chopper, Usopp and Teki were having fits of laughter. Even Sanji had cracked a smile at the goofy Captain's antics. Teki's stomach let out a loud growl and immediately the cook sprang into action. He eyed the mess on the table, verifying that all the food had been eaten. Cupboards were opened and ingredients began to gather on the counter. From somewhere in a hidden compartment in the icebox, a slab of meat was brought out and sliced. Luffy drooled in anticipation of an after dinner snack.

With a kick to the head, the Captain was reminded that he already had his turn. The whimpering man begged and pleaded with the Cook, but failed. Teki hurried to eat everything, remembering that he might have to fight for it if the straw hat pirate got around the blonde. With an appreciative belch, he pushed away his empty plate. He received an annoyed look from both Nami and Robin, while the others just grinned.

"Gomen. Thank you for the meal, Sanji-san." Teki stood and bowed politely to the pleased cook.

"It's my pleasure, Teki-kun. Now let's get this place cleaned up. You get to be dishwasher now. Usually your father does it, but his hands are a bit tied up right now." Sanji winked at the boy, emphasizing the joke by wiggling his fingers. The atmosphere on board the Merry was light and happy. The previous misfortunes in the day were forgotten.

Down in the hold, Zoro lay with his eyes wide open. The swordsman had been awake for a while now. The sound of the hatch opening had alerted him that someone was entering the room. The smell of nicotine confirmed their identity. His body had reacted on its own and leaned into the touch as he felt the caresses from the cook. Shocked, he pretended to sleep. No one had touched him like that in years. Why would the cook do it now? They hated each other, right? For some reason, Teki had it in his head that they were close friends, but Zoro didn't know if that was true. Sure they were nakama and watched each other's backs in a fight. But it stopped there didn't it? There was no affection between the two, only competitive rivalries. Sure, there were nights on watch that he pictured the blonde's mouth holding more than that measly cigarette. He'd even woken up hard from erotic dreams with the blasted man's name on his lips. On those nights he took a swim in the cold water surrounding the Merry.

But, Sanji was different than him. Sanji liked women and things of beauty. The way he practically killed himself to wait on the two female members of the crew made the swordsman sick. He heard Sanji a few times pleasuring himself in the dark confines of the room. He wasn't silent, but definitely much quieter than the other two. Usually, Nami's name was on his lips as he climaxed. Every so often, another mumbled and distorted name would fall. Because of this, Zoro refused to believe the Ero-Cook had any romantic feelings for him at all. Besides, a barbaric swordsman like himself didn't stand a chance with a refined gentleman such as him. Zoro decided to just stick to the docks when they ported and fuck the first willing blonde he came across. That should get the idea of having the Cook out of his system.

Zoro groaned and put a cloth covered hand over his eyes. He forgot about Muteki being with him now. Well that threw the idea of sex out the window. He needed to spend as much time with his son as possible. He had six years to make up for. First they would get the bokken. After that, they would find their way back to the beach to begin training. Though he hated to admit it, Zoro knew he had a warped sense of direction. He hoped that Teki got his navigating skills from his mother.

There was no way he'd get any more sleep tonight. He might as well train. Zoro looked at his hands and tried to decide just what he would be able to do. With a shrug he cleared out a small area and began to do push-ups. Other calisthenics would follow. If he was lucky, Chopper would never know.

When the crew decided to retire for the night, the found a very tired swordsman passed out, asleep on the floor. His bandages on his torso and head were soaked with sweat and the ones on his hands were torn and showing signs of blood. Chopper ran to tend to his aggravated wounds as they all decided to just leave the smelly man on the floor where he lay. The poor Doctor's sensitive nose twitched constantly as he rewrapped the damaged hands. Teki was given the couch while the others took their normal hammocks. Robin had the first watch, with Usopp relieving her at midnight. Exhaustion took over and soon all that could be heard was the inconsistent snores of the male crew.

BOTHA

The Sanguine Blade clipped through the waters with ease. She was one of the fastest ships in the Marine fleet. In his personal quarters, the Vice-Admiral sat at his desk reviewing sea charts. He tried to plot out the most likely course the Straw Hats would take. They were short on provisions according to the information gathered in the market. This meant that they would not be able to go far. After the damage they caused today, they would be trying to keep a low profile for a while. That left out the large ports. Only one island seemed to be fit for their needs. He signaled for his runner to take a note to the helm.

When he was alone, he brought out a picture. He touched their face reverently. His normally blank and stoic features were pulled into a sad smile.

"My love. How I miss you. Our revenge is close at hand. I have taken his heart and crushed it to pieces. The woman he loves is at my mercy. He has even brought the death of her father at his own hands. Now all we have to do is wait. Soon he will be in my grasp. I will take his son and make him watch as I drain every ounce of his blood from that boy's pathetic little body. Then, when he is completely broken, I can fully make him pay for all he has done to us." He brought the frame to his face and placed a kiss over the lips of the person pictured.

Saya shivered as a deathly chill ran down her spine. There was a foreboding air about the ship. The men were walking on eggshells everywhere they went. With the death of her father, she felt her chances of returning to her former life slip even further from her grasp. Her son was in the hands of a man she no longer knew, but somehow still had complete faith in. She heard all the stories the Marines had told about the "evil" Straw Hat Pirates. Then she also heard the stories from all the villagers. These told of heroic men and women who fought for the rights of the people and against the tyranny of the military.

Yumi had told her that one of the men had already taken Teki to the crew and promised to protect him. He must be a wonderful man to have stepped up and done that for a complete stranger. Was he important to Zoro? Maybe he was a good friend, or just nakama looking out for each other. Whoever he was, she owed him a large debt of gratitude. The Straw Hats were known for keeping their promises. Her last meeting with Commodore Smoker proved that. He was the only Marine that told her things like they were. He personally hated the Straw Hat crew, but he would sometimes grudgingly admit the good they had done here and there. He was still sore about getting the credit for taking down Crocodile when Straw Hat had done the work.

Saya stood looking at a picture of her father and son. She missed them greatly. It had been so long since she had seen them that it felt like they both were dead in a way. As the sun set over the water, she pictured herself getting the happy little boy ready for bed. She would help him take a bath and change into nightclothes. Then she would lie beside him on the bed and tell him their story. Saya began to recite the words quietly.

_High on the hill, the young samurai sat. He was cold and alone. A beautiful young girl came upon him in the night as the moon reached its highest point. The man was uncertain of her, thinking she was an angel. Looking in her eyes, he felt hope for the first time in many years. She took him in her arms and his loneliness melted away._

_As their love grew, so did the samurai's strength and skill. Pleased with his accomplishments, the angel decided to go give him a gift. A baby. Before she could tell him the joyous news, a terrible evil threatened their home. In order to protect the one she loved, the beautiful woman made the ultimate betrayal. She agreed to marry another._

_Sadly, the samurai left, unknowing of the sacrifice his angel had made for him. He wanders the world cold and untrusting toward others. His only goal in life is to be the greatest warrior in all the lands._

_Soon, the babe arrived. The beautiful woman, now a mother, wept in fear. Her samurai, for whom the gift was conceived, was gone. She did her best raising the baby boy around the evil she married, but longed for the child's true father to return._

_As the boy grew, he began to look more and more like the young samurai. Everyday, they would pray to the gods that the samurai would come back, stronger and willing to fight. The mother's betrayal had hurt him deeply, but they had hope. Maybe, one day, he would learn the truth and return… Broken, only to heal again._


	15. Chapter 15

AN is located at the end this time... and a rant.

Chapter 15

Zoro woke up stiff and sore. The torture he had placed on his body the previous night was making itself known with cramps and twinges. He sat up and stretched. He could see the sunlight pouring in from the open hatch. Everyone was already awake and had started their daily routines. Zoro could hear Luffy's faint laughter accompanied by a much higher pitched squeal. Teki sounded like he was having fun with his new family, dysfunctional as they were. Zoro looked at his hands and frowned. Chopper had re-bandaged him to such a way that he couldn't even move his wrists properly. The swordsman gave an annoyed grunt as he stood up.

With awkward maneuvering, Zoro was able to climb the ladder and make his way to the head. Fortunately for him, the door was open. Then he looked down at the fastenings of his pants. How the hell was he supposed to get them undone, and after they were, how was he supposed to take a piss? He reached for the door, thinking maybe he could get Chopper to cut the bandages off for a while. He had to be able to at least relieve himself. His cloth covered hand bumped the wood effectively shutting it. Zoro paled. He was trapped in the washroom of the Merry. He couldn't get out and he couldn't undo his pants. The longer he stood there the more upset he became. This was just wrong. If that damn piece of shit excuse of a pirate turned Marine hadn't thrown broken swords, then he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Zoro had enough. He braced himself against the wall opposite the door and pushed off. Unfortunately, the door opened just as he was about to slam his shoulder into it. Try as he might, he couldn't stop in time. He and the person on the other side both went down in a forceful tangle of limbs.

The body under him was lean and firm. The smell of cigarettes and sugar filled his senses. He shifted to get up, and felt his leg slip between the two very long ones that constantly plagued his dreams. He could feel himself hardening as he tried to inconspicuously rub his groin against the other man's thigh. This would be the only chance he would ever get to feel the man beneath him like this. He just had to make it all look like an accident. Memories of last night's caresses came to mind.

"Oi, Marimo, get off. You reek!" Sanji barked at Zoro. He was doing his best to keep himself in check. Sanji was headed to the men's quarters when he heard Zoro's scream of anger. Concerned for the safety of the ship, he headed to see what was pissing the man off this time. Not caring for the other's privacy, he opened the door only to be tackled to the floor. The air was knocked out of him and the weight on his chest didn't help him in recovering. Zoro then tried to get up. He didn't think anything of the leg between his own. In order to get up you needed to place both knees on the ground firmly, so that was fine. When he felt a half hard cock rub against his thigh, he drew the line. If he didn't get the swordsman off him soon, he too would be showing signs of arousal. His face reddened as he grew angry, from embarrassment and the knowledge that his traitorous body was attracted to the green haired pain in the ass.

Sanji tried to stay still as Zoro struggled with finding a way to get off the cook. The normally composed swordsman had to fight to keep his frustration in check. Muttered curses were barely audible as Zoro finally gained his feet. Afterwards, he glared at his hands as if he could make them burst into flames. Sanji then realized just what caused this morning's scream. Zoro had no use of his hands and therefore couldn't even take care of the simplest daily duties. He began to laugh. He couldn't help it. It was too funny.

"Oh my God! You can't even take a piss by yourself now can you? You're even more pathetic than I thought! Oh, this is priceless. Wait till I tell!" Sanji literally was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Fuck you, dartboard brow! If that damn reindeer hadn't wrapped me up like this I wouldn't be in this situation. So either shut the hell up or help me out."

Immediately Sanji fell silent. His color paled and a look of horror crossed his face. He hoped that Zoro wasn't asking what he thought he was asking. There was no way he could even think of that. He had been plagued with dreams all night of soft green hair, bulging muscles, and firm chapped lips. He was still coming to terms with his odd attraction to the man, and now he was point blank asking him to touch him in a most private way? There was just no way he was going to open the man's pants, reach in, and dig out his dick so he could take a piss. No way, no how.

Zoro saw the expression Sanji gave him and realized how intimate his request had sounded. His face turned dark red and he stammered for an excuse to try to clear things up.

"I, um… That's not… I mean… Shit. Just get me a damn knife or something will ya? I need these damn things off." Zoro held his hands up in front of Sanji's face. He really needed to go now. His bladder could only hold so much.

Understanding registered in Sanji's eyes and his blush returned. He completely misunderstood what was said. He got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "Baka. Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Come here. Geeze. Don't tell Chopper I did this though. He'll have my ass if he knew I let you loose." A small knife was produced from somewhere on the cook's body and soon the bandages began to fall away. Sanji wrinkled up his nose from the smell coming from the swordsman's body. "And take a bath while you're in there. There's no way I'm letting you sit at the table smelling like that. I would never subject my beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan to your lack of personal hygiene."

Zoro gave him a cold look as he turned around and hurried back into the ship's washroom. He did his best to be careful with the stitching in his hands. The shower that Usopp had rigged up was wonderful. He could feel the sting of every cut on his back as the water washed away the sweat, grime and residual blood from the battle that Chopper and Sanji were unable to get. Judging from the stiffness of his muscles, it felt like they would heal just fine. He had slept on his stomach last night just in case. The floor wasn't as comfortable as the couch, but he was too exhausted to make it over there. Besides, Muteki would probably be more comfortable there alone. He turned his thoughts to his son. With his hands bound up like they were, it would be difficult for him to do any training, but maybe he could still instruct. First they would work on building up their strength, and then they would go into katas. Or maybe he could get the Cook to work with him until his hands were back in working order. Zoro paused in washing his hair. No, he would do this on his own. Like hell he would ask that bastard for help again.

He looked down at his hands and frowned. He should have been more careful. How could he become the world's greatest if he couldn't even hold a sword? It was killing him to not practice, but he understood the importance of his hands in his line of work. The memory of the blonde telling why he used his feet came to mind. He let out a laugh. They were more alike than he had known. He rinsed out all the shampoo and turned off the water. Looking around he noticed his clothes were missing. Well, they weren't his clothes. It was the remnants of the Marine uniform he acquired in the base. They didn't take his boots at least. But, laying on the edge of the sink was a fresh set of his normal attire. Black pants, white shirt, and green… wait, where was it? He looked all over for his signature piece of cloth, but it wasn't in there. Maybe he had a spare in his personal things. If not, he'd put it on his list of things to get at the next stop.

As he was wondering who had brought him a change of clothes, a loud persistent knock was heard. Zoro opened the door to a very upset Doctor.

"What are you doing? You took off the bandages! How am I supposed to heal you if you keep undoing all the work?" Chopper shook his hoof at the dripping wet swordsman. "At least I caught you before you got dressed again. Now I can check your back easier." The brown fur ball pushed his way into the washroom and climbed up on the toilet seat. He completely ignored that the man before him was naked and roughly turned Zoro around so he could look at his back. Zoro quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower extremity. He grumbled, annoyed, as the ship's Doctor reapplied salve and wrappings to his injured back.

"Oi, Chopper? Do you think you could wrap my hands a bit different this time? I need to be able to do a few things with them. Like take a leak."

Chopper stood there with his mouth hanging open. Zoro stood before him asking to be bandaged. He wasn't fighting. He wasn't complaining. He wasn't protesting that he didn't need help. He was actually willing. Chopper immediately started checking him for fever and any swelling around his head injury. "Did you hit your head? Are you feeling ok? What happened?"

Zoro shoved him away and started getting dressed. Chopper noted his effort to bend his hands as little as possible. The movements made him realize how hard it must have been for him to get in the bathroom earlier. Just how did he get his hands free anyway? He would have thought that Teki did it, but he was with Usopp and Luffy playing some game. As flustered as Sanji looked a while ago, it was probably him. He didn't even say 'Hello' when the Doctor greeted him on deck.

The little Doctor waited until Zoro had his clothes back on to look at his hands. He had to admit, they already looked much better. He was always amazed at the superhuman healing abilities that the green-haired man possessed. Anyone else would probably lose the use in both hands, but Zoro would pull through this and persevere. Besides, nothing short of losing his hands completely would deter the obsessed swordsman from his dream.

A short time later, Chopper and Zoro emerged from the confines of the small room. Zoro looked appreciatively at his hands. They were still bandaged quite heavily, but now he had use of his thumbs and forefinger. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to allow him to function alone.

"Thanks Chopper. This will help. You're the best." Zoro smiled down at the now blushing reindeer.

Chopper started dancing and swaying. "I don't need your praise, asshole. It doesn't make me happy you idiot." He clapped happily while shouting in a sing-song voice.

The comical antics of the furry nakama did nothing but lighten Zoro's heart. Over time he had grown accustomed to the Doctor's refusal in accepting praise. The former youngest member of the Straw Hat Pirates had wormed his way into the heart of every one of the crew. He listened to Usopp's stories, played with Luffy, had intelligent conversations with Robin, kept Luffy out of Nami's hair most of the time, carried supplies for Sanji and helped keep Luffy out of the fridge. But for Zoro, Chopper was a little different. Often Chopper would be sent to bring him back when he didn't show up at the meeting place on time. The reindeer's keen sense of smell made it easy for him to track down the wayward swordsman. And every time, Chopper would only shake his head and lead them to the place they were suppose to go. He respected the little guy for that.

He gave Chopper a pat on the hat and went up to the galley. If he was lucky, Sanji would be out on deck with the girls and he could sneak his food. Anything to avoid a confrontation. His actions this morning outside the washroom door were inexcusable. He'd almost let everything slip. Ah yes, there was the cook, fawning over Robin and hanging on her every word. It was so sick. He wondered why he was even considering the man in any way. Well, in any way other than to fight with. He really hoped that he could find a blonde at this next port. Maybe Luffy and Nami would be willing to watch Teki for him. It had been way too long since he'd had sex. With his hands like this, there was no way he could pleasure himself either. It would be at least a week or so before the stitches were removed. He had discipline, but shit, he was a man too. All he had to do was get that money grubbing witch to give him his share without charging him a fortune. Zoro took a bottle of rum, a loaf of bread and some leftover meat from the icebox. How that had survived Luffy's notice he didn't know, nor did he care. He hurried with his stash and found a decent resting place in the sun to relax for a while.

TBB,OTHA

Sanji stood staring at the closed door for a few moments. When he heard the water start from the shower, he blushed and turned away. This was ridiculous. He was a man, and men didn't have secret sexual thoughts about other men. He liked women. They were soft, and beautiful. They smelled good and had voices like bells, high and light. Yes, he did love women. He wanted to bury his face between their ample breasts and breathe in deep. He wanted to feel their long legs entwine with his own. He wanted to bury his hands in their hair while they were kissing his neck. He wanted to feel the strength in their body as they pinned him to the bed. He wanted to rub his body against them and feel his cock rub up against theirs. He wanted…. Wait…. Shit. He wanted these ludicrous thoughts to leave him immediately.

Sanji shook his head angrily, hoping that the images he had just envisioned would leave. How would he be able to face the man anymore? He needed to get this idiotic thought out of his mind. There would never be a 'them'. Zoro liked women, at least enough to have sex with one. That had to mean something. Sanji liked women. He'd had sex with many women. Why would he be changing his mind now? He needed to find a brothel when they ported. Maybe they would even have a woman with green hair there.

…

Damn, he did not just think that, did he?

For the rest of the morning, Sanji hovered over the women as much as possible. He flirted with Nami until Luffy came and took her away to sit on the figurehead. He then turned all his attention to Robin. The raven politely declined his attention at first, but eventually gave in. Sanji couldn't have been happier. She gave him the perfect escape from his current worries. He felt the swordsman exit the galley and hurry off. He hoped that Zoro had found the meat he saved for him. If not, Luffy would soon be eating it for himself. Sanji sighed. There he went thinking of the welfare of his swordsman again. He redoubled his efforts to flirt with their archeologist.

Robin saw Sanji's distress and decided to give in a bit and let him flower her with attention. She and Nami had discussed the two stubborn men late into the previous night. They decided that they needed to get Zoro and Sanji together as much as possible, and have someone flirt with one or the other. Depending on the reaction, it would give them all the information they needed to continue. Maybe they could convince a couple of the women at the next island to help them out. It would be simple to tell them they just needed to flirt with one of the men to get the other jealous. Of course, they wouldn't realize just what the other was jealous about. It seemed like the perfect plan. All they had to do was set it up, then sit back and watch.

Nami smiled at the scene. Robin was doing her best to be patient with Sanji's affection. Sanji was really pulling all the stops today. He brought her drinks and snacks. He massaged her feet and offered to do other parts of her body. He hovered constantly. When it was time for him to begin lunch, he seemed almost scared to leave her side. Soon, they would be able to start the plan for those two. Nami shifted her gaze to the sleeping swordsman. Zoro had finished his food and drink, and then taken his normal position against the railing. Usopp and Chopper were showing Teki the wonders of marksmanship. They took a piece of cloth and tied it to his head like a bandanna, making him resemble his father even more. Across his shoulder was Usopp's bag. It was way too large for him, so it drug the ground, but he carried it proudly. In his hands was a small worn slingshot. So far, Teki hadn't hit a single target. He had, however, come very close to hitting his father a time or two. Because of that, they had changed to softer ammo and were using the unconscious man as the new target. Luffy giggled behind her. He had seen her looking around the ship and wondered what had caught her attention.

"He's sure gonna be upset when they wake him." Luffy stated.

Nami leaned back against him and smiled. "Maybe, but he'll forgive them. After all, if Teki hits him, that means his aim is getting better."

Sure enough, right then a rubber ball hit Zoro square in the forehead. He opened an eye and glared in the direction he thought it came from. Luffy and Nami laughed and shook their heads. They pointed across the way to a box with three nervous figures standing behind it. Usopp and Chopper stepped back and pointed to the small boy. Teki looked back at them with surprise at their betrayal.

"Hey, you guys helped me. That's not fair. You said he would think it was funny, but he's not laughing. He's mad!" The little boy started to cry. He was so happy that he had hit his target. Now all his hard work and practice was going to get him in trouble.

"Oi, you did this?" Zoro held up the small ball and pointed to the red mark above his brow. Sniffling, Muteki nodded. "Have you ever used a slingshot before?" With tears still flowing down his face, he shook his head. "Not bad. Next time shoot at Luffy. The bullets bounce right off him and don't leave marks." Zoro let out a laugh. Teki wiped his face on his sleeve to rid the tears, and ran to embrace his father.

"Arigato, Tousan. Sorry for hitting you in the head. I know you are having enough problems with it." Snickering could be heard from Usopp and Chopper. It stopped immediately when Zoro spoke.

"For now, why don't you just aim at those two? This way you can practice on moving targets as well. But we'll switch to these red balls instead." Teki still had Usopp's shoulder bag dragging behind him when he ran over. Zoro reached inside and took out one of the dreaded Tabasco filled balls.

"AAAHHHH!" Both Chopper and Usopp took off.

Zoro and Teki laughed at the silly pair. Luffy, Nami and Robin joined in. Teki loaded up the slingshot and took aim. For the next hour, shouts of encouragement were mingled in with shouts of protest. Luffy decided to join Zoro and Teki leaving Nami to watch with Robin. When the fiery ammo was gone, they decided to go back to the rubber ones used on Zoro. Luffy changed sides and went to act as target for Teki's practice.

Zoro rolled with laughter as his son creased his brow in concentration. He'd only managed to hit Usopp once with the Tabasco, but had hit Luffy every time. Zoro knew it was because the Captain would stretch his body into it, but no one told Teki that. When the ammo was gone, Zoro grabbed his son in a big hug.

"You did great. We'll start working on your other training after lunch. It looks like the Ero-Cook is waiting for us." Zoro tipped his head in the direction of the galley where Sanji stood smoking another cigarette.

"Tousan, why does Sanji-san smoke so much? It's not good for him. You should tell him to stop." Concern was evident in the child's words.

"Why me? What makes you think that pain in the ass would listen to me?" Zoro was confused. Sanji's cigarettes were a part of him. They were almost like his own hakama, which he was still missing. It was a signature piece of his appearance. It seemed almost wrong to take that away.

"Well, because he's your best friend, and you like him."

Zoro looked at him as he had grown another head. "What makes you think I like that bastard?" He shifted nervously under the other's curious stares.

"Oh, I just thought… that maybe… Never mind." Teki's shoulders slumped in dejection. He had hoped that maybe his father had some liking for the blonde cook. Sanji definitely had feelings for him, so he had gotten his heart set on having a new mother figure. He could see now that it would never work out that way. Usopp must have been wrong to think the two of them were best friends. He turned and drug his feet as he made his way to the water barrel to wash off.

Sanji couldn't hear the conversation from where he stood, but he could sure see the shock in Zoro's face and then Teki's crushed one when he went to wash. It angered him to know that Zoro had caused that look. Whatever was said was unacceptable. He glared at Zoro before returning to the galley to finish setting the table.

After lunch, Teki made sure to stick around and help with dishes. He promised he would be there after every meal until his father could return to the duty. Silently Sanji prayed the man would never recover. He had no desire to be that close to Zoro ever again.

Teki left the galley slightly wet and still down. His mood lifted immediately when Usopp produced an old mop handle for him to use as a bokken. Chopper had mentioned that Takuya showed him a picture of Teki in a Dojo uniform, so the appointed carpenter of the ship decided to see what he could give the boy to use as a sword. At the moment, the stick of wood was the best he could do.

"Usopp-san!! This is great. Thank you so much. Now I can show Tousan what I've learned so far." Teki hugged the blushing man and took off to find Zoro.

Zoro was standing on the deck where he usually lifted weights, and was trying to argue with the Doctor about his training.

"Look, I understand, but how am I suppose to get better and train at the same time? You won't let me use my hands, and everything I do includes them!" Zoro threw his hands up in defeat. He'd been arguing for the past half-hour on this.

"Well, then you'll just have to wait. You can do sit-ups and run, but that's it. Teki made me promise that you would get better. If I allow you to work out before you're ready, you won't! Then I'll break my promise and I refuse to do that." Chopper's high pitched voice rang out over the deck.

Teki could see that both of them were refusing to budge. He looked at the 'bokken' in his hands and came up with an idea.

"Um, Chopper? What about teaching? Can he do that? Jii-chan had me in a class at the Dojo and I was doing really good. Maybe Tousan could help me with my lessons. I want to show him what I've learned so far." He held up the makeshift sword for them to see.

"That would be great, Teki. It would keep his hand off things, but still let him accomplish something. I think that's a wonderful idea." Chopper clapped his hooves together.

Zoro looked down at the blue eyed boy with pride. He was already on the path. All he needed to do was continue the training and one day, maybe, Teki could follow in his footsteps. He nodded in agreement to the Doctor. Teki shouted with joy and hurried to an open spot to take his position. He waited for the starting command. When given, he concentrated hard to remember every detail about his footing and hand placement.

They spent the afternoon working on proper hand placement and footwork. Zoro was highly impressed with his knowledge so far. He told the boy of his plans to buy sets of bokken at their next stop. You would have thought it was Christmas already with his excitement. He hugged the swordsman with everything he had. Zoro pulled him into a bear hug and swung him around in circles.

The cook watched through his small window above the sink. The scene before him tugged at his heart. He wanted so much to be a part of it. He wanted someone to look up to him like that. He wanted to be that important to someone. Depressed, he turned away and sat at the table. He lit up another smoke and just looked at it. He really should stop. He just didn't see any reason before now. Maybe he'd just cut back.

The door flew open and a green and black blur flew at him, almost knocking him from the bench. His cigarette fell to the floor and he quickly crushed it with his heel. Teki sat in Sanji's lap grinning like mad. His cheeks were flushed with exertion and a faint sheen of sweat covered his brow. If he smiled any bigger it would surely split his face in two.

"Sanji-san, guess what! Tousan is gonna buy me my own set of bokken. He said he's really proud of me. Did you see me out there? Usopp gave me a mop to practice with. Well it was the stick part, but still. I did great! This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

Sanji laughed at the overjoyed boy. He remembered the little praise he got from Zeff as a child. He knew how important those little comments were.

"Hai, Teki-kun. You were magnificent. You'll be as strong as your old man in no time." The cook gave his hair a ruffle.

Teki's eyes went wide. "Do you really think so?"

Sanji nodded and gave the boy a hug. Without thinking he placed a kiss on top of the green hair, before sliding the boy off his lap. He blushed as he realized what he did. Teki blushed as well and leaned in to place a kiss on Sanji's cheek.

"Arigato, Sanji-kasan." Sanji couldn't move from his spot. He was shocked.

Teki ran back out the door to his father. He hoped that Sanji didn't mind that he called him that. His own mother was missing and probably gone for good. Sanji cared for his father, even if the stubborn man didn't know it. Even if they didn't get together, he could still think of Sanji as his mother figure. His decision was final.

Sanji went through the motions of preparing dinner almost mechanically. He was torn between emotions. Should he be happy that Teki called him that, or should he correct the boy? He was a bit offended that he was placed in the feminine role, but he could see how a small child would confuse his profession with woman's work. That would have to change. Being a cook was hard work. But, if Teki wanted to think of him as a mother, he would act like one. Starting tomorrow the boy would be learning to cook as well as fight.

The meal was superb. Sanji's happiness was mirrored in the mouthwatering flavors. Teki sat between his father and Usopp at first. But with a little pleading, and his best puppy dog eyes, the long nosed marksman moved down to make room for Sanji. Sanji's ego took another giant leap forward when he noticed Zoro's jealousy. Robin and Nami kept their heads together more than normal during dinner. They tried to keep their glances at the two relationship-challenged men unobtrusive. Fortunately, they didn't notice, but others at the table did. Teki tried to draw both of them into the same conversations, but they were pigheaded and refused to look at the other. Usopp kept shifting so that Sanji finally scooted closer to Teki and therefore Zoro. Luffy moved around so much that Zoro shifted in more toward his son as well. When Teki lifted Zoro's arm so he could lean up against him, Zoro's forearm brushed against the Cook. Sanji jumped at the contact and colored deep red. The swordsman tried to ignore him, but found his own cheeks a little hot as well.

Luffy asked his navigator about their destination, and drew the attention away from the two blushing men. Nami had 'acquired' two Eternal Log Pose from a merchant on the island. One led to a large island with lots of people, while the other was a more remote and less populated place. She had been following the route to the latter. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Nami announced they should be reaching land around noon the next day.

AN: Sorry guys, but this will probably be my last update of the year. With holidays and such coming up, I'm spending more time with family. I also rely heavily on my beta (ichigousagi) and I want her to have time with the people she loves as well. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, or whatever you may celebrate at this time of year. Be safe out there and enjoy.

Rant: OK. Here it goes. Why do people read my story and put it on their favorites list then leave without a review???? Come on now guys. I don't expect a review every chapter or anything, but if you like it enough to get a story alert, you could at least drop me a line and say that you're doing it. It's not that I expect reviews from everyone, but when i'm added to an alert, then that means I'm doing something that you guys like. Well, let me know what that 'right' thing is so I can continue doing it. ARGH!! So frustrating.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I have to really thank my beta on this one. She's great!! Oh, and thank StarkBlack too. She helped me get motivated again. Her fic 'In Pieces' is absolutely wonderful if you're a Bleach fan.

* * *

Chapter 16

The winds were strong and in a favorable direction. It had taken some time to sift through the collection of log poses to find the corresponding one, and the crew suffered considerably for it. The swordsman had slipped through his fingers yet again, but this time he had made mistakes. He had murdered the only living parent of the woman he loved. She would surely turn her back on him for that. And, when the little brat found out that his father was a murderer, he too would leave the bastard. Fanton smiled at, what he considered a logical assumption. He would break that man if it was the last thing he did, just like he had broken his wife. The vicious Vice-Admiral signaled for his First Mate.

"Has she been returned to her quarters?" Fanton never looked at the man as he spoke. He just kept staring out the window.

"Hai, just as you ordered." Jack held a smile that almost matched the maliciousness of the Vice-Admiral's.

"Good. I trust we are making good time?" At the affirmative nod, he continued. "More than likely they will port on the east side, away from the village a bit. There's deep calm water there, and it's hidden from the normal approach view. If we're lucky, they will be in the village for the night, and we can overtake the ship with ease. If not, then we lure them onto our ship for a fight and sink that God forsaken piece of junk! Maybe we'll get lucky and a few of them will go down with it. I know for sure that there are three who have eaten the Devil's Fruit. Falling into the sea should be a fitting end to them. Don't you think?"

"A fitting end, for sure."

"Make sure that all the men know that the green haired one is mine. No one is to engage him, no matter the circumstance. Any who disobey will be executed on the spot. I will have him this time. He will suffer. Tomorrow's dawn will be his last." His deep laughter rang through the room. It was accompanied by the slightly softer chuckles of his companion.

"I have already taken the liberty to issue that order. The men know exactly what will happen if Roronoa gets away this time." The man smirked at his superior's annoyed look. "You're more than welcome to punish me for my insolence if you wish." His voice filled with seductive innuendo.

A dark hand landed across his face with brutal force. The impact split his bottom lip slightly and caused him to lose balance. He fell to his knee and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Fanton smiled down at him. "On your knees. Right where you belong." He grabbed the light brown hair of the fallen man and drags him across the room. He stopped at the couch and turned. "If you do this well enough, I may let you live."

Immediately, strong hands went to the fastenings of Fanton's pants. His large cock was freed from its confines and the marine began to lick and suck at the dark skin. Jack knew his place here on the ship. He was the Submissive, and he loved it. Every time Fanton's hand made contact with his skin, it was sheer pleasure. Every drop of blood, every bruise, every ounce of pain was welcomed with open arms. He began to strip off his clothing as he took the engorged member further into his mouth. A lustful moan escaped his throat when Fanton used his hand tangled in his hair to force him further down. His own erection was finally freed and he began to pump it in time with the bobbing of his head. He relaxed his throat as much as possible and took the bruising forceful thrusts happily. It didn't take long for Fanton to cum. Jack choked and sputtered around the still swollen dick. That was one of the things he loved about the man. He could go several times before losing his firmness.

Fanton pulled out of the abused mouth and walked over to the cabinets lining the wall. He opened the furthest one and withdrew a small circular object that he pocketed and a long metal paddle. It was almost a half inch thick, four inches wide and eighteen inches long. Even without turning he knew the man behind him was excited. He could hear him scrambling to move into position. When he turned around, Jack was completely naked, bent at the waist, legs spread wide apart and hands holding on to the edge of the desk. Fanton's erection began to drip with anticipation.

"You've been a very, very bad First Mate, Jack." He kept his voice low and angry. He knew the madder he was, the more the naked man got off on it. Not to mention, how much he fully enjoyed it himself.

"Please, punish me, Master." It took all his strength to not turn around and look at the ominous figure behind him. He knew that what he did pissed the man off genuinely, but he also knew how far he could push it before things turned from erotic to deadly.

The first strike caught him just below his butt cheeks. The swing was forceful and quick. His cock twitched in anticipation of the next blow. Four more followed, each in a slightly different angle and stronger. He screamed in pleasure and pain at each one. A hand reached around his waist and firmly took a hold of his dick. He thought he would cum on the spot. A cold band of metal was placed at the base and fastened closed. Jack paled. He must have really upset the man. This was the worst possible torture for him. His 'master' had just placed a cock ring on him, refusing to allow him release. Jack whimpered. This was not the type of torture he enjoyed. This was cruel and wrong. He had never been denied the pleasure of his orgasm before. That was his whole reason for subjecting himself to the abuse. The pain helped him get off. What gratification could he obtain from this?

Fanton's voice was cool and measured as he spoke into his ear. "You will wear this for the remainder of the trip until Roronoa is in my hands. If I find that you have taken it off, I will rip that precious appendage off and feed it to the sharks."

"Hai, Master." Jack's words were barely above a whisper. He had overstepped his boundaries and truly angered him. To say anything else would probably result in immediate death.

Fanton stepped between the spread legs and rubbed his still erect member against Jack's entrance. He could feel the man shiver under him and smiled in victory. Not wanting to completely ruin his second favorite play toy, he took the bottle of oil from his desk and coated himself thoroughly. He aligned his cock and thrust in. He could fee the tight muscles tear as he continued to pound into him unprepared. It wouldn't be the first time he would need stitches there. Besides, Jack liked it rough. Or was it he that liked it that way?

The First Mate's screams could be heard on deck over the next half hour. He wasn't seen for the remainder of the day.

Saya shivered as she was forced to listen to Jack's pleas and begging for forgiveness. Fanton's personal quarters were only a few doors down from her own. Knowing that he was preoccupied, she locked her door and began to move the boxes in the far corner. When they were out of the way, a loose board was pulled up to reveal a compartment. Three objects were removed. One appeared to be a bundle of clothes, which she gently set aside. The other two were long and slim. A Tachi (long sword) and a Kodachi (short sword) were unwrapped. They were beautiful in every aspect. The sheath and hilt were made of solid black wood. It was polished and sealed to almost shine in the darkest of light. Intricate etching of dragons decorated the surface. The only other material adorning the wood was a band of black fabric used to secure it to the wielder's waist. They were a matching pair of deadly weapons that screamed elegance. She had bought them as a wedding present to Zoro the day after they spent the night together. It had been difficult, but she kept them hidden from Fanton and her father alike. Muteki had seen them once, and she told them they belonged to his true father. She secretly practiced with them until she could sufficiently defend herself. After that, she began to study others and learn as many techniques as possible. She was no master, but she was definitely a force to be reckoned with when needed.

The katana were set aside lovingly and she reached for the clothing. Black leather pants and a fitted black leather vest were unfolded. They would soften with wear, but after being stored for two years the material was slightly stiff. Black suede lace-up boots completed the outfit. She had planned to surprise Zoro with it, but unfortunately, her plans were changed. Now she had another chance. This time, the clothing would be worn for a different reason. It was fitting enough that she could wear a simple gown over it and not be noticed. She would have to figure out where to stash the swords later. For the time being, they were placed in her armoire under an old dress. Her husband rarely looked in there. They should be safe for a day. Tomorrow they were scheduled to catch up with the Going Merry. Tomorrow, she would see her lover and her son again. Tomorrow, her life would change. Tomorrow, she would be fighting for her freedom.

TBB,OTHA

Zoro entered the men's quarters after his watch ended. Limited use of his hands was no reason he couldn't keep his eyes open, according to Nami. His head was pounding. The wind had picked up greatly, causing the waters to be a bit choppy. He looked to the filled hammocks and couch and sighed. It looked like he would be sleeping on the floor again. Slowly he removed his boots and shirt. His bandages itched slightly. Tomorrow he would ask Chopper if he really needed them. He looked over to the corner that held his swords.

"Don't even think about it, Marimo." A muffled voice sounded in the room over the snores of the others. Sanji was looking at him with a half open eye.

"Hn, what difference is it to you?" Zoro scoffed as he went looking for a spare blanket.

"Whatever, asshole. It's not like I care about what happens to you or something." Sanji rolled over in his hammock and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

Zoro stood there looking at the cook's back for a moment before sitting down on the floor. He propped his back against the couch, mindful of his wounds, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping form of his son, currently drooling on said couch. Warmth spread in his chest. So this is what it's like to have family. He looked around the dark room at each of the sleeping figures. Family was something he thought he would never have, but if he really looked at it, he had been living with a family of sorts for the last few years. A small smile found its way to his lips as he fell asleep, feeling more content than he could ever remember.

Morning came, and Zoro woke up to the smell of fresh baked bread. He was alone, no surprise, and covered with two blankets, very odd. He wondered who would have done that. The blanket on top smelled like the girl's shampoo. That must have been Teki. The bottom one smelled like the galley. Sanji? Why would that Ero-Cook do something nice for him? He found himself burying his nose in the smell just the same. Irritated, he tossed both blankets to the side. He was willing to bet that the damn Kuso-Cook had his son up there helping with breakfast. The idea suddenly upset him more than he knew it should. Zoro stormed up the ladder and into the galley.

"Oi, Cook. What the hell are you doing?" Zoro bellowed out.

"What does it look like Shitty-Swordsman? I'm making breakfast. Now if you don't mind, we're kinda busy. So scram." Sanji took the unlit cigarette from his mouth and glared at the intrusion. "And go get dressed. We don't need to be assaulted with your battered body this early in the morning."

"Why is Teki covered in flour?" Zoro looked down at the almost white child. Flour was all over the front of his shirt and in his hair. A big smile accompanied his morning greeting.

"Ohayo, Tousan. Sanji-kasan is teaching me to make pancakes."

Both men froze. Zoro paled at the words that escaped his son's lips. He tried to find the words to say to correct him, but ended up just opening and closing his mouth a few times with no sound coming out. Sanji did just the opposite. He blushed and began stuttering, trying to find the right words.

"Teki-kun, we talked about this already. I know that you like me and all, but I'm not a woman. Besides, you already have a mother." Sanji affectionately ruffled up the boy's hair.

"I know you're not a girl. See, my Kasan told me it didn't matter if you were a boy or a girl. Sometimes people are just supposed to be what they are. You are helping to take care of me just like Tousan. But you can't be Tousan because I already have one of those. I don't have a Kasan anymore, so you can be my Kasan." According to Teki the logic was sound. Sadly, not everyone agreed.

"Teki are you sure you don't have a Kasan? I mean, your Jii-san never told us what happened to her. She could still be out there. You shouldn't replace her like that." Sanji was panicking. Zoro hadn't moved since Teki greeted him. The shocked look stayed in place. At the mention of Saya, Zoro looked up only to meet the Cook's worried blue eyes. "I swear Zoro, I had nothing to do with this. He just called me that yesterday, and I didn't have a chance to correct him until this morning. I thought he understood. I had no intention of insulting her honor by taking her place, really."

"But, Sanji-kasan," both men flinched again, "I thought you loved Tousan. Why wouldn't you want to take her place?"

"I..I..I.." Sanji kept stuttering. He couldn't even form comprehensible words. He paled at first followed by a deep red blush. Fortunately his lack of a vocal response left plenty of opportunity for Zoro.

"What! What do you mean he loves me? Like hell he does! That bastard doesn't care for anyone unless they have tits. It's sickening the way he fawns over women all the time. Why would you think he loves me? He hates me. And another thing. Why would you want a piece of shit like him as a mom anyway? He's a man. Men aren't supposed to be mothers. Mothers are supposed to be sweet and kind and compassionate. He's not like that. He never will be. He's nothing like your mother. He's nothing like Saya." Zoro's voice faded on the last sentence, but not before Sanji heard every word. The swordsman turned back around and silently left. He made his way to where his weights normally sat. He stood looking at the empty space and clinched his fists the best he could under the circumstances.

Zoro thought back to when he and Saya first met. He thought she was an angel, and told her that many times. She wanted him for what he was and also for what he would become. Things had been great during that time. They laughed and joked. She taught him how to love. He thought he'd never get close to a woman again after Kuina died. Kuina had not been his love, but she had been an important person to him none the less. She was his inspiration, his rival, and his friend. Saya had been his heart. Her smiles were more precious to him than all the treasure in the world. Zoro didn't know how he would ever trust her again. Saya's betrayal hit him hard. He stopped feeling and just turned his emotions to stone. He vowed to never let a woman close to him again. He didn't think he could stand to lose another.

A few times he had gone to a brothel to satisfy his lust. The women there would fall all over themselves to try to please him. He was one of the handsomest men they had as a patron. Zoro always left there just as frustrated as when he walked in. After a while, he gave up on women all together. The first time he had sex with a man he'd been drunk. He had walked in on Johnny and Yosaku earlier that day and couldn't get the image out of his mind. Desperate for a bit of relief, he let one of the young Marines climb into his lap at the local pub. They tumbled out the door into the dark alley. Things were rough and sloppy, but effective. When Johnny invited him to join him and Yosaku a few weeks later, he jumped at the opportunity. They showed him that it didn't always have to hurt and that it could be very pleasurable to people on both ends. He made sure to buy lotion more often after that. The only thing he missed with women was… well he really didn't miss anything. Men were hot and tight, they had lips to kiss and nipples to suck. Just because they didn't have large breasts for him to hold didn't mean he couldn't occupy his hands elsewhere. A lot of them even had hair long enough for him to run his fingers through.

He thought of how soft and silky Saya's hair had been. It was so long before, maybe it would be touching the floor now. She always took pride in it. It was the one of the only things she had from her mother. Similarly, Teki had his mother's eyes. That was the only thing that linked him to the woman. He had Zoro's complexion and hair. It wouldn't take long for Teki's skin to darken like his. That was if he could get him out on the deck more and out of the galley with that Cook. The sound of his son calling that man his mother brought back his anger full force.

How dare that Shitty-Cook try to take the place of Teki's mom without even asking first? He was furious that the man would lead his son on like that. Teki had lost so much so far, it was unfair to give him such false hope. Hope that a family like that existed for him. It was just cruel, to Teki and himself. Zoro thought again about Sanji in the Mother role. He _would_ be perfect. But then Teki said that the blonde loved him. Where did that come in? He probably said it in sarcasm and Teki took it the wrong way. The only thing the Cook ever showed him was his poor taste in women, his cooking ability and the sole of his shoe. He thought the man hated him until last night. The way his long fingers felt tracing his face was quickly becoming a distant memory. One he would subconsciously be willing to endure for the rest of his life.

He had to stop thinking of things he couldn't have. He had already felt the consequences of letting someone close to him. The bitterness of her betrayal had never really faded. He never even gave his heart a chance to heal. It was stilled away in a box and forgotten. The last six years of training had hardened him against almost anything. Anything but a blue eyed blonde with impossibly long legs and a fascinating oral fetish. Maybe it was the blue eyes. Maybe that was what drew him in. He thought that he would think of his son's mother every time he looked into the boy's eyes. But instead all he could see was a single blue eye accented by an unusual curly eyebrow. Did Sanji even have a second eye? That was absurd. Of course the guy must have two eyes. Didn't he? Maybe he should find out. No, because then he'd have to be close to the bastard. He might even have to touch him. Run his fingers through the soft golden strands in order to push them away. Zoro was about to jump over the side of the ship when Luffy stopped him.

"Zoro, what happened to Teki? He took off to the bunkroom in tears. Did he get in trouble for something? Was it what he said to Sanji?" Luffy put his hand on Zoro's shoulder. "I heard what he called Sanji this morning. Are you mad about it?"

It took Zoro a couple of minutes to respond. When he did, his voice was uncertain, something very unusual for the First Mate.

"I don't know what's happening to me. Is she alive? What will happen when we meet again? I don't know her anymore. Having Teki changes so much now. Will I have to give him back if we find her?" There was desperation in Zoro's voice.

"She could always come with us. You know, that is if we find her. She could help you take care of Teki here on the ship. That way you wouldn't have to let him go. I bet Nami and Robin would love to have another woman around." Luffy had no idea what to say. He figured that Zoro giving up Teki would be similar to him having to give up one of his crew. It wasn't a good feeling at all.

"I don't know if I could ever trust her again. She betrayed me. That's not something you easily forget."

"Oh. But don't you want to try to get back with her? You don't have _any_ feelings for her now?"

Zoro shook his head. He knew he needed to come clean with his friend, but how do you go about explaining your sexual orientation to someone as dense as him? With a deep breath, he gave it a try.

"Luffy, you know when you kissed me in the cell? Well, that's not the first time I've kissed another guy. I actually prefer kissing them to women." The swordsman looked up at his friend. All the pain he had hidden away for the last six years shone clearly in his eyes. He didn't know if the young Captain would even be able to understand what he was talking about. Then, if he did, would he accept it or would he hate him forever? It was a risk Zoro felt he had to take.

"Yah, I kinda figured that. Is that what you're worried about? Are you worried that Sanji will be mad at you for liking him?" Luffy laughed at Zoro's expression. He looked as if Luffy had just stated the answer to a complex math equation and got it right. In a sense, he had done just that. "I wouldn't be too concerned about it. Besides, Teki likes him, and we're all nakama. So why not just let Sanji be Teki's mom here on the ship? If we find his real mom, then he can have two mothers."

Simple logic. Luffy always made everything sound so easy. Making it actually work was a different matter. Two mothers? Was it possible? Would Sanji even want that? The Cook even said that he was happy that Teki liked him. If he did become the boy's new mother, how would that affect Zoro? Would he be able to keep his feelings for the man a secret after this? It occurred to him that Luffy didn't seem care about his sexual preference. At least he didn't say anything about it. That took a very large weight off his shoulders. Unfortunately it doubled when he realized that Luffy had assumed that he did indeed have feelings for the ship's cook.

TBB,OTHA

Teki sat in a corner sniffling quietly. He felt horrible now. He should have talked to his father before starting to call Sanji that. It just felt so right. He could see the way the blonde would look at his father when he wasn't paying attention. It was the way his mother use to look at the picture of Zoro she kept hidden. They both needed someone to love. Both of them needed a big hug. A shadow appeared over him. He looked up to see the outline of his father.

"We need to have a serious talk." Zoro sat down beside him and leaned against the wall. He waited for the boy to wipe his face and turn toward him. "Do you know where your Kasan is?"

Teki shook his head. "She sends letters sometimes, but it's been a while since I got one. _He_ doesn't like me very much."

"Who?" Zoro could see the fear in the boy. "Is it this Sanguine Kaname that Usopp was talking about?" Teki looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded yes. "Tell me about him. If I have to meet the guy, I at least would like to know about him. Don't worry. As long as I'm here, he'll never hurt you again."

"He's very mean. He's big, too. His skin is darker than Chopper's fur. He has black hair and never smiles. He would hit Kasan a lot. Jii-chan says it's just a dream. He doesn't think that I should remember that much from when I was still with them. I do though. He used to hit me too. I think it was because I looked like you. He says you took something from him. What did you take?"

Zoro's body stiffened at the information he just received. This man hit both his ex-lover and his son. He would die slowly. "I have no idea. I don't even know the man. How could I take something from someone I've never met?" The swordsman's aura darkened. He began to mumble. "Why would she leave me for someone like that? This makes no sense."

Sanji's shout for everyone to come to eat filtered down to them. Teki stood and grabbed Zoro's arm to help him up. Zoro gave him a half smile and together they went over to the ladder.

"Tousan? I won't call Sanji-san that anymore. I'm sorry if I made you mad." Teki's head was bowed. He was afraid if he looked up he would meet his father's disappointed glare.

"I still don't understand why you would want a pansy-ass cook as you new Kasan, but if that is what you want… Just talk it over with him first. I just want you to always remember who your real Kasan is."

Teki beamed up at Zoro and latched himself onto the taller man's legs. "Hai. You'd better put some clothes on before you come up. He'll be really mad if you don't."

Zoro laughed and assured him that he would. When the boy was out of sight, he sighed. He silently hoped that this decision wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass later. He went to dig a clean white shirt out of his trunk and noticed his harkama folded neatly on top of it with a note.

_Zoro,_

_This was under your shirt when Sanji and I tended to your injuries. I'm sorry we couldn't repair it._

_Chopper_

The green cloth was horribly stained and torn in several places. He opened the trunk and searched for another. To his dismay, there wasn't one. Even worse, there wasn't a white shirt either. All he found was a blue one with no sleeves. Frowning, he put it on. If he wanted to eat, he'd have to wear something. The dirty one from yesterday was no where to be seen. He slid his boots on and hurried up the ladder. He could hear Sanji yelling at Luffy already.

Breakfast passed quickly. Luffy kept giving Sanji reassuring smiles and pats. Zoro knew that something had been said between the two. He kept his black eyes averted from an unsure blue one, concentrating on the orders given out by Nami. When everyone finished, dishes were gathered and the crew made way to their appointed tasks. Teki gave his father a hug and a happy grin before rushing to help Sanji at the sink.

Zoro went out on deck to help the best he could to get preparations underway for reaching land. The island had just been spotted on the horizon this morning, and everyone was already itching to set foot on solid ground. Usopp and Chopper were making their lists of needed supplies. Nami was trying to convince Luffy they needed to have dinner alone. Unfortunately for her, the dim witted Captain couldn't grasp the concept of romance. He insisted the entire crew should dine together as always. Robin sat in a lounge chair in the shade looking at her books. She was trying to find out anything she could on the island they were going to.

When Teki emerged from the galley, he was all smiles. He was followed out by a very embarrassed blonde. "Arigato, Sanji-kasan. I'll be back later."

He took off immediately for the supply closet on deck. He took out his wooden stick and ran to his father. "Tousan, can we practice again? I know you said we're going to get some real bokken when we land, but until then, I can still use this one Usopp-san gave me."

It took some arguing and yelling, but finally Zoro convinced Chopper that he could loosely hold a mop handle in order to help Teki practice.

Today they would be working on basic katas. The two faced each other and bowed to show respect. Zoro was pleased that the sensei at the dojo had shown Teki proper etiquette, even though it was never used in battle. They both went into an upper level stance and closed the distance between. When he was within range, Zoro brought his sword straight down. Teki slipped back just enough to avoid the attack, but still close enough to counter. As Teki retreated, he brought up his sword, slid forward and attacked with a straight strike of his own. The wooden rod stopped at the bridge of Zoro's nose. Their difference in height made training a bit difficult, but the older man was working it out as he went along. He smiled at the child and nodded.

"Again."

When he was pleased with the progress, they switched roles. As they made their way through different katas, the crew looked on with amusement. Not a one of them could deny the bond between the two green haired males. Fatherly pride emanated from Zoro's entire person. Luffy and Nami sat together on the figurehead watching and chatting. Usopp sat further away with Chopper, telling stories of how he use to be a master as well and taught some of the best swordsmen out there how to fight. Robin had disappeared up to the room she shared with the Navigator to do more research. Sanji stood in the shadows watching, a trail of smoke floating up from the tip of his cigarette.

Luffy had come into the galley earlier after Teki fled. He told Sanji to go easy on Zoro. For the life of him, the Cook couldn't understand why. But for some strange reason their young Captain refused to give him any answer. He finished up breakfast in a daze and called everyone in. When Teki walked in, Sanji froze. The huge grin on the boy's face both set him at ease and baffled him. He was happy that the child was no longer upset, but a grin that size could only mean trouble. Zoro appeared a moment later and the food was served and the tension eased. No matter what he did, he could not get the swordsman to look at him. Sanji decided that if the jackass was going to be that stubborn, then he'd just forget about apologizing. While doing dishes, Teki told him about the conversation he had with his father. The boy had begged Sanji to be his new mother.

As Sanji stood there smoking, he wondered if it had been the best idea to say yes. How would this affect the already strained relationship between them? Zoro obviously still had feelings for this 'Saya' woman. He also said that Sanji was nothing like her. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Why did everything always come down to a woman? He reminded himself that he wanted to visit a brothel when they docked. All these strange feelings he had developed for his hated rival had to be just pent up sexual frustration. It had been too long since his last fling and he just needed a reminder why he loved women so much.

From the corner of his eye, Zoro watched the Cook slowly bring his cigarette to his mouth. The way his lips pouted just slightly when he frowned, how he could see bits of his face when the breeze would catch his hair and how long and slender his fingers were as they brushed imaginary wrinkles out of his jacket and pants. Zoro forgot to adjust his steps for a smaller opponent and came too close to Teki on the next strike. He grunted as the tip of the wood jabbed him in the gut. He shot an annoyed look at Sanji. A curly eyebrow raised in question. An excited shout from Luffy drew their attention to the coastline. The buildings were coming into view. Since they were not staying long, and the island was fairly unknown, they decided to use the convenience of the docks during their stay. Besides, how likely was it that Fanton would know where to find them?


	17. Chapter 17

AN: This chap has been edited for content. Full posting can be found on AFF and on my LJ. I'm so nervous about this, really guys. I know there some of you out there that didn't want this to have any yaoi in it, but I did warn you. The end pairings were to be Luffy/Nami and Zoro/Sanji with others paired in between. That being said... if you guys dont like it, you need to skip the second part of this chapter and most of the third. Although, you should read the last paragraph. It's kinda important. Keep your reviews kind. I dont mind criticism, but flames will be promptly deleted. Your whitty comments really make my day! Thanks again to all of you who have kept up with me. You've been a big inspiration to continue.

* * *

Chapter 17

The village of Somerton was simple. The people there were happy and good spirited, and the buildings worn, but sturdy. Children ran in the streets playing with balls and sticks. Several tables were set up outside shops to seat older men playing games of Go and such. They had enough shops to keep everyone happy, and a few that catered to the more worldly visitors. All in all, it was a peaceful place. They had no qualms about pirates, and oddly, there were no Marines. One of the men on the docks told them all were welcome, but no one seemed to stay long. Nami questioned the length of time needed for the log pose to set; only two days. They would need to find an inn for the night. This brought about the question of sleeping arrangements.

"Ok. We'll put Zoro in with Teki, and Usopp and Sanji with Chopper. We'll need a room for Luffy and I, and Robin will have her own room." Nami counted out the Beli needed for that many rooms and cringed. It was much more than she wanted, but there was no way around it. She couldn't think of a logical reason to put Sanji in with Zoro, but she was still working on it. If there was a way, she'd make it happen.

"Robin, my dear, I'd be happy to come keep you company in your room. It's a shame that a beautiful woman such as you should sleep alone." Sanji slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. He did his best to use a sultry voice, but it just wasn't happening. Sanji sighed and withdrew his arm when she raised an eyebrow at his forward action. "I shall be right across the hall if you should change your mind."

"For right now, why don't we just get our supplies ordered? I want to be ready the moment the log pose sets. We risk too much staying here long." Nami handed out lists to everyone. "Sanji and Chopper, since Zoro wont be much help this time, it's up to you two to get the food. Usopp, don't get greedy, but make sure you have plenty of gunpowder. I want to be ready for this maniac if he finds us. Robin, you mentioned something about an ancient temple, right? Ok. Zoro, you can go clothes shopping for Teki. I'll just add it to your balance. Luffy and I have some things to catch up on, so we'll meet everyone back at the Inn for dinner." Luffy had already grabbed her arm and started dragging her away before she finished.

They walked together, hand in hand smiling and chatting. Soon they reached a small garden with a beautiful fountain. Luffy pulled her in close and cuddled her to his chest. Nami closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace. This is what her life was missing. This is the thing she had been searching for all this time. Not wealth and fame, but safety. She felt safe in her Captain's arms.

"Hey look! It's a big turtle!" Luffy took off running for the slow moving creature.

Nami sighed. He might make her feel safe, but he was still an idiot sometimes. His childish charm was one of his best features, sadly. He could brighten anyone's day with his laughter. When Luffy was happy, his joy spread to everyone around him. How he could be so immature and yet so powerful was beyond her. Rubber arms shot out and caught her. She let out a squeak of surprise as she flew through the air and landed on top the turtle beside Luffy. He gave her a wet kiss on the nose and laughed as she disgustedly wiped it off. Other couples walking in the garden smiled and commented on how much in love they looked. The two of them spent the afternoon together, lost in their own little world, and unaware of what horrors the night would bring.

While Robin had her nose buried in scrolls and books, the remaining nakama were checking out the marketplace. Usopp found a gadget store that he immediately tried to buy out. Unfortunately, he didn't have near enough money, and settled for discussing his own inventions with the owner. Coincidentally, he was the brother of the man Usopp needed to talk to about gunpowder. Usopp found himself sitting at a table with the two men telling stories until almost dark. He hurriedly said his goodbyes, promising to return the next day, and ran for the Inn. If he didn't get there in time, Luffy would probably eat his share of dinner.

Sanji and Chopper wandered amongst the different vendors. Sanji found a few new spices he was excited to try, and a strange new fruit that was said to bring pleasant dreams when eaten before bed. This also peaked the curiosity of the ship's Doctor and two crates were ordered. The butcher's eyes almost popped out of his head at the amount of meat the Cook requested. He assured the blonde the amount could be met, but not until late the next day. Sanji bargained the price down for the delay and made arrangements for it to be delivered to the ship. He couldn't wait to tell Nami how much he had saved. She would always be an important woman in his life, no matter if she was with him or not. He and Chopper continued on with their list. A major purchase at the medicine shop pleased both the clerk and the reindeer. He hugged his new book to his chest as if the wind might try to snatch it from him. Sanji smiled and wondered if the little guy would ever grow anymore. His thoughts were halted when he noticed the sign for the pleasure house. He slowly lit a cigarette as he memorized the location for later that night.

Zoro and Teki stood at the edge of town looking out at the fields. They were lost again. Several times, they tried to ask for directions to the weapons shop, and every time they ended up out here. Zoro sighed. He had hoped that Teki would have gotten his directional sense from his mother, but it looked like it wasn't so. A noise to their left caught his attention. It was the distinctive chink of metal hitting metal. He heard it again and this time Teki also turned. A few steps forward and the top of a house could be seen. An almost hidden path to the left slightly inclined, then took a sharp slope down. In the valley was a small house and smithy. Both of them grinned and started down the way.

At the forge, an old man was working on a scythe. He nodded to them when they entered his workspace. While waiting for him to finish, Zoro began to look around at the finished items. The skill and high quality were apparent. Most of the tools were for farming or hunting, but a few swords were there as well. Zoro decided that this man would be acceptable to work on his blades.

"Can I help you young men?" He gave a polite bow to them but his eyes were cold and weary.

"Hai, I need these sharpened and the fittings checked." Teki helped him remove the three swords from his waist and present them to the blacksmith. "We're also looking for a couple sets of bokken. Do you know where we can purchase them?"

The wrinkles in the weathered face relaxed slightly. He took Wado and examined her thoroughly. A low whistle was his only response. Carefully, he sat the sword aside and reached for another. The old man's treatment of his swords increased Zoro's respect for him. Teki noticed the change in his father's stance and quickly tried to mimic him. A non-committal grunt was all he received for Yubashiri's inspection. The blacksmith hesitated at touching the ill-fated third sword.

"I know of this one. Sandai Kitetsu, if I'm not mistaken. Why would you choose to wield something like this?" His voice was rough with age. His old knowing eyes held unmistakable anger.

"It chose me. We have an understanding." Zoro's gaze was steady and unmoving. It was not the first time he had been questioned about the sword's nature, nor would it be the last.

They stood there staring at each other for several minutes. Finally, the old man nodded and took the final sword. He inspected it and set it aside with the others.

"You're pretty rough on them. Have you been trying to cut down buildings or something?" Sarcasm was thick in his crackled voice.

"A few." Teki couldn't help but giggle at the horrified look the man gave Zoro. "What about the bokken? Can you help?"

The old man snorted and motioned them to follow. He produced several sets of practice swords for them to choose from. Two basic sets were purchased as well as a heavier set for later on. A real sword made of steel would be heavier than the wooden one, so Teki would need to have a step in between. They were instructed to come back the next morning for his swords. Their trek back to the Inn was significantly shorter than they expected. Maybe his son had better navigation skills than he first thought. Teki was worn out from all the walking so Zoro suggested they take a nap. Clothes shopping could wait. Loud pounding on the door woke them up an hour later.

"Shitty-swordsman." Sanji grumbled. "Oi! Wake up! Luffy's gonna eat everything if you two don't get you asses down there now." Sanji was almost knocked over by a small green and black blur.

"Gomen, Kassan."

Zoro stumbled to the door still pulling his shirt back on. Sanji's face heated at the sight of the well defined abs and chest. Apparently, Zoro had taken off his bandages at some point. He laughed when the swordsman got himself tangled and couldn't pull the shirt over his head. Carefully, Sanji reached out and helped him get unstuck, doing his best to avoid the lacerations on his back. Blue eyes met black, and they stood still. Sanji's hand lingered on the hem of Zoro's shirt and rested on his hip, while Zoro's hand sat gently on top of it. They both blushed and turned away when they realized how close they were standing, yet neither moved their hands from the other. Sanji mumbled something about going down to eat, and just like that the spell was broken. Zoro blinked and watched the still blushing cook hurry down to the dining hall. His hand and side longing for the warmth that had just left.

Everyone's good fortune during the day made for a welcoming atmosphere that evening at dinner. Teki hung onto every word of Usopp's story while Sanji tried to impress Nami with the money he saved. Nami ignored him the best she could and listened to Robin's findings from the temple. Zoro sat back and just watched everything with a small smile. Soon his mind wandered into forbidden territory. He watched Sanji's hands as he lit another cigarette. It was surprising, but it seemed that the Cook had been doing that less the last couple days. He hoped it wouldn't stop completely. He really enjoyed watching the way his hands moved. Drawn by the motion of the cigarette, he began to study the thin lips, and curve of the jaw. He traveled the line up to the soft golden hair and bright blue eye staring right back at him, with its ridiculous eyebrow raised in question. Zoro scoffed and turned his head, willing himself not to show his embarrassment at being caught. He needed to get out of there now. The docks were calling to him.

"Chopper, can you watch Teki for me for a while tonight. There's something I need to do." Zoro put emphasis on the word _something_.

"Of course. It'll be great." The little reindeer beamed up at him and then rushed over to Teki's side. They began planning on what to do for fun.

TBB,OTHA

Zoro stood and left the Inn. He paused to make sure no one was following and continued to the docks. Almost two hours later, he finally stumbled into the area. It didn't take long to find the group of men he was looking for. He was in luck. There just happened to be a blonde there tonight. He wasn't pale skinned, blue eyed, or even the right height, but then again, that really wasn't going to matter either. He just needed to close his eyes and imagine. That would be enough for him. After a moment of contemplation, Zoro slowly approached him. The rough looking guy gave him a once over and smiled seductively. He motioned for Zoro to follow, and the swordsman quickly fell in step.

They journeyed through a few alleyways before coming to an old door. The dirty blonde opened it and led Zoro to a back room with a bed. He looked down at the bandaged hands and pouted.

"I guess it will be up to me to do all the work tonight, wont it? That's ok, I don't mind as long as I get to play." His voice was sickeningly sweet, very forced and obviously fake. "You can call me Bob." Bob kneeled in front of Zoro and began to unfasten his black pants. His eyes grew large as he watched Zoro remove his shirt. Bob planned on putting on all his best moves for this godlike man. It was rare that someone so good looking would come down to the docks. It was even rarer that someone like this would let him take control. Zoro was still limp when the guy finally got his pants down. The blonde sighed. This one would take a lot of work.

So far nothing. "If it helps, you can call me his name. I'll answer to whatever you want."

"You can fucking stop that sweet-talk and get down to business. I didn't come for a conversation." Zoro scowled down at Bob. "If I wanted to talk, I would have stayed with that pansy assed cook. Now you can either suck, or I'll find someone else who will."

Bob marveled at the size of him. How could anyone not want this? Who was the idiot that passed up on such a huge gift? Whoever he was, it was his loss. He stood up and began to undress.

Zoro opened his eyes and tried to imagine it was his cook stripping before him. He toed off his boots and pushed his pants down to his ankles before stepping out of them. The smile on the guy was all wrong. The color of his skin, the sound of his voice, everything was wrong. Good thing he didn't have to look at him while doing this. Zoro climbed onto the bed and propped himself up on his elbows and knees.

Bob thought he was going to die. Not only was this guy hot, but he wanted to bottom too. He thanked whatever Gods there were that he decided to go to the docks tonight. He slid into the space between Zoro's legs.

"So, how do you want it? Rough? Dry? Hard? Wet? Slow? You name it gorgeous." The sweet voice was gone. It wasn't right by any means, but it was a vast improvement.

"Fucker, I have to be able to walk tonight. If you even try to do this without prepping me I'll slice you in half." Zoro growled at him. He indeed needed this, but he'd be damned if he would do it without some kind of lube.

This guy appeared to know what he was doing, but he wasn't the greatest at it. He kept missing the spot that Zoro really needed to have touched. Bob crooked his fingers slightly and finally hit the prostate dead on.

"Fuck! Shit, you fucking son of a bitch!" Zoro practically screamed. He had been waiting for it for so long that it was almost more pain than pleasure. This guy really needed to learn how to top right. Another hard hit to his sweet spot had him yelling and cussing again.

"Shit! Fuck! Damn it!"

Bob withdrew his hand, ready to thrust in.

TBB,OTHA

Sanji watched Zoro leave with saddened eyes. Judging from the slight bulge in the green-haired man's pants, he knew where he was headed. Sanji himself had thought of going there earlier. If they both ended up at the same place, it might get awkward. Then again, if he found Zoro there, he'd have no question about his sexual preference. He could go there, fulfill his own desires and find out what was up with his nakama at the same time.

"Oi, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." Sanji bid the ladies goodnight and went to leave.

"Sanji-kassan, what about me?" Teki ran after the Cook.

"Hai, good night string-bean." Sanji bent down to give him a hug. He received a messy kiss on his cheek in return. Sanji wiped off the traces of ice cream and kissed Teki on top of his soft green hair. "Behave for Chopper and Usopp." He smiled down at the sill messy child and patted him on the head.

Sanji walked straight for the pleasure house. If he didn't do this now, he'd lose his nerve. A busty brunette winked at him when he walked in. His suit gave him a look of importance, so he was waited on quickly. Sadly, none of them had anything close to green hair. One had pink, one had a strange color of orange, and another had blue. The blue haired one, Christine, reminded him a little of Vivi, so he chose her. They walked into her room and she immediately began kissing him. Her hands were all over, helping to remove his jacket first and then working on the buttons of his shirt. He groaned into the kiss and pushed her back to the bed. He ran his fingers of his right hand thru her hair and cupped her breast with his left. He kissed his way down her neck to the edge of her negligee. Light kisses were placed on top of the silky fabric as he worked towards her nipples.

Christine let her small hands trace patterns on his back in a lazy fashion. She was glad this guy had showered recently. So many of her patrons were filthy and smelly. This one smelled of cigarettes and food. She arched her back when he began to suck on her breast thru the thin cloth. In an attempt to get him to go further, she wrapped her legs around him and moaned. His mouth slowly returned to her neck. She could hear faint murmurs between his kisses.

"Fucking Marimo… Baka-bushido… barbaric bastard… Son of a bitch…" Sanji's hands and mouth grew more aggressive with each statement. Soon he was back to her mouth, attacking with vicious lust.

Christine was in heaven. Most of the men that came in were either too rough or wimps. This one was the perfect blend. He paid attention to all her hot spots, and applied the exact amount of pressure needed. She whimpered in need when he let his leg slide between hers and ground his hips into her.

"Oh yes, that feels good." She crooned.

Sanji stilled above her. Until he heard her voice, he had been picturing it as Zoro under him. It was Zoro's neck he was sucking, Zoro's legs that were entwined with his, Zoro's hip he was gripping. At the sound of a feminine voice, he panicked. He should have been thinking of her, or at the very least Vivi or even Nami. The last person that should have been in his mind during sex was a green-haired, ill-mannered, dim-witted brute. Sanji sighed and opened his eyes.

"So you really have the hots for him, huh?" Christine pouted. That had to be worst thing in the world for her. She could tell he was in denial, but there was no mistaking his body language, or his little vocal outbursts. Whoever had lit this guy's fire was definitely male. Such a shame. He was really cute. "Well I guess I can't help you then. Maybe you should go down to the docks. That's where the men go around here to find a partner." She gave Sanji a dejected smile.

Sanji rolled over off of her. He covered his face with his hands and shuddered. If a beautiful woman like this could see right through him, had anyone else? Oh no. Teki had. He even told Zoro that Sanji loved him. He saw him touch his father. This was bad. Sanji let out a sound close to a sob. The girl moved over him and began working at his belt.

"At least let me relieve you. You can't walk around like this."

"No! I'll be ok… Um, thanks anyway… I just need to… just lay here for a minute." Sanji had reached down and took her wrists in his hands. His panicked look still in place, he tried to help her off of him. The thoughts of the other crew finding out his new secret had helped significantly with dampening his erection. If he kept thinking along that line he could get himself under enough control to leave. Oh no what if Zoro was here. What if he ran into him when he was leaving? He would never live that down. "Do you know if a guy came in here tonight with green hair?"

"Green? No, actually you're the only new customer we've had tonight. The others are regulars. Why, is he the one?" She smiled sweetly.

"No!" He answered a bit too quickly. "No, he's one of my crewmates. I just didn't want to run into him here. We're the only two that went out into town. I'm not sure where he went, but I figured it would be here. Stupid Marimo gets lost on our own ship. If he was headed here, he might make it by morning." Sanji had no idea he had spoken that same nickname earlier during his aggressive attention to Christine's neck.

"I'll go look for you, cutie. OK?" Christine tied a dressing gown around her scantily clad body and left the room.

Sanji grabbed his clothing and began arranging himself. His erection was all but gone, now. With his jacket buttoned, no one would even know. He was fixing his tie in the mirror when the woman returned almost fifteen minutes later.

"Well, I have good news and bad," she teased.

"Let's have the bad news first." Sanji braced himself.

"Oh, well the bad news is that your friend isn't here."

Sanji looked at her as if she had lost her mind. How could he not being here be bad? Unless he had already been here and gone. Or maybe if he heard Sanji talking, yes that would be bad.

"The good news is that I know where you can find him." Christine handed him a slip of paper with an address and directions to it. "You should probably hurry. That's not the best part of town. You never know what can happen there."

Sanji smiled and grabbed her up in a big hug. He kissed her sweetly before releasing her. "Thank you. Please don't tell anyone what happened here."

"Are you kidding? If the girls found out that I couldn't please a stud like you, I'd be the laughing stock of the house. You make sure to keep that grin in place when you go down there so they think you had the time of your life." She gave him a hard swat on the ass as she escorted him to the door.

With one last kiss to her cheek, Sanji hurried out of the room. True to his word, the grin stayed right where it was. The girls left in the lobby looked after him with envy. Christine stood at the top of the stairs with a satisfied smirk. Small bite marks could still be seen from the rough treatment of her client. No one ever knew the truth.

It took Sanji almost twenty minutes to get to the address on the scrap of paper. The whore was right. This wasn't the best place for him to be. Sanji began to panic. Zoro had turned in his swords to be worked on. They wouldn't be ready until tomorrow. Plus, his hands were about useless like they were. How would the moron defend himself? Sanji hurried to find the right place. He paused when he heard someone shout. Concerned for his nakama's safety, he pushed open the front door and listened.

"_Shit! Fuck! Damn it!"_

Sanji didn't even think as he busted down the bedroom door. All he could see was Zoro's un-bandaged torso being shoved into to the bed with his ass up in the air, his arms straight out in front of him, hands uselessly dangling off the side, and a look of pain etched into the swordsman's face. He snapped and attacked the man positioned behind what should be his. Rational thought had left him as he kicked the naked man through the wall and into the front room. He jumped through the hole and continued to pummel the man with his fists. He stopped when he felt someone drape themselves across the back of his body and pull him off the bloody mess.

Zoro laid there in shock for a moment trying to process the change in situation. He stood from the bed and watched as Sanji kept attacking the helpless male. The sight of the blonde trying to kill his would be bed partner was turning him on immensely. He was hard, he was ready and the Cook…was… beating his whore to death! Shit! Zoro threw himself onto Sanji's back and pulled him up against his body. Zoro waited for Sanji's breathing to calm before he spoke.

"You fucker! What the hell were you thinking?" Zoro tightened his hold on the cook when he tried to wiggle free. He scowled at the bloody bruised knuckles of the blonde.

"Me! I heard you screaming all the way out to the street. I thought you were being attacked. You idiot! What the fuck are you doing down here in a place like this. You can't even hold a fucking sword even if you had one. Which may I remind you, you don't!" Sanji struggled to get loose. He shifted his legs and felt something hard rub against his ass. His previously softened flesh began to reawaken. Zoro growled low in his chest and rocked his hips into the Cook.

"Ero-Cook, sometimes screaming can be good. If you had waited a few minutes longer you could have heard more." Zoro's voice dripped with sultry venom. "Now that you've successfully knocked out my would-be partner, I get to spend the night in pain. In case you haven't noticed, I'm hard and ready. Oh, and I can't even take care of myself because of these fucking hands!" His voice echoed in the small house as he berated the cook. He ground his hips into Sanji's ass again as he spoke, just for emphasis.

Sanji fought to suppress the needy moan rising in his throat. The feeling of Zoro's hard cock against him caused all kinds of images to come to mind. He unconsciously rocked his hips to meet the next thrust. His head rolled back to lay on the broad shoulder behind him. He tilted his head to the side when Zoro started to nuzzle his neck, giving him more room to explore. A wet tongue licked the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his spine. The moan he had been holding onto escaped in a long low rumble. Zoro nipped at his ear as he spoke.

"You have one minute to get out of here before I am not responsible for my actions. It's been way too long and you've taken out my only means of release. Unless you wish to fill his place, I suggest you run. Fast." Zoro gave Sanji a shove forward and turned before the Cook could get a glimpse of his raging arousal. He walked back to the bedroom and knelt down in the center of the bed. He waited to hear any signs of Sanji leaving. Nothing. Just silence. He had about given up. The thought of removing his bandages and doing this himself was looking better and better. To hell with the fact that he would probably rip out more stitches and get it infected. He was in pain. Besides, this was the stupid Love-Cook he was talking about here. He would never stoop to that level and help him out. Zoro picked up his head and started to look around for a knife when heard the distinctive clunk of shoes being removed. He felt the blonde walk up behind him and stop. His control began to waver until he felt a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"I've never done this with a guy before. But since this is pretty much my fucking fault, I should take responsibility and fix it. I swear if you tell a single soul, I'll filet your ass and serve it to Luffy for dinner. …So tell me what to do." Sanji's voice was barely above a whisper. He was ashamed for his lack of confidence. He knew under normal circumstances, Zoro would be beating the shit out of him. What was happening right now was illicit. He would be lucky to ever have an opportunity like this again. If only for this night, he wanted to know this other side of his swordsman. If he had to lie to both of them to get it, he would. Sanji had fallen, and hard.

Zoro swallowed hard and leaned forward a little, letting Sanji's hand slide from his shoulder down his back. He hissed as the calloused fingers ran over the scabbed wounds. "It would go a lot easier if you took off you damn pants." Zoro bit his lip to keep himself from cuming at the thought of a naked and willing Cook in his reach. His flesh felt as if it was still burning where Sanji's hand had slid down. He shivered at the loss of heat from his back when the blonde removed it to undress. Every sound seemed to be amplified. The sound of the water being poured into the basin on the table reminded him of a waterfall crashing down. The splashes echoed as the cook washed the blood from his hands. He swore that he could hear every button pop from its hole as Sanji took off his jacket and shirt. He could hear every piece of fabric hit the floor. The zipper being pulled down threatened to deafen him. Sweat had formed on his brow and began to run down his face. This was a test in patience of the ultimate level. He had been concentrating so hard on staying still that he almost jumped when he felt the Cook's weight on the bed behind him.

Sanji eased himself to sit on the bed with the still figure of his nakama. He felt a sharp pain of rejection when Zoro turned his injured back to him. Then Zoro leaned forward, propped himself up on his elbows and knees, and spread his legs apart. Sanji pinched his nose to stop the nose bleed he felt would come.

"All you have to do is coat yourself with the oil and Fuck. Me Hard." Zoro nodded to the small bottle on the bed. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Sanji reached out for it. "Hurry up Ero-Cook. I can't wait much longer."

The urgency in Zoro's voice prompted him into action. He poured the oil into his palm and let it warm for a moment before applying it to his own heated flesh.

"Where the fuck do you hide it in those tight pants?"

Sanji beamed at the indirect compliment. He bent down and whispered into Zoro's left ear. "Does this mean you've been checking me out, Marimo?" Sanji took the dangling earrings into his mouth and tugged. Zoro squirmed beneath him and tightened his muscles. .

"Move, fucker."

"As you wish, dear," Sanji whispered against his pulse.

They fell to the bed together in a tangle of sweaty limbs. He lay there taking in the sight of the naked man for several minutes. He thought back to all the women he had slept with. Yes, he did love women. They were soft, petite and sweet smelling. He couldn't deny that he loved looking at and playing with their breasts. The full pouty lips and melodious voices could quickly turn his mind to mush. He knew all this and accepted it willingly. But there was something raw about what he had just done. Something feral and primitive and he wanted it again.

He watched as Zoro sat up, back still presented to him. The swordsman cleaned himself off with a discarded piece of the other blonde's clothing before standing. No words were said. The only sound was the rustle of material as Zoro dressed. Stiff movements were the only evidence to his discomfort. In complete silence he left the room. Heartbroken, Sanji cleaned himself off with the bed sheet and donned his suit for the third time that day. He could see Zoro through the hole in the wall checking on the still unmoving bloody man.

"He'll live. The bleeding stopped and his breathing is even." Zoro spoke in a bored tone. "We should head back. The others will be wondering where we are."

"Yah." Sanji followed him out the door.

They walked back to the Inn side by side, Sanji leading the way. Neither knew what to say to the other. Zoro accompanied Sanji to his room so he could pick up Teki from Chopper. Both men smiled at the sight of the three nakama sprawled over each other. The two beds in the room had been pushed together to make a larger one. Usopp lay on his back snoring loudly with a drooling boy draped across his stomach. Chopper had his little legs propped up on Usopp's arm and his head on Teki's legs. There was no way to move any of them without waking up everyone. Sanji shook his head and grabbed a blanket to put over them. It took a bit of adjusting, but he was able leave each head uncovered. He looked over at Zoro still standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry. He can stay in here with us tonight. I'd hate to wake him up." Sanji whispered so as to not disturb the sleepers.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Huh?" Sanji turned and looked at the situation for the first time. He had been so enamored with the cuteness of everything that he forgot he was suppose to be in one of the beds. The way everyone had laid, there was no room left for him. "Oh… well… Looks like it'll be the floor. Unless I can persuade Robin-chan to let me sleep with her." He attempted a laugh but it fell miserably short. Sanji felt extremely awkward. Normally, it would be nothing to ask to share the room with Zoro. They had shared rooms several times in the past. But after what had happened, nothing would ever be normal again between them.

"Che. Come on, Shitty-Cook." Zoro scoffed and turned down the hall.

Sanji stood there a moment with his mouth hanging open before the order sunk in. He shut the door as quietly as he could and locked it. Zoro was just stepping into a room further down the hall. Sanji caught up to him and entered the room as well. He jumped when he heard the door shut and the lock turn. There was only one bed in this room. This would mean he would have to sleep all night next to the man he had just had sex with. Sanji raised his curled eyebrow in question.

"Oi, there's only one bed in here."

"You're a bright one." Zoro was irritated. He scowled as he walked into the adjoining washroom. He had never felt as complete as he did with Sanji inside him. He had spent the entire walk back trying to figure out a way to get the blonde back into his bed. Sanji's bed being taken over by the others was almost a sign. He knew there was only one bed in his room. He and Teki had taken a nap there earlier. So he took advantage of it and invited the Cook to join him. Now, if fate would allow it, he would be sleeping with someone else who was important to him. He dared to hope that Teki's statement about the Cook loving him was true. He just needed to hear it from the man himself.

Sanji walked around the room skeptically. He wanted to believe that this was really happening, but he feared that he was reading too much into it. Dreams like this didn't come true for him. He would be lucky if any of his dreams ever came near completion. All Blue… That was his dream, but so far there wasn't anything to prove it existed. Still, he was more likely to be able to achieve that than get this boorish ruffian to return his feelings. Zoro came out of the small washroom and began to undress. Sanji noted how tired the man looked. He took his turn relieving himself.

The lights were out in the main room when he opened the door. He could make out Zoro's form under the blanket on one side of the bed. Sanji removed his clothing, except for his boxers, and crawled into the available space. Heat radiated off Zoro and called to him. Maybe it was the stress of the last few days; maybe it was post coital exhaustion; maybe it was even subconscious thinking. Sanji had no idea what possessed him to do this, but he would blame it on insanity in the morning. He rolled to his side and slid his arm around Zoro's waist. He buried his nose in the soft green hair and let out a contented sigh. Within seconds he was asleep.

Zoro lay there awake for a few minutes. He figured that he would have to wait for the Cook to go to sleep before he could touch him again. Now, here the blonde was already cuddling. Zoro fought to stay awake. He wanted so much to cherish this feeling for as long as he could. Things would be different in the light of day. Tomorrow they would be expected to return to normal. Zoro wished for once, that tomorrow would never come. He laced his fingers with the long pale ones of the cook, mindful of the bruised knuckles. He brought the abused hand to his lips and kissed it softly. You couldn't be held accountable for what you did in your sleep, right? As his eyes closed, a shadow passed in the light under his door.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: OK No killing me on this one. And, yes I know that I should post the entire sex scene, but I just cant seem to find it in me to do so without fear of consiquence. It's on my LJ if you're interested. It doesnt do anything for the plot line, just smex for those who come here to read it... me included.

* * *

Chapter 18

Sooner than expected, the Sanguine Blade came within sight of the island. They had made excellent time on the waters. Fanton directed them to sail at the island from the west. As they approached, one of the lookouts called for the Vice-Admiral. Fanton, in a pleasant mood, decided to comply and see what all the fuss was about. It was nearing dusk, but with their advanced equipment, they could make out parts of the island clearly. One of those things happened to be the docks at the village.

"Sir, there is a ship docked at the village that could very well be the one we are pursuing." The nervous Marine stuttered.

Fanton's expression never changed. He just knocked the man aside and adjusted the telescope to his liking. Sure enough, there sat the Going Merry, right in the last place he imagined. These pirates were either very stupid or very confident. He instructed the men to head for the bay they had previously thought the pirates would be hiding in. Fanton couldn't just pull a Marine ship into the harbor without raising suspicion since this island was blacklisted. The reasons for blacklisting had something to do with mysterious and unexplained deaths, but he didn't have time to research them. Besides, he would be gone in a day anyway.

Fanton walked down to the lower deck and continued his way to his private quarters. The ship's doctor was leaving the room when he turned the corner.

"The damage was minor this time. I gave him a heavy sedative; it will knock him out for a few hours. He'll be sore when he wakes up, but functional." The Doctor was the only member of the crew who could speak with him frankly. They had known each other for many years. He was also the only one on the ship that knew his reasons for the deep hatred he carried for Roronoa Zoro. "Play nice with your things, else next time they break, I might not be able to fix them." He scowled at Fanton's emotionless response.

"He is mine to do with what I wish." Fanton said flatly and walked past him into the room. He frowned at the sleeping man on his couch. The fool must be getting used to his size. The thought disappointed him. He enjoyed tearing into his tight ass. Maybe it was time for a new toy. Maybe he'd make Roronoa his new pet. He smiled at the image brought to mind of a bloody and torn green haired man. He might even keep that little bitch he was married to alive, just so she could watch. With these thoughts in mind, he began to reevaluate his earlier plan.

He still desired to destroy the ship, and the crew. But doing so in the middle of a village would prove tricky. He had already been brought up on charges twice for disobeying direct orders. If he did so a third time, he would be demoted and possibly imprisoned. He had to make sure that none of the villagers even knew a Marine ship was there. For now, he would focus on the capture of Roronoa.

It would be easiest to have a small team go in and get him. They would need to be stealthy. Strength was an issue. He didn't have anyone, other than himself, on the ship that could take on the swordsman. This time they would have to resort to other means. If they could get there soon enough, maybe they could catch him still asleep. He had just the thing to keep the pirate out for several hours. It would be long enough for him to be carried back to the ship and locked up in that special brig he had constructed. Fanton opened the top drawer on his filing cabinet and started looking for his little trinket. A black candle was produced and sat carefully on the desk. Fanton smiled and sat down to issue orders to his four best men.

oSaM

Luffy followed Nami up the stairs after eating everything but the dishware on the table. He was full and very happy. When she opened the door to the room and pulled him inside, the reality of what was going to happen hit him hard. Kissing was one thing. Hell, he even got to practice that with Zoro before kissing her the first time. This wasn't exactly something he could go ask his First Mate's help on now, besides Sanji had already given him the basic idea of what went on. He even had a few ideas of his own. He had found a dirty magazine in Usopp's work area once. The pictures in it were fantastic.

He put everything he had been told, combined with all the pictures he had seen, and came up with and idea of how this should work. He watched as Nami removed her sandals and set them next to the door. When she turned around he took her hands and pulled her close. Without her heels he noticed how much shorter she was than him. He kicked off his own sandals and grinned at her annoyed expression. Then he made his move. He wrapped his arms around her, and placed his hands on her lower back, just above the curve of her ass. She in return brought her arms up around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

The entire afternoon, they had been holding hands, cuddling, kissing, and it had made her so frustrated that she about attacked him the moment the door closed. Since he made the first move, she took it as a sign of permission. Their lips met, soft yet firm as the pressure increased. Nami rocked her body against him and was pleased when he gasped and then deepened the kiss. She let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth before she pushed it back with her own. They let their tongues slide against each other, licking, tasting. Luffy's hands began to clinch and release in the fabric of her skirt.

scene skip

Her legs fell from his shoulders to the bed and he collapsed above her, barely holding his weight by his elbows. They lay there panting, waiting for their hearts to settle. Luffy picked up his head and looked to her with such a serious expression that she grew nervous.

"So you've wanted to do this for a long time, huh?"

Nami nodded yes to his question.

"So we can do this again?"

A small smile crept up on her face as she whispered yes.

"Good. 'Cause now we have to make up for all that time we wasted not being together." Luffy crashed his lips against her smile and muffled her laughter. He was already beginning to harden again while still buried deep with her heat. Another two rounds, and 90 minutes later they both passed out from exhaustion.

oSaM

A teary eyed little boy stumbled into the corridor. He stared up at all the doors and panicked. He had no idea where to find him. He began crying again. The door opened beside him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall. Arms bloomed from the ground to catch him before he made contact with the hard floor. The boy opened his eyes to see the smiling face of the Going Merry's Archeologist. Robin stood him upright and wiped his tears.

"Teki-kun, why are you crying? Are you lost?" Robin could not see a reason for him to be out of the room. "Has your father come back yet?"

Teki sniffled and shook his head no. "I fell asleep with Chopper and Usopp-san. Were playing and then got tired. But a bad dream woke me up. I was scared so I wanted to find Tousan, but he wasn't there. I came out to look for him, but I didn't know where to go."

"I bet he came back and saw you asleep so he left you there. Let's go see if he's in his own room. Ok?" Robin put her hand on his head and guided him down the hall. She stopped outside the door and listened. She could hear Zoro's distinct snoring from the other side. Smiling down at Teki she said, "See, I told you he probably just let you sleep. I'll unlock the door and let you in."

Without hesitation, she produced a hand on the inside of the door and unlocked it. She opened it slowly. The light crept into the room and illuminated the two sleeping figures intertwined on the bed. Zoro lay on his back with Sanji curled up tightly at his side. The cook had his arm protectively across the swordsman's naked chest with Zoro's hand under his. Shocked, Robin tried to shut the door, but Teki had already moved into the room and was headed for them. She watched silently as Teki crawled up behind Sanji and pressed himself to the cook's bare, pale back.

Embarrassed, she closed the door and re-locked it. If Nami had been sharing a room with her, Robin would have undoubtedly woke her up just to rub it in her face that she had seen them and Nami didn't. Sometimes, the opportunity to act childish was just too much fun to pass up. She settled for smiling to herself and returning to her room.

Balanced on top of a wooden awning, a black figure contemplated his next move. The night was cloudy, thereby limiting his light to see into the room sufficiently. When the door had opened, the light from the hall revealed a hitch in his plans. His target lay on the bed, with another wrapped around him. A boy bearing a striking resemblance to the target walked in as if nothing was wrong and snuggled up to the unknown person. He could tell they weren't supposed to be there due to the expression on the woman's face at the door. Seeing that the two adults in the bed did not move, he regained his confidence, and began altering his plan. With a sinister chuckle, he made his decision.

With swift and silent movements, he climbed into the open window and shut it silently behind him. He set his mask in place and lit a small black candle. Soon there was a thin veil of smoke across the room. His target shifted and the level of snoring increased. Good, the sleeping drug was working. The candle was extinguished and returned to his pack. He drew his sword and stood there. There was no indication that anyone on the bed was going to rise. He used his sword to nudge the foot of his target and still there was no movement. With a little less caution, the intruder approached the bed. He reached out and picked up the sleeping boy. The child was limp in his hold; drool running down his cheek, a mumbled 'Kasan' was heard. He laid the boy on the floor and turned back to his target.

Here he was, the infamous Roronoa Zoro. He had finally been captured. The intruder decided he should thank the man's lover for wearing him out. It made it easier to knock him completely unconscious with the smoke. He reached out and pulled the blonde off of the swordsman and froze. He had thought that with the lithe body and silky blonde hair, this would be a woman. But now that he could see their face, and not to mention the flat chest, it was definitely a man. An insane desire to giggle filled him. He removed his mask and covered his mouth with his hand to dampen the noise.

Jack ran through the consequences in his head. On one hand, Fanton told him to come back with Zoro or not to come back at all. On the other hand, here was a way to break the man even more. He was sleeping in a bed with his lover and son. It was obvious that the relationship had been going on for some time because the child had curled up to the blonde without a thought. It must be a secret one though, because the raven at the door seemed shocked to see them together. Oh, what to do, what to do?

It might get him killed, but a secondary plan formed in his head. Instead of taking Roronoa, he would take the other two to Fanton. His master's plan was to make the swordsman suffer, right? So why not take everything close to him away? He had a child and a lover. Why not rip everything that was precious to him out of his very arms. Literally. Jack grinned maniacally, and went to open the door. He cautiously stuck his head out and looked back and forth. He gave a low whistle and three men walked around the corner. He stepped aside to let them into the room.

"Men, it looks like our plans have changed. We take these two instead." Jack gestured to the boy on the floor and the blonde in the bed. "Roronoa will pay with the things most precious to him. His legacy and his love."

The men nodded in understanding. They were told to obey Jack's orders, so that is what they would do. One of them bent down and picked up Teki, throwing him over his shoulder. The other two helped get Sanji's clothes back on him. It would draw too much attention for them to be carrying around a practically naked man. When picking up his jacket, the cook's cigarettes and lighter fell out. Jack bent to retrieve them. A devious thought came to mind. He walked over to the man holding Teki and swiped a lock of his hair. He noticed the chain around the boy's neck and pulled it off. He went to the blonde and cut a lock of hair from him as well. The five items were placed on the table beside the bed. Jack slid up Sanji's sleeve and withdrew his knife.

oSaM

Usopp and Chopper woke up a little confused to their surroundings. They were lying sideways across the beds, and their partner in crime was no where to be seen. It would have made sense that Teki was gone if Sanji had returned. Maybe Sanji had slept somewhere else since they had taken over the beds. No, that didn't sound right either. Sanji would have just kicked them aside and taken his bed back. Chopper agreed and they went to investigate. In the hall they met up with Robin.

"Ohayo Robin-san. Have you seen Teki or Sanji this morning?" Usopp looked around to see what he might have missed. There was a faint blush on Robin's cheeks that he couldn't explain.

"Ohayo Long-nose-kun, Doctor-san. I believe Cook-san and Muteki-kun are both in the room with Bushido-san. Cook-san retired there when he had seen his bed was taken. Muteki-kun woke up from a bad dream so I let him in to be with his otousan. I'm sure they are still asleep." Robin hoped that her blush was not visible. She remembered the intimate way the two men were sleeping and couldn't help the involuntary reaction. It was so sweet how Muteki had crawled up and immediately fell asleep against Sanji's back. She only hoped that the two men had clothes on under the blanket. She had seen the mark on Zoro's neck, and wondered at how they managed to be so quiet. The entire Inn had been able to hear Luffy and Nami last night, she was sure. It was the reason she was up. More than likely it was also the reason for the poor child's bad dreams. She idly wondered if Zoro and Sanji had heard them.

"Those two were lucky to have a room so far away from the noise. It's no wonder Teki-kun had bad dreams. If it hadn't been for my ear-plugs, I wouldn't have been able to sleep either." Chopper grumbled.

Usopp nodded in agreement and the three walked down to the dining hall for breakfast. Not much later Nami and Luffy came down to join them. They paused at Usopp and Chopper's ungrateful glares, and Robin's hand covering what appeared to be a smile. Luffy shrugged and sat down. Nami sat beside Robin very gently.

"Where's Sanji? And Zoro and Teki? Did they leave somewhere already?" Luffy looked around. He was disappointed that he missed the adventure they were probably headed to.

"No, they're still sleeping." Chopper yawned.

"At least SOME of us have the pleasure of having a room at the OTHER end of the hall." Usopp grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Nami stood up and bashed Usopp's face into the table.

"Hehe, you were kinda loud, Nami." Luffy's laughter was cut short by Nami's other fist. He went flying into the wall. "Just joking, koishii."

Luffy's loving title seemed to hold off her embarrassed rage for the moment. She ordered her breakfast and told them to bring out as much as they could fit on the table for the boys. They had cleared the table of food when the subject of the others came up again.

"Don't you think it's funny that at least Sanji hasn't come down to eat? I mean, he usually is the first one up. I wonder what's going on." Nami looked over to see the faint pink on Robin's cheeks. "Ok girlfriend. Spill. I know you're hiding something and I want to know what it is right now!" Nami pointed her finger at the Archeologist in a threatening manner.

Robin leaned over and whispered into Nami's ear. The Navigator's face lit up and she began to squeal. She clapped her hands and started bouncing in her seat. That movement quickly stopped when a residual ache made it uncomfortable. Nami settled for squeezing the life out of her female nakama.

"Oh I've gotta see." Nami was out of her chair pulling Robin behind her as they ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Usopp, Chopper and Luffy spoke almost as one. Not wanting to be left behind, they scrambled after them.

Nami pounded on the door for the fifth time. There was still no sound from the other side. Concern began to take the place of her earlier glee, and she called out loudly.

"Sanji-kun? Teki-kun? Are you guys in there? Zoro? Anyone? Are you sure they haven't left the room?" She turned and continued pounding on the door, calling for anyone to answer. There was a loud thud on the other side and a groan. "Zoro! If that's you, open this door right now!"

Grumbling could be heard, followed by banging, cursing and shuffling feet. The door opened to reveal a sleepy and possibly naked swordsman. Zoro had the blanket from the bed wrapped around his lower half. He was rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up. The spark came back to Nami and she shoved the door open and walked in.

"Oi, bitch. What the fuck? Get out of my room!" Zoro bellowed. The rest of the crew ignored him and walked in as well.

"Oh, Zoro-kun, where's Sanji-kun?" Nami sang out sweetly. If that wasn't enough to snap Zoro awake, nothing would have worked. Shit, Sanji. He was sleeping with him last night. Zoro looked the room over and frowned. The door to the washroom was open, so he wasn't there. His cigarettes looked like they were still on the table with some other things, and the door was locked when he opened it.

"Hai, and where's Teki-kun, too?" Chopper asked. The crew began to worry at the confused look on Zoro's face. "Um, Zoro. Robin said that she let Teki in here with you guys last night. He woke up from bad dreams and was crying. Do you not remember?"

Zoro shook his head. He definitely didn't remember that. His head snapped up and his eyebrow rose in question at the raven woman. She held his steady gaze and nodded to him. He was about to respond when Usopp screamed.

"I-i-it's b-b-blo-blood!" Usopp pointed to the wall above the bed. Written in blood was a single word.

Sanguine.

Zoro saw his own shade of red and growled. His eyes darted to the table where Sanji's smokes laid. He stomped over only to stop dead in his tracks. There were Sanji's things, as well as a familiar medallion. But what disturbed him the most was the two locks of hair. One blonde and one the exact green of his own. The only problem was that Zoro didn't have hair that long on his head. But his son did. Zoro's fist went through the wall in front of him.

"Sanji, Teki." Nami cried. She went to reach for Luffy but stopped as he walked towards his first mate. Instead, Robin's arms came around her and held her while she cried.

No one ever noticed Chopper run out of the room, nor back in with his black bag and a large syringe in his hooves. Zoro's entire body shook with anger. No one even dared to breathe. Luffy came to stand beside him. Understanding dawned in his eyes as he looked the five items over. He clinched his fists in furry.

"But why would the infamous Sanguine Kaname take just them? Why not Zoro? I thought that he was the one they were after in the first place." Usopp had calmed down a bit and began to think. "Did Teki ever tell any of you about him?" He looked to everyone only to receive a negative answer from everyone except Zoro.

Zoro growled an inhuman sound. He threw off his blanket, uncaring of his blushing and fainting audience, and began to dress. His movements were jerky and rough. You could see every muscle twitch beneath the surface of his skin, begging to be let out. He finished pulling on his boots and was met face to thigh with an upset reindeer. Zoro looked down at his hand he'd put through the wall. He had ripped a few of the stitches and scraped up the knuckle of his free finger, but otherwise no real harm. Chopper immediately started to work. When that was complete, he looked at them.

"I have no fucking idea who this son of a bitch is, but he will pay for touching what is mine." Zoro picked up the necklace off the table and placed it over his head. He then pocketed the cigarettes and lighter. He went to pick up the locks of hair but Chopper stopped him.

"Zoro, here use this." Chopper produced a very small vial that had a cork on it.

"I'll help." Usopp said. He picked up the hair and bound it together with a rubber band before placing in within the cylinder tube. Chopper handed him surgical thread, and Usopp tied it to the chain around Zoro's neck.

Zoro looked at his new trinket, then back at his saddened nakama. "This is my fight. I want you to stay here. I won't lose any more of you."

"Sorry, that's not going to happen. They're nakama." Luffy grinned at him with confidence. It was one of those looks that just said 'Give up, you know you can't win.'

No matter how much Zoro wanted to argue with them, he knew that this was the right move. He felt pride and honor as Usopp and Chopper stood by him, too. Robin and Nami, after finally containing their nosebleeds due to viewing his naked glory, stood by Luffy's side in agreement.

"Oi, lets go meet this shitty Sanguine bastard." Zoro walked to the door and stopped. He looked confused for a moment before speaking. "I need my swords. The smithy said they'd be ready this morning. Teki was the one who knew the way."

"Do not worry, Bushido-san. I will get them for you. We will meet at the ship." Robin bowed her head to him and walked past him out the door. They may have had a rocky start, but the Swordsman and the Archeologist had come to terms with each other a long time ago. They held mutual respect for the other, and Zoro couldn't have been more thankful for her assistance.

"Let's get our things and get to Merry. Hopefully all our supplies have been delivered and we won't have to wait." Nami put her arms around Luffy from behind and held tight. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to make all the bad thoughts go away.

"Hai, lets hurry. We don't know when they left." Luffy pulled Nami's arms off him. He gave her a quick kiss and left the room. The others followed suit and began to pack.

Zoro picked up the bokken purchased the day before and swore. "If my son is harmed in any way, I swear you will pay 100 fold before I cut your heart out." He touched the glass at his neck. He thought about the blonde hair mixed in with the green. Sanji's face, when he stormed into the room to 'save him', came to mind. Pain grabbed his chest. He ran his thumb over the lighter in his pocket. "And if you harm _him_…" Zoro stormed out of the room.

Luffy was waiting outside the Inn for Zoro. He had sent Nami, Chopper and Usopp ahead to ready the ship. Knowing the swordsman couldn't find his way, he stayed to walk with him. A companionable silence surrounded them. They both knew vaguely what the other was thinking, and agreed that severe action would ensue. They heard Nami's voice long before they could see her. Her anger urged them to pick up the pace.

"What do you mean we can't board our own ship, you old hag! You listen to me, I don't care who you think you are, we're getting on there and we're leaving! That's that!" Nami was nose to nose with a short wrinkly old woman standing before the gangplank to the ship. She was backed by several of the villagers. The irate navigator was screaming and ready to fight.

"Look, old lady, I suggest you get out of our way. We don't want to hurt you, but if you insist on keeping us here, we'll have no choice." Usopp gave his best karate pose and tried to look intimidating. Chopper hid behind him unsure of just what to do.

Zoro and Luffy reached them and pulled Nami back. Zoro was about to speak when the old woman's voice reached his ears.

"Bad things happen to those who abuse our hospitality. This is the reason people do not stay long in our village." The crew stiffened. "But when something bad happens to someone who has done no wrong to us…" she gave a weak smile. "Well, it had never happened, honestly. But now that it has… We wish to help make it right." A very battered blonde made his way up from the group to stand beside her. Zoro flinched as he realized just who it was.

Bob nodded to him and even smiled. He held no contempt towards the green-haired god-like man. Nor did he wish any ill will to his blonde lover. Unbeknownst to them, he had regained consciousness last night only to pass out from blood loss at the sight of the two of them fucking on his bed. That memory, combined with the money Zoro had slipped into his hand while checking to see if he was alive, had been worth every kick and punch he'd received. Bob looked down at the old woman and nodded.

"This young man here came to me this morning with a very interesting story," she began. Zoro braced himself for the worst. "He told me of a small child and a grown man being carried through the docks to a small ship."

"WHAT!" The pirates cried.

"Yes. Apparently the boy had green hair just like you, young man. Am I to assume he is your son?" Old knowledgeable eyes bore into Zoro's livid black ones. His nod was barely perceptible but she continued. "It is imperative that you catch up to him. His life is in danger even as we speak."

"Get to the point old lady! The more time we spend yapping with you, the further away they get!" Luffy shouted and raised his fist.

"This is exactly why you must listen quietly." When she saw that she again had their attention, she spoke. "I have the location of where they are headed. No, I will not tell you how I know. The man known as Sanguine Kaname is pure evil. He is not welcome here. We are still investigating how he was able to arrive without our knowledge. He is known for torturing his prisoners. That is the reason you must hurry. He won't wait long to begin. Your swordsman's hands are going to be needed, so I ask that he come with me while you load your supplies."

As usual, Luffy just accepted what she had to say as truth. He nodded sharply and yelled for every one to work. The villagers on the dock began to help as well. The rest of the crew followed suit with the exception of Zoro. Nami noted that extra supplies were mixed in with their original orders. There were boxes of clothing and blankest; additional barrels of drinking water, and rum. She wasn't sure, but she thought that the amount of food might be more as well. The help jumped in surprise when Chopper took on his human form to better assist with the heavy lifting.

Zoro followed Bob and the old woman to a small shack at the edge of the docks. Inside was a table with bandages and jars of salve on it. Two stools were at its side. She motioned for Zoro to sit on one while she seated herself on the other. Quickly his hands were uncovered and she began examining his wounds. She hummed and scowled, poked and prodded, and finally grunted.

"Your Doctor is quite skilled." She held a jar up to Bob to open. He opened it and handed it back with a smile.

Zoro ignored her and looked at Bob. "When did you see them?" If he could find out a time, then maybe he could have a better idea of how far behind they were.

"Hmm. It was not too long after you and that gorgeous blonde left that four men came barging in. They said that someone at the docks told them you were there with me and they needed to find you. I told them I didn't know, but I thought you had said you were going back to the Inn. They threw me out the window and left. My neighbor picked me up and took me to get treated. On our way back, we saw the same men with your lover and a little boy with the same color hair as you. They got into this small skiff and headed to the west side of the island. I'd say that was about… hmm about two hours after midnight or so."

Zoro closed his eyes and began to think. Ok, it was noon now. They were ten hours behind. Shit that was a lot. But, they had left in a small boat headed to where the battleship had probably been anchored. That would help, and this strange woman here said she even knew where they were going. He opened his eyes when she applied strong pressure to his hands.

"Keep these on as long as you can. Do not train between now and the time you meet your opponent. You will need your hands at full potential. Training will only cause it to take longer to work. If you wish to stand a chance at all, you will do as I say." She chided Zoro as if he were a child, then her weary face softened. "There is no greater cause to fight for than love. It is because of this that we help you. Do not let your Doctor have these bandages. The salve used to treat your hands is a secret to this island and our people. Those that have tried to steal it have met unfortunate ends. You are the first to leave here with it. Respect our wishes, and you will be more than welcome to return at any time. Fail and you will join the others in their untimely fate."

Somerton had only existed this long due to its ability to keep others from knowing the true power of the island. As their Healer, the old woman was entrusted with the capability to heal any wound, cure any illness, and ease any pain. Imagine what the power hungry men of the world would do to get their hands on that. She had only let Bob's injuries go untreated this long due to her distaste in his line of work. She felt that he deserved to be beat up for trying to mess with someone else's love. Sighing, she admitted to herself that she would heal him after the pirates had left. Besides, it wouldn't do for them to know just what extent the salve could work before they left. It would only raise more questions. This way, they would be long gone before they knew anything about it.

Zoro bowed his head fully in respect. Bob smiled at him through his busted and swollen lips. For the first time, the village elder had seen fit to bestow their secret upon an outsider. He could think of none more worthy than the formidable swordsman before him. He only hoped that the blockhead would get his head out of his ass soon and let that hunk of a blonde just how much he meant to him. Some men could be so blind. It was obvious to him that the blonde loved him in return as well.

Zoro returned to the Going Merry as the last barrel was being secured on deck. Nami had been given a new log pose and several tidbits about the route. Luffy was arguing with her about who would be doing the cooking. Usopp was crying and thanking the gadget shop owner profusely for the new gifts he had been given. Chopper was talking to a strange looking man about something in a jar. Robin stood with the smithy who was holding a large bundle.

"Hn. There're done. Try to take better care of them in the future." The old man handed the three swords to Robin instead of their owner. "And you're not to touch them until you get better, do you hear me young man. I will not allow all my good work to go to waste."

Zoro glared for a moment before relaxing. He had no idea why they were treating them so familiarly, but their assistance would make getting his family back much easier. "Hai, _ojisama_, I understand."

The sails were lowered and the anchor secured, by Chopper this time, and the Going Merry left the harbor.

The old woman stood on the docks watching them. "May all the Kami grant you speed."

AN 2: I can't promise when the next chap will be posted, but rest assured I will make it a soon as possible.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out to you guys. It's over 9000 words if that helps ease your anger. I hope you enjoy. Oh and no editing befoe my post here... Warnings for the last section.

* * *

Chapter 19

Fanton looked at the two unconscious bodies lying before him. One was an unfamiliar blonde man, possibly the Cook from the Straw Hat pirates. The other was one that he had never wanted to lay eyes on again. He gripped his first mate by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"Tell me why I should not kill you instantly for this atrocity?" He growled out. He loosed his grip just enough for the man to speak.

"You said you wanted Roronoa to pay. What better way than to take his son and his lover?" Jack coughed out.

"Lover?" Fanton dropped Jack to the ground and walked over to the slightly moving body. He kicked him hard in the ribs, sending the man flying into the wall behind him. When he fell, his face was visible.

Sanji groaned at the pain in his side. He fought to pull out of the darkness that kept dragging him down. He could hear people moving around him and faint angry voices. Slowly his eyes opened to assess the situation. Several Marines surrounded him. Ok, that was bad, but not impossible. He just needed his head to finish clearing before he could stand. He assumed the other bundle was Zoro, because of the green hair, until it began wiggling out of the blanket it was wrapped in.

"Teki." Sanji whispered in fear.

Teki moved so he could see who had spoken his name. The sight of Sanji lying on the floor surrounded by Marines jolted him into action. He struggled to wobbly feet and tried to run across the room.

"Kasan! Aaahhh!"

He was picked up by the back of his shirt and suspended in the air. He continued to scream when he saw who had a hold of him. Fanton brought the back of his hand hard to Muteki's face. The boy let out one last strangled sob and tried to be quiet. He buried his face in his arms and continued to cry.

Sanji's blood boiled. First at the complete fear emanating from the boy, and then by the sight of that Marine bastard hitting his son.

"You son of a bitch! Keep your fucking hands off my son!" He stood on slightly shaky legs and attacked. The first man crumpled when Sanji shot out a foot to the stomach. Sanji then flipped to his hands and took out another with a spinning kick aimed at the head. He used the momentum to stretch out his other leg and catch a third Marine in the throat with his shin.

"Enough or I'll kill the child right here." Fanton lifted Teki higher off the ground. The fearful cry from the little boy caused the Cook to falter. Two men caught him as he fell. Sanji stilled at the sight and the depth of the ominous man's threat sank in.

"So… your son?" Fanton was amused. So this man claimed to be the boy's parent. Oh, this would be so much fun. "Now, now, I was under the impression that this was MY son. After all, I am married to his mother. Isn't that right, Muteki?"

Sanji glared hard at him, unsure of what to do now that he was faced with the man who Saya married. Why on earth would she have passed up Zoro for this? His presence alone was suffocating and threatening. Sanji watched as Fanton set the boy down on his feet. The dark man took his hand from the Teki's shirt and placed it on his green hair. Fanton yanked harshly and Teki cried out. His arms fell from his face and flailed to help regain his balance. Sanji could see the swelling already starting and the blood trail from the busted lip. Teki struggled against his captor's hold.

"You piece of shit! You're not his father. You're a shitty bastard Marine who gets his kicks beating up kids. Teki is not your son! He's a Roronoa." Sanji yelled. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because he watched in horror as Teki was thrown. A man with sandy brown hair caught him before he hit the floor.

The Cook was so intent on watching Teki that he didn't see the large fist that was sent into his own gut. Sanji coughed and watched as blood sprayed. Another fist to his stomach and his vision began to swim. Another to his face and all he could hear was his son screaming for him. Sanji quickly let his body go limp. He needed to regroup and rethink his escape strategy and hoped that if he pretended to be unconscious he could gain some useful information.

Fanton wiped his hands off and looked down at the bloody mess his newest prisoner was making on the floor. He would make a fine new toy after a bit of breaking in and he could easily be more fun than his current one.

"Take the pirate to the brig." Fanton watched as two Marines picked up the 'unconscious' blonde and carried him out the door. He looked to Jack standing by his desk where the First Mate had Teki firmly in his grasp. He would have to deal with the boy yet again, but maybe now he could do things different. This time Roronoa knew about him. He could abuse and kill the child and leave him somewhere along the way for the bastard to find.

"I thought I was rid of you, gaki. Now I find that you have joined with the very pirate I have been searching for. So, tell me. How have you come to live with the man who killed your jii-san?" Fanton smiled, confident that the information would upset the child.

"He didn't kill Jii-chan that mean Captain Kuro did! And Tousan kicked his ass for it." Teki was scared to death, but he had seen how well his new okasan could fight and he knew that his otousan would be there as soon as possible. "I saved Tousan from the cell! You were going to kill him! I hate you!"

Fanton growled again. Here was the reason his prey was released. He finally had someone to blame. It didn't even bother him that he had been misinformed about the real killer of Takuya. All he cared about was that someone was finally going to pay for screwing up his plans.

"Take the brat to my chambers. He'll serve as a cabin boy for the remainder of his stay. When the blonde one awakes, clean him up and bring him to me. He'll make a fine new toy." The rigid Vice-Admiral ordered his First Mate.

"Wait, new toy? What about…" The implications behind Fanton's words sank in as Jack started to argue. He was being replaced. That blonde lover of Roronoa would be the center of his Master's attention now. Anger and resentment began to settle in though he was unsure at just who it was aimed.

Teki's frightened eyes looked up at him silently begging for help. Jack thought he had seen those eyes before when realization hit him. They were the same as Lady Saya's. Things were beginning to fall in place. Apparently, this Roronoa Zoro had gotten to the Vice-Admiral's wife before they married. This was all about revenge and Jack knew how sadistic his Master could be. There was a chance that he would even try to take this boy as a new toy. There were some things even he couldn't allow his Master to do.

"Hai, Master. As you wish." Jack stiffly bowed and stumbled from the room pulling Teki behind him kicking and screaming for help the entire way.

TBB,OTHA

Jack stumbled again as the pain in his groin affected his stride. He had his hand on the collar of Muteki's shirt and was almost dragging the poor boy along. To think that this child might be subjected to the perverted ways of that fiend… Jack stopped abruptly and started to sweat. He just referred to Fanton as something other than Master. He had never done that before, mostly because of his fear of being dismissed, but also out of admiration for the man. He could handle killing meaningless people, torturing prisoners for information, and even the abuse of Fanton's wife, but when it came to an innocent child, he couldn't stomach the thought. His grip tightened on the shirt causing the boy to whimper. Those pure blue eyes looked up at him, one turning black and starting to swell. Jack felt his resolve breaking and knew he had to save him, even if it cost him dearly in the end.

Jack started walking again, quicker this time. They turned a corner and he pushed past several Marines. They looked down at the green-haired boy and began to whisper. They had been told that they were on a mission to capture Roronoa Zoro, but he had evaded them again. So was this his child and would he be used for bait? From the look on the First Mate's face, things were not looking good. Would the entire Straw Hat crew be coming? If so, maybe they could be use to their cause.

These Marines were part of a small faction of people on the ship that had united against Fanton's tyranny. During the mission, they decided that if they could gain the aide of some of the most powerful pirates in the Grand Line, maybe they could finally remove their tormentor. Secret hand signs were given and a message passed. 'Cannon Room 3, one hour.'

Jack noticed the message and began planning. He just needed to find a way to use this to his advantage. He noticed one of the store rooms was open. Jack threw Muteki into the room before following and locking it behind them. The light was dim from the single bulb hanging from the ceiling. The Marine began unfastening his pants and started pushing them down. He turned his back to the boy, showing a little modesty. What he was about to do shouldn't be done in front of a child anyway.

Muteki was scared out of his mind. He had tried to stay calm, but when he saw this large man pulling down his pants, he screamed again, wetting himself due to his fear. He backed himself into a corner and tried to curl into as small of a position as possible.

"Feh, don't get so worked up. This isn't for you." Jack could feel the ship swaying slightly with the approaching storm. When his pants were down far enough, he took hold of his aching purple cock in his left hand and reached down to unfasten the metal ring with his right. It only took him a moment before he came all over the bland walls of the hold. He gave a strangled cry and stopped his fall with his free hand on the shelving beside him. He caught his breath and looked down at his still discolored, but now flaccid member. There was no turning back now. Jack fixed himself back into his pants and turned around. The child was still huddled in the corner, hiding his face.

"What do you know about Vice-Admiral Fanton?" Jack kept his voice low. He knew the kid was frightened enough after what he just had seen with that blonde. He could see the dampness on the boy's pants and frowned. They would need to be changed soon. Jack began searching through the shelves trying to see if he could find something appropriate.

Muteki lifted his head up just enough to see the man's pants were fastened again. His body shook as he thought of the dark, evil man. He had to force his voice to work, and still it came out in just over a whisper.

"He's married to Kasan. She told me that he's not my Otousan though. He doesn't like me. I think it's because I look like my real Tousan. He sent me to my Jii-chan a couple years ago. I don't remember much. I know he used to hit Kasan, and me sometimes, too. I miss her." Tears formed in his tormented eyes as he remembered all the pain he had received while in the Lord's care.

"You do look like her, but more so like that swordsman. But your eyes are almost the same color as that blonde up there. You know he sacrificed his life for you. By him giving up, he saved you." Jack studied the small face to make sure the weight of his words sank in. He had found a box with brand new men's boxers in it and dug out the smallest pair. "I guess I'm doing the same thing too." He rubbed his hand through his hair and sat down on a wooden crate, tossing the clean shorts to the boy.

"But… why?" Teki caught them, stood up and cautiously approached the Marine. He couldn't understand why someone he didn't know would do that for him.

"Because sometimes you have to face the wrongs you've done in your life and try to do something right to fix it." Jack leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to block out the images of what would happen to him when Fanton learned of his deception. He almost jumped when he felt a light touch to his leg. Opening one eye, he looked down at a bruised and tearstained face full of curiosity and fear. "You hungry?"

Teki nodded to him and watched as Jack turned around and started looking through the shelf contents again. He quickly changed out of his soiled pants while the Marine continued searching for a suitable dinner. They were still too big, but it would do for now. His dirty clothes were tossed into the utility sink and he filled it with water to soak. If he was lucky, maybe he would be in here long enough for them to dry and he could wear them again.

After tossing aside several cans, Jack seemed satisfied and pulled out his knife to open the food. It was a can of peaches and can of beans, not the best meal, but better than nothing. Teki ate his fill; about half of each can, and set it down on the small crate beside him. He was still scared, but his spark of hope had returned. He watched as Jack finished rinsing out his pants and laid them out on a box to dry. Now he needed to go find Sanji before anything bad happened to him. They sat in silence for a while before Teki decided it was taking too long.

"Um, hey? Do you know where Kasan is?"

Jack had leaned back against the wall and was dozing. He rubbed his eyes, trying to decide if he should take the boy to Saya now or later. Later would be safer, and he needed to make that meeting first.

"It's Jack, and yes, but we have somewhere to go first. I'll bring your okasan to you later, after we make sure it's safe. Can you feel the storm picking up? I think we've dropped anchor and are waiting it out. Maybe your crew will catch up sooner than expected." He couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy on the little one's face. It was only dampened by the outward signs of the Vice-Admiral's abuse. Even so, it was a good thing he was a boy and not a girl. That would be hell to have to try to say no to someone with a face like that. Jack found himself chuckling and ruffled up the boy's hair. "It's time to go to that meeting. Your pants are still wet but they can finish drying on you, so hurry up and get ready."

Teki nodded happily, thinking of how it would feel to be back in his new home. He dressed quickly and watched as Jack cautiously opened the door to look out. The passage was clear and they quickly left the cover of their hideout. Jack led him down several hallways, and to ladder going down below. Jack went first and waited for Teki to join him. They ducked into a few doors to avoid some of the Marines wandering around. Soon they came to a hallway that was dark, lights having been turned off for many yards. Jack took his hand and led him towards a pair of men guarding a door.

"You're not welcome here anymore Jack, so leave before we have to hurt you." The Marine said as he drew his sword.

Jack held his ground and pulled Teki behind him. The boy peaked around the man's legs and looked up at the guards, his blue eyes reflecting his concern and worry. One of the men looked down at him and gasped in shock. He nudged the other man, currently having a staring contest with Jack, and pointed to the boy.

"Isn't that? I mean… I thought he was dead." The first guard mumbled.

"Why has he been brought here?" The second man took out his sword and aimed it at Jack's throat. "What are you doing with her son? If you're using him as some kind of bargaining chip, you'll be sorry."

"Jack-san, who are they?" Teki gripped the back of Jack's pants tightly, hoping that he wouldn't have to face another fight. "Will they take me to Kasan? I really want to see…"

Jack held his hand up for Teki to stop. He narrowed his gaze at the men and prayed they would let him in without a fight.

"He needs safe passage. Fanton has ordered me to bring him to his personal quarters to act as Cabin Boy. I refuse to allow that to happen, so I am stepping down and away from it all. He will not have this boy as long as I am able to fight."

The Marines studied him for a moment, as if trying to gauge his words. The first man stepped away from the door and sheathed his sword signaling the second to open it. Jack held out his hand for Teki and the boy latched on immediately. They could hear harsh words being exchanged in the chamber beyond. Jack gave a gentle squeeze to Teki's hand and started forward into the darkness. Shouts became clearer as they got closer to the light on the other side.

"Damn it! How the hell else do we stand a chance against him? I say we give it a try."

"Right, play into the hands of vicious Pirates. That's a smart plan."

"Look at what they did at Arlong Park against those mermen. And don't forget that they were the ones who took down Crocodile, not Commodore Smoker. There have been several other reports over the years about all the good things they have done for people. Hell they even defeated Axe Hand Morgan way back. That's before they even got very strong."

"So you're saying we should trust them?"

"Well, do you have a better idea? We can't stay under that bastard's rule forever."

Murmured agreements floated among them as they all agreed with the last statement. Jack looked down at Teki and motioned for him to be very quiet. He positioned the boy directly behind him so that he would not be easily seen and stepped into the light. Several angry curses were heard as the crowd parted and opened a path to the apparent leader standing in the middle of the men.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? You've got guts showing your face here." The portly man in the center of the group scowled in anger as he advanced on Jack. "You're one of the enemy, a traitor. What makes you think we'd welcome you here after what you did? Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"I have, and I will cause a lot more damage before this day is out. Fortunately for you, my anger is directed elsewhere." Jack's tone caused the approaching man to stop a few yards away. "I have come to collect a debt."

Shouts of rage rang from the gathered men. They were only about twenty or so of them, but Jack knew it would prove very difficult to defend himself and protect the boy at the same time. The portly man held up his hand to request silence, and the disagreements lessened.

"You used to be one of us, before you turned into Fanton's little bitch. What debt could we possibly owe you?" The older Marine crossed his arms and frowned, his eyes barely able to be seen under thick brows.

"The debt is not mine, but another's. I have stayed away from here since the day you cast me out, Oniisan." Jack put his hand behind his back, making several men draw their swords. The silence that fell on the room was deafening when he pulled the small boy into the light with him. "The debt I collect today is Saya's."

TBB,OTHA

Zoro stood on deck facing the darkening skies with his eyes closed and began to pray. He didn't believe in any Kami, but if it would help get them back, he was willing to try anything. He just wanted this nightmare to end. Last night had been both amazing and frightening at the same time. He had almost let his wall down and showed the baka-cook just how he felt, and now he wished he had. He had fallen asleep with the arms of the man he loved wrapped around him. Yes, he loved him and he had for years. Almost since the day he watched him fight against that merman Kuroobi in Arlong Park. His attraction to the man first began when he saw how those powerful legs kicked the shit out of that freak, and he started to fall hard. It had taken him until this moment to admit just how far.

Who the Hell was this asshole that had taken him? Not just his name, because Zoro already knew that, but what was the connection between the two of them? And why take Teki? What was up with that? What could the boy have to do with it, unless he was just trying to get to Zoro? He had definitely gotten to him, but why? Teki said that this Sanguine person accused him of taking something but Zoro had never met the man, so how could he have taken anything? If anything it was that bastard that was the thief.

Robin approached Zoro carefully.

"Bushido-san. I have been looking over the information I acquired from the base. I have found the true name of this Sanguine Kaname. He is Lord Kaname Fanton, Vice-Admiral of the Marine ship The Sanguine Blade. Do you know him?"

"_Yes, Lord Fanton. I would be honored to be your wife."_

Zoro growled at the name. "In a way. But just _who_ is he?" He rubbed his head with a bandaged hand. His nakama needed to be brought up to date on everything. Between all of them, maybe they could figure something out. "Gather everyone to the galley."

The Archeologist nodded and left to find the crew. Zoro walked into the room and frowned. Why did he pick this room? He should have stayed out of here. It still held the lingering smell of cigarettes and something else. It smelled like Sanji. Zoro closed his eyes and tried to imagine the Cook there making dinner. He'd be yelling at Luffy for getting his hands in everything. He'd be fawning over Robin and Nami, making special treats for them. He'd be kicking Zoro's head for trying to steal a bottle of rum before dinner. Maybe he'd even be trying to teach Teki something. He could almost hear his son calling him 'Kasan'. The illusion was broke when Luffy barged in and almost knocked him over.

"Gomen, Zoro. Hehe. I'll just go sit down." Luffy grinned and ran to his normal spot at the table. Soon the others came in as well. When they were all seated Zoro began.

"About six years ago, I met a girl. I was young and stupid. We never even thought about her getting pregnant. When I came to ask her to marry me, she was accepting a marriage proposal to a man named Lord Fanton. I believe it is the same Sanguine Kaname that is now chasing us."

He looked to Robin as she laid a supportive hand on his arm. Zoro nodded his thanks. "He claims that I've taken something from him. I just don't know what it is. But whatever his reasons, he's now taken something that belongs to me again. First it was Saya and now Sa…" Zoro closed his eyes and clinched his fists the best he could. "The fucker took my son." He needed to say it to the Cook first before he spoke his feelings to the crew.

Luffy stood up and threw his fist into the air. "Let's go kick his ass! We need our Cook and our **_ototo_**."

Zoro's resolution was echoed by all. Nami brought out sea charts and showed them where they were going. There was a storm fast approaching, but she assured them that they could make it thorough. Robin laid out the files she had on the Sanguine Blade's capabilities and manpower. She and Zoro went over every inch of the ship's layout trying to decide where they might be keeping the prisoners and the best route to get there. Usopp talked with Chopper and Luffy about the new explosive charges he had purchased at Somerton before hurrying off to make a set of black sails for the ship. It would help them approach the Marine ship at night with a little more stealth.

Zoro paused in his discussion and looked at Luffy. Nami noticed and nudged the Captain in the leg with her sandal. He looked in the direction she pointed and returned Zoro's stare.

"Thank you, Captain. All I have ever asked is that you not get in the way of my dream. I vow that even after it is achieved, I will always stand by your side, for as long as you need me." Zoro bowed to Luffy. Luffy grinned and slapped him on the back. Zoro was thankful that it had been healing quickly.

"That's good to hear, because I'd be really mad if you took my Cook away." Luffy laughed at the puzzled expression on his First Mate's face. Robin and Nami joined in his laughter while the other two mimicked Zoro's confusion.

Though Luffy's antics helped keep the edge off of things, the underlying tension continued to build. Between the storms getting worse and the realization of how many Marines were on that ship, things were not looking good. They knew the severity of the situation and everyone was preparing for battle. The biggest concern was if they could get there in time. No Kami would be able to save anyone on that ship if the prisoners were harmed and no one stood a chance against the Swordsman now. Even Mihawk would suffer if he came between Zoro and his family.

TBB,OTHA

Sanji kept quiet as he was being carried to his cell. If he made a wrong move, Teki would be killed instantly. He needed to know more about where he was and what was going on. Listening to the Marines that carried him he learned that everyone was deathly afraid of the commanding officer. He needed help. He prayed that Zoro would be waking up soon.

Zoro.

He remembered the way things had felt last night. He had wanted so bad to kiss him. He wanted to know what it felt like to have those rough lips against his. He tried to remember if it was a dream or not, but he thought that just maybe, he had been wrapped in the Swordsman's arms during the night.

He stilled his breathing as he heard the door open again, it could have been thirty minutes or three hours, later. He had no idea. The swaying of the ship on choppy waters was making it hard for him to get any real sleep, each roll making him worry for the safety and speed of his nakama's arrival. He could feel the person approach and lay a very soft hand against his face. The touch was soothing, comforting and he instinctively leaned into it. A soft humming began as the hand was removed and replaced with a warm wet cloth. Whoever it was, they were cleaning him up. Maybe it was a nurse, or maid, but whoever it was, Sanji was grateful for their kind treatment. He opened his good eye and looked at his caregiver and saw a beautiful young woman with porcelain skin, silver-white hair and bright blue eyes. Eyes that looked just like Muteki's.

"Saya?" He choked out.

Saya's head whipped up to look at him and studied him close. He wasn't familiar to her. She would have remembered his odd eyebrows. He must have been handsome before he was attacked. Now his left eye was swollen shut and an ugly purple color. She watched him sit up and noticed his slight difficulty. When he was propped against the wall she spoke.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She slid her hand to her leg where she kept a small knife hidden.

Sanji raised his hands in a sign of surrender, having no intention of incurring the wrath of this woman. He tried to decide just how to tell her about everything. Where should he start? Did she even know about her father? He sighed and figured it would be best to just answer basic questions. They still didn't know why she was with this mad man in the first place. It might be better to play it safe.

"My name is Sanji. I'm the cook aboard the Going Merry. I met your father back at Somerton. He showed me a picture of you. He said he hadn't seen you in quite some time. He was a good man." Sanji saw the tears well up in her eyes and reached out to hold her. She willingly fell into his arms and began crying. "Shhh. It's ok. I know. He loved you so much. Besides, you need to be strong for your son." She shoved herself off of him and grew suspicious.

"What do you know about my son? Have you seen him? Is he ok?" She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and yanked him forward so they were nose to nose. "I swear if you have hurt him…"

Sanji placed his hands on hers and shook his head. "_I_ haven't done anything to him. But you need to hurry. I can't say anything about that fucker out there." Sanji looked towards the door and scowled. "I swear I'll fucking kill him when I get my hands on him."

"He's here? No! Fanton will kill him. What have you done?" She jumped up and ran to the door.

"Me?! That piece of shit is the one who took us. I was fucking asleep when they came. Shit. I wonder what happened to Marimo. Man is he gonna be pissed when he sees what happened to Teki." Sanji stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened to my son? Is he ok? Why would this 'Marimo' care?" Saya turned to face him. She could see the difference in their height now. She barely came up to his nose. His hair had fallen over his black eye and she wondered if it always fell that way. She watched as he patted his jacket and pants looking for something. His lack of an answer was beginning to frighten her. "Please. What happened?"

"The last I saw, he was being held by one of the Captain's lackeys. He had only hit him once but I bet his face probably looks like mine by now. He threatened to kill Teki if I didn't back down. I couldn't let that happen. I'm not sure what happened after that. He was still up there when they brought me here."

Saya stood quietly as she processed the information. There was still one question he didn't answer. "And 'Marimo?'"

Sanji chuckled at that. Oh this was going to hurt. He would be responsible for reuniting the lovers. Now that she was in the picture he didn't stand a chance. Saya and Zoro would be together and he would be alone. What irony. He continued searching his pockets. "Where are my cigarettes? Damn it! I need a smoke."

"Sanji, who is it? Please, is this 'Marimo' Zoro?"

Sanji sighed in resignation and nodded. "Fucking dumb ass Marimo Swordsman. He'd better bring my fucking cigarettes."

Saya sank to the floor by the door. Zoro was coming. He was finally coming. She closed her eyes and smiled her first real smile in years. It didn't matter if he forgave her now. He would keep their son safe. That's all that matters. She opened her eyes to look upon a very sad man. It dawned on her that this must be the man that had taken Muteki to the pirate's ship.

"You. You took Muteki. The nurse at the base told me that a blonde man promised her he would keep my son safe. It was you, wasn't it?" She stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his arms for balance, and standing on her tiptoes she kissed him softly on the lips. Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. "You're a good man to take care of another's son so willingly. Thank you."

"It's nothing. Teki has become like a son to me. He didn't know if you were gone or not. Now that we know you're alive, I'll make sure to have him stop calling me Kasan." Sanji blushed. To be kissed by the same woman who had kissed Zoro was strange. He hadn't even realized the slip he had made about the boy's new name for him.

"Kasan? But you're a man. Why would he call you that?" Shock registered on Saya's face. Could it mean that he and Zoro were together? That would make sense. His willingness to take Muteki in, his fierce protectiveness, and the sadness at seeing her, it all added up. Her heart ached and yet swelled at the same time. To know that Zoro had found new love after her betrayal eased the pain she had been carrying. But, at the same time, she realized that she truly did lose him for good. "Do you love him?"

"Teki means the world to me." Sanji said strongly.

"No, not my son. His father. Do you love him?" Saya watched as Sanji fought to find the words he wanted. His reaction told her everything she needed to know. Even if it wasn't love, it was enough. There was a bond between them. A bond that would keep her son so much safer than anywhere else on the world. "I see. Then I would be honored if you would accept the title he has given you. He will need someone else to watch out for him while he is on your ship."

Sanji met her eyes squarely and resolved himself to face this like a man. He anticipated she would be sending her son back to the Merry with him for his own safety. She was a proud woman, and for her to sacrifice her position like that was noble. He bowed deeply.

"I am the one who is honored. I will live each day with the promise to keep him safe. He will always be your son. I would never take that from you."

Loud voices could be heard coming down the hall. He quickly lay back down on the cot and feigned sleep. The door burst open and men entered the room.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. You have been ordered back to your quarters. The storm is worsening and everyone needs to be secured in their quarters."

Sanji listened to her agree and everyone left, slipping the lock in place. He groaned knowing that there went his chance for a quiet escape. He hadn't been laying there long when the door was thrown open again.

TBB,OTHA

Muteki watched as Jack walked out of the light to return the way they had entered. He had begged and pleaded with the funny looking fat man to believe that Jack wanted to help. Eventually they had agreed, and a messenger was sent out of the room with orders. Some of the men on watch that night belonged to the group and they were supposed to be on the lookout for the Straw Hat's ship. If they could get Captain Luffy and Tousan here, they could save Kasan and get away.

He was sitting in a corner playing with a piece of chalk when the messenger returned, bringing someone with him. The petite woman clasped her hands over her mouth and started to tremble. Teki shouted with joy and ran into her arms.

"Kasan!"

Saya fell to the floor holding him as close as she could. He had grown so much since she had last seen him that she was afraid he wouldn't remember her. When his eyes lit up and he shouted her name her heart leapt with joy. He looked so much like his father now, with the exception of longer hair and blue eyes, one of which was currently swollen. He would be a major heartbreaker when he got older.

"Oh, baby, how I've missed you. You've gotten so big." Saya ran her hands all over his face and through his hair trying to memorize every inch of him. She didn't know how long it would be before she could do this again. She hugged and kissed his face trying not to cry. The bruising angered her, but she had been forewarned by the cook and handled it well.

"I'm five now, Kasan. I'm old enough to go to school now. Jii-chan got me classes at the dojo. I was doing really good. Now Tousan is teaching me. Oh, yah! I finally got to meet him. He's awesome! He took out the doors of the cell at the base with one swing of his sword! I want to be that strong some day. He kicked Captain Kuro's ass too!" Saya giggled at him as he swung his arm in exaggeration of Zoro's feat. Teki's excited face fell as he remembered why Zoro had done that. "Jii-chan's gone now."

Saya had smiled and nodded at his ramblings trying to catch every word. Her eyes watered again at the reminder that her father had passed. "I know. I got to see him before we laid him to rest. But he died to protect us. Let's remember the good things about him, ok?" Teki nodded and snuggled into her hold. Saya looked up to the group's leader and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He nodded to her and went about his business organizing the uprising. Playing with Teki's bright colored hair reminded her of the boy's father. She wondered how much he had changed in the last six years. They were so young when they fell in love, only 16 and 15. He would be a grown man now, maybe even taller and sexier than he was in the past, as if that were possible.

"Tell me more about your father. I haven't seen him in so long. And tell me about this new okasan you have."

"You know about Sanji-kasan?" Teki saw the smile on her face and knew everything was ok. "I really like him. He's a cook, but he's really tough. He is going to teach me how to cook one day. He also has this really cool way to fight. He uses just his legs. I watched him and Tousan fight once. It was scary but cool too. Tousan used all three swords against him and he didn't go down. Oh and Tousan bought me my own set of bokken too. I'm gonna learn _Santōryū_! He looks so cool when he does it. Even Sanji-kasan says so." Teki looked a bit lost for a moment before speaking again.

" Umm… Kasan? Is it ok if Tousan loves someone else now?"

Saya melted at the innocent look on her son's face, and prayed that he never lost that outlook on life. After meeting the blonde she was forced to face the facts that her first love had moved on from her. She had already known it in her heart, but hearing it out loud was a different matter. Seeing just how much Muteki liked him made her acceptance that much easier but not without pain.

"I met Sanji-kun earlier and I like him very much. I think your otousan made a good choice with him." Saya kissed Teki on the top of his head and pulled them both up. They walked over to a more comfortable place to sit and spent the next hour trying to catch up on the past two years, with an emphasis on the last two days. Their reunion was cut short when a messenger came telling them the Going Merry had arrived and was currently within cannon range. Men scurried off to intercept the Pirates before they attacked, and try to negotiate an alliance.

TBB,OTHA

After stopping at the kitchens for a late dinner, Jack made his way through the ship to return to his quarters for some long needed sleep. He had left the child with his brother and the rest of the resistance group after a long heated argument. He frowned in confusion as he remembered the boy standing up for him. Such an innocent being should not be thrust into a situation like this. He could only hope that he would be kept safe from Fanton's wrath. A young Marine almost crashed into him as he approached an intersecting corridor.

"Oh, thank Kami I found you! I've been looking everywhere. Vice-Admiral Fanton is headed to his quarters shortly and is requesting that you bring the prisoner to him immediately." The man braced himself against the wall and fought to catch his breath.

Jack nodded to him, but scowled realizing that this would screw up the plans greatly. He did an about face and made his way to the brig. For now, he would have to comply with the order, but hopefully everyone would be in place soon and he wouldn't have to actually turn the blonde over. Those damn pirates better get their asses in gear and start storming the ship soon or all would be lost. He approached the guards stationed at the prisoner's door and waved them aside before throwing the door open.

The Cook had risen from the cot and looked as if he was bracing himself for an attack. Jack stood there looking at him, trying to judge his strength and ability for a moment before speaking.

"If you wish for that _gaki_ to be safe, then I suggest you come quietly. This is not the time to play hero." The sandy brunette kept his words laced with anger, but emphasized the 'play hero' part. He could see the slightest change in the blonde's face and knew that his cryptic message had been received. The pirate might not understand completely, but he knew that something was going on and would cooperate for now.

Sanji eyed him wearily, trying to decide if he should place any trust in him or not. He got the idea that there was more in the Marine's words than what he just said, but what the hidden meaning was, he didn't know. This was the man who was last holding Teki. Did he have a change of heart and decide to help them? Highly doubtful, but not impossible. The Cook had learned to take the word 'impossible' out of his vocabulary not long after he started sailing with a childish Captain named Luffy.

Sanji's hands were cuffed in front of him, yet another oddity, and he was lead out the door. The guards from the door flanked him and kept their guns ready as they walked towards a destination yet unknown to the blonde. Sanji started to worry. He needed to keep Teki safe, but how could he possibly do that if he was dead? Then again, if he started to fight now, not knowing just where Teki was, it could cost him the child's life instead. It was a hard decision and one not to be taken lightly.

They entered Fanton's private quarters to see the large man sitting at his desk with his hands folded under his chin, elbows propped on the flat surface. The two accompanying Marines were dismissed, leaving only Sanji and Jack to face the ominous figure.

"Where is he?" Fanton's voice was low and steady, relaying the intensity of his anger.

"Away from you." Jack stood firm in his decision to hide the boy. "I won't let you do this to him. He's just a child."

Sanji looked between the two of them slightly confused at first before realizing just who it was they were speaking of. Muteki. So this supposed right hand man of Fanton's had decided to turn against him. Sanji breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his son was safe. He wondered if Teki had been taken to Saya or not.

"And his mother? What have you done with her?" Fanton got up from his chair and started to walk around the desk. "I thought that maybe he had made his way to her, but her room is empty as well. Did you not think I would find out that it was you who deceived me? I trusted you, as my servant, my partner." He stood towering over the younger man, a look of what could be considered pain in his face.

"Partner?" Jack spat out the word like it was a vile tasting poison. "I have never been you partner, only your tool, you toy to play with whenever you get bored. I looked up to you once, but no longer. A child is an innocent, not to be tainted by the likes of you. I will not let you have him." Frightened as he was, Jack held his ground waiting for the first blow to hit him. Fanton didn't leave him waiting long.

The first strike sent him sailing into the bookcase by the door. Fanton was on him in a second, his fists flying like a wild animal on a rampage. Jack did his best to defend himself, using his knees and feet and arms to help pry the insane man off of him. They rolled across the floor knocking over lamps and tables in their mists. Sanji backed up trying to decide if he should help or escape and find Teki. He felt indebted to this Marine for helping hide the boy from harm. When Fanton reached for his sword, Sanji sprang into action, landing a solid blow to the broad chest of the Vice-Admiral with the sole of his black shoe.

Fanton landed in a heap beside his desk, wheezing from the lack of air entering his lungs. Sanji stood tall blocking Jack from Fanton's view. Jack spat blood on the ground and tried to get to his feet.

"I'll handle this pansy ass, you go make sure that they get off this ship safely. Luffy will be here before too long." Sanji kept his back to Jack but could feel the man struggling to get up. He would be of no use here, best to get him out of the way.

Fanton laughed humorlessly. "It will be quite some time before this storm passes. Your friends will have to wait it out in that little ship of yours. Help will not get to you in time, my pet."

Sanji smiled as he thought of several remarks that his beautiful Navigator might have to say about that. "You underestimate my nakama, maybe you should do better research next time. My lovely Nami-swan will sail the Merry right through this storm without a scratch, she's that good."

Fanton charged and swung his fist at the Cook's head, only to watch in awe as Sanji bent effortlessly backwards and dodged it. In that moment, Sanji brought both his feet up and caught the dark man square in the jaw, again throwing him across the room.

"Get the fuck going, asshole. Make sure they're safe!" Sanji yelled at Jack who was sitting slack jawed, staring at the scene before him.

Jack jumped in surprise and nodded to the blonde. He hurried out the door to look for the missing woman and to inform the others of the slight change in their intended plans.

Sanji turned back to Fanton only to be caught in a full body tackle. They crashed through a wall and ended up in what appeared to be a bedroom with the large man practically straddling the cook. Although Sanji didn't fight with his hands, it didn't mean he didn't use them when fighting, so having them bound was hindering his actions.

"It seems to me you have to beat your subordinates just to get them under you. And even then they up and leave. Fucking pitiful." Sanji taunted him, trying to buy time for Jack to get away.

Fanton brought a fist to the blonde's face causing his vision to blur for a second. Sanji kicked both feet up and hooked them beneath the square jaw, then brought Fanton crashing backwards down to the floor. Sanji rolled to the side and stood.

"Were you one of those kids whose mommy didn't love him enough? You got picked on by the bigger kids in school? You compensating for something?"

Fanton reached behind him, grabbed the leg of a chair and threw it at Sanji. The chair splintered into pieces with a solid kick to its seat. Fanton was right behind the kick and swung out barely missing the blonde's shoulder. Fists were met with powerful kicks each time, hard soled shoes tearing into the flesh. Fanton opened his hand on the next swing and caught Sanji's foot. Using the Cook's momentum against him, he threw the blonde to the other side of the room. They stood on opposite sides of the bed bleeding and panting.

"Maybe it was your daddy? Was he away a lot when you were young? Didn't have time for you? Did you feel neglected?"

Sanji wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. Here he was getting his ass kicked by a bloodthirsty man and he was baiting him into a frenzy. What was he thinking? He braced himself as the man charged at him again. Zoro better hurry the fuck up. He didn't know how much longer he could stand against this maniac. If he could only get some more room to maneuver, it would help. Fighting in these tight quarters was difficult. At least the madder the dark man got, the more predictable his moves were, but unfortunately they seemed to get more powerful as well. A few more jabs were thrown before Sanji dodged and brought his heel down on the dark man's spine, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Why do you want me anyway, huh? I didn't do shit to you. I thought it was that shitty Swordsman you were after. He fucked your woman didn't he?" Sanji saw the darkening of the aura around Fanton and knew he had hit home. "You thinking maybe you've never been able to satisfy her after she'd fucked Zoro?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Fanton stood up and blocked the kick aimed at his head with his forearm. He grabbed the leg just below the knee and swung Sanji around into the post of the king size bed.

Sanji went crashing though the wood and landed in the middle of the mattress. Fanton was on top of him instantly, pinning him down. He pulled Sanji's cuffed hands up above his head and secured them in a metal ring mounted into the wall where the headboard should have been. Panicking, Sanji encircled his legs around Fanton's torso and squeezed, hearing the crack of ribs under the strength of his hold.

"Oh I get it… I get what you are… You _are_ compensating."

The Marine officer cried out and gripped Sanji's throat effectively cutting off the Cook's air supply. Sanji increased the pressure on Fanton's chest and struggled to breathe. Fanton planted his other fist into Sanji's still aching stomach and the blonde's death grip began to lessen. Another punch and his legs fell away leaving Fanton free to move again. The Vice-Admiral used his grip on the pale neck to bring Sanji's head up off the bed and crush their lips together. Sanji did the only thing he could think of and bit down hard on the tongue trying to invade his mouth. Fanton cursed and let go of his neck bringing down a heavy hand on the already bloody face.

Sanji was seeing stars, comets, meteors and everything else before his eyes. He was barely holding on to consciousness by a thin thread. He could feel his pants being removed and tried to fight against it. His pants were pulled down to his calves and something was holding them there immobilizing his legs. He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and tried to focus his vision on what was going on. He fought violently against the shackles holding his arms to the wall as he was flipped to his stomach. Fanton shoved his knees between Sanji's legs and placed them on the pants, stopping his movement again.

"Fuck you Son of a Bitch! I swear to every Kami out there that I will kill you! Shit! Get the fuck off me Asshole!" Sanji struggled as he felt something at his virgin entrance.

"Oh yeah, you're really fucking pretty aren't you?" Fanton had only undone his pants enough to release his growing member. He grabbed the blonde's hipbones with his bloody hands and admired the flex of the lean muscle in the smaller man's ass and thighs. The ease in which he was able to bend this new toy had excited him instantly. He was going to enjoy destroying this pale piece of flesh beneath him before tossing him overboard with a life vest. Hopefully Roronoa would find his battered and broken body on his way to rescue him. Then he would do the same thing to his son and the boy's mother. With a hysterical laugh he began to enter the Cook, thriving on the screams that were echoing in the room.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: This isnt my longest chapter, but nor my shortest either. It was difficult to get the emotion I wanted in this, so it took forever to write. A big thanks to my friends devlin and stark over at LJ for their help.

* * *

Chapter 20

The Straw Hat crew had no idea what forces were at work, but the wind that filled their sails seemed almost unnatural. The moment they switched the normal canvas out for the solid black, the skies darkened and rain began to come down in sheets. The Merry made her way through the torrential waters at neck breaking speed with Nami standing calmly at the helm, screaming her orders so that they might be heard over the roar of thunder around them. Usopp shocked everyone by volunteering to stand in the crow's nest for lookout.

"I'm the best one for the job. I, the Great Captain Usopp with my all seeing goggles, can spot any target in near blackness and see further than anyone on the Grand Line. Besides, Luffy and the others are better off down here where they can be better secured." Usopp shouted for the others to be able to hear him. He was shaking with fear the entire time, but his thoughts were centered on the small boy that had reminded him so much of his crew back home. He would be brave and do everything in his power to get him back safely.

Zoro watched the long nosed man climb up to the lookout and told himself that he would need to remember to thank the Marksman when this was all done. It was true that Usopp's sight was the best in the crew, but to have him willingly volunteer was a strange thing for them all to witness. He had truly grown up during his time with Luffy. They all had. Even Chopper had grown a little more accustomed to the compliments and less scared of every human he met. Nami had finally put something else besides gold on the top of her want list. Luffy had matured, but kept his boyish innocence that everyone fell in love with. Robin was the oldest, and therefore had the least need to grow, but even still she had learned to trust her fellow mates and open up to them. Sanji was the one who seemed to have changed the least, and Zoro was glad for that. He was the one constant the swordsman had in his life.

Zoro headed back to the galley to look for a knife. He knew that the old woman said for him to wait as long as possible to take the bandages off, but they were uncomfortable and now completely soaked from the rain. He avoided Sanji's good meat knives, opting for a pair of poultry shears. He sat down at the table and fumbled with them for a moment before getting a decent hold and began to cut away the white gauze, starting at his wrist on the back of his right hand.

When the material fell away, he could still see a good deal of salve coating the inside of the bandage. Slowly, he turned over his freed hand and gasped in awe. There was only a faint pink line across his palm now, the deep wound completely healed. Quickly, he started to remove the other. Again, the bloody mess from Kuro's broken swords had been mended, leaving only a small scar as evidence that it had even happened at all. No wonder he had to take an oath to destroy the wrappings and all traces of the medical cream.

Knowing the wet bandages wouldn't burn, Zoro folded them carefully and hid them in an empty pot that only Sanji used. He could come back for them later after this was all done and keep his promise to the people of Somerton. As long as Chopper didn't know about it, he could still use the bandages for any other injuries he might incur during this fight. Zoro closed his eyes as he let the hot water from the sink rinse over his healed hands. As long as he didn't need the medicine for someone else, all would be fine. If that bastard hurt either of them in any way, he would suffer long and hard. Zoro dried off and headed back out onto the deck. The sooner they could spot that Marine ship, the sooner they could get back their nakama and kill the bastards that took them.

**TBB,OTHA**

James, Jack's brother, watched Saya and her son's reunion. He was still having a hard time believing that his traitorous brother was willing to let help the resistance, but the kid said he was a good guy, so James gave him a chance. The plan was that their best lookouts would try to somehow signal a truce with the Pirate ship and then try to approach them in a small boat. Then the resistance would go and try to negotiate some kind of alliance so that Fanton and his truly loyal men could be taken out.

Soon the messenger arrived and James ran for the turret. Teki took off after him, excited to be seeing his new nakama again, making Saya chase him, worried for his safety. Hopefully, the Straw Hats would understand the meaning of the flags and be willing to meet. It didn't take long for the answer.

**TBB,OTHA**

On the Merry, Usopp spotted the battleship and called the others ready for action. He almost fell out of the crow's nest at what he saw next. The main flag of the ship held the dreaded blood red flag with a white sword, showing it to be the Sanguine Blade. There were four additional flags atop the look-out posts that should have all been marked with the Marine emblem. As the Marksman searched through the pouring rain, he realized that one of the flags was replaced with something he never thought he would see on a Marine ship. It was a pure white flag, a sign of surrender, directly above the Going Merry's own Jolly Roger.

"Oi, Luffy! Zoro!" Usopp cried out as he tried to hurry down the mast. Unfortunately, he lost his grip about halfway down and fell to the deck in a heap, barely missing poor Chopper. When Zoro pulled him up he started rambling about what he had seen.

"Something's going on over there! When I was looking at the flags I noticed one of them has been changed. Someone is flying our flag on that ship! Do you think it might be Sanji?"

"What?" Zoro ran to the bow of the ship and looked out into the storm, trying to make out something in the dark shadows that would make sense. Nami ran up beside him with a set of binoculars and searched as well jumping up and down happily when she was able to confirm what Usopp had seen.

"I think it would be best if Luffy took Usopp and Zoro with him and went to check this out. Then Usopp could send us back a signal letting us know what is going on." Nami had gathered everyone back in the galley so they could talk a little easier.

"What? Why me? I can't go over there! Agh, Chopper, I think I'm sick. My I-can't-board-that-ship-because-its-too-scary-flu has come back!" Usopp pretended to fall over in a faint. Chopper was about to check on his fellow mate when Zoro put a hand out to stop him.

"Zoro! Your hands! Why did you take off the bandages? You'll never heal if you…" Chopper gasped as he looked over Zoro's palms. "How?" The rest of the crew gathered around as well to inspect the miracle.

"I heal fast." The tone of Zoro's voice left no room for argument. He looked over at Robin, "My swords."

The Archeologist nodded and walked over to the oven, opening it and pulled out a large bundle. Zoro's swords emerged from the dark cloth and he inspected each one meticulously, apparently pleased, before he placed them on his hip. Zoro still wore his blue shirt from Skypiea instead of his normal white Henley, and his black bandanna was securely tied to his upper arm but his haramaki was sadly still MIA. Zoro's determination was reflected in each member of the crew as they prepared. It wouldn't be long before the men on the Sanguine would be able to see them. Now they needed to hurry and determine what the flag changes meant.

"Let's get going." Luffy led the way followed closely by Zoro and Usopp. Nami came running up behind them and wrapped her arms around the Captain.

"Please, be careful." She whispered into his neck.

Luffy turned in her arms returning the embrace and kissed her passionately. Zoro turned his head away from the loving scene, his heart aching to be able to be on the receiving end of a kiss such as that. He scowled realizing that he still hadn't been able to taste that shitty-cook's lips. If he made it out of this alive, he would definitely have to change that.

Luffy would have to catapult the three of them over to the ship, and in this weather, it was going to prove difficult to aim correctly. But the Captain had his First Mate and Marksman there to help get him to safety if he missed.

"OK! You guys hurry up and we'll see you there." Usopp and Zoro grabbed onto Luffy as he stood at the aft of the ship and shot his arms out. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

They sailed through the air on a perfect course and crashed through the cabin wall, snickering at the surprised looks on the faces of the four Marines as they landed in the room under the pole carrying their flag's likeness. Six more came from the outside to investigate the crash. Upon seeing that the Pirates had arrived, four were sent to cover up the intrusion and the rest joined them inside the room, out of the pouring rain. One of the Marines stumbled forward and dropped to his knees.

"Strawhat-san, please hear us out."

Usopp hid behind Zoro, who had his hands on the hilts of his swords while Luffy tried to decide what to do. The amused Captain of the Going Merry cocked his head to the side and studied the Marine prostrated before him. He was curious and that was enough for him to sit right down and listen.

"OK. Where's my Cook? And where's Teki?"

Everyone in the room relaxed and the Marines began to fill them in on what was going on.

"There are a decent number of us stationed throughout the ship that are against Fanton and his tyrannous rule. One of them brought young Muteki to us instead of delivering him to Fanton's chambers to act as his Cabin Boy." The poor man shuddered at the vicious growl that was emitted by the Swordsman. "As for the other prisoner, he was taken to the brig and is being guarded by men that are loyal to Fanton. We can show you where that is if you like."

"I'll go get Sanji and Usopp will go get Teki. Zoro you go find Sanguine-ossan. We'll meet up with you after the others are free." Luffy stood up and dusted himself off.

Sounds of running footsteps could be heard coming down the halls. Zoro kicked out his swords an inch and readied himself, but nothing he did could have ever prepared him for what came around the corner.

"Saya," he whispered.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of him, unsure of just what to do. A small figure ran by her and leapt into the stunned pirate's arms and hugged him with all his strength.

"Tousan, I was so scared. Now that you're here, you can make it all better." Teki worried for a moment when he didn't get a reaction out of Zoro, other than his initial catch to keep them both upright. Slowly, his father's arms tightened around him and he felt his hot breath on his head as the man held him close and calmed his rapid heart.

"I'm here. It's over. We just need to get that ero-cook and get out of here now." Had Zoro been any other man, he probably would have broke down and cried with the joy of having his son back in his arms. Instead, he pulled Teki back a bit to look him over. The bruise on the side of Teki's face had swollen his eye and face slightly, but mostly it appeared to be discoloration in his skin.

"Did Fanton do this?" Zoro pushed his hair back so he could study the damage completely. Slowly Teki nodded yes, and buried his face back in his father's shoulder. Zoro held him tight and closed his eyes willing that he not find Sanji in the same condition. No amount of pain he could think of would suffice if both of them were hurt. He was already livid that the man had the audacity to touch his son. Not to mention, he had another difficulty to deal with at the moment.

"Zoro?" Saya held back as she tried to decide if it was safe to approach him. "I…"

"Stop." Zoro continued to hold his son close and kept his eyes closed. "Tell me why I should not just kill you where you stand for what you have done to me?"

He felt Muteki stiffen in his hold and regretted his words immediately. He opened his eyes and searched deep into her dulled blue eyes filled with tears. Try as he might, he could not hold back the edge of hatred to his voice. The Marines in the room began reaching for their weapons, unsure of how to react to this new development. They needed the cooperation of the Straw Hats, but felt an immediate obligation to protect their Lady, too. Saya hung her head in shame as she tried to salvage what little chance she might have left to regain her ex-lover's trust.

"He threatened to kill you if I didn't agree to marry him, and if I tried to warn you of it, he would kill Otousan as well. I had to do it. I had no choice. Please, believe me, Zoro-san. I beg of you!" Saya threw herself at the swordsman's feet and touched her head to his boots, tears running freely down her face.

After witnessing Saya's confession, the six Marines present backed off slightly to give Zoro and Saya some privacy. Their numbers were nowhere near enough to stand against these legendary pirates. They watched silently as Zoro gently passed his son to Usopp before fisting his hands to keep himself from striking out the sobbing woman.

"So what? You just blindly followed him? I didn't work that hard just to be thrown aside by the ones I've vowed to protect. I could have kept you safe if you had given me the chance. But you didn't."

Usopp and Luffy both threw angry glares at the woman. So this is the reason that she left him. Did she not realize that he would have much rather died protecting her than to be stabbed in the back like she had done? Luffy stood up beside his First Mate, his physical presence showing his support for his friend's anger. Usopp continued to hold the worried child as he watched his parents fight for the first time in his life. Teki had been warned by his mother that his father would be mad at her, but seeing it in real life was very scary.

"And my son? Why did you not tell me of him?"

"I wanted to, but I was afraid of what you would think. That maybe, you wouldn't believe me." She stood and faced him, cringing as he began shouting again.

"Damn it, Saya! I fucking had a right to know! Besides, how could I deny him? He's my exact image! Instead, you let that bastard act as his father. That's just bullshit!" Zoro yelled at her. He threw his fist against the table beside him, crushing it and sending all the assorted items on it flying. "I wasn't there for the birth of my first son! I haven't been able to provide for him, or teach him. Tell me what I was fucking supposed to think!" Zoro was fuming. "I swore that I would defend you against anything. Did you have so little faith in me?"

"I was barely more than a child! I didn't know any better. I should have, yes, but I didn't, and I've paid the price every day since." Saya gathered her hair up and untied the sash holding her dress closed.

Saya turned her back to Zoro as the gown slipped off her shoulders, down to her waist, revealing a massive amount of scars littering her back. She kept an arm across her chest, holding up the fabric to give her a bit of modesty. Gasps were heard from all in the room, Marines and Pirates alike. Angry words were exchanged between the uniformed men as they spoke of things they would like to see done to their commanding officer. The shaken woman slipped her dress back up on her shoulders and tied it shut. Slowly, she stood and brought her head up to meet their shocked faces. Her watery blue eyes met with Zoro's hard black ones.

Her lack of faith had hurt him more than her betrayal, and there was nothing she could do to deny that. She honestly believed that he would fail against Fanton, or she would have run to him immediately. She knew in her heart that he would die if he drew his sword that day.

"I have battled against Kami and his henchmen, yet I still stand. I even went up against Mihawk himself, knowing that I might die." Zoro lifted his shirt to show the wide scar running across his torso and let it fall back to his waist. "Do you really think that I would have lost against that son of a bitch? I've trained my entire life to be the best, and what you did made me look like a coward."

Saya's eyes went wide with shock. She had never called him a coward, ever. "Zoro, I was trying to protect you. I did it because I loved you, and I wanted you safe. I knew that in time you would be able to beat him, yes, but at that moment you just weren't ready."

"How would I know unless I tried?!" His voice resounded off the walls and in her chest.

"And if you did try and failed, I would have lost you, my father and still have been forced to marry him!" She screamed back at him. "At least that way I could keep you safe until you had more time to train. I couldn't lose you!" Saya buried her face in her hands and willed the tears to stop.

Zoro struggled to accept her words, a part of him in the back of his mind silently acknowledging that she was right. There was a chance that he could have been beat. On some level her logic made sense, but to his honor and his pride, they were just empty words. Zoro knew that one day he would forgive her, but he first needed time to sort out his emotions. He studied her for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"What is it you want from me?"

Saya sighed in relief. He was still very angry, but at least now, he would listen. "I'm not asking for you to love me again, I know I don't deserve that. Just take our son, and keep him away from that monster. I will stay here and complete my penance."

"No! Kasan!" Teki struggled out of Usopp's hold and ran to her. She scooped him up in her arms and held him tight. "Don't leave us. I miss you."

"I know, my little ryu, I miss you too. But I can't risk losing you. You'll be safer with your new okasan and your real otousan." Her eyes were filled with sadness as she sought out the swordsman again. A sad smile graced her lips as the crease in the Swordsman's forehead deepened. "Sanji-kun is a good man. Your otousan made a good choice with him. He loves you both very much and has much to teach you."

"You can come with us." Luffy offered. Zoro nodded in his agreement to the offer.

"When this is over, we will take you somewhere safe. I will leave it up to Teki if he wishes to come with me or not." She could not stay with them, but he could at least make sure she got back to somewhere she could be safe. Maybe he could even take her back to Somerton.

The Marines sighed in relief, knowing that if Saya did go with the Straw Hats, she would be safe. They wanted her to finally be free of the abuse she had lived with all these years. They had feared that the irate Swordsman was going to attack her at first and were unsure of how they would have handled it. They needed to defend her, but in doing so they would have definitely lost their lives. That this had ended without violence, aside from a broken table, was a huge relief as well.

"No. Thank you, but I need to finish this. Fanton must be stopped."

Shouts from down the hall brought everyone to attention. The door burst open and an injured Marine fell into the room. The heavy set Marine that had entered with Saya rushed to his aide. The bruised man was seated in a chair before they started the barrage of questions.

"Ni-san, what happened? Did Fanton do this? Where is he now? Did you find out where they are holding the other prisoner?"

Zoro walked up and grabbed Jack by his shirt and yanked him up to eye level. "You'd better tell me what you know you piece of shit, and make it fast."

"I know that you snore when you're on your back and that the blonde drools on your chest when he sleeps." Jack let out a yelp when Zoro's fist slammed into his face, sending him across the room and knocking out a few teeth. He spat out the broken pieces of bone along with the blood and turned to look at the angry pirates. "You'd better hurry. Fanton is playing with him right now." Zoro's advance stopped as Saya caught his arm before he could cross the room and finish the kidnapper off.

"No!" Saya called out in fear and surprise. "Zoro you have to hurry. This is bad. Fanton will…" she looked to her son, still held in her arms, trying to find the right words to say what she needed without saying it outright. "He plays rough with pretty boys."

Zoro and Usopp's eyes widened in understanding, while Luffy just nodded like he knew what was going on. Faster than should be humanly possible, Zoro had pulled Jack back up and had pulled out his sword.

"Tousan, no! He saved me!" Teki shouted from Saya's arms. He wiggled out of his mother's hold and he ran across the room to stand between the two tall men. "He was told to bring me to Otousan's room, but he didn't. He took me som-".

"Never," Zoro's voice was low and harsh, "ever call him that again. You are MY son." He glared at Jack hard before continuing. "If you're on our side, then why take them in the first place."

"I thought they were bait to lure you here. They weren't supposed to be harmed. Just a payback for someone named Hiro, a guy in his past I think. He wanted you to suffer so what better way than to take your lover and your son." Jack couldn't keep the cynical grin off his face.

Luffy started laughing and Usopp shouted in disbelief. "What, you mean you two really were together?"

"Haha, you owe Nami 500 beli!" Luffy held his stomach and slapped his leg in pure amusement.

"I didn't accept the bet! She just said it!" The two started bickering between themselves as the Marines shook their heads. It was really hard to believe that this goofy kid was one of the strongest men in the Grand Line.

Zoro ignored them, instead focusing his mind to search for any reference to the name Hiro. Finding none, he turned to Saya to see if she could shed some light on the subject. "Do you know who Hiro is?" When she shook her head no, he let the man go and Jack dropped to a heap on the ground.

Teki waited for him to sheath his sword before he reached out and took one of Zoro's hands and examined it in awe. He looked up to question the swordsman but refrained from speaking as he noticed his parents caught in an intense staring contest.

Zoro tried to decide just how he felt about his ex. She was the mother of his son, but not the one who currently held his heart. He could tell that she still held affection for him, but didn't know if she would expect it in return. She had even spoken highly of Sanji earlier. Sanji. Shit, he needed to hurry.

Jack had just gotten to his feet and leaned against the wall for support. He was sure there was internal bleeding, but he couldn't stop now. "So, if you want to be his first, you need to hurry. Back down this hall to the second corridor and turn right. Then…"

Zoro finished tying his bandanna around his head and grabbed Jack by his collar, dragging him through the doorway. "Just fucking show me. I don't have time for this shit. Usopp, take Saya and Teki back to the ship. Luffy, lets go."

"Yosh!" Luffy threw his fist in the air, excited to finally be getting down to business.

"Zoro!" Saya ran after him. He stopped and turned as she grabbed his head, pulling him down, "I believe in you, this time" and crushed their lips together. Zoro allowed her to move her lips against his for a moment before pushing her away.

"But I believe in _him_, always." Zoro jerked on Jack's shirt and started moving again. "Let's find this son of a bitch"

Jack chanced looking back over his shoulder to the Lady of the ship. She deserved the broken hearted aura she had about her, he thought. She had deceived this man and left him for another, not to mention kept his son away from him. Any anger the Swordsman felt for her was justified in his book.

Saya stood still, letting the pain wash over her, surrounding her like a suffocating blanket of ice. Mixed emotions played across the faces of the Marines in the room. They were torn between their duty to protect her, and their feelings about how she had betrayed the Pirate. In the end duty won, and they approached Usopp, ready to assist in their return to their ship.

"I have to get back to the others now. We need to spread the word of our cooperation with the Straw Hats so that no one will be needlessly harmed. We have a small boat ready to head over to your ship. We didn't expect you to come over here like that, though I guess we should have. These men can take you back as soon as you're ready." James stepped forward to address Usopp.

"What? Oh, yah. Teki lets get you back home. I know I need to get out of here soon. I bet Nami is about to explode with worry, wondering if we're ok. Besides, we could use Robin's help over here, and Chopper might be needed for Sanji if he's hurt." Usopp held his hand out for the boy and waited for him to come over. "Saya-san? We need to go now."

Saya kept her back to them and shook her head no. "Gomen, Usopp-san, but I have some things I need to get from my quarters before I can leave. No Marine on this ship will harm me, be they loyal to Fanton or not. I will return here and wait for the others when I am done." With that said she took off into the corridor and disappeared from sight.

"Saya-san!"

"Kasan!"

"You two follow her and keep her safe," James ordered. Two of the larger Marines in the room took off after her. "Don't worry, she's right. The men aboard this ship love her dearly, and will not attack her. I'll have men waiting here for her to get back, and send her over to you immediately."

Usopp was torn between his responsibility to keep Teki safe, and his word to take both of them to the ship. Remembering the way the men were ready to defend her against Zoro, he decided that she would probably be fine with those two Marines going after her. He scooped up Teki and followed the remaining men out the door to the small boat waiting to take them back to Merry.

Saya continued running, skirting around clusters of men and spreading the word about the mutiny. Blue cloths were pulled from hidden pockets and affixed to their arms to signify them as rebels. Her path was cleared quickly as she continued to her room, praying that Zoro would be safe and return to them unharmed.

The fighting hadn't reached the section where Saya and Fanton's quarters were in yet, but she could hear the battle going on inside the private quarters of the Vice-Admiral. Sanji must be a powerful fighter to get him riled up enough to last this long. For Sanji's sake, at least the shouts were in anger still and not in pain.

She locked her door behind her and made her way to the armoire to retrieve her possessions. She let her gown fall to the floor and began dressing in the fitted black leather. It was still stiff, but fortunately she had not gained much in size since she bought it. She had snatched an old belt from one of the less observant Marines to use to hang low on her hip and hold her swords. Sanji's screams pierced the walls and caused her to freeze. She had to do something, anything, to help him. Her son needed the man, and she owed it to him to at least try. Quickly she began lacing up her clothes and reached for the boots...

**TBB,OTHA**

"Turn right up there…. No! Right, dumbass!" Jack yelled as Zoro took off left. He was rewarded by the angry man slamming his head into the wall a few times as they turned around.

Jack stumbled as he was shoved along the corridor. Most of the marines were in combat against each other, only knowing who was on opposite sides by the bright blue bandanna tied to the upper arm of the mutineers. They met with little resistance on their way, finding most men were happy to see them there to take on the Vice Admiral. The few that did resist met with the sharp side of Zoro's blade, or the blunt force of Luffy's fist.

Zoro kept Jack in one hand and his sword in the other, cutting down any opposition that was stupid enough to not step aside. Two more wrong turns later, accompanied by several curses and Jack's impacts with hard surfaces, they came to the corridor with Fanton's quarters. When they rounded the last corner they met with a large group advancing from behind.

A faint voice could be heard yelling above the sounds of fighting.

"… every Kami out there that I will kill you! Shit! Get the fuck off me Asshole!"

"Go! Find him. I'll take care of these guys!" Luffy faced the armed men with a determined stance. Shouts of "Gomu Gomu no Pistole" were heard as Zoro left Jack behind and sprinted towards the familiar voice, letting panic set in when Sanji started to scream.

"The black doors, not the red ones. He's behind the black doors." The battered man on the floor called out, his message barely making it through Zoro's mind.

He burst through a doors and could see his nakama chained to the bed, half naked with a huge black man between his legs, a look of pure ecstasy on the maniac's face as he tightened his grip in the pale hips below him. The Swordsman took in the fear and pain clearly plastered on the Cook's face and felt the world close in around them. All that was left was the enemy and the desire to annihilate it.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I don't think there's much of anything I need to edit out here, but there is a bit of grusomeness... and lots of tears. Bring a box of kleenex. There is a small part that I probably should edit, but I'm going to leave it in for the full effect... I hope it's ok.

* * *

Chapter 21

Usopp kept looking back to the battleship as they rowed towards the Merry. His feelings of unease grew with each passing minute. Something was wrong, and he couldn't help but think that it had something to do with Saya. He should have gone after her, but he really didn't have a choice. He had promised to get Teki and Saya both back to Merry, but it didn't necessarily have to be at the same time, right? He'd just drop off Teki and go back for Saya with the Marines and it would all be fine. The rain had eased up so he could make out Nami and Robin's figures on the deck as he approached. Teki stood up and started waving at the women, causing the small craft to rock dangerously. Usopp tackled him as the small boy shouted out and laughed happily.

"Robin-san, Nami-san! I'm back!" Teki couldn't control his happiness as he struggled against Usopp's hold.

Nami and Robin sighed in relief as they helped the men board the ship. Chopper came running out of the Galley and tackled Teki in a huge hug sending them both to the deck laughing.

"I was so worried about you! Are you ok? What happened to your face? Is Sanji OK? Where are Zoro and Luffy?" Chopper's flood of questions was answered by the ship's Marines.

"My name is Han; we are part of the resistance fighting against Vice Admiral Fanton. We were sent here by Straw Hat to retrieve your ship's Doctor and Nico Robin. He and Roronoa are on their way to retrieve the other prisoner, so we need to hurry. Fanton currently has your cook in his quarters." The Marine was unsure just what to do in the presence of these Pirates. They were just two very beautiful women and a small deer of some sort, but their reputation told of them being very deadly individuals.

"Oh no, Sanji-kun. Please be safe." Nami gasped and looked out towards the Marine ship. "Let's get closer. Chopper, the anchor. Usopp, take these two and man the main sail. Robin can you handle the others? Good."

Within a short time, the Merry pulled along side the Sanguine. Chopper and Robin took off to find Luffy. Usopp left with one Marine to find Saya. Teki stayed behind with the other Marines and Nami. The one thing on everyone's mind was the safety of their beloved cook. It was amazing to see the sheer number of people willingly mutinying against Fanton's leadership following orders barked out by a heavy set man standing on deck.

"Oi, Teki-kun!" he shouted. "I see you've found your friends; your okasan should be returning shortly, so stay put."

"Hai, James-san." Teki nodded and waved as two ragged men approached James. He turned back to Nami and began asking questions again about being a pirate.

"We lost Lady Saya, sir. A group of Fanton's men intercepted us. We were not able to follow. The only place we have not looked is the wing where Straw Hat is fighting. We couldn't get there without casualties so we decided to come back here and await orders. I think that the remaining men loyal to the Vice-Admiral have converged in that area. What should we do?" The men were slightly bruised and obviously out of breath.

"If she is there, then the Pirates will keep her safe." James looked forlornly towards the commander's quarters and hoped that he was right. There was an ominous air about and it all seemed to settle around that section. "Stubborn woman."

**TBB,OTHA**

Chopper followed his nose and ears, to led Robin straight to Luffy. He was in the middle of a battle with several higher ranking Marines who seemed to be holding their own with shields of sea stone. Usopp followed closely behind Robin. Seeing that Luffy, Chopper and Robin would be nearly useless against the sea stone shields, he fired off several Kayaku Boshi to clear the remaining men blocking the path to where Zoro and Sanji should be. Luffy, Chopper and Robin ran on while Usopp stopped at Saya's chambers on his way, to see if he could find his missing charge. Fear gripped at his stomach as he searched her room and came up empty. Shouts from down the hall made his blood go cold and he raced to join the others.

Luffy saw Jack lying in the hall and stopped to check on him. He was unconscious, but alive and Chopper began working on him immediately. Robin and Luffy approached the set of broken black doors and gasped as they walked inside.

**TBB,OTHA**

Fanton could feel the tip of his cock forcing its way past the clinched ring of muscle in Sanji's ass. He gripped harder on the pale hips and tried to jerk them back onto his swollen member. He drank in every scream that erupted from the blonde's throat, loving the way he had already started going hoarse. He could feel the head beginning to slip in just as the door to the room burst open, bringing his prey to him sooner than he had expected. He tried to press further into Sanji, eliciting another scream from the Cook, and barely was able to keep from laughing at the horror stricken face of the Swordsman as he processed the scene before him.

Fanton was barely able to pull away from Sanji and draw his sword when Zoro attacked. With concise movements, he dodged the first hit and blocked the next barrage of attacks. He pulled up his pants over his still hard cock, letting a finger take the drops of blood from the head and lick it off, mindful of the cut in his tongue from the Cook's teeth earlier. He faced his opponent and smirked in satisfaction as he caught Zoro taking a sidelong look at Sanji's battered body. His shackled wrists were raw and to the point of bleeding. His shirt had been pushed up to his chest, showing off the bruising on his ribs, stomach and hips. The cook's pants were trapped on his claves, leaving him exposed no matter how he tried to hide. The blood training from his ass tipped the scale, serving to further boil the Swordsman's blood. Even if Fanton had not completely penetrated the blonde, he had done enough damage for Zoro to think otherwise.

"He sure was a pretty thing. I can't wait to finish." Fanton taunted.

Zoro brought out Wado and placed her in between his teeth and balanced Kitetsu and Yubashiri as he fought to maintain composure. To lose his cool would only result in him being defeated. Not even bothering to call out his attacks, he charged at the black man, a silent Tora Gari on his lips. Fanton brought up his blood red blade parrying all three blades at once. Both of them cursed the confined quarters as they fought to gain the upper hand.

Fanton's single blade against the legendary three remained an even force for the moment. Zoro's swords crossed in front of him as he rushed Fanton's offensive upward attack and brought them down hard, slicing into the black man as the tip of the red blade cut into Zoro's thigh. A scream could be heard from behind them, but both men were too focused on each other to pay any mind to it. Fanton's next attack aimed for Zoro's throat was blocked with ease. The Vice-Admiral yelled out in pain as white hot fire shot up from his left forearm. Looking down, he could see a long deep incision, bleeding profusely through his white uniform jacket. Fanton angrily shouted when he realized that he could no longer hold onto his sword with both hands.

"Go back to the pits of Hell from whence you came." Fanton cradled his arm against him and thrust out at Zoro's exposed chest.

The blow was barely deflected and pierced his shoulder an inch before Zoro was able to force the sword away from his body. He used the opportunity to send Fanton crashing through the wall back into his personal office. Zoro came after him slowly, allowing his focus to settle again.

"If I do, I'll take you with me." The edge in Zoro's voice sent chills through Fanton's normally stoic outlook.

The Vice-Admiral surged forward and was met with a cry of Tou Rou Nagashi from the Swordsman. Fanton was indeed a skilled swordsman, but having to favor his arm like that, he was at a severe disadvantage. Multiple cuts and lacerations began to show on his pristine white clothes. He let a small sound, almost a gasp, escape as he saw the picture of his past laying face up on the floor. The smiling face of a handsome young man stared out of the broken frame, obviously laughing at whatever he had been looking at. Fanton locked swords with Zoro and sneered at the shorter man.

"You took from me the one thing that gave my life meaning, so now I'm taking everything from you! I took your first love, your son, your lover, and when I'm done taking your life, I'll make sure your crew joins you."

"You're one fucked up son of a bitch. I've never even seen you before today. How could I have taken anything from you?" Zoro spat in his face.

"Seven years ago you came across a young man, with his entire life in front of him. All he desired was a word of recognition from you, and you denied him that. You told him he wasn't worth the air he breathed after you defeated him mercilessly. I came home to see him thrust his own sword through his chest, telling me he couldn't live with such a disgrace. I held him as he took his last breath, still proclaiming his admiration of you. YOU of all people! I was the one who loved him. I was the one who trained him! I was the one who held him every night. He died because he was not worthy in your eyes, not even caring anymore how much he meant to me. I lost the man I loved because of your heartless actions. And now you'll pay."

Zoro took a step back and broke their swords apart only to watch as Fanton ran back into the bedroom, and towards Sanji.

"But I think I'll take his life first." Fanton brought back his sword as he ran, preparing to thrust into the shivering pale figure, huddled in the center of the bed and still shackled to the wall.

"Sanji" Zoro screamed and ran, praying he could close the distance in time.

A small black and white form appeared in Fanton's way as he crossed through the broken wall. A dual set of swords deflected his blood red one and caused him to turn slightly off course, embedding the tip of his sword in the wall above Sanji's head. Fanton yanked it out and turned on the new intruder letting out a cry of utter hatred. He swung at them growing even angrier with each missed attack. They were moving as if in an intricate dance, one barely missing the other with each pass of the sword.

Saya knew that she had to avoid getting hit by him at any cost. His strength alone would break through her defense and kill her instantly. She dodged and bent in impossible ways, resembling Sanji's flexibility in her moves as she tried to land a hit on the imposing man. He backed her against the wall and turned again to resume his attack on the blonde imprisoned on the bed.

Zoro had paused at the opening in the wall to watch this transformed woman fight with the grace he never knew she possessed. It happened so fast that he didn't have time to process that she was in danger. All he could think of was how fluid and precise her movements were. When Fanton turned back to Sanji he ran to jump between them.

"No!" Saya thrust out and cried out in joy as she felt the tip of her sword pierce his lower back.

Zoro dove onto Sanji, hoping to protect him from the impending blow, only to watch in mid air as Fanton turned and jabbed his sword into the woman's stomach, turning the blade as it was withdrawn. His sinister laughter rang out in the room.

"Saya!" Zoro screamed, rolling off of Sanji and redoubling his attack on the black man.

The force of the Swordsman's blows began sending vibrations down the length of the red blade and soon Fanton could no longer hold on. It dropped to the ground and Fanton tried to block the next blow with his bare arm. The Vice-Admiral screamed as he watched his hand fly across the room, completely severed from his body. He could only stand there in awe as all three of Zoro's blades came up from the ground in a long sweep and sliced him from groin to throat.

Zoro stood there panting for a moment before turning to Saya. He carefully set his swords aside as he knelt beside her. He ripped the bandanna off his head and used it to press against her wound. Zoro searched her eyes, but knew it was too late. Nothing could save her now.

"Z-zoro," she started

"Shh, don't try to talk." Zoro felt the tears come and didn't even bother to wipe them away. "Why did you do that? What about Muteki? What do I tell him? In just a few days he will lose both his Jii-chan and his Kasan. How could you do this to him?"

"I couldn't let him lose his new okasan," she whispered. "And I couldn't let you lose love again. He's a good man, Zoro-kun. Don't let him get away." Her eyes closed and he could see her breathing slowing.

"Take these, and make sure he gets them." She took Zoro's hand and placed it on the hilt of her tachi. " I l-looo…"

Zoro screamed out her name and held her close as her breathing stopped. He shook with rage at the fact that he had already killed the bastard responsible for her death. She had been dead in a way for many years in his mind, but to find out the reasons for her betrayal only to have her viciously taken in front of him was tearing him apart. All he had left of her now was their son, and he wondered if Teki would forgive him for not being able to save her. He had promised that everything would be ok, but it wasn't. Saya lay lifeless in his arms, her blood soaking into his clothes and the floor. The weak groans and the chink of the chains binding Sanji to the wall reminded Zoro of the other victim in the room. He kissed Saya lightly on the forehead before setting her back down on the floor. Slowly he stood and approached the bed to check on his Cook. He held his breath as he took in the injuries he could see, and wonder about what wasn't showing.

He reached out and pushed back the curtain of hair covering Sanji's face and gasped at the damage there. His eye was completely swollen shut and purple, his busted lip still running blood down his chin. Zoro brushed his thumb across the red line to wipe it away and frowned when Sanji jumped at his touch. Well, what did he expect after what had just happened. He could hear Luffy's shouts in the hall and decided the best course was to get the Cook decent first.

Sanji stiffened at Zoro's gentle touches, but didn't try to back away. He remained still as Zoro picked up the key on the nightstand and unlocked his hands. He let Zoro help pull his pants back up and sighed in resignation as the Swordsman helped him to stand. Sanji looked over to Saya and wiped away the tears as they started to fall down his face. He pushed himself off Zoro and staggered to the door as Luffy and Robin entered the room.

Luffy immediately shouted for Chopper and ran forward to help his cook before he fell. Sanji cringed and held up his hands to ward Luffy off, teetering to keep his balance as he started for the door again. One look to Zoro's tear streaked face was enough for the Captain to keep quiet. Luffy watched as his First Mate gently removed the belt and sheaths from Saya's still body and hung his head in sorrow. He lifted it again slightly to look for any other bodies and found the mangled form of Fanton lying several feet away.

"Zoro, is that the bastard who did this?"

Zoro nodded his head and watched as Chopper tried to fight with Sanji to check him over. He gathered Saya's swords and using her belt, hung them on his left hip. He wiped the blood off of his own before returning them to their rightful place. Usopp came through the door and paled at the amount of blood everywhere. He opened his mouth to greet Sanji, but no words came out as he took in the haunted look on the Cook's face. It was then that the Marksman noticed Saya, his cries interrupting Chopper's fight with the blonde.

"Oh, Kami… Saya! Oh, please no! Oh, Zoro, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop her. They sent two Marines after her to protect her and told me she'd be safe. I wanted to take Teki back to the ship first then I was going to come back here and get her. Oh no. I failed. You trusted me, and I failed. I-" Usopp rambled on through his tears. He knew had screwed up the one thing that he had been asked to do, and his mistake had cost the life of someone very close to two of his nakama.

"Usopp, enough. She made her choice." Zoro's voice was soft, but the emotion carried and Usopp shut up immediately. "We need to… She needs…"

"We'll take care of it Bushido-san. Do not worry." Robin brought forth a blanket from somewhere and covered her body.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here in time Zoro." Chopper placed a small hoof on Zoro's uninjured leg.

"I need to tell Teki he lost someone else today." Zoro said numbly as he walked to the door, pausing only to put a hand on the small of Sanji's back and giving a light push. "Let's go shitty-cook. I think we've spent enough time on this fucking ship."

Sanji nodded absently and began walking. The others shared concerned looks as they watched their broken nakama walk down the hall and turn the corner. They quietly followed unsure of exactly what had happened in the room, and knowing that they might never find out.

**TBB,OTHA**

Sanji felt like everything was a dream, well more so a nightmare, but none the less unreal. He remembered the panicked feeling as Fanton locked him to the bed and began stripping him. His legs were pinned and he had no way to overpower the huge man on top of him. Had Zoro been a few minutes later, he would have been severely injured. As it was, he could walk, but not comfortably so. The biggest pain he had was in his heart. He remembered the look of horror on Zoro's face when the Swordsman burst into the room. It was quickly replaced with rage and something Sanji couldn't identify, even if he wanted to. He tried to calm his body down after the trauma it had endured, but each shift of his legs brought forth pain in his ass, reminding him of what almost happened.

Then when Saya had entered, he tried to call to her, tell her to stay away, but his voice wouldn't work; his throat raw from screaming. He could see the admiration and pride on Zoro's face as he watched the woman fight, feeling the stabbing of thousands of swords to his heart at every passing second. His heart almost stopped when Fanton had Saya cornered then turned back on him. He felt Zoro's body covering his and then the panicked cry escape the Swordsman's throat as Saya was run through. He watched the ferocity with which Zoro attacked the man, giving no mercy and he slaughtered him, gutting from groin to grin. Sanji's heart broke when he heard the emotionless swordsman cry as Saya died in his arms. Zoro's hesitant touches seemed to confirm a part of him still loved Saya.

'He must be disgusted to even be near me now knowing she died because of me. If I had been being able to fight him off, she'd still be alive. I fucked up. He'll never forgive me. Shit, I can still feel that bastards hands on me.' Sanji thought as he allowed Zoro to assist him in dressing. All he wanted to do was to fall into the man's arms and be held while he cried, but pride and shame kept him from doing just that. Pain shot through his body as he stood. He didn't know how Zoro could let anyone do something like that to him and enjoy it.

Sanji jumped when Luffy approached him and held off the worried Captain, thinking that he might be able to figure out what happened just by touch. He would never speak of this to any of them. Sanji even fought off Chopper, knowing that the Doctor would want a full examination and that would raise the suspicions of everyone on the ship. Sanji couldn't afford to let his beautiful ladies know just what transpired behind these doors. They would never look at him the same again. Zoro's hand on his back seemed to burn even though it was barely there. The slight push had him moving, then the fire was gone, and Sanji wanted nothing more than to have it back at any cost. But, Zoro refused to look at him. Probably because all he would see would be his dead lover or the man who killed her. Sanji felt like jumping over the rail into the dark waters below. Only the sound of his new son kept him from doing so.

"Kasan! I was so scared he would kill you." Teki ran and jumped on Sanji, pulling a cry of pain from the cook.

"Teki take it easy, he's injured." Zoro went to take his son from the blonde's arms and was met with heated resistance. He watched as Sanji held the boy closer and buried his face in the messy green hair. Slowly Sanji turned to Zoro and handed the boy over before continuing onto the Merry and disappearing below.

Sanji locked the washroom's door behind him and began to strip as he turned on the water for the shower. He stood under the spray and scrubbed his skin until it threatened to bleed from the force of his actions. He could still feel those dark hands all over him even long after the man had stopped breathing. Sanji closed his eyes and could only see Zoro's tear streaked face as he held the woman close in his arms. All he could hear was the sounds of Zoro's screams echoing in his ears. Disgusted with himself, Sanji turned off the water and began drying off. He reached for his clothes only to find them missing, looking around he noticed even his shoes were gone. Someone had unlocked the door and come in while he was trying to scrub away the memories of the day. He jumped when the door opened again and a small voice called his name.

"Sanji, are you done?" Chopper poked his head in, and seeing Sanji wrapped in a towel he went ahead and entered.

"I'm fine Chopper, really. I just AHH." Sanji was cut off by a stern look and a poke to his bruised midsection. "What the hell?"

"You're not fine, now let me see. If you don't then I'm going to have Zoro and Luffy come in here and hold you."

When the little reindeer went into Doctor mode, there's no arguing with him. Sanji sighed and lowered the towel further down his hips, trying to save a little modesty, and allowed Chopper to continue his exam. He was given a cream for his wrists to help with the chaffing from the shackles, and strict instructions to take it easy so that his ribs and stomach could heal properly from the abuse inflicted. Sanji was about to leave when he was stopped again.

"Um, Sanji… I still... I need to check the other injuries, too." Chopper had seen the way Sanji was walking and knew that there was more damage than he had shown him, and from the Marines descriptions of Fanton, the Doctor could regrettably imagine what those injuries were.

Sanji stiffened and wanted to deny that he was hurt elsewhere. He knew that there was damage, but if he admitted it, it was like admitting that it actually happened. Pity was the last thing he needed, or even wanted right now. What he did want was to forget it even happened and go on with his life. Besides, the bastard only got part of the way in, so it wasn't like he completely raped him, right?

"If you can sit down without pain I'll leave you alone about it, otherwise you're not leaving this room until I've had a look. I promise not to tell anyone." Chopper was concerned for his nakama's physical health as well as their mental well being. He needed to make sure that Sanji would be ok to resume his duties in the kitchen without fear that he would bring harm to himself.

Sanji grumbled and tried to sit on the closed lid of the toilet, failing to hold back the wince as pain shot through his ass. He sighed in defeat and agreed to let Chopper take a look. The damage wasn't as bad as he had expected, but still required a humiliating close up exam and an embarrassing bottle of laxatives. He hobbled off to the men's quarters to curl up in his hammock and hopefully sleep thanks to the pain medication Chopper had insisted he take. He woke early the morning the next day to an eerie silence and the smell of smoke.

**TBB,OTHA**

Zoro and Teki watched as Sanji vanished from sight. Zoro wanted to run after him and make sure he was ok, but with the way he had shoved everyone away, it seemed like a bad plan. He was relieved when he saw Chopper head in after the blonde, knowing that the Doctor was just what his Cook needed right now anyway. Looking down at his son in his arms, Zoro braced himself for what needed to be done now.

"Sanji-kasan is my only okasan now, isn't he?" The young boy's voice was barely above a whisper. His blue eyes looked up into his father's startled black ones and for a moment, Teki didn't look quite as young as he actually was. "I heard the Marines talking. Otou-, I mean Lord Fanton killed her, didn't he?"

Zoro closed his eyes, remembering the look on Saya's face as the blade slid into her stomach and Fanton's laughter. "Hai."

"But, you killed him, right?"

"I did." Zoro opened his eyes slowly, afraid of how his boy would react to losing so many important people in such a short time.

"Then Kasan's wish came true. She said you would help us. No more nightmares now." Teki snuggled into his father's embrace and yawned big. "Can I go see her? I want to say goodbye."

"In the morning, we'll all say goodbye. Right now we need to get a little sleep." Zoro shifted Teki's weight in his arms and took off both sets of swords, laying them gently against the railing before sitting down with his son in his lap to take a nap.

An hour later, Chopper had Luffy take the boy down to the men's cabin so he could examine Zoro and treat his wounds. It would only be a few hours until daylight and everyone needed to rest, the trials of the last few days catching up with them. James had agreed to have his men keep a lookout for any ships approaching their location and listening for any messages over the radio. Saya's funeral would be held just after dawn.

Zoro washed up after Chopper had finished bandaging his thigh and shoulder and went to check on Teki and Sanji. Both were sleeping soundly, exhausted from the all the activity and stress. He placed Saya's swords in the wall locker for safe keeping and went to the couch. He placed a kiss on his son's forehead before walking over to check on the Cook. Zoro brushed some of the hair off of Sanji's face, jerking his hand away when the blonde started to whimper. Angry with himself for not getting to the ship sooner, he stormed out of the cabin and resolved to sleep on deck. He missed the soft whisper of his name on Sanji's lips as he let the hatch drop shut.

**TBB,OTHA**

Morning came and Zoro woke from his fitful nap to golden rays of sunlight creeping over the horizon. He rubbed his eyes and stood, knowing what was coming and trying to ready himself for it. He headed to the Sanguine Blade to assist in the preparations and see if there was anything that needed to be retrieved from Saya's room for her son.

A few pictures and books were all that stood out in the room. Nothing special, but then again, he assumed that Fanton didn't allow her to have much in the first place. Zoro gathered the items and stopped when he stepped on a squeaky board. Using a letter opener from her desk, he pried up the wood and pulled out a small jewelry box made of cherry wood. Inside was an assortment of necklaces and earrings, as well as a small black velvet bag. Curious, Zoro opened it and emptied the contents into his hand. Two solid bands of gold fell out. One was hauntingly familiar, while the other was one he had never seen, but felt like he should have.

The smaller ring was his mother's, given to him many years ago and kept hidden until he found the perfect woman. The intricate etchings were worn with years of wear giving the ring a cherished look. The woman who had owned this had worn it faithfully, never taking it off for anything until handing it down to her son. Zoro remembered how angry he had been to have lost it that day. He had thought about going back and finding it, but his ship was already leaving and it wouldn't wait. Even after her death, Saya was trying to make up for all the hurt she had put him through.

The second ring was a duplicate of the first, but much larger, as if made for a man. The same etchings were engraved on its surface, making them a matching pair. Wedding bands, saved for the day when he would come and rescue her and make her his. Markings on the inside of the bands caught his attention. Zoro held them up to the light to read the inscription.

_My love, _on his mother's band. _My everything, _on the new one.

The last words he had spoken to her in love were forever imprinted on these rings. His tried to visualize what life would have been like if he had stayed with her. The image of a smirking blonde standing at the stove on the Merry with Teki beside him covered in flour kept getting in the way. Would they ever be that way again? Had Fanton killed the fire within him, or just made the flames die down momentarily? He was afraid to even touch the man right now. Every time he did, Sanji would jump or whimper, and it killed Zoro to know that he was the cause of it all. If he hadn't run away back then, none of this would be happening right now. Takuya would be alive and well, along with Saya and they could be happy together somewhere.

…Somewhere other than on the Going Merry with all his nakama.

Zoro had the strong urge to begin pounding his head on the desk by where he knelt on the broken floor. It was a vicious circle of pain. If he had done that, then he wouldn't have met Sanji, and consequently his fight with Mihawk outside the Baratie wouldn't have taken place either. Love might have been there with Saya, but all his dreams revolved around Sanji. It was with the Cook that he would meet his life's goals, and it was with him he wanted to share everything, including his son. Teki deserved happiness, and seeing how the boy's face would light up around everyone upon the ship, Zoro couldn't see leaving him anywhere else. Nami and Robin stepped into the room just as Zoro was pocketing the rings.

"Oh, Zoro, we didn't mean to interrupt you. We just came to pick out something to redress Lady Saya in. Is there anything special you want her to wear?" Nami spoke kindly to him, respectful even.

Zoro turned back to the wardrobe, looking over the clothes inside completely clueless as to what he should do. Noticing his confusion, the women came forward and began to look through things, picking up a dress here and there, admiring the late woman's taste in clothes. A gown of deep sapphire was pulled out and Zoro stopped them.

"That one. It was Takuya-san's favorite." He didn't need to tell them it was also the dress she had worn the first time he had met her.

With that said, the girls left and hurried to finish dressing Saya for the ceremony. Zoro bundled up what he could deem necessary to keep and returned to the Merry to wake Teki. They quietly exited the cabin and Teki went to clean up in the washroom.

"Keep him busy for me for a little while longer. I still have a few things to do." Zoro told Usopp as he crossed back to the Sanguine.

"Zoro, I'm really sorry." The Marksman told him. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked absolutely miserable. He had felt so guilty and responsible for her fate that he hadn't slept at all that night.

Zoro knew he could talk and talk and nothing he said would make much of a difference right now. Usopp would have to understand in the long run, and learn to accept that sometimes things just happen. In the end, he settled for the most profound thing he could possibly say; the only thing that would sink in to the thick skull of the long nose pirate.

"Thank you."

Zoro turned back to the Marine ship and went to talk to James to find out the status on the preparations. They had a small pyre built on one of the lifeboats to use for Saya's burial. Being in the middle of the water had left them with few choices.

Marines and Pirates filled the decks as Zoro carried Saya out. Teki came running over to him as he laid her on the platform. The two of them stood there, hand in hand for several minutes before Teki began to cry. Zoro picked him up and held him close, letting him express his grief in the only way a child knows how. One by one, their nakama came up to pay their respects, with the exception of Sanji who was still recovering down below. Luffy was the last to approach and stood at Zoro's side as the Marines took their turn saying goodbye. Jack came last and stood on the swordsman's other side, making sure to keep his guard up, least he join the Lady in the land of the dead.

"Teki, it's time." Zoro sat him down and with Luffy's help lowered the boat into the water below. A few of the marines had been waiting and helped take the vessel out to a safer distance. "Do you want to do this?" Zoro held Usopp's slingshot out to Teki and a couple of small bullets.

"Will you help me?" Teki wiped his face and nose with the back of his arm as he took the weapon and ammo.

Zoro nodded yes and together they aimed for the rear of the pyre. It took three shots, but they managed to ignite the wood. Slowly the flames engulfed Saya's body and all that could be seen was the red hot flames on the water. The only sounds breaking the silence were that of mourners crying for the loss of someone so kind and gentle. Nami had run to Luffy when Teki fired the second shot, and together they stood, watching as a woman they hadn't even had the pleasure of meeting, floated further away. Crouching on the deck, with his arms wrapped around his son, Zoro looked up at the sound of a lighter being struck next to him and met the eyes of a troubled Cook. A single tear escaped from a blue eye before it was quickly wiped away. They both turned their attention back to the fire on the water and remained silent until the flames died out, the wood having burned to the water's surface.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I hope this chap works out ok for you guys. I know there has been so much agnst lately and you need this to pick back up, and I do promise that it will. Maybe this will be a good start. Happiness to follow shortly.

* * *

Chapter 22

The dark cloud of sadness that hung over the Going Merry seemed to almost weigh the ship down and slow their speed. The outline of the Sanguine Blade was still visible to the two men standing on the deck. Sanji and Zoro stood several feet apart mulling over what had happened, and what it would mean to their futures. Several times, Zoro looked to the blonde and started to speak, only closing his mouth when the cook would bow his head and look away. In a huff, Zoro stomped away and hurried up to the crow's nest, refusing to speak with anyone aside from a quick word with his son.

Sanji had to be blaming him for what happened. That was the only reason that Zoro could think of that the normally outspoken man would keep quiet. What else could there be? He should have known better than to think that he could have happiness again. His life was full of heartache. His parents, Kuina, Saya the first time, Takuya, Saya again, and now, just when he started to release the barrier around his heart, Sanji. The cook hated him now, not even being able to stand the sight of him. Zoro groaned in frustration and looked up at the sky. Maybe he should talk to Luffy about leaving and find another ship to sail on.

Zoro watched as Nami and Luffy flirted with each other across the deck. Luffy's happy grin answering each of the navigator's coy smiles. It made him sick to see them so much in love. As the captain pulled her in for a kiss, Zoro forced himself to turn away and found Sanji watching the same sight. Sanji's hands shook slightly as he placed the cigarette between his lips. The unsteady movement would not be noticed by anyone except Zoro and Luffy. His entire stance screamed of his broken heart as he watched the woman he fawned over for the last few years melt into the embrace of another.

This wouldn't do at all. Zoro felt the internal walls he had erected to suppress his emotions starting to rebuild themselves and the cold embrace his heart once more. Things were much better when he loved no one, cared for no one, needed no one. He would continue his duty on this ship for now, but the first chance he had, he and Teki would leave. Fate had shown him that love was not a kind mistress, and Zoro decided to forsake her above all else. From this point on, his only focus was his training and his son. Seeing Teki was occupied with another story from Usopp, training became forefront in his mind. Zoro jumped down from the crows nest and headed for his weights. Mindless repetitions were what he needed to clear his thoughts and refocus on what his goals were.

Teki came and joined Zoro somewhere around his thousandth repetition and watched in awe as his father's stance never faltered. Zoro picked up the lightest weight he had and found it still too heavy for the child. Laughing, Teki told him not to worry, he could use other things to act as weights until he was big enough to use the real ones. An idea came to mind and Zoro got down on the deck in a push-up position. He had Teki climb on and sit across his back while he finished his workout. Squeals of laughter rang out across the deck. Everything was perfect until Teki asked Zoro if he thought that Saya would be proud of him.

"Tousan? Will I remember her forever?" Teki leaned down and was basically laying across Zoro's back as he continued to count out each press. "I miss her, still."

Zoro stopped, wondering if he should speak or not, and sighed heavily. "It took me a long time to stop missing her before, but I never forgot her. Neither will you."

Satisfied with the answer, Teki squeezed Zoro's neck tightly and slid off his back. He sat down in front of his father so he could look him in the eyes each time he came back up from the deck. Teki began counting again and only reached 80 when the call for dinner was announced. Still, Sanji refused to meet Zoro's stare and it was pissing the swordsman off. When the meal was over, Teki took his place at the sink and Zoro followed Luffy outside.

"Oi, Captain."

Luffy turned to look back at his First Mate and knew something was wrong. He followed Zoro to the upper deck and sat next to him under one of Nami's trees. It took a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Zoro began.

"I want your permission to leave the Merry."

"HAHA! That was funny Zoro!" Luffy laughed at what he thought was a joke.

"Damn it you idiot! I'm serious."

"No." Luffy's answer was still slightly amused, but also weary, wondering what could have prompted his First Mate to ask such a thing.

"Hear me out." Zoro tried again.

"I don't care. You promised to fight at my side while I become King of the Pirates and I promised to not get in the way of you becoming the best swordsman. We haven't found One Piece, and you haven't fought Mihawk again. The answer is no." Luffy stood to leave, but Zoro's words caused his step to falter when walking away.

"He hates me now. All this pain I've caused him. He won't even look at me." The swordsman's voice was strained and it was evident that he had a hard time finding the right words. "I won't be able to focus on my training if all I do is think about him."

Luffy was quiet for several minutes. It was rare that he held still and quiet for that long, so Zoro knew he was thinking hard. "If staying on this ship is preventing you from achieving your goal, then I have no choice to but to let you go."

"Arigato, we'll leave at the next island." Zoro stood and brushed off his pants, then bent and picked up his swords. "Don't inform the others yet. I need to speak with Muteki first."

Zoro went to speak with his son, only to find him asleep at the kitchen table with no cook in sight. Zoro picked him up carefully and carried him down to the couch, amazed that he was so light. After covering him in a blanket, Zoro took his place on the floor next to him and stared at the empty hammock where his cook should be sleeping soon. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, the swordsman fell into a fitful sleep. His dreams plagued with screams and blood, pale skin and blue eyes, and the inability to discern which of them he held dead in his arms.

**TBB,OTHA**

Sanji couldn't help but shrink away each time Zoro opened his mouth to say something. No words ever came, but he feared them all the same. He couldn't blame the man either. Who wouldn't be upset if they were faced with the person who caused the death of their loved one? 'He must hate me,' Sanji though. The cook wanted to cry when Zoro stomped angrily off and hid away in the crow's nest. He prepared a light lunch, setting aside a portion for the missing swordsman, and did his best to fawn over the women at least a little. When the food was gone, he shooed Teki away and finished cleaning up himself.

Walking out to the deck after he was done, he pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it while watching Nami and Luffy. It still hurt that they were together, but now the hurt was something new. It was somewhere between longing and jealousy. He wanted to find what they had and now it seemed that his chance at it was gone. Sure, there was still Robin, but she was a much older woman and also not interested in him. He could always find a woman at each port like he had done in the past, but after what happened with Christine he wasn't sure if he wanted to take the chance or not.

What was the point anyway? The only person he wanted was the one he could no longer have a chance in hell with. Sanji lived, Saya died and Zoro was pissed. What clearer message was there? Had he been stronger, he would have been able to save her, and then at least Zoro would be happy. Really, that was all it boiled down to. He wanted to see a smile on his swordsman's face again. Would he ever be forgiven? He wondered if Zoro would even let him be around Teki again after this. Sanji had made a promise to Saya that he would keep the boy safe and love him. Would Zoro take that away? It would hurt to lose Teki as much as it was hurting to have lost Zoro right now.

Sanji jumped when Zoro's boots hit the deck. He watched the man storm off and pick up his weights, losing himself in the repetitive action. Sanji could see him becoming cold again and he worried. Zoro had opened up to them so much over their time together, and now it was all for naught. They were losing him, and it was all Sanji's fault. The cook hung his head and drug his feet to the kitchen to begin working on dinner.

Sanji called out to everyone that dinner was ready, and attempted to flirt with Nami and Robin as they entered the room. Everyone could see how strained it was and did their best to keep arguments from erupting. Sanji continued to avoid looking at Zoro, unwilling to see the accusations and anger he was sure the swordsman felt. He ate his dinner standing by the sink, leaving more room for everyone, or so he said. This time he readily accepted Teki's offer to help with dishes in fear of Zoro wanting to return to his old job. If they were alone together, there's no telling what would happen. Sanji felt he needed to avoid that situation at all costs. He was startled out of his thoughts by a small concerned voice.

"Kasan? Are you really ok?" Teki's eyes were full of worry. "I can do this all by myself if you need to sit down."

Sanji winced at the thought of sitting, and Teki mistook it for a current pain. The child hurriedly grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him over to the bench.

"Here, you sit down. I'll go get Tousan. We can finish up."

Before Sanji could argue, Teki was out the door. Quickly, the cook finished washing the remaining pots and set them to dry on the rack. He had to get out of here fast, before Zoro arrived. Opening the door he was met face to face with a concerned redhead.

"Nami-swan, my beautiful flower, is there something else I can get for you this evening?" Sanji let out a large breath he was holding and scrambled to regain his composure. He stepped aside and watched her take a seat at the clean table.

"Sanji, sit down, please. I need to talk to you." Nami reached out and gestured for him to take a seat across from her. She watched as he eased himself down and tried to find a way to sit that was somewhat comfortable. Things began to click in her mind as she took in the minor details of his appearance. "I want to know what happened in that room. It was something more than just a fight, and it has torn you and Zoro apart. I'm sure that whatever it was, we can fix it. It wasn't yours or his fault."

"But it was. It was my fault that she died. If I hadn't been so weak… She died trying to protect me. Me! Why did she do that?" Sanji covered his face, hissing at the sting of his hands over his bruised left side. "All I could do was lie there as she died in his arms. I've never seen him cry like that. When he looked at me he was so angry, and he would barely even touch me. I don't know how we will get a long now, not that we ever really got a long." The cook let out a harsh bark of a laugh.

"Have you sat down and talked to him yet? It might help." Nami squeezed his arm in assurance.

Sanji shook his head and stood up. "Why? That muscle head won't listen anyway. You don't know what I've done."

Nami resisted the urge to bash his head in, hoping that Luffy was having better luck with the swordsman than she was having here. Teki barged back in the room and skidded to a stop just before knocking down the startled cook.

"Gomen, Kasan. I found Tousan, but he was busy so Usopp-san is going to help me." Teki beamed proudly as a panting Usopp came dragging through the doorway.

"Wha? Sanji looks fine to me. You said he was in pain and we needed to finish cleaning for him. He doesn't look in pain to me." Usopp gave both of them an annoyed look.

"Hai, Usopp, Sanji-kun does need to go rest. It would be appreciated if you would help Teki-kun finish up in here. I'd ask Luffy, but you know he just breaks everything." Nami smiled sweetly at the marksman and hoped that he would cave in without too much trouble.

Fortunately Teki didn't give him much choice and the two began to work; tales of ludicrous proportions being told all the while. Sanji knew that he couldn't go against Nami's wishes and gave her a small smile as he stepped outside to enjoy a smoke in the cool night air. He looked around at Zoro's normal napping spot and didn't see the swordsman anywhere. Maybe Nami was right and he should talk to him, but what would he do if Zoro actually laid the blame of Saya's death on him. Sanji wasn't sure if he could live with that guilt on his shoulders. Leaning against the rail, he let his mind go blank and just stared off into the night, not even noticing when Usopp had finished cleaning and left the galley.

Snubbing out his last cigarette, Sanji decided it was time to call it a night. He checked on the galley, finding it in acceptable, but not perfect condition, and headed down to the men's quarters for some sleep. He could see the outline of Zoro beside the couch where Teki slept, both of them looking so peaceful after the hardships they had endured lately. Slipping off his shoes, Sanji walked silently over to them. He placed a soft kiss on Muteki's head and smiled as the boy sighed in his sleep. Hesitantly, Sanji reached out and pulled Zoro's blanket back over top of the snoring man, letting his fingers brush lightly against Zoro's arm. A mumbled 'Saaa..' was all he received before the snoring resumed. Angry with himself for daring to hope, Sanji crawled into his hammock and pulled his blanket tight.

"At least you can still dream about her." Sanji whispered through his tears. Sleep came slowly and brought with it nightmares of pain and suffering.

**TBB,OTHA**

The next morning Sanji was up bright and early, working hard in the galley to get a decent breakfast put out. He made all the special touches to the ladies food as always, and called everyone to eat. When he again refused to sit with everyone, Chopper insisted that he needed to come help the doctor with something after the meal, silently ordering the cook to go along or he would spill everything. Sanji nodded and assured the small reindeer that he would be there as soon as dishes were done. A glance to the side caught the dark expression on Zoro's face as the swordsman studied him intently. Thinking that it was just the anger that he was able to be treated by Chopper and Saya wasn't, Sanji quickly looked away and focused on the plate in his hands. Nami and Luffy both paid close attention to each of their actions.

Zoro stood to help Sanji with the dishes after they were done, thinking that maybe they could have a talk. When the cook almost ran out of the room, insisting that he needed to go help Chopper and Teki would be helping his father, the scowl on Zoro's face deepened and he reaffirmed his decision to leave the ship as soon as possible. Teki noticed the strain between the two of them and decided that they needed to be cheered up. He spent the rest of the morning with Zoro, training and playing, making sure to be on his best behavior. He would spend the afternoon with his kasan and see if he could him to smile again.

Every time Sanji and Zoro were in the same space, the cook would avoid all eye contact and even try to find a reason to leave the room. This would only cause the cloud hanging over Zoro to darken, and the swordsman's cold and uncaring ways began to resurface at heartbreaking speed. It was two days later that Zoro was able to finally talk to Teki.

"Teki, I've come to a decision and I want you to listen." Zoro had brought his son with him up to the crow's nest for watch that evening. He knew it would one of the few places he could go and not be overheard. "When we reach the island tomorrow, you and I are going to go off on our own for a while."

"Just us? What about Kasan?" Teki was confused.

"You and I both need to train and get stronger. It's not something we can do aboard the ship right now. I've already talked to Luffy about this, and I told him we needed to go train. He understood, and I need you to as well." Zoro knelt down in front of the boy and looked him in the eyes. He couldn't bear to tell him the entire truth; it would devastate him and most of it he wouldn't understand anyway.

"But, I don't want to leave! I just got a family! I want to stay here with Kasan, and Luffy-san and Chopper and everyone! NO! I'm not going!" Teki tried to pull away from Zoro and climb out of the small space. He hit and kicked at his father as he cried, not wanting to believe that this was happening. "It isn't fair! I don't want to!"

Zoro pulled him close and tried his best to comfort him. "I know, but one day we can come back. I made a promise to Luffy after all, and I want to be able to keep it somehow. For now though, we need to train. I have a goal that I want to accomplish myself. Your Okasan knew about this, and she supported it completely. Can you do that for me?"

"Okasan? She did?" Teki sniffled and wiped his face on Zoro's shirt.

"Hai, very much. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her." Zoro said softly. He remembered how excited Saya had been when he told her what he wanted to accomplish. He had even told her the entire story behind Kuina, and it made her vow to support him even more.

"OK. But we can come back one day, right?" Teki pleaded.

"I need to find my dream first. But when you are strong enough, I'll let you make that decision on your own, even if I'm not able to join you."

Sighing in defeat, Teki snuggled back into his father's arms and breathed in the heavy musky smell of the man. It was comforting, welcoming, and it made him feel safe. He wondered if Sanji-kasan had felt this way when being held.

"Tousan? Do you hate Sanji-kasan now? Is that why we're leaving?"

Zoro stiffened at the accusation of his feelings towards the blonde. How could Teki even think that? He loved the cook more than anyone other than his son. It was Sanji who hated him.

"No, I don't hate him. We just…" Zoro hesitated, trying to word it so that someone so young might understand. "Things don't always work out the way you want them to. He would never stand in the way of my dream, and I would never keep him from his. He has to stay on the ship with Luffy to find what he is looking for. We need to leave so we can train. That's just how it goes sometimes."

Teki was silent for a few more minutes. "Will he still be my Kasan?"

"If that is what he wishes, yes. Your okasan and I have already approved that," Zoro thought bitterly. It was bothering him that he was taking Teki away from Sanji, but it couldn't be helped. He had to go, or risk screwing up in a battle, or worse, failing to beat Mihawk when the time came. Maybe in time Sanji would come to forgive him, and they could try again.

"Arigato, Tousan. I love you." Teki said sleepily.

"And I you, my son." Zoro tightened his arms around the small form and held him as he slept. The night was peaceful and quiet, Zoro's body warmth enough to keep Teki comfortable as the swordsman watched the empty sea for danger, awaiting the dawn that would bring change to their lives.

**TBB,OTHA**

The next morning brought forth a mixture of gloom and cheer, though the only ones who understood the gloom were the Captain and the two green-haired nakama. Everyone else was full of excitement because the next island was in sight. After a solemn breakfast, covered only by Usopp's stories and Chopper's enthrallment, Zoro and Teki went down to pack their things. It wasn't much to begin with since they never made it to the store to buy clothes for Teki or Zoro back in Somerton. Luffy had assured them that Nami would give them a little travel money so they could fix that. When Zoro removed Saya's swords he sat down and motioned Teki over to him.

"Do you remember these?" Zoro smiled at the boy's slow nod.

"Okasan liked the dragons. She always called me her little ryu."

"She said that she wanted you to have them."

"But she told me they were yours." Teki was confused. He was sure that his mother told him that these dragon swords belonged to his real father. "Why would she tell you to give them to me?"

Zoro laughed. "Maybe because I already have three and you have none?" He noticed the perplexed look and decided to approach it from a different angle. He held up the swords and smiled. "This is a Tachi, or a long sword and this is a Kodachi or short sword. How about we share? I'll keep the large one and you get the smaller. One day you'll be able to use them both."

Teki bounced with joy as Zoro fixed the belt over Teki's shoulder so that he could carry the sword on his back. For now Zoro wrapped the other back up with the bokken and tied a rope on it so he could carry it on his back as well. It wouldn't do to try and carry four swords at his hip and he didn't have another way to keep it safe. The rest of his meager belongings were stuffed into a bag and thrown over his shoulder as well. Nami called down to them to get their sorry asses up on deck because they were landing, and they scrambled to comply.

They had pulled up to the coast side of a dense jungle, wondering what might await them in the town on the other side. Not wanting to attract any more attention, Nami had decided not to just burst right into town and proceed with a bit of caution. Sanji offered to stay with the ship, saying he could go and get the supplies he needed when the others got back. They stood on the ground reading to leave, making sure that he didn't need anything at that time. He had noticed the extra baggage that Zoro was carrying, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Besides, Sanji was having a hard enough time trying not to get upset at the sight of Teki with a familiar sword strapped to his back. The blonde was brought back into the present with a firm tug on his pants.

"Kasan, I have to go now. I will always love you." Teki wrapped his arms around Sanji's legs and squeezed hard.

"I…I love… wait… what do you mean you'll always? What's going on?" Sanji bent down and picked the sad little boy up. "Are you leaving us?"

"What? Why?" The questions were echoed by the other clueless nakama.

"Luffy, what is going on?" Nami looked to her lover and could tell he knew something just by the saddened look on his face. "You knew didn't you? They're leaving and you didn't tell us?!"

"You're leaving?" Chopper cried and flung himself on Zoro and began sobbing. "You can't leave us! Please!"

Teki buried his face in Sanji's chest, muffling his words as he told his kasan what was going on. "We need to train. Tousan says when I'm strong enough I can come back. You'll still be my Kasan then right? And you'll teach me how to cook and fight like you too?" Teki pulled back to look up into Sanji's shocked face. He was afraid that the man would push him away and not want anything to do with him anymore.

"I'll always be your kasan, but I wish you didn't have to go. I guess I'll just have to make Usopp help with the dishes now." Sanji tried to make the conversation light, but inside he was dying. His worst fears were coming true, he had lost them both.

Happy that Sanji was taking this so well, Teki immediately perked up. "He'll do ok, but you'll have to make sure he works. Sometimes he starts talking and forgets what he's doing."

"I will. You be good for your otousan and hurry back." Sanji gave him one last squeeze and sat him down next to Luffy. He quickly turned his back to Zoro to hide his tears from the stoic man, not even paying attention to the rest of the conversations that went on around him.

Chopper pealed himself away from Zoro's legs enough to yell at Luffy. "Tell him he can't leave. You're the Captain. Order him to stay. Tell him he can't go!" the little reindeer wailed.

"Come back as soon as you finish." Luffy looked at the very first member of his crew and grinned.

"Don't worry, Captain. You'll find another First Mate in the mean time." Zoro clasped hands with his friend while they both laughed.

"Nah, I could never replace you. Besides, why would I get someone else when you promised to come back?" Luffy cocked his head to the side and looked up at Zoro with a knowing grin.

Nami and Usopp gasped in shock, while Robin frowned. She could tell something was off with everything and decided to do a bit of investigating. Everything seemed to center around Zoro and Sanji and she was sure that if the two of them just talked they could figure it out. Men could be so stubborn.

Chopper continued to cry as Zoro pried him off of his legs, begging for them to stay and not leave. Usopp came forward and helped remove the reindeer and forced his voice to work.

"Zoro, you're not leaving because we couldn't save her, are you?" Usopp prayed that he wasn't the reason for their swordsman's decision to part from the ship.

"No, Usopp, it's not that. Teki and I need to focus on our training right now. With the bounties on our heads, it'll be rough out there for him. I want him to be stronger before he sets out to sea. He needs to be able to fend for himself before we go out again. This way I can also choose when I meet Mihawk, and not just stumble on him one day." Zoro clasped the marksman's shoulder. "Thank you for keeping him safe for me. If you hadn't done what you did, I would have lost them both. Saya fought just like we all do every day, and she died fighting for her dream. Don't begrudge her the honor in that by blaming yourself."

Usopp began crying and attempted to hug the tall man, thanking him profusely through his tears. Zoro fought to keep him off and Teki giggled at the scene. He laughed when Luffy picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"Make sure he doesn't get lost for us ok? Work hard and come back soon." Luffy passed him over to Nami who had come up beside them.

"I'll just have to put Zoro's loan on hold, and of course add this to it." She handed Teki a small bag of money and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care, Teki-kun. We'll miss you."

Robin took him from Nami and tossed him in the air, catching him in a net of arms and smiling at his enjoyment. She sat him down and he was immediately attacked by Chopper and Usopp. Both of the 'men' were crying and blubbering like idiots while Teki laughed and reassured they would meet again.

Robin held Zoro's gaze for a moment as she tried to decide if he was doing this out of need or guilt. Not able to read him, she nodded sadly as she said her silent goodbye. They watched as the two walked away, noticing the pained look in Zoro's face as he looked for any reaction from Sanji. The cook refused to turn and look at them, choosing to climb back onto the ship and disappearing into the galley.

**TBB,OTHA**

Nighttime came and finally, Zoro and Teki drug themselves to an inn. They had spent the afternoon shopping for new clothing for both of them and Zoro was happily dressed in his white shirt and green haramaki again. All of the shirts that Teki had picked out had a dragon of some sort on them. He said it was in memory of his mother that he wore the image, and Zoro praised him for the choice saying she would be honored. It wasn't until they readied for bed that problems began.

"Kasan was sad that we left. Why didn't you say good bye to him?" Teki held up his arms as Zoro struggled to help him out of his clothes so he could wash up. "I thought you said that you weren't mad at him."

"I'm not mad at that baka-cook. He's the one that's upset, and he has reason to be." Zoro tossed the shirt over into the dirty pile and started removing his own clothes. "Look, Teki. Lots of things happened that you don't know about. Sa… Your kasan got hurt and it was my fault. It's him who hates me. If I had taken care of that fucking bastard back then, none of you would have been hurt by him."

"I don't think he hates you. Did you ask him?" Innocent eyes looked up at Zoro from a now clean face. Teki placed the rag on the edge of the basin of water he had used to clean up with. "Don't you still love him?"

Zoro took the cloth and began to clean up himself while thinking about the questions his son just posed. Did he ever get the chance to talk to him? No, something kept stopping him. Did he love the blonde? Of course. "Hai, I love him, but it doesn't matter now. He won't even look at me or speak to me. I'll make sure you get trained so you can go back, but I don't think he wants to ever see me again."

Teki pulled on a clean pair of underwear and watched as Zoro finished washing. He looked at all the scars on his father's chest, and the lines of the whip marks on his back that were still raw and pink. The fresh wounds on his shoulder and thigh were healing nicely, but would serve as a reminder for a very long time. Nothing made sense to the boy anymore. If his otousan loved his okasan, then why were they not talking? Did that mean that Sanji really did hate Zoro? Teki couldn't accept that answer, and decided to find out for himself. He waited for his father to get into bed and climbed in with him. When Zoro's snoring evened out, he snuck out of bed and put his clothes back on, grabbing his sword as well. Timing it so the door opened at the loudest point of the snore, he slipped out into the hallway.

Unlike his sleeping father, Teki had an impeccable sense of direction. He made his way quickly through the town, keeping to the shadows and avoiding any of the rundown areas. The last thing he needed was to be captured again. It took him an hour, but he finally made it to the edge of the wilderness and began picking out a path that should take him to the beach where the ship was anchored. Not knowing if anyone was still up, he quietly climbed up the rope ladder and pulled himself over the rail, only to be met by a very startled blonde.

"Teki? What's wrong? Are you ok? Is Zoro ok? Did something happen?" Sanji panicked and began checking the child over for any injury.

"Shhh, Kasan, you'll wake everybody up. I'm ok. I… I just…" Teki stumbled with what he wanted to say. He didn't want anyone to be mad at him, but he had to know for sure. He began crying and the panic that had begun to fade in Sanji returned with double the force.

"Teki-kun, calm down and tell me what's going on." The cook picked him up and cuddled him close trying to calm his fears.

"Why do you hate him? He says you don't want him anymore! Why? I thought you loved him!" Teki wailed into Sanji's shoulder. "You can't hate him. He needs you! He told me he loves you still. You have to love him!"

**TBB,OTHA**

Zoro woke up to a tapping on his forehead from an arm sticking out of his chest. He looked around and saw that Teki was absent from the room. Whatever was going on, Robin knew something, so he got dressed and hurried out the door. The Archeologist wasn't waiting outside but he was greeted by a single arm holding a note.

"What the fuck?" Zoro grabbed the note and read.

_Your son left alone so I have followed him. He has headed back to the ship. I will lead the way._

Zoro looked in the direction the hand was pointing and could make out a few others along the path. With a loud curse, he took off running, being pulled back on path every so often by a randomly sprouted arm. He reached the clearing before the ship only to hear his son shouting at someone. Zoro slowed down to a walk as he listened in.

**TBB,OTHA**

"You can't hate him. He needs you! He told me he loves you still. You have to love him!" Teki's crying could be heard as he argued with the cook.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love him." Sanji stopped to think about what he had just shouted out loud. Teki's crying softened to a few whimpers and sniffling and the cook continued in a softer voice. "I love him more than I could have ever imagined. He's the one who's gotten all cold since it happened. He can't even look at me without getting angry. I figured that he was pissed because she died protecting me. She fought that fucking monster for me and all I could do was lay there. Kami, why would he love someone as pathetic as me? It's my fault she…"

"Oi, ero-cook. That's enough."

Sanji almost dropped Teki as he spun around to look at Zoro climbing over the railing.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I hope this chapter satisfies you guys. I know their talk has been long waited, so here it goes.

* * *

Chapter 23

Sanji's heart felt like it would beat out of his chest at any moment, hammering harder and harder with each pulse of blood. The shadows and tricks of the moon kept Zoro's face hidden, but the resulting silhouette was even more intimidating. The swordsman took slow measured steps towards them and stopped just before he walked into the light coming from the open galley door. Sanji swallowed hard and unconsciously held Teki closer to him as he panicked and prayed that Zoro had not overheard much of the conversation. The cook remained silent while his mind screamed out his love and apologies to the man before him.

"Put him down." Zoro commanded the blonde.

Both Teki and Sanji jumped at the strange edge in Zoro's voice. Expecting that Zoro asked him to do this so they could fight, Sanji readily complied. The cook gave his son a reassuring smile and ruffled his hair, wondering if Zoro would make him leave before tearing into him.

"Teki, go climb in with Chopper and get some sleep. We'll talk about your punishment in the morning." That strange tone was still present in the swordsman's voice, and it sent Teki running immediately. Zoro waited until the boy had descended into the men's quarters before speaking again. "You've got to be the biggest fucking idiot I've met, and that includes meeting Usopp and Luffy. … You were right, you are pathetic."

Sanji bristled at the comment. He might be ashamed and heartbroken, but damn it he still had his pride. "Fuck you, Marimo."

Sanji rushed forward and planted a foot to the side of Zoro's face. The swordsman went flying back onto the deck and braced himself for next kick. He refused to draw his swords, thinking that he deserved this punishment just as much as Sanji needed to dish it out. Sanji continued his assault, his heart breaking even more as Zoro took each brutal hit. Losing his steam, Sanji stopped his foot bare centimeters from connecting with the swordsman's injured shoulder, and walked back to his personal haven.

"Is it true?" Zoro took a step forward into the light and locked his piercing glare with Sanji's angry one when the cook spun around.

"What?" He spat out, and for the first time since departing the Marine ship, Sanji looked into Zoro's eyes. Emotions that he thought he would never see played across the strong features and Sanji resisted the urge to reach out and wipe the line of blood trailing from Zoro's busted lip.

"Do you love me? It's a simple question, shitty-cook, or did those little hits you got to the head do more damage than I thought?"

"Oi, I had the shit beat out of me fucker! I'm not a solid mass of shit like you. Unfortunately, when I get hit by a fucking lunatic, it tends to do damage. If I wasn't trying to protect Muteki by not fighting, I would have sent those bastards to hell on my own, so shut the fuck up about me being pathetic!" Sanji came nose to nose with the swordsman and fisted his hands into the new white shirt, his cigarette dangling precariously from his lips.

"With the way you've been moping around lately, I wouldn't believe that. Even the girls have noticed, and frankly I'm tired of everyone treating you like you're a piece of glass. The fact that you haven't noticed makes you even worse." Inside, Zoro sighed with relief that Sanji had started fighting with him again. At least his spirit wasn't completely broken.

"Bullshit! Everyone's walking on eggshells because of you, asshole. All you've done for the last week is growl and snarl at everyone in your path. I think that glare is permanently fixed on your face because every time you look at me you're always pissed off! It seems that stick you finally managed to pull out of your ass got shoved back in twice as far. To top it off, now you've fucking left us! Look, if you want to be mad at me for causing her death then fine, but don't take it out on the rest of the crew and especially not on Teki. He needs us, almost as much as we need him."

"Why the hell would I blame you for what happened to her?" Zoro lost any hint of his happiness at having the blonde act somewhat normal and backed up a step.

"She died protecting me! She died because I got caught! She died while I did nothing but get fucked over by that fucking monster!" Sanji shoved Zoro away and turned his head in shame. He spoke softly. "It was because of me that you lost the one person you loved. Of course I'm to blame"

So this is what was going on. Sanji mistook Zoro's anger for what had happen to the cook as Zoro being mad at him. It still didn't account for why Sanji jumped every time they touched, be it on accident or if Zoro had put his hand on the blonde's arm for some reason. To be this close to him on a daily basis and yet have the cook further from him than ever was pure hell. His dream of having a life with his cook was gone, taken away by a man he wished he could kill a hundred times more. Leaving the ship was still his only choice.

"It hurt like hell to have her die in my arms, and I guess in some way I did still love her, though it would have never worked. But, she died trying to protect the people she had entrusted her son to. Would you have me blame Nami if you died while searching for All Blue?" Zoro reached out cautiously and wiped a stray tear from Sanji's face, sighing when the cook drew back. "If anything you should be pissed at me for bringing you into all of this. I should have just stayed in that cell and waited after Luffy escaped with Teki. Then maybe Takuya and Saya both would still be alive… and you wouldn't flinch when I touch you."

Sanji's eyes popped open to meet the sad expression of the swordsman. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, his voice too shocked by the revealing words he had just heard. Slowly Zoro walked away and jumped over the railing, wandering back the way he had come. With a half hearted wave over his shoulder, Zoro disappeared.

Sanji was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the descent of the night watchman from the crow's nest. The eavesdropper came to stand by his side and waited for a moment to see if the cook would realize his presence. When Sanji remained clueless, he spoke.

"Sanji-kun?" Usopp was caught between laughing and running for his life at the sight of the ruffled blonde. "Um, gomen, but I wanted to talk to you… about Zoro."

Sanji pulled himself back together and shook his head at the marksman. "I don't want to hear it. It's all just too fucked up." Sanji started for the galley.

"Did you know I was given the task of taking her safely to Merry?"

Sanji froze mid-step, eyes wide at the new information.

"I failed to protect her too. I thought Zoro would hate me forever for it. I kept apologizing to him and you know what he told me?" Usopp paused and waited for Sanji to face him again. "He said that I should be happy for her, because she fought for her dream, and if I tried to take the blame for her death it would be like dishonoring her memory. Now, I have no idea what really happened in there, but from what I heard, she only did what any one of us would have done. She tried to protect someone who was important to her."

Sanji let it all sink in and laughed at the irony of it all. "So, basically we're both idiots."

"Exac… Hey!" Usopp shouted, but started laughing too as he realized Sanji was right. "Yah, we are. So are you going to track him down before he gets too lost?"

**TBB,OTHA**

Zoro wandered for a bit before coming upon the Strawhat's Archeologist leaning against a tree. She pushed off and walked in step with him, guiding him silently back to the inn. At the door she paused, wondering if she should speak or not.

"I think I've heard enough tonight, Robin. No more." Zoro held his hand up to stop any words from escaping her lips. "I just want to get some sleep. Will you have Chopper bring Teki here in the morning for me?"

"Of course Bushido-san." Robin smiled at him. "You know, he really does love you."

"Even if he does, he still can't stand me to touch him." The swordsman sighed heavily. "The best thing is for us to just move on. Maybe he'll find the right girl somewhere down the line and fall in love with her."

She watched as Zoro headed back into the run down building and wondered how long it would take for Sanji to get there. If he came, she could lock the doors and refuse to let them out until they talked it out. As if on cue, she could hear running footsteps coming down the road. Sanji skidded to a stop in front of her, panting to catch his breath.

"He's on the second floor, last room on the right." Robin laughed at the blush that appeared on Sanji's face. "Hurry before he falls asleep. I'd hate for you to have to break down the door."

Sanji picked her up in a tight embrace and spun her around in the street. "Thank you, Robin-chwan! Thank you so much." He sat her back down and rushed into the inn.

He took the stairs three at a time and forced himself to stop at the top of the flight. He smoothed out his clothes and ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it from the windblown look he was currently sporting. His fingers itched to light a cigarette, but he had smoked the last one while talking to Usopp and didn't stop to get more before he left. Pacing himself he went to the last door and knocked. Receiving no answer, he tried again, slightly harder. Sanji leaned his ear against the door and was concerned to hear nothing, not even the familiar snores. He reached for the doorknob and found it opened easily. There was no one in the room, but all of Zoro and Teki's things were strung all over. Had Sanji not lived with the man for the last few years, he might have thought that the place had been ransacked, but he knew that this was just the way it would always look at night. In the morning, everything would be straightened and in place. Sanji entered the room and shut the door behind him.

The blonde began picking up things, chuckling at the new clothes that the two boys had picked out. Zoro rarely changed, and for that Sanji was grateful. He folded the shirts and placed them back in the bag and reached for the pants when the door opened. Zoro entered the room with his shirt thrown over his shoulder and his pants barely hanging on his hips. Sanji's breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight. Zoro eyed him warily, unsure if he was really there or a subconscious mirage. He closed the door and tossed his shirt to the side, never breaking his gaze.

"Did I forget something?" Zoro asked.

"Yah, you forgot to tell me why you shoved the stick back up your ass." Sanji narrowed his eye at him. "You figured out that I've been upset because I blamed myself for not protecting Saya, but I still don't know why you've become an even bigger asshole than before."

"Look, it doesn't matter now. We're leaving in the morning on another ship so you'll be rid of us. You can go back to your skirt chasing and everyone will be happy." Zoro toed off his boots and kicked them to the side of the room. He was tired, he was stressed, and the last thing he needed was to get into it with the cook.

"Like hell it doesn't! I… I need to know. Before you leave, I need to know why."

Zoro stomped up to him and yanked him forward by the lapels of his suit jacket. He brought them nose to nose for the second time that night and fought with the urge to just kiss the blonde senseless.

"I finally had you, and then that bastard fucked everything up. You can't even stand to hand me my damn plate at dinner, always asking someone else to fucking do it. You have no idea what torture it is to watch you everyday and not be able to hold you the way I did that night; to be this close and never know what you taste like." Zoro released his hold on Sanji's abused jacket and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He rubbed his hands over his face and gave a humorless chuckle. "Besides, why the fuck you would you want to be with me after what I let happen?"

Zoro stilled as he felt the pressure increase on the bed and pulled his hands from his face to look up at Sanji's back. The cook had sat down on the bed beside him, but had stubbornly turned his back to Zoro. Hesitantly, Zoro reached out but dropped his hand short, refusing to make things harder than they already were. He watched as Sanji's hand came over top of his and slowly intertwined their fingers.

"Fuck don't let me be wrong." Zoro mumbled as he sat up and pulled Sanji into his lap.

His free hand tangled into soft blond hair and the swordsman could barely think as he pulled Sanji in for a fevered kiss. Zoro moved his lips against Sanji's hesitant ones, savoring the taste of nicotine and tears; one that he would never go without, and one that he never wanted to taste again. Steadily, Zoro deepened the kiss, adding more pressure as he nibbled and sucked on Sanji's tender bottom lip. The cook hissed in annoyance at the added abuse to his busted mouth but made no move to back away. Zoro gave a tug, tilting Sanji's head back, and began trailing his mouth down the long pale throat bared to him.

Sanji moaned delightfully when Zoro ran his tongue from the hollow at the base of his throat back up to his chin. The cook found himself whimpering slightly at the loss of heat when Zoro stopped his ministrations abruptly. Clear blue eyes opened with worry, searching for any hint as to why the pleasure had stopped. He could see dark eyes focused on the battered left side of his face and tried to turn his head to hide it from view. A sharp pull to his hair reminded him that he was at the swordsman's mercy.

"Why?" Zoro's simple question sounded more like a plea for an answer. He released his hold on the blonde's hand and gently cupped the bruised jaw before him. "This happened because of me. Why would you want me near you?"

Sanji furrowed his brow and growled. "Not everything is your responsibility shitty-swordsman. I only let myself get like this to protect Teki. I'm not made of fucking glass. I can take a shit load more and still stand tall."

"Not while I'm around you won't." Zoro brought their lips together again in a hard kiss, drinking in the taste that he had long for all this time. Sanji's hand came up against his chest and pushed him back, breaking the connection. Anger was intensified in Sanji's stiff frame as he glared at the swordsman.

"How the fuck will that work when you've left the fucking ship? Did you ever think of that shit-head?" Sanji shook his head and chuckled at Zoro's puzzled expression. "Seriously, asshole, why did you leave? And don't give me that bullshit about training. I know that's a fucking lie. You'd get better training by staying with Luffy and everyone knows it."

Zoro's cheeks flushed slightly as he realized just what he had said, and how right Sanji was to question it. Honesty had never failed him before, so why should he try for something different now?

"I couldn't stand the thought of being on that ship with you day after day and never be able to touch you again. Fuck, do you have any idea how long I've wanted to be with you?"

The swordsman trailed his hands down from Sanji's face and hair to his shoulders and leaned back, pulling Sanji with him as he lay down on the mattress. Sanji's hands on the firm chest helped keep a margin of distance between them as they sprawled out on the double bed, their legs tangled together as they shifted into a comfortable position. Zoro let his hands caress down the back of the black fabric and back up, noticing the shift in the cook's body as he touched tender areas. He rubbed up and down the clothed arms, across the back of the slender neck, and down to sharp hipbones currently moving in a very minute manner.

Zoro leaned up and whispered into Sanji's ear, letting his lips graze across the outer shell as he increased his grip on the cook's hips. "I need you, Sanji."

Sanji whimpered softly as he turned his head to capture Zoro's lips, doing his best to take control. He caught Zoro's bottom lip in his teeth and tasted blood from the small would he had caused earlier on the deck of the ship. Releasing it, he lapped the blood up with his tongue, slipping a little more into Zoro's mouth with each lick. With a lustful groan, Sanji was met with Zoro's forceful tongue invading his mouth, seeking out every corner. The cook's tongue battled with its mate as each fought for dominance.

Zoro's breathing hitched as pale hands began exploring every inch of tanned skin they could reach. He began pulling out the blue dress shirt from the black slacks, itching to explore and touch what had been forbidden to him for so long. Sanji took the hint and straddled Zoro's hips before sitting up, kicking off his shoes in the process. Zoro looked up at him with hooded eyes, hoping beyond all hope that he would never wake up, for surely he was dreaming.

Sanji looked down at his shipmate, taking in for the first time the vulnerability that the swordsman was displaying to him. He sat still as Zoro leaned up and eased the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, tossing it to join the numerous amounts of other clothes everywhere. He smirked at the usually skilled hands fumbling with the tiny buttons of his shirt, and quickly assisted least he lose a good piece of clothing. Sanji could feel Zoro's growing arousal pressing against his as they shifted against each other. The cook traced the welts on Zoro's back as kisses and nibbles were being placed on his now bare chest. Sanji arched his back in pleasure, fisting his hands in Zoro's short green hair as the swordsman teased his nipples with a rough tongue.

Zoro wanted to tear out of the inn and resurrect Fanton's body just so he could kill him again when he saw the bruises on Sanji's body. Knowing that the cook would kick his ass if he tried to be too gentle, Zoro settled for distracting him with pleasure. He nipped and sucked at his collarbone, leaving small marks to show proof that this was really happening. Fighting the urge to just rip their pants off and forego any more niceties, Zoro found the cook's mouth again. They panted into each other's mouths, licking, biting, moaning and vying for the upper hand. Ready to burst with longing, Zoro gripped the Sanji's arms and wrestled the blonde to the bed.

Sanji huffed in annoyance for only a second before he felt Zoro's lips trailing down his chest to his stomach. This time there was no fumbling as the swordsman deftly unfastened the belt and pulled the black slacks down leaving wet kisses down Sanji's legs as he removed them. Calloused hands caressed long lean legs as Zoro stared at Sanji's naked form, committing the perfect form to memory should there ever be a time when they were apart.

"You're perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Sanji let his eyes roll back in his head as a wet tongue licked the drop of pre-cum from the tip of his arousal. He'd been sucked off before, but never did he think it would be by another man, especially this one. He watched Zoro's lips close around his head and little by little his hard cock disappeared into the swordsman's mouth. Sanji ran his fingers through short green hair and shuddered as vibrations from Zoro's moan sent him over the edge to his first orgasm of the night.

Zoro was surprised at how fast Sanji had reached his peak. Hot liquid filled his mouth and he swallowed it without reservation. His own erection was straining painfully against the fabric of his pants, begging for release. He let Sanji's softening dick slide from his mouth and immediately shoved his tongue into the cook's mouth, forcing the blonde to taste his own essence on the swordsman's lips. Zoro unfastened his pants and had just edged them over his hips when strong hands joined his to finish removing the bothersome article of clothing. Together they pushed his pants off onto the floor.

Sanji couldn't take his eyes off of Zoro's sculpted body. The light sheen of sweat enhanced every line, every curve of muscle as the larger man crawled over him and pressed their naked bodies against each other. Sanji could feel his cock growing again as Zoro ground into him, wondering just how Zoro could control himself like this. Would he even be able to satisfy the godlike man again? The swordsman only had to suck once and Sanji had cum. It worried the blonde, because Sanji had always been such a proficient lover to women, and here he was failing miserably in the presence of the most important person in his life.

Zoro put his legs on the outside of Sanji's and sat up, rubbing his ass against Sanji's hard cock. The cook dug his nails into tanned biceps and released a lustful moan, his member twitching in excitement and poised right at Zoro's entrance.

"Wait, no!" Sanji choked out. He felt a slight pang of guilt when a panicked look washed over Zoro's face. "I just…"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sanji." Zoro bent down and kissed him passionately, letting their tongues chase each other as they vied for dominance. Sanji gave him a shove upwards and Zoro broke the kiss reluctantly.

"I know. I just… I want to do it this time." Not sure how to word it, Sanji pleaded with his eyes for Zoro to understand what he was asking for.

"You cant, you're hurt." The swordsman brushed his lips against Sanji's cheek as he spoke, the thought of being buried inside the blonde allowing a low moan to escape.

"I'm not glass asshole, remember? I'm fine. I want to… with you." Sanji closed a hand around the swordsman's dripping member and began pumping, beaming at the loss of control he was causing in the stoic man.

"S-s-stop, I won't last." Zoro pleaded as he felt his climax draw near. Sanji's other hand palmed the swordsman's balls and Zoro came with a strangled sound all over the cook's stomach and chest.

Sanji looked at the white liquid on his hand and tentatively stuck out his tongue and tasted it, finding it to have a bitter but not completely unpleasant taste. Taking a longer lick, he realized that Zoro was watching him with his jaw dropped in awe. A small smirk appeared at the corner of the cook's mouth and he began to suck and lick his fingers slowly, sensually. Black eyes followed every movement in complete fascination, making Sanji's smirk spread when he felt Zoro's cock twitch back to life.

Almost frantically, Zoro crushed their lips together and searched every part of Sanji's mouth, loving the taste of himself on his cook. He slid off Sanji's hips, trailing his lips over the pale shoulder and spread the blonde's legs apart so he could straddle his right thigh. Sanji watched curiously as the swordsman reached up and ran his left hand through the now cooling essence on the cook's chest and coated his fingers thoroughly. Zoro lifted Sanji's free leg up over his shoulder and rolled him on his side. The swordsman placed kisses along the blonde's inner knee and calf as he let his fingers trace the still tender ring of muscles.

Sanji stiffened at the tentative touch, fisting his hands in the rumpled sheets beneath him, but soon relaxed as the pain he expected never came. There was pressure as Zoro slid one finger in, pumping it a few times before adding a second. A stitch of pain caused his muscles to contract and Zoro paused, his dark eyes never leaving the clear blue ones as he waited for the cook to adjust. A barely there nod and the fingers began moving again. Zoro bent down and captured Sanji's mouth in a heated kiss and he searched for the blonde's prostate, stretching the tight muscles to help prepare them for Zoro's impressive size.

A slow burning pleasure had settled in the pit of Sanji's stomach as he began to understand why his partner had enjoyed this act so much. Low moans and gasps filled the room as Zoro held his desire at bay, wanting to make Sanji's first time as pleasurable as possible. Large fingers brushed against the hidden gland and the cook let out a surprised cry. Blue eyes went wide with wonder and searched the swordsman's face for an answer as to what caused that jolt of pleasure. Zoro sat up as he removed his fingers and used the remaining semen to coat his aching member. He rubbed the tip against Sanji's opening, giving the cook one last chance to say no before he wouldn't be able to stop.

"I'll go slow so you can adjust. Just tell me when you're ready for more."

Zoro kissed him deeply as he pressed the head of his dick against Sanji's loosened opening. The tip slid in and the swordsman paused to make sure Sanji was ok. The cook's labored breathing was the only sign of his discomfort; his fists relaxed their hold on the sheets and were now caressing tanned muscular thighs. A slight shift of the slim hips encouraged Zoro to continue and slowly his cock disappeared into the beautiful pale flesh below him. When he was fully seated he bent down and kissed the damp forehead of his lover, softly asking if he was ok. Sanji tightened his muscles around Zoro's member and gave a short growl of annoyance at being coddled.

They shared a sloppy open mouthed kiss that was barely more than their tongues lapping at each other. Both of them were lost in the sensation of feeling whole for the first time in their lives. As the cook relaxed again, Zoro began thrusting very slightly, lengthening his strokes little by little. Sanji dug his nails into Zoro's legs and pulled him in hard on his next thrust. They both let out loud moans and the swordsman increased his pace.

"Oh, fuck Zoro. Don't stop, please don't stop." Sanji mewled and arched his back trying desperately to meet each hard snap of Zoro's hips as the lust driven man pounded into the cook mercilessly.

Zoro wrapped his rough hand around the blonde's dripping cock and began stroking counter to his own movements, losing himself in the erotic scene before him. Sanji had released his hold on the swordsman's legs and hooked one hand behind Zoro's neck, not pulling him down, but merely finding purchase in keeping the man where he was. Zoro pressed the pale leg up further, both ignoring the pain and possible damage the position might be causing.

"Sanji."

The sound of his name on Zoro's lip triggered his orgasm and the blonde cried out as he came hard, his semen shooting onto the sheets and down the large tan hand stroking him. The feel of muscles tightening around his cock, combined with watching his cook cum, brought Zoro over the edge and he too peaked and released into Sanji's convulsing ass with a poorly suppressed primal roar. Zoro lowered the cook's leg to relieve the pressure on Sanji's ribs and abdomen, then all but collapsed on the bed next to the exhausted blonde. He reached out and gently pushed the curtain of hair from Sanji's face and kissed him tenderly.

"You're my everything." He mumbled sleepily, pulling Sanji into his arms and promptly falling asleep.

The cook followed him into slumber quickly with a whispered "I love you" falling from his lips.

**TBB,OTHA**

Sanji woke first in the light of the breaking dawn, slightly dazed and confused as to his whereabouts. The strong arms wrapped around him helped to clear up any doubts that last night was indeed real and not a dream. The ache in his ass sealed the deal. Sanji chuckled as Zoro pulled him closer and buried his nose in the blonde's hair. Everything was so surreal; he wished it would last forever. Unfortunately, being part of the legendary Straw Hat Pirates doesn't allow any time for serenity.

"Oi, Sanji-kun! Oi!" The bellows of the ship's captain could be heard, more than likely, all over the island. "Oi, San… OW! OW! OW! Naaaammmmiiiii…"

This time it was Zoro's turn to chuckle at the annoyed groan the poor cook emitted. Sanji turned to glare at the swordsman feigning sleep. Cautiously Zoro cracked an eye open and frowned at the unreadable expression on the blonde's face. Sighing, Zoro opened both eyes loosened his hold on the cook and watched as he searched his jacket for the cigarettes that weren't there. Tossing the useless lighter on the side table, Sanji sat on the bed and cursed in anger. Suddenly, a pack of finely hand rolled smokes was held before his face. The cook's curled eyebrow raised in question but Zoro just shrugged as if it were no big deal and laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Baka-marimo." Sanji scoffed and leaned over to plant a quick, hard kiss on the swordsman's lips. The blonde walked to the table to retrieve his lighter and missed the blissful smile that spread across Zoro's face. Wanting to enjoy the robust flavor, Sanji took his time with the first cigarette of the morning. He stood naked by the window, staring at the village coming to life, unsure just how to proceed.

"Teki will be here soon, and it sounds like your captain needs his cook. We'd better get dressed." Zoro stood and searched for clean clothes.

"You're not planning on still boarding that ship this morning are you?" Sanji narrowed his eyes at the swordsman, preparing to strike should the reply be yes.

"I thought I made it pretty clear what I wanted last night." Zoro answered the challenge with his own glare.

The sound of running footsteps on the stairs nudged them into action and they both hurriedly pulled on clothes. Sanji had finished buttoning his pants and slid his arms into his shirt when the door to the room burst open. Zoro stood in just his pants and an annoyed expression on his face.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tousan! Kasan, you're here! We were worried about you." Teki hugged his father tightly before running to Sanji and skidding to a stop. "Um, Kasan is it ok to hug you? I don't want to hurt you."

"It would hurt more if you didn't hug me." Sanji bent down and picked the boy up, kissing his cheek. "Let's get back to the ship and make something to eat… All of us." The cook looked pointedly at the green-haired man.

Teki started running as soon as his feet touched the ground, gathering all his clothes back into their bags. He stopped abruptly when his father stepped in his path and tried to remember what he could have done to upset the man.

"Do you have any idea how thoughtless it was of you to run out of here by yourself last night? What if something had happened to you? I would have had no idea of where you were or even when you had left. You're lucky that Robin saw you and woke me up." Zoro stood towering over the frightened boy with his arms crossed over his chest and a disappointed scowl. "Hand over your sword."

"What? But, Tousan!" Teki started crying as Zoro's expression hardened.

"You'll get it back when you show that you can be more responsible." It was the only thing that Zoro could think of to get the boy to understand the severity of what he had done. With such a high bounty on his head, he couldn't run the risk of someone trying to use his son to get to him, and if Teki tried to run off on his own again, it just might happen.

Teki lifted the short sword over his head and unhappily laid it at his father's feet. Zoro knelt down and embraced the heartbroken boy, running a comforting hand over his back.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, Tousan. I won't run off anymore. I promise."

Dragging his feet, Teki finished picking up his things. Sanji had been ready to step in when the swordsman took away Teki's most treasured item, but held back at Zoro's reasonable arrangement. The boy did need to learn, and this definitely got his attention, but it wouldn't hurt for him to be a bit softer. The cook decided it would go much faster if he lent a hand so he too began picking up.

With their belongings secured, they left the room and met Chopper outside the front doors. Teki looked to Zoro for permission before he and reindeer took off running for the ship leaving Zoro to carry all the bags. Shifting everything to one hand, the swordsman reached out and pulled Sanji in for a quick kiss. Chuckling at the scarlet color of the cook's face, Zoro easily dodged the kick aimed at his head. They wandered through town, hands occasionally brushing against each other, as Zoro's ego swelled with victory each time Sanji smiled, bid good-morning to a beautiful woman and kept walking.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: OK for all of you guys out there... this is it! Thanks for sticking it out with me. All of the wonderful comments have been sooooooo appreciated. I tried my best to respond to everyone, but i'm sure there are some that I either didnt have an way to contact or just got caught up with life and just let them slip through the cracks. But THANK YOUto all that have read and stuck with me... even after the first few chapters that reallllly sucked. I got a whole lot better after i got my beta. So... TY bunny!  
The edited part can be found on my LJ if you're interested. And before you guys flame me with "They're too OOC"I already know this... but it's my story and i was tired of all the agnst so i wanted a semi fluffy ending... sry.

* * *

Epilogue

Luffy and Nami were very open with their affection, light touches and kisses were exchanged between the two of them often. They would sit up on the figurehead, Nami wrapped in Luffy's arms, and laugh about everything and nothing. Sanji would find himself staring at them in longing, but in an entirely different way than before. Now his thoughts would drift to a certain swordsman and wish that the two of them could be so open with their relationship. 

It had been a week since they had slept together, and Zoro had yet to make any move other than a too short kiss in the cargo hold a few days ago. Sanji knew that Zoro wanted him just by the hungry looks he would receive when they passed on deck, but the lack of physical attention was starting to get on the cook's nerves. He guessed that some of it was due to the extra person that climbed into Zoro's hammock at night. Teki was still having a hard time sleeping without nightmares and it killed Sanji that he had become jealous of a child. Still, Sanji needed attention too, and he was determined to get it. How he would do so was the only question now.

If they had been a normal couple, the cook could just walk out on the deck, sit in the swordsman's lap and shove his tongue down the bastard's throat. Unfortunately, the only person who really knew that they were together was Robin, and Sanji refused to let the others know in such a blunt way. Or maybe that was just what he needed to do. The only thing holding them back from doing anything was the fear of what the others would say, right? So, if everyone knew they were together, all this tension would be gone and they would be able to do other intimate things again. It seemed logical to the cook, and he immediately began to plan his strategy.

Zoro sat on deck with his eyes closed, pretending to take his post training nap with his son. Teki lay sprawled out a foot away, lightly snoring. The swordsman could see the frustration in Sanji's eyes when they passed, and it hurt. He had gotten exactly what he wanted, but now he had no idea what to do with him. Sanji had always been such a lady's man that Zoro was worried he would want to keep things between them secret, so he didn't make any first moves. Well, unless you count the kiss he took in the hold. He had checked to make sure no one was around and did his best to keep it short should anyone be looking for them. Unfortunately, the kiss only served to fuel his sexual frustration and forced him to take matters into his own hands in the washroom directly thereafter.

Soon, the Merry would have to land somewhere and he could ask Luffy or Robin to watch Teki for him. They both knew that he and the cook were together anyway, even if Sanji didn't know they knew. Zoro would brave through dinner at whatever place the cook would choose, and then they would find the cleanest inn they could afford and make up for lost time. Zoro smiled a perverted grin as he thought of all the things he would be doing to the pale body now that it was a bit more healed.

Unfortunately, Nami had seen the look on his face and almost flew from Luffy's arms to go talk to her only female friend on the ship. Robin braced herself when she saw the navigator running in her direction. Hushed whispers were exchanged and plans began to form. 

Usopp had refused to pay the money from the bet because, one he had never agreed to do it, and second, there was no actual proof that the men were involved with each other that way. So they had slept together in a room with only one bed. That had happened on several occasions in the past and no one thought anything of it. This was nothing different. Nami intended to prove him wrong.

After lunch, Zoro had spent the afternoon training with Teki and helping the boy learn to fish. They had pulled in several nice sized fish before Luffy was yanked overboard by an angry shark that had been snagged by the Captain's hook. Zoro dove in and took care of the situation, bringing back both the meat and the half drowned Luffy to the ship. The swordsman was surprised when Sanji came out to inspect the catch and winked at him. The cook even bent over right in front of him to pick up one of the smaller ones and gracefully threw it back into the ocean. It took three tries to get Zoro's attention when the blonde asked him nicely to clean the fish so they would be ready to cook for dinner. Something strange was going on and Zoro decided to keep on his toes.

Robin and Nami set their plan in motion right after. The girls asked the cook to make them something cold to drink since it was so warm, and suggested that maybe Zoro might like something too since he had been working so hard all day. Not catching the hints at first, Sanji protested telling them that if the buffoon wanted a drink he could go get one his damn self. While standing at the counter making the frosted beverages, Sanji looked up and noticed the large amount of sweat seeping through Zoro's shirt as he continued with his daily weight training. Maybe it was a good idea to make something for him as well.

Zoro scowled as he watched his blonde hurry to do the women's bidding. It wasn't long before Sanji came out of the galley with a tray of drinks; some more decorated and tended to than the rest. He closed his eyes and continued to swing the weights, exerting just a little more effort due to poorly hidden jealousy. A cool hand was placed at the small of his back and he froze in mid swing. Turning his head he was met with a frosted glass filled with lemonade slush. Raising his eyebrow in question, he sat down the weights and took the offered drink. Sanji's lips curled into a seductive smile before he turned and walked away with a slight sway in his hips.

Shaking his head to clear the heavy lust that had just hit him, Zoro took a sip and sighed at the smooth texture of the frozen drink. He could really get used to this, but why would the cook go through this much trouble if he wanted to keep a low profile? Noticing a shadow creeping up on his left, Zoro braced for impact. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper attacked him at once, grabbing for his special drink and whining about how they didn't get one too. Sanji stood in the galley doorway about to scold the childish nakama when Teki took advantage of his father's occupied state and snatched the drink, only spilling a little, then ran for the safety of a small crawlspace he had found earlier playing hide and seek. The cook had to brace himself against the doorway to keep from falling over while from laughing at the crestfallen looks on all four of their faces. Zoro's angry glare received another wink before Sanji ran to answer the calls from the women.

At dinner, Teki ran into the galley first, demanding that Sanji sit next to him. The cook smiled and assured him that he would try. When Zoro passed by him, he inconspicuously rubbed his hand across the rounded flesh of the swordsman's ass, playing innocent when Zoro whipped around to question him. During the meal, Zoro had been seated at the opposite end of the table from Luffy with Teki on one side and Chopper on the other. He nearly jumped when he felt something rub up the inside of his calf and suppressed the desire to throw his plate at the brazen cook currently ignoring him.

Zoro sat watching Teki and Sanji wash the dishes and tried to decide just what he was supposed to do about Sanji's forward actions during the day. He couldn't possibly want him to act on those suggestive moves, could he? It was hard to believe, but perhaps that's what he was expected to do. When the last of the dishes had been washed and dried, Zoro rose from his seat and stretched. He watched Teki run out to play and felt Sanji's presence close behind him.

He whirled around to face the blonde and yanked him forward by the slender black tie hanging loosely around his neck. Zoro crushed their lips together in a heated kiss, letting a shiver of desire run down his spine at the soft moan that escaped Sanji's mouth as their lips moved against each others in a greedy manor. Sanji's hands tightened on Zoro's arms, and then slid up to encircle his arms around the swordsman's neck. They each sighed in bliss when Zoro grabbed the blonde's slender hips and ground their growing arousals together.

"It's about fucking time you did something, Shitty-swordsman." Sanji panted into Zoro's mouth when they broke slightly from their kiss.

"Fuck you, asshole. I thought you didn't want the whole ship to know or I would have done this a lot sooner." Zoro growled and started kissing down the pale slender neck, annoyed that he had to stop his ministrations at the troublesome collar of Sanji's shirt. "Are you saying that you don't care now?"

Sanji grabbed the short strands of Zoro's hair and yanked hard, exposing the thick tanned neck and licking a long strip from Zoro's collar up to his chin. Sanji grinned when he felt the man shudder in delight and moan quite loudly. Not wanting to get caught like this, the cook let go his hold on the green hair and pushed Zoro away just far enough for him to release his hold on the slim hips. Quickly, Sanji shut the open galley door and locked it, working off his tie at the same time. He hung his jacket over the porthole to block at least one of the windows and give them a slight chance at privacy. The lock clicking was the only prompt Zoro needed, and soon he had his swords propped safely in the corner and began working on removing his own clothes. Taking a cue from the cook, he hung his own shirt over the opening above the sink. 

They met in the middle of the room in a flurry of discarded clothes and hands reaching for every possible inch of skin they could reach. Sanji gave up on trying to un-button his shirt and allowed his lover to rip it open, eager to feel their naked bodies touch. He took the gold earrings into his mouth and gave a tug, loving the feel of Zoro's hardening cock rubbing against his hip. Sanji ran his hands down Zoro's bare back and under the waistband of the black pants, chuckling when he realized the swordsman had gone commando. Sanji rolled his hips against Zoro's thigh trying for as much friction as he could get while waiting for the bastard to get their clothes off. 

Zoro did his best to not simply rip off every piece of clothing they wore. He knew they would need to wear something out of here and if he ruined one of Sanji's suits, the cook was likely to never forgive him. He had been allowed to rip the shirt, which was enough to ignite the primal lust that had been lurking just under the surface. As Sanji began to tug on his ear, the sensation went straight into his cock and he ground himself into the blonde. Warm, rough hands traced down his back and into his pants to cup his ass. 

(Lemon cut)

"Oh fuck! Zoro! Fuck I love you." He cried out, body shaking in orgasmic bliss.

Zoro hesitated slightly as he heard the words he'd been longing for finally escape from his lover's lips.Letting Sanji's legs fall to the floor, Zoro rolled them over and held the blonde tight against him. He ran his hands across the soft skin of Sanji's back, down to his perfect ass and back up to tangle briefly in his hair before repeating the pattern. Sanji had just started dozing when Zoro shifted to grab for his pants. Grumbling and hugging the tanned body tighter, Sanji protested against the movements of his comfortable pillow. Zoro chuckled and tapped Sanji's nose, making the blonde open one eye in annoyance.

In front of his eyes was a ring of gold, beautifully crafted and obviously very expensive. Leaning up and bracing himself on his elbows he looked down into the face of the man who had changed his life in so many ways. He watched as Zoro fumbled for the words to say what he was thinking.

"This was made to match my mother's ring. When we were at the last island I had it resized." Zoro placed the ring in the cook's hand. "It belongs to you now."

Sanji lifted the ring to look at the inscription. 'My Everything' just as Zoro had called him that night. Sanji felt his heart pounding in his chest as he realized the significance of the gift. If he had been a woman, who he most definitely was not, it would have been akin to a proposal of marriage. Sanji felt the nervousness in the man under him as he studied the ring with a blank expression. The cook had no intension of making this easy for the bumbling idiot.

"So where's the other one?" Sanji asked.

Confused, but willing to see where the question would lead, Zoro reached over again and fished out a second ring from his pants. Sanji took that ring as well and looked it over. It had been worked on recently, enlarged by the look of the new areas of gold where the etchings didn't quite match. The inside was blank, void of any endearments like the one he had been given. This must have been his mother's ring he had spoken of. Curious, Sanji tried the old ring on, finding it too large for his slender hands. Putting it to the side he tried the ring he had been given and smiled when it fit perfectly. He left it on his hand and reached out to place the other ring on the respective finger on Zoro's hand.

"We'll have to get something engraved on it. Maybe 'Property of Blackleg Sanji' would work." Sanji laughed at the irritated look he received and kissed the pouting lips of his swordsman. His. It had new meaning now.

"Just know that if I get lost that I'll make sure to show people that so they know where to bring me." Zoro bit back, a little unsure if he liked being labeled like property.

"Well it's that or having it tattooed on your ass." Sanji let out an undignified squeak when Zoro suddenly rolled them over and pinned the cook to the ground.

"I refuse to drop my pants to show who I belong to, but I'm sorely tempted to put a warning on yours."

Sanji's eyebrow rose in question.

"It'll say 'If you can read this you're a dead man'."

Sanji laughed and leaned up to kiss Zoro soundly on the lips. "And what do I say to Luffy and the others when they see it."

"Run." Zoro growled playfully and nipped at Sanji's nose.

They lay on the floor laughing, Zoro draped over Sanji, both still naked and completely sated from their lovemaking. A knocking on the door interrupted their tender moment and both jumped to start pulling on clothes. When the banging began again, it was accompanied by the pitiful whine of the ship's Captain.

"Are you two done yet? I'm hungry! Sannnjiiiiii! Please!" Luffy called out pounding on the door so hard it was creaking. 

The two men looked at each other and blushed deeply, wondering just how much the entire crew had heard. Sanji pulled his shirt on and frowned at the missing buttons and torn cuffs. Zoro smirked proudly at the destruction he had caused. Knowing that there was nothing they could do about it now, Sanji slipped on his shoes and opened the door, not caring that Zoro was still buttoning his pants and had yet to even find his haramaki. Sanji pulled out a cigarette from his jacket pocket as he uncovered the round window. Lighting it slowly he opened door and took in a long drag before answering the starving man.

"I just fed you. Nothing else until morning." The cook said pointedly as he glared at Luffy.

"But you gave Zoro something!" The captain argued. "Nami said that you were letting him sample your most private recipe. I wanna taste!" 

Sanji blanched as Zoro tried to cough and cover up the laughter that had escaped. The swordsman groped the cook's ass as he walked by, ducking under the kick aimed at his head. 

"Sorry, Luffy, it's a well guarded secret. No one else is ever allowed to taste." Zoro patted the disappointed guy on the back as he walked past.

Luffy pouted at Sanji and sulked off, leaving the cook to sort out his feelings. He finished his smoke and headed down to the men's quarters to get some sleep. Teki and Chopper were sharing a hammock and sleeping soundly, while Zoro was on the couch, leaving Sanji the empty hammock. Sanji toed off his shoes and pushed them to the side before crawling on top of the half asleep swordsman and nuzzling the ticklish spot behind Zoro's ear. The sleepy man wrapped his arms around Sanji's slender frame and held him close. Sanji looked down at his hand and turned the gold band in the dim light. He sighed as he felt Zoro's fingers comb through his hair softly.

They woke the next morning to a sleepy little boy trying to crawl on the pile with them. Teki giggled as his parents tried to shift around and make room for him. They ended up with Zoro on his side, back against the couch and Sanji flat on his back with Teki curled up on his chest. Sanji did his best commit this setting to memory, knowing it was the first of many family moments to come. He looked over to see Zoro smiling at them and lifted his head to press his lips against Zoro's. They both blushed when Teki began giggling, Zoro deciding to tickle the boy for ruining the tender moment between them. Nami poked her head through the trap door and smiled at the sight of the three of them laughing and enjoying themselves. She quietly shut the door and went in search of Usopp who was hiding in the crow's nest, intent on collecting her winnings once and for all.

* * *


End file.
